The Heart of a Dragon
by mockingjaybrandybuck
Summary: Dragons do not do well in captivity, and neither do their riders. There was no one Jaehaerys Targaryen cared for more than his beloved sister Alysanne. He needed her more than he needed breath. But to win the heart of a dragon, he may need to give up the very thing he loves most.
1. A Dragon's Fire

This story has been floating around my head for the past four months since I read the "World of Ice and Fire." Since the majority of Alysanne and Jaehaerys's story is found in what is essentially encyclopedic form, I strongly felt their story needed to be told in story form.

I never thought I'd write a brother/sister story, and admittedly some of my choosing to write this is to challenge my own beliefs about that type of relationship. Even though I am not necessarily "pro incest" in our current society, I am very pro Aly/Jaehaerys and I want to do them justice. Please let me know if you don't think I am doing so. I will directly address the incest issue, including the problems with the Faith of the Seven in this story.

As I know many ASOIAF fans haven't read the TWOIAF I will include any canon pertinent info in the author's notes so you can know what's canon and what's not (In case you want to know more, but don't want to spoil yourself).

Alright, enough with the long opening. Let's get on with the story of the Good Queen and the man who loved her more than anything.

* * *

 **Chapter One - A Dragon's Fire**

 _"Who can know the heart of a dragon?" - Archmaester Gildayn_

41 A.C.

"No! Please don't!" The sound of a girl's shriek echoed through the castle. Jaehaerys jumped upright and felt a chill run down his spine.

"Aly!" he screamed to no one but himself. He'd know that voice anywhere. Throwing down the book he was reading, he jumped off his bed and began the long trek down the hallway towards the sound of her voice.

She screamed again and he heard her plead, "Please don't eat me."

"Oh no." The boy internally panicked. For a moment it seemed the hall was only growing longer as he felt he was making no progress. He groaned, wishing he were taller so he could take longer strides. Eventually he made it to the balcony and scanned the grounds below for his sister. "Aly!" Jaehaerys shouted when he finally saw her small frame against the wall. She was attempting to climb up but apparently couldn't find any suitable handholds, and inevitably slid back down after each attempt.

And nearby, smoke was rising from the large snout of his father's dragon, Quicksilver.

"Oh Aly," he whispered to himself.

"Jaehaerys I didn't mean to make him mad." The quiver in her normally strong voice made him falter for a moment, driving home the gravity of the situation. He'd never seen her shake in the face of a dragon before.

Giving her a warm smile he composed himself and said, "Shhh, calm down. Your fear will only encourage him." Turning towards the winged beast he put his hands up. "Easy, Silver. Just calm down. She's not going to hurt you."

The slow, deep growl that emanated from the dragon did not bring him any comfort. The peaceful approach clearly wasn't working, perhaps a more forceful stance would? Stomping his foot, Jaehaerys said, "I said, calm down!"

It was a mistake. Quicksilver had no interest in being commanded by a child. He should have known better, for he was no dragonrider himself. What did he know about bending a dragon to his will?

Watching, as if in slow motion, he witnessed the dragon slowly, deliberately step forward towards his sister. He could feel the heat radiating off of his belly and knew he must act fast.

"Aly," he lowered his hands as far as he could reach, "See if you can jump up and grab my hand."

She tried, over and over, to jump with everything she had, but never came close. There was no time. No time to call for father, who could surely calm his mount. No time to find anyone who could help. He was getting so close to her. And the sound of her quiet whimpering crippled him, but only for a moment. _I will not let him have her._

"Aly, look at me," he directed, wishing to shift her attention away from the beast. No doubt he was feeding on her fear. "Shhh, take deep breaths. Everything is going to be alright."

Slowly, as if she had been frozen with terror, she managed to turn her head back towards him. "I'm sorry I made him so mad. I'm sorry." A tear escaped her eye and made its way slowly down her cheek.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," he repeated. And he was certain of it, until the loud ripple of the dragon's foot hitting the ground broke his concentration.

Quicksilver was posturing now, swaying his head from side to side, displaying his teeth like a grin. He had her and he knew it. At only five she'd be but a tasty morsel. Jaehaerys was certain his loud grunts were only for show, to make her more frightened than she already was. He tried to convince himself there was no way his father's dragon would kill his youngest daughter. But Quicksilver's loyalty was to his mount and no one else. And he'd heard far too many stories of poor souls who attempted to tame a dragon, and failed. Stories, for none of those souls lived to tell their own tale. That couldn't happen to Alysanne. It just couldn't.

He tried to move, but he felt frozen himself. "No," he whispered. "You can't be frightened now. You have to protect her." Looking down at his legs, he commanded them to "Move!"

The beast was only ten feet away now and his sister had gone silent. No tears, no sound of crying. _And I'm just going to watch her go?_

When the blessed rush of adrenaline kicked in he claimed it, hoisting himself over the balcony and diving to the ground. "Ouch." Grabbing his leg, he winced, cursing himself for not bending his knees properly.

"Jaehaerys," Alysanne gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Stay behind me." He turned towards the dragon, trying to calm every nerve in his body. _Breathe, just breathe,_ he told himself. _Don't let him see your fear._

But who was he kidding? He'd never been more scared in all of his seven years. Quicksilver was just feet away and he was angry. Perhaps even more angry than before. Someone had interrupted the dragon's fun and he was sure to bear the brunt of the punishment. "Leave. Her. Alone," he demanded with all his strength.

Quiksilver snorted, as if mocking his gallantry. The dragon continued his slow dance forward, huffing and puffing. The heat from the dragon's snout, caused sweat to pour down the Jaehaerys's face. Or perhaps it was just his nerves doing that.

His sister whimpered, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Keep your eyes closed Aly." Squeezing her hands, he turned his head and whispered, "I love you."

When the dragon reared its head back one last time, he could see his leathery chest growing warm with red. _So it will be fire…_

Turning around quickly he pushed his sister to the ground, covering her body with his own. He whispered, "Don't worry, it will be over soon." And in that moment he felt no fear. Just an indescribable tranquility that he'd never experienced before.

When the dragon finally let out his roar, he braced for the impact of flame, promising himself it would be quick and painless, even though he knew it would be anything but. The crushing sound of the reverberation made his head feel like it was caving in, and with his arms wrapped around Alysanne he couldn't use his hands to cover his ears. His head spun after the beast went quiet, feeling dizzy and certain he would fall, except he was already on the ground. Confused, he shook his head wondering why he was still capable of breath. Why wasn't he scorched to a crisp?

"Quiksilver?" he heard the calm voice of his father. "Why are you causing such a commotion?" A few moments later he heard him said, "Oh my heavens, Jaehaerys, what are you doing down there?"

Lifting his head, Jaehaerys weakly replied, "Father?"

"Stay there, I'll be right down. And you," he must have been scolding his dragon, "not one move."

Jaehaerys's mind began to return, as he realized the threat was over. Father was here, and they were safe. The dragon began to back away. A little smile formed on his lips realized that he'd managed to save his sister.

"Aly, are you alright?" He rolled over so she could move, brushing the leaves from her hair before pulling her to a standing position.

She dove at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why did you do it? You could have been killed."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you. You know that." He grinned, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Why are you down here anyway?"

She hung her head, and he could see her cheeks reddening. She kicked aimlessly at the leaves by her feet. "I was foolish, I know. But I just wanted to ride him. Everyone else has a dragon and I just wanted to know what it was like."

"Aly," he tipped her head upward to meet his eyes. "You can't ride someone else's dragon. They'll never accept another rider while their mount lives." He regretted the pitiful look on her face. She hated to feel stupid, already so full of Targaryen pride. Cupping her soft face in his hands, he continued,"Besides, I don't have a dragon either. But we will, someday."

"When?" she asked, letting her impatience show.

He chuckled softly, pulling her in for a hug. "When it's time. And we can travel the Seven Kingdoms together. Just you and me. Does that sound like fun?"

When she glanced back up at him, he watched as slowly, her lips twisted into a whimsical smile. She nodded. "I'd like that."

"Jaehaerys…" His father shouted, rushing to them. He stopped short at the sight of the two of them huddled together. "Alysanne! What are you…? Oh my heavens, I could have lost you both." Their father, King Aenys I, scooped them up in hug. "Please, one of you explain how this happened."

Glancing down at his sister, he saw that look of shame return. Clearing his throat he said. "It was my fault, Father. I just wanted to ride a dragon."

Without a moment's hesitation, Alysanne stomped on his foot, causing him to wince. For being only five she was pretty strong. Staring at him, she frowned. "That's a lie. It was my fault. I just came down to see if Quicksilver would let me climb on him." Her tone softened as she turned to face her father. "I just wanted to know what it felt like to be up there. He let me approach him so easily that I thought it was going to be alright. But I guess he was just sleeping. Because when I touched him he got really mad and charged at me. I screamed and Jaehaerys came to save me. It's all my fault father, I'm so sorry."

The king sighed, pulling her closer. "There, there, darling, I'm just so glad you're both safe." He placed a kiss on both of their heads. "My two little dragons."

* * *

A/N I'm so happy to finally be able to post this chapter. In terms of what to expect, I'm starting with them young, because the events they experienced together I believe really shaped their relationship. I don't want to spoil anyone who wishes to read spoiler free, but the major events: Maegor, the faith, Septon Barth, the right to first night and the second quarrel will be included (hopefully if you're not familiar, those words will mean nothing to you :). The story will cover the entire scope of their relationship, but the majority of the chapters will be centered around the earlier parts and I admit that as we know very little about how that happened, I will be taking writer liberties with that. It should be fun :)


	2. Blood of the Dragon

Thanks so much to everyone who has viewed, followed, favorited or reviewed this story. You guys rock!

Now it's time for chapter two, this time from Aly's perspective.

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Blood of the Dragon**

41 A.C.

She awoke to the sound of girls giggling down the hall. She hadn't heard such tittering since Rhaena had first gotten her moonsblood. Frankly she didn't know what was so thrilling about that. Opening the door, she peered out to see her big sister Rhaena blushing and hugging her brother Aegon, who was two years her junior.

They were joined by her middle brother Viserys and Jaehaerys, who probably should have been in bed as well. A group of Rhaena's closest friend's were huddled around them, saying congratulations and of course, giggling. What were they so happy about?

Making the way down the hall, she tapped Viserys on the shoulder. "What's going on?"

Her brother looked down and grinned. "Rhaena," Viserys shouted to get her attention. Her sister turned her head gracefully, her long, luxurious wavy hair falling away from her eyes. Rhaena was so beautiful. Her eyes were haunting, dark, and mysterious. Whenever father would allow them to go into town she would always hear the boys whispering about how enchanting the princess was. Alysanne was certain they weren't speaking of her.

Rhaena smiled, breaking away from Aegon to come to her. "Did we wake you, Aly?"

She nodded. "Why is everyone so excited?"

Rhaena's eyes brightened. "We have news, Aly." She motioned for Aegon to join her, reaching for his hand. When he did as she requested, Aly could see the pink on his cheeks. She once heard someone call him "Aegon, the blushing" and was fairly certain it wasn't a compliment. Rhaena grinned at him and the boy smiled back. "Aly, we're getting married."

Her sister looked so excited. As though it was the happiest day of her life. Yet, all Aly could feel was confused. "You're marrying…Aegon?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Rhaena was beaming. "Father told us tonight and I couldn't be more delighted."

Glancing at Aegon, he appeared to take courage from her words. Taking Rhaena's face in his hands, he said, "I hope I can make a fitting husband for you. I certainly couldn't have asked for a more lovely woman to spend the rest of my life with."

Aly stared up at them, soaking in the bliss they seemed to be falling in. Rhaena wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up into his eyes, a look he returned with fervor. She wondered what they were saying to each other, in their silent, mysterious conversation. Finally, her sister spoke, "I'm so happy Aegon."

Aly wanting to be happy for them too. Something told her that would be the correct response in a moment like this. But still, she couldn't shake this dark feeling that had come upon her. It was strange, this feeling, something she'd never experienced before. _My sister is marrying my brother?_

"Congratulations," she whispered, before turning around and walking back to her room, trying to ignore the whispers she heard from behind. A few moments later she heard footsteps coming after her.

"Hey, little sis." It was Viserys. Viserys the bold, the brave, the out-spoken. The jokester. Now two and ten, he was seven years her senior. He knelt down to her eye level. "What's the matter? You're acting peculiar tonight."

Aly admired the way he knelt down on his knees, rather than towering over her. He always did that. Made her feel equal, refusing to diminish her value just because she was the little sister. She loved him for that.

But she didn't know what to say in response. "I'm tired, that's all. I was trying to sleep when I heard everyone giggling. I believe I'll go back to sleep now."

"Alright," he said in a curious tone. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

It bothered her that she was the only one who was apparently disturbed by this scenario. Didn't the Faith look down upon brother/sister relationships? She shuddered at the word people used to describe them and even more so, the disgusted tone that usually accompanied it. Wouldn't this aggravate them more? Shouldn't _someone_ be concerned?

She shook her head, reaching for her door, but then stopped and turned around. "I just don't understand why father would marry them…to each other. Couldn't he find someone else for them? They're both so attractive, surely there'd be people interested. Why is he forcing them to marry?"

Viserys glanced back briefly at the embracing couple. "Did Rhaena seem 'forced' to you?"

Aly frowned. "She doesn't even like him that much. He annoys her and rarely says anything. How can she be so happy about this?"

"Aegon is kind, Aly. You know that. Has he ever offended you?"

No, he hadn't. She had nothing against her big brother. He was a quiet, gentle man, like her father. She just hadn't ever seen any hints of love between them. "No, he's never offended me. I just…"

"Aly, don't worry about what other people say. Our family has always married within our own. It helps us stay strong, to keep our blood pure."

She didn't know what that meant. Pure blood? "It keeps us clean? How does it clean our blood?"

Viserys laughed. And for the first time ever, it made her feel small. Smaller than she already was. "You're still young, Aly. You'll understand when you're older. " Placing a kiss atop her head, he added, "Maybe when your egg hatches you'll understand why having the blood of the dragon flowing in your veins is such a good thing. Until then, don't worry too much. Aegon and Rhaena are both pleased with the match. Can't you try to be happy for them?"

She would try, she would. She'd try to let the eerie feeling subside, so she could genuinely wish her sister well on her wedding day. Flashing a smile, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good night, Viserys."

"Good night, Aly."

Heading back to her room she made her way to the table that was adorned with lit candles. There in a stone basin, lay a green and silver dragon egg. It had been with her since her father laid it in her crib at birth. "I wish you'd hurry," she whispered to it. "I want to ride you more than anything in the whole world."

Of her siblings, only Rhaena's egg hatched. Dreamfyre was growing long and beautiful like her sister. And she wondered if maybe, just maybe her egg could be next.

* * *

A/N The betrothal and comments about the faith are canon, Aly's thoughts about the betrothal are my own.


	3. Love and Hate

Thanks so much for the interest in this story. I didn't know if there would be much interest in a story in two pre-canon characters. But it appears there is and I am glad.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Love and Hate**

41 AC

"Dance with me, little brother." When he turned around Jaehaerys smiled, taking in the view of a dazzling looking Rhaena, practically glowing in her wedding dress. She'd always been beautiful, but today she radiated a happiness he'd never seen before.

"How does it feel?" he asked, taking her hand. She was a foot taller than he was, so he struggled to know where to place his hands, but he did the best he could. "To be married, that is?"

Rhaena reached down and placed a kiss on top of his head. "It feels wonderful. Aegon is so kind." She chuckled softly, stealing a glance with her new husband. "And I've finally gotten him to hold a conversation."

Jaehaerys laughed. "I'm sure that helps." He was thankful he'd never struggled with social conversation the way his eldest brother had. No, he wasn't nearly as gregarious as Viserys who always kept the handmaidens laughing. But he could hold his own in casual discussions of horseback riding and jousting. He'd even begun archery practice this year. But looking over at Aegon, he observed a more calm, peaceful version of his brother who it seemed, could not take his eyes of his new bride. _Rhaena will be good for him._ Glancing up into her eyes, Jaehaerys smiled. "I hope you will be very happy together."

"Thank you. I know we will." Rhaena sighed. "I only wish our marriage wasn't causing such controversy with the Faith. I have no wish to upset them."

"Maybe father can talk to them," Jaehaerys said, squeezing his sister's hand for support. He disliked the frown on her once beaming face. "Maybe he can help them understand. Either way," he stopped dancing, reaching up to cup her face. It was such a funny feeling since she was so tall. "You mustn't allow them to steal this beautiful day from you."

A radiant smile returned to her face as Rhaena reached down to hug him. "Oh Jaehaerys, you are so special to me. Thank you for your support." Grinning, she added, "I look forward to celebrating with you on your big day."

Jaehaerys's eyes widened at that the thought of being married. She must have noticed for she chortled, "One day long from now, I'm sure."

"I'm not ready to think of that yet. I haven't quite mastered talking with girls."

Rhaena reached down to tip his chin upwards. "You do quite well with Aly. She adores you."

"That's different. She's my best friend. It's easy with her."

Rhaena's smile twisted into a playful grin. "Well, that's a start."

Gazing across the room, he found Aly dancing with Viserys. He was twirling her around, making her giggle. Jaehaerys couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, seeing how happy she was with him, and wished they were dancing together instead. It would be so much easier than it was with Rhaena, for Aly was just a touch smaller than he.

"Oh go on," Rhaena interrupted his thoughts. "Go and get her. Tell Viserys the bride requests a dance."

Squeezing his sister at the waist, Jaehaerys nodded and made his way across the dance floor. Tapping Aly on the shoulder, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

Aly grinned, looking up to Viserys for permission. He nodded. "Oh, steal her away if you must."

"Rhaena wants to dance with you," Jaehaerys chimed in, quickly taking Aly's hand when it became available. Placing his other hand on her waist he whispered, "Am I doing this right?"

She nodded as they began to move around the dance floor. "Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Uh huh. Dinner was delicious and the musicians are quite good, don't you agree?" Her cheerful smile was contagious.

Jaehaerys laughed. Food and music, two of her favorites, of course that's what she'd focus on. "They are quite good. Did you try the toffee pudding? I could eat a whole bowl of it."

Aly giggled. "I know! Why do they have to serve it such tiny dishes?"

He nodded. "They've got it all wrong. The pudding should fill our salad plates, and they can cram the lettuce into our pudding bowls. That makes much more sense."

"We should talk to father. Surely he can do something about it."

The completely serious look on her face made Jaehaerys grin. This is why they got on so well. They usually agreed and when she didn't, she would just stomp on his foot and tell him he was wrong. "Can I try spinning you around? I've never done it before."

Aly nodded. "Give it a try."

Extending their arms out and upward, he slowly spun her around, taking a moment to get his hand movements correct. He could swear there were a few times when she compensated for his fumbles, though she never let on that she was doing so.

"Faster Jaehaerys," she said with a hint of whimsy in her voice. "I want to see my dress twirl."

Spinning her faster, he watched as her lightweight gown billowed up around her. It seemed her giggling increased with the speed of her feet. "Better?" he said when they finally stopped.

She nodded, and then reached for his shoulders to steady herself. "Yes, but now I'm dizzy."

Chuckling softly, he wrapped his hands firmly around her waist for support. "Does that help?" he asked, slowly moving to the music.

"Yes, thank you. I've never spun that much. But it was fun."

"For me too." A feeling of peace settled over him. "It's a happy day isn't it? Rhaena looks so beautiful and I haven't see Aegon smile that much in my whole life."

Aly's face fell before she proceeded to rest her cheek on his shoulder, looking away from him. "Yes, they look happy."

He frowned, noting the sudden change in tone. She didn't sound happy at all. She sounded like she was a million leagues away. Gazing down at her he asked, "Aly, are you alright?"

She looked up at him and bit her lip. "I'm fine," she said, before putting her head back on his shoulder.

He wasn't convinced. "Did I say something wrong?" He hated when she was upset, especially when she had been so happy with Viserys earlier.

He could feel her shake her head into his chest. "Uh uh. You didn't. I'm just getting tired, that's all."

Frowning, he pulled back to look at her. She didn't look tired, but she did look worried, really worried. It was as if the twirling princess before him just moments ago vanished, and had been replaced with a lifeless version of herself. "Perhaps father would allow me to escort you to your room if you're not feeling up to dancing."

Aly scanned the room, and it seemed her eyes settled on Rhaena and Aegon who were now dancing together. Jaehaerys smiled, noting how Rhaena's radiance had grown being back in the arms of her husband. But looking back at Aly, she shared no such reaction. Her smile was gone, replaced with pursed lips and a downward stare. "That would be nice, thank you. I can't keep my eyes open."

He was certain it was a lie, but still he proceeded to find his father and after gaining his permission, he, along with one of the Kingsguard walked Aly back to her bedroom door. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, giving her a hug.

She gave him a thin-lipped smile and nodded. "I'm alright." But when she stared down at the floor, he knew she wasn't being truthful.

"Aly," he turned her face towards his. "What is going on? Why are you so upset? You can tell me anything. You know that."

Her gaze fell towards the floor before she spoke. "Do you know what they call Father? The Faith that is?"

He sighed, nodding his head. "Yes, I do."

"King Abomination. Jaehaerys, they call our father King Abomination!" Her voice broke as she talked and he was simultaneously glad she was opening up and dreading what was to come. "Is he an abomination?"

"No!" Jaehaerys replied sternly, regretting the way it made her flinch. Stroking her cheek he softened his tone. "Of course he's not. They just don't understand us. That's all."

"That's what Viserys said. But why would father permit them to marry if he knows it will just anger the faith more? Jaehaerys, I don't like the way this feels. I don't want them to be angry with father, or with me."

"Aly," he cupped her face in his hands. "Sweet, Aly, who could possibly be angry with you? You've done nothing wrong. Look, sometimes people have strong beliefs. And sometimes they clash with others. It doesn't mean that father is wrong or that he deserves the names he has been called."

"I see," she said, sounding entirely unconvinced. "I just wish there was a way to make it better."

Placing a kiss on her forehead he whispered, "Me too. Someday we will."

When she looked up at him his heart melted. She was smiling, and some, though not all of the worry was washing off her face. She trusted him and for that he was glad.

"I believe you, Jaehaerys. Someday you will."


	4. Saving Herself

Thanks again for the reviews, follows and favorites. And welcome to the new readers of this story. Special thank you to **Solaris** for your feedback about Aly. I' glad you think she is being captured well. I'd feel terrible if I didn't do her justice. And thank you to the **guest** reviewer. I wish I knew your name so I could respond personally. It made my day knowing there was someone else who cared about this particular canon pair. I have a tendency to write about either lesser known pairings or OCs, so it's nice to know that there are others who care about Aly/Jaehaerys too.

Let's carry on shall we...

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Saving Herself**

41 A.C.

A high-pitched scream awoke Aly from her sleep. It took a moment for her to realize where she was or that it was the middle of the night.

"No, please don't…" A woman cried. Not just any woman. Her mother. Aly sat up in bed, clutching the covers around her. A million terrifying thoughts running through her mind.

The loud crashing of a door hitting the wall and the sound of a tussle came next and then she heard, "The children. Get the children." It was a man's voice, but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Mother?" she heard Jaehaerys say from the room across the hall. "What's going on?"

"Get them together," the man said. She realized then that it was Ser Raymont Baratheon of the King's Guard. "Gather the children in the King's room, until everyone has been secured."

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black, followed by the sound of scraping and a ragged breath. She was too scared to turn, frozen in place. She held her breath. Leaning back slowly she thought maybe she should pretend to be asleep. But then she met the whites of the eyes of the man in her room and knew her secret was out.

 _Be brave Aly,_ she thought. Don't let him see you shake. But an instant later her lips betrayed her as he neared the side of her bed, revealing a sharp blade in his right hand. "Please don't hurt me."

"It's alright, little girl. Don't be frightened." The man's eerily calm voice stoked her fear. But only for a moment. The fact that he thought her so stupid made her angry.

"It'll be over soon," he continued. "Just stay still and don't fight."

Fight. She had to fight. Jumping out from her covers she screamed. "No, leave me alone!"

The man growled. "Stupid child. Why can't you go easily."

A loud pounding at the door distracted them both. "Princess!" Ser Baratheon yelled. "Are you alright?"

"Not a word," the man hissed, "Or I'll slit your throat."

Her words froze on her tongue. Why did he want to kill her? "Help me, please, he's got a knife."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the man dove across the bed, causing her to scream. Luckily her instincts made her jump out of the way and towards the door.

"Keys, where are her keys?" she heard the guards yelling. "Hold on princess, we're coming."

"Aly!" Jaehaerys shouted. She assumed it was his fists that were now banging on the door.

"Jaehaerys, get back here!" her mother shouted.

But he just continued pounding on the door. "Hurry up and open this door. Aly, are you okay? Say something!"

"Not a word!" the intruder hissed, bringing her attention back to him.

Her heart was pounding vigorously in her chest, the sound so strong she could hardly hear herself breath. She began to feel dizzy. No, I mustn't faint. A dragon doesn't faint. She glanced at her dragon egg in its basket for encouragement. She really wanted to ride a dragon. But she had to stay alive long enough. Searching her nightstand she found an iron candelabra and picked it up.

 _If I can just…_

The man rounded on her, backing her into the wall. There was nowhere to run now.

"You should have listened," he hissed. His voice was laced with hate.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Why do you want to hurt me?"

The sound of the man's low chuckle made her hairs stand on end. "Because you and your kind, you're dirty. And we need to rid the realm of all of you before your ways spread."

"All of us?"

"Every last one of you filthy dragons."

"I'm not _filthy_ ," she said defiantly. She knew that was true. And if that was true, then he couldn't be right.

"You will be. Better to put an end to you before they defile you too. It's a mercy, really." He raised the blade to strike just as the door busted open. The man flinched, looking instinctively towards the door and in that moment she saw two Kingsguard enter, followed closely by Jaehaerys. _He's not filthy either,_ she thought.

"Aly!" he screamed and then froze when he caught sight of the intruder.

As the man turned back towards her she swung her arm with all her strength, hitting him with the instrument, and sending him to the floor with a crash. The Kingsguard took care of the rest.

"Aly," Jaehaerys muttered, running over and sweeping her up into his arms. "Are you alright? You could have been killed."

It was only when her head rested against his shoulder that she realized she wasn't afraid. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and the anger of having her family insulted in such a way remained. Still, she clung to him as though her life depended on it.

"Where is she?" Her mother asked when she entered the room. "Aly," she ran over to them, wrapping her arms around both of them when Jaehaerys refused to give up the hold he had on his sister.

"Oh, my darling." Her mother placed a kiss on her head. "Thank Heavens the Kingsguard got here in time."

"Mother, she hit him," Jaehaerys said. When Aly looked up she noted a look of pride on his face. "The bad man, look, she saved herself."

Glancing down at the intruder, sprawled on the floor, she thought he looked much less scary in the light with his mask removed. He was probably Rhaena's age or just a year or two older. The man sneered at them as the Kingsguard tied him up and escorted him out the door.

The last thing she saw of him before he left the room was the bloody gash on his face. _I did that_ , she thought. Looking back at her family a confident smile formed on her lips. _I saved myself._

 _I am a dragon and a dragon doesn't go down without a fight._


	5. Together

Hi all, thanks so much for sending your feedback. It's so much fun hearing your thoughts on the story and on the Targs in general. They are a complicated family. To be honest, I was never a big Dany fan, but reading about the early Targaryen history is really interesting. And obviously I'm a little biased towards this particular part of the family tree.

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Together**

41 A.C.

As the ship floated the last few inches into the dock, Jaehaerys heard a man call "anchors away." Staring upward, he took in the site of the castle towering above him. Dragonstone's walls were made of a shiny black stone that was shaped to look like dragons. Up above, Quicksilver encircled the tall watchtower only to be met with a loud snarl from Vhagar, the mount of his great aunt Visenya. Quicksilver roared back, unwilling to be dominated by the larger, more ferocious dragon. By all rights, Dragonstone belonged to their father, the king. But since his great aunt was the only remaining conqueror of Westeros, now that his grandparents Aegon and Rhaenys had died, Visenya had retained it as her home.

Dragonstone was a formidable place. It lacked the light of King's Landing, but it did have a certain feeling about it. Something about being on these grounds made the Valyrian blood course through his veins in a way he'd not experienced before.

"I wish we didn't have to leave the Red Keep," Alysanne's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I don't like it here."

Jaehaerys laughed, draping an arm around her shoulder. "You haven't even gone inside yet. What don't you like about it?"

"It isn't home," she said.

"Well, it's going to be our home for awhile. So we better get used to it." He patted her on the back. "Besides, what better place to hatch our eggs than on Dragonstone?"

Alysanne's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I didn't think of that." She grinned the kind of Aly grin that made his day better. The kind that had the power to part the gloomy clouds above and let some of the light in. "Maybe it's not so bad after all."

"What do you think, you two?" Viserys sauntered up beside them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Think Quicksilver could take Vhagar in a duel?"

They turned their heads upward just in time to see the much older Vhagar snap her jaws at their father's mount, who snarled, but backed away.

"No," Jaehaerys said. "I don't believe so."

"I miss Dreamfyre," Alysanne said. "She was a pretty dragon. Why couldn't Rhaena and Aegon come with us?"

Jaehaerys exchanged a furtive glance with his older brother and decided it would be better to let him answer this one.

"Because, sweet sister," Viserys smirked, "They are much too busy creating a little niece or nephew for you."

Alysanne furrowed her brow and frowned. "Ew."

"Ew?" Viserys chuckled. Raising one eyebrow he replied, "You say that now…"

"Vis…Don't start…" Jaehaerys inserted.

"What? She doesn't have a clue what she's saying. It would be a disservice to let her keep believing a lie."

"She's five." Jaehaerys said, feeling the need to defend her intelligence and even more so her innocence.

"As if you're a wise old man." Viserys turned to face Alysanne, who was still frowning. "Aly, do you know how babies are made?"

"That's quite enough, Viserys." Their mother walked up behind them. Grabbing him by the ear, she continued, "What's gotten into you son?"

Viserys's cheeks turned crimson and all of his bravado disappeared. "Sorry mother, Aly was just asking about Rhaena and Aegon. She wished they had come with us."

Their mother leaned down before Alysanne, placing her hands gently on her arms. "Is that so, Aly?" She sighed. ""I too wish we could all be together. But it's best they have some time to create their new home in the Westerlands. Would you like to visit them soon?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, please. Can I ride my dragon?"

Their mother chuckled. "You want to ride an egg all the way to Crakehall?"

Alysanne frowned. "No, of course not. I meant when it hatches."

Her mother patted her head, which resulted in Alysanne quickly ducking away. Jaehaerys fought back a smile. His sister hated being patronized. Hated it. Something his mother, Alyssa, had yet to figure out.

"Even when it does hatch, it may be years before it will be big enough to ride."

Aly crossed her arms and turned herself away from the group. "She, not it. When _she_ hatches."

Jaehaerys placed a hand gently on her back. "She will hatch, Aly. I'm sure of it. She just needs time, that's all." Glancing up at him, she nodded.

"How long will we stay here, Mother?" Viserys asked.

Their mother's eyes dampened and she looked away before responding, "For as long as it takes, I suppose. Your father couldn't risk staying at home after the attack." He could tell by the way she bit her lip and avoiding eye contact that there was more wasn't saying. Looking over at the side of the boat, she made eye contact with her husband. When she turned back to Viserys she asked, "I'm going to help your father, can I trust you to be good?"

"I promise Mother." Viserys said and then she walked away. "I hope we won't be here long. I miss my friends."

"Miss the handmaidens, you mean?" Jaehaerys sneered, noting the grin it evoked from his sister. "I noticed Mother decided not to allow any of your closest acquaintances on this trip. Perhaps she worried you would beat Aegon in the niece and nephew creation game."

When Alysanne giggled at his expense, Viserys gasped. "Aly, since when have you turned against me? I thought we were friends."

Aly gave him a close-lipped smile. "We are. But Jaehaerys doesn't treat me like I'm stupid."

Viserys's face fell, a surprising degree of sadness appearing in place of his normally wide smile. "Stupid?" Bending on one knee, as though he were swearing a vow, he placed one of her hands in his. "Well, that would make me the stupid one. For I know quite well that you, Princess Alysanne, might be the smartest of us all." Giving her a warm smile, he said, "I'm sorry Aly. About teasing you earlier. Are you still upset about Rhaena's marriage?"

Biting her lip, Aly's eyes drifted up to meet Jaehaerys's before she responded. "No, I'm happy for them. I just don't understand why people hate us so much. Why do they want to kill us? We're not bad people." Her eyes welled up with tears and Jaehaerys wanted to push his brother aside to hug her. But when he went to move, Viserys held up his free hand to hold him off.

"We're not bad people Aly. You're right. See, I told you were the smartest. You even realized that things were getting worse with the Faith before any of us did." Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Aly, we'll find a way. I promise. In the meantime, though, we have to stick together." Viserys looked between both of them. "We can't afford to quarrel, not when the world is against us. I'm sorry if my callous words offended you earlier."

She bit her lip and a tear fell down her cheeks. "He said I was filthy."

Viserys's face softened, reaching over to wipe away the tears. "Then he's a fool. For you, Alysanne Targaryen, are the least filthy person I know. Aly, you know we're not like they say we are, don't you?"

She nodded. "I know we're not dirty. I just wish other people did."

"We'll show them who we really are. We will. We can fix this. I mean, between the three of us, we've got the smartest," he poked her in the belly, making her giggle. "The wisest," looking up at Jaehaerys," and pointing to himself, "and the funniest. How can we fail?"

Aly pursed her lips to the side and stared at him silently before finally breaking and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "I love you Viserys."

Jaehaerys watched as a look of relief crossed his brother's face. Squeezing her waist he placed a kiss in her hair and said, "I love you too, little sis."

"Come children, we best get inside before the storm comes." Their father motioned for them to come to the other side of the boat.

Before they left, Viserys held out his hand. "Together?"

Aly grinned, placing her hand in his. Jaehaerys met the eyes of his brother and nodded. Placing his hand on top of hers, he stated, "Together."

* * *

A/N for fandom blind or The World of Ice and Fire blind folks, King Aenys did indeed evacuate his family to Dragonstone after the Faith Militant murdered the Septon who performed the marriage ceremony and the Poor Fellows (a branch of the Faith Militant) scaled the castle walls attempting to kill the King and his family.

Next chapter we'll actually get to meet the notorious Visenya Targaryen.


	6. Dark Sister

Hi all, this was a fun one to write. We've finally made it past 41 A.C.! Progress :) Thanks so much for the people who've dropped me a note. And Arise, I hope I've done Visenya justice.

The story about Rhaenys and Aegon mostly came from The World of Ice and Fire, with some added embellishments from me. All credit to GRRM.

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Dark Sister**

42 A.C.

The cool wind sent shivers down her spine. Dragonstone was ever shrouded in dark clouds and it rained at least once a day. Pulling a cloak around her arms Alysanne leaned over the watchtower railing to look down at the grounds below. In the yard, her brothers were practicing sword fighting with blunt tourney swords, under the guidance of two members of the Kingsguard.

"Why aren't you down there with them?" a woman's cool voice came from behind.

Turning around she bit her lip as her Great-Aunt Visenya approached in slow, deliberate steps. Everything the woman did, including the act of walking, seemed to have a defined purpose that only she was privy to. Alysanne steadied herself, not wishing to show how intimidated she was. Visenya had a harsh kind of beauty, even now that she was in her seventies. She wore her white hair in braided rings, which Alysanne found curious, yet intriguing. She was the kind of woman you weren't sure if you should smile around, for she seemed to have no use for pleasantries. Still, she braved a smile anyway. "Good morning."

"Morning." Visenya offered her a cup of warm tea. "You looked chilly."

"Thank you." Alysanne accepted the cup and savored the way it warmed up her hands.

"You didn't answer my question. Why aren't you down there with your brothers? Why do you wait up here staring at them longingly?"

"I'm not doing that!" She crossed her arms. "Besides, girls aren't allowed in the practice yard."

"Nonsense." Patting the sword at her hip, Visenya said, "That never stopped me. And don't tell me you aren't secretly wishing you were down there practicing with them."

Alysanne gnawed at her bottom lip. It was true. She did wish she could know what it felt like to hold a sword. Even now she found it hard to divert her eyes away from the one Visenya held in her hand. "Does it have a name?"

For the first time in the entire year that she'd been at Dragonstone, she saw Visenya smile. "This…" She held the sword up at her eye level. "…is Dark Sister." Moving in closer, she grinned. "You'd be surprised how Valyrian steel can provide quite the balance in gender relations. Many a man has fallen to their knees in respect when this blade is pointed in their direction." A look of pride crossed Visenya's face as she held up the blade in front of her face. "Once, I even caught my own brother unaware. He found this blade at his throat before his guards could even move to respond. He thought his guards were capable. I proved they were lazy, stupid fools. But now we have the Kingsguard..." Her grin widened, "...and Dark Sister to thank for it."

Alysanne couldn't help but smile. The longsword shone, despite the lack of sunlight, and it's hilt was decorated with golden dragon wings. "It's beautiful."

"It _is_ beautiful isn't it?" Visenya pursed her lips in thought, eyeing Alysanne carefully. "Would you like to hold it?"

She gasped. "I…Could I?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious. Hold out your hands."

Alysanne's heart began to race as she did as she was told, laying her mug to the side and accepting the hilt with both hands. She gripped it firmly, terrified at what would happen if she dropped it. It felt so heavy, yet the way Visenya held it you would think it was as light as air. Staring down, she had a hard time believing she was actually holding Valyrian Steel. Forged from dragon fire, it was known to be exceptionally sharp. Staring at the blade, she wanted to see it in action, but didn't have the nerve to ask.

Visenya moved to the side and placed her hands underneath Alysanne's. "Here, lift it higher." Once they had lifted it to a horizontal position, she said, "Can you hold it there, just for a second? I want to show you something."

Alysanne nodded and used both of her hands to steady her grip. Visenya took off her thick, heavy, woolen scarf and held it up. "Watch."

After lifting the scarf inches above the blade, she released it, letting it fall. Alysanne gasped when the scarf sliced in two without the slightest effort. "It's so sharp."

Visenya gave her a sly grin. "It certainly is. You getting tired yet?"

She nodded and was relieved when Visenya retrieved it from her hands. They were red and sore, yet a part of her ached to hold it again. "Thank you. My brothers have never held Valyrian steel before. I got to be the first." Pressing her lips into a straight line she said, "I'm never the first at anything."

Her great-aunt chuckled. "This blade was made for a woman's hand." Touching her shoulder she said, "Some things are better entrusted to women, don't you agree?"

Aly responded with a close-lipped smile and a nod. "Were you close to your brother?"

The glint in Visenya's eyes faded. "Well, I married him."

Alysanne blushed in embarrassment. "That's right. I knew that. Forgive me for being foolish." Suddenly all the nerves she felt when her great-aunt had first approached reappeared.

But Visenya didn't seem interested in her apology. "No. We weren't close. But I did love him and I believe he loved me." Her eyelids closed slightly. "Just not in the same way he loved your grandmother, Rhaenys."

Alysanne felt she shouldn't be looking at her as she spoke. It was as though she were hearing gossip not meant for her ears. Except she knew Visenya was well aware of her presence, so she chose to remain silent.

"My sister was the pretty one, the sweet one. The classically feminine type, much beloved by poets and bards. Ever since we were little she was adored by everyone. And no one adored her more then Aegon. He was her protector and she loved him for it. When father told him we were to wed, he made no complaint. I was the eldest and it was custom, much like your sister and brother."

Alysanne flinched at the reference to her family, though her great-aunt did not seem to notice.

"But when Rhaenys was old enough to wed, Aegon couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else. So he married her too."

"I'm sorry." The words came floating out of Alysanne's mouth before she could stop them. She just couldn't fathom being in that position. _What if her own brother Aegon had wanted to marry Rhaena and herself too?_ She shuddered at the thought.

Visenya grinned. "Don't be. We made it work, us three. She was his love, I was his counselor. In truth, I don't think either of us could have been both. He respected me, that much I know. He knew Rhaenys wasn't half the warrior I was. She'd rather use her charm and wit to win over others. And in many ways she succeeded. But Aegon sent me to do much of the conquering. And every time I came back successful he would beam at me with pride. He'd put his arm around me and say that someday there would be songs written about "Visenya the Unyielding."

"And then Rhaenys became pregnant with your father. It was like Aegon fell in love with her all over again. He doted on her hand and foot. Not wanting her to lift a thing. To her credit, she hated that. She wasn't a weakling, my sister. She just wasn't much of a fighter.

When she made her second attempt to conquer Dorne, she was desperate to make Aegon proud. She'd been shut down firmly by that Old Crone Meria Martell and came back embarrassed. So she was committed to not return without Dorne's full surrender." Visenya looked down, a flurry of emotions crossing her face. "We never saw her again."

"What happened?" Alysanne asked. She never knew what happened to her grandmother, only that she died when her own father was young.

Visenya shook her head. "No one knows for certain, though most believe she fell from her dragon, Meraxes." She stopped and her gaze fell to the ground. "There was nothing Rhaenys loved more then flying. She'd spent more time on dragonback then Aegon and I combined. I find it hard to believe that she would ever fall."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Father doesn't speak of it."

She shook her head again. "Aegon wouldn't speak of it either. After she died, a part of him did too. He began to pull away from court, sent me on missions to keep me out of his sight. If it hadn't been for our son, Maegor, I believe he would cut me off altogether. Our last mission together was to make Dorne suffer for what they took from us. I thought it might bring us closer, going to war together. But when we returned, he wanted nothing to do with me. And so I came here. And here I remain."

Alysanne stared at her feet, "I, I don't know what to say. I can't imagine…"

"It's not to worry child. Sometimes relationships fall apart. Sometimes there is no putting them back together again. So you move on." But the sadness in her normally stern voice made Alysanne wonder if she had truly moved on.

"Aly!" she heard Jaehaerys's voice down below.

Turning around she poked her head over the side. "What is it?"

"Can you come down here? We've received a raven from Crakehall!"

"Rhaena!" she whispered under her breath. Looking back at Visenya, the former queen nodded.

"Thank you, for the tea…and for letting me hold Dark Sister. I'll never forget it." Alysanne said.

"You're quite welcome." She returned the sword to the sheath at her hip. "So, are you going to ask them?"

Alysanne furrowed her brow in confusion. "Ask them what?"

"To train you, in sword fighting?"

"Oh," she wasn't sure how to respond. "I…"

"Alysanne, I want you to remember something. You'll never get anything you want if you don't ask. Do you understand?"

Aly looked down at her feet, biting her lip. When she raised her head she grinned. "I understand."

* * *

When she reached the base of the tower, Jaehaerys was waiting for her. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

Jaehaerys beamed. "Yes, everything's…"

"Aly, did you hear?" Viserys sauntered in from behind. "Rhaena's having a baby!"

Jaehaerys scowled. "I wanted to tell her."

"Hey, sorry brother. I didn't realize." Punching him in the arm, he said, "Are you really going to keep scowling? This is a happy occasion. Don't you agree, Aly?"

Alysanne poked Jaehaerys in the stomach. "It is. Smile," she commanded. "I can't be excited if you're being all grumpy."

His face softened and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm excited too. I'm going to be an uncle."

She nodded, her eyes beaming. "And I'm going to be an aunt! That sounds so nice. I can't wait to meet her."

"Who?" Viserys asked.

"The baby of course."

"What if it's a boy?" Jaehaerys asked.

Alysanne sighed. "That would be fine. I just would rather it be a girl."

"Why? Do you have a problem with boys?" Jaehaerys sounded as if he were offended on behalf of his gender.

Reaching over to tickle his sides she laughed. "No silly. I just wanted someone to play with that's all."

He didn't laugh. Rather, a frown appeared on his face. "But Aly, we play all the time. Am I not good enough?"

"No, Jaehaerys. You're an excellent playmate. I just think it would be nice if there were more girls in our family, that's all."

"Alright," he said, kicking the leaves at his feet. "I just wouldn't want to lose you, that's all."

She wasn't sure what he meant, losing her? Reaching for his hand she said, "You're never going to lose me."

A hopeful smile appeared on his face. "Promise?"

She grinned. "Promise."

But as they walked back to the castle together her mind fell to Visenya's words,

 _Sometimes relationships fall apart. Sometimes there is no putting them back together again._

And her heart sank, wondering if that could ever happen to them.

* * *

A/N when I sat down to write about Visenya I did not expect it to take this turn. She's a complicated one, and I don't typically gravitate towards her type, but she was super loyal to her family, even when she wasn't given much love in return. Even after Aegon began to pull away, she saved his life multiple times and made sure he had the most skilled guards by his side at all times. She's no angel, but she's interesting for sure.


	7. Queen of Love and Beauty

Morning all. Thanks again for your comments and consideration. This one was a harder one to write for me, but I hope I've done it justice.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – Queen of Love and Beauty**

42 A.C.

"Ow," Viserys yelped when he misfired his bow and the arrow flew backward towards his face. "I'm tired of archery. Let's go back to swords."

Jaehaerys shook his head. "No way. I'm much better at this." Picking up his bow, he pulled back the string, aimed at his target, exhaled slowly and let it fly. "Bullseye!"

Viserys rolled his eyes. "Some days, little brother, you make me look bad." He nodded at the stable master's daughter who was observing them from the fence. "I don't like looking bad."

Jaehaerys looked between the girl, who looked practically giddy to have the prince's attention, and his brother. Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, he said, "Maybe if you practiced more then you flirted, you'd be a better archer."

"Oh, but flirting is so much fun. You'll understand someday." Viserys grinned and winked at the girl.

Jaehaerys rolled his eyes. "When I'm older, you mean? I'm so tired of hearing that."

Viserys laughed. "Sorry, I hated it too. I just couldn't help myself. Do you mind if we break? I'd hate for our audience to feel unappreciated." The smirk on his face told Jaehaerys there was only one acceptable answer.

Alright," he muttered, walking over to hang up his bow. "I think I'll go find Aly."

Viserys laughed. "Of course. You couldn't possibly stay away from your other half. The sky might fall if you couldn't see your Aly." He held his hands up as if to protect himself from falling pieces of sky.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaehaerys grimaced. "My other half?"

Viserys grinned, putting an arm around his brother. "Nothing, brother. Just that you two are quite attached. If she's not trying to find you, you're trying to find her. You're very predictable."

"So… she's my best friend." Jaehaerys scratched his head. _Was there something wrong with that?_

He wasn't sure what he was doing with his face, but it must have looked disturbed, because his jovial brother softened his tone and turned to face him directly. "No, there's nothing wrong with that." He twisted his lips into a frown. "The truth is I'm a little jealous, that's all."

"Jealous? Of me and Aly? Why?"

His brother looked embarrassed. It was a rather uncomfortable sight to behold. "It's just...well, it's lonely here sometimes." He scratched behind his head and gave him a half smile. "Sure, I flirt with a few girls, but they aren't my friends. Mother wouldn't permit me to befriend them. And you and Aly are usually together. So, sometimes I'm alone and… I guess I've never been very good at alone."

"Viserys..." He didn't know what to say. Being alone had never bothered him. He rather enjoyed nights alone, reading in his room. But then again, Viserys was right. Most days Aly was usually by his side. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. You can hang out with us whenever you want to. She adores you."

He frowned, gazing down at his feet. "You're the one who makes her laugh. And well, she hasn't been very happy lately. I don't think I'm very good at cheering her up." Saying it out loud made him feel worse. It was something that had crossed his mind before, the one thing he didn't know how to do. He loved his sister's laugh and he hadn't heard it in a long time. Not since father had fallen ill.

"Hey," Viserys placed his hands on his shoulders. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Things have been pretty heavy lately. She doesn't have much reason to laugh. But maybe tonight, between the two of us, we can at least get a smile out of that sweet face?"

Jaehaerys nodded. "That sounds good. Thanks Vis."

Viserys's grin returned. "But first, I need to see about _that_ sweet face." As he headed towards the girl, he said, "Go find our sister and I'll catch up with you later."

"Be good." Jaehaerys smirked.

Viserys rolled his eyes. "Yes Father."

* * *

Making his way into the castle, Jaehaerys searched in all the usual places for Alysanne. She wasn't in her room, or up in the tower, nor the dining hall. He even sought out the minstrels who she would often sit and listen to for hours. He often felt bad for them as he was pretty sure they had somewhere else to be, but did not want to disappoint the princess.

And then he saw her, eavesdropping outside his father's quarters. "Aly," he whispered. "What are you doing?"

When she looked up her eyes were wet with tears and her face had turned pale. Her lip trembled as she tried to respond but she couldn't form words.

"Aenys, how can you let this continue? They are ripping apart the few remaining followers you have just for speaking your name. Our name! They tore Septon Murmison limb from limb just for performing your children's wedding ceremony." Visenya's voice made him shiver. He'd never gotten the impression that she was all that close to his father, but he'd never heard her speak to him like this. "What are our words?" she asked, sounding more like a demand then a question.

His father exhaled. When he spoke his voice was quiet. "Fire and Blood."

"Fire and Blood!" She slammed her fist on the table. "You must bring fire and blood on those monsters before our dynasty comes crashing to the ground. Must, Aenys, there is no other option."

"What are you proposing?" his father's frail voice answered. Jaehaerys peaked his head around the corner to see if he could spy him in the room and found him seated at the end of the long table in his armchair, his head cradled in his hands.

"Destroy every last one of them. The Poor Fellows, the Warrior Suns, anyone wearing the seven-pointed star. End them Aenys, before they end us."

His father sighed. "I can't do that. If I go against the faith the people..."

"You disgrace your father's name, Aenys Targaryen." Her tone was so cold and scathing that Jaehaerys could feel his own body begin to shake. "They should strip you of your name, like they've stripped you of your courage." Visenya gripped her hands on her hips. "You are _nothing_ like your father. Nothing. Maybe the rumors about you were true..."

Jaehaerys exchanged glances with his sister. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but he could only shrug. He had no idea what rumors they spoke of.

"How _dare_ you speak to your king that way!" Jaehaerys was surprised to hear his mother's voice as she entered from the other end of the room. "He is every bit the son of Aegon as he is Rhaenys."

Visenya snickered. "Yes, he is so very much like her." Visenya seemed to have some other barb she wanted to throw at her nephew but stopped herself, inhaling before speaking again. "I will not speak ill of my brother and sister. But I will not allow the land that we invested our whole life securing to be wasted by one weak man who refuses to stand up for our name."

"He is ill, Visenya. He is not in any state of mind to make such decisions." His mother had made her way to his father's side, laying a protective hand on his shoulder.

"Alyssa stay out of this. He was weak long before he ever fell ill." The look on his great-aunt's face was of pure disgust. "Maegor would have been a far better king then this puny minstrel."

"I don't doubt that." The helpless voice that made it's way out of his father's throat made Jaehaerys cringe. _Why won't he stand up for himself?_

His father continued, "Why do you think I gave him Blackfyre? He was always a far better warrior then me. I knew he was a far more deserving carrier of our ancestral blade."

"What difference does it make?" His mother interrupted. "Aenys is the king. There is no point in having this discussion again." Taking a step towards his great-aunt, his mother continued. There was no tremor in her voice. "Visenya you have been lobbying for your son's power since the day I first met you. Rhaena wasn't even born yet and you had already proposed to wed them when she came of age."

Visenya snarled. "Better him than that weakling of a boy you married her too."

Jaehaerys had never seen his mother's face so red with anger. " _That boy_ is my son. And he loves her more then anything else in this world." His mother's nostrils flared. "Do not ever speak against my children again."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Alyssa Velaryon? You're not even one of us."

His mother stomped her foot to the ground. "I am your queen. The blood of old Valyria still runs in my veins, even if I don't bear your name. And if I say so, Ser Baratheon will without question, remove your head from your shoulders."

The cool, calm way Visenya responded made Jaehaerys more nervous then when she was shouting. "Careful, Queen Alyssa. One day you may no longer be queen. And I will still be Visenya the Conqueror. The one who brought the seven kingdom's to their knees, before my siblings and I brought them together. The one who helped collect all one thousand blades that made that iron throne your husband sits on. Whose name do you think will carry more power when the crown no longer sits on your scrawny little head?"

His mother's face grew as pale as Alysanne's, though she did an admirable job recovering. "Are you threatening me?"

Visenya scoffed. "Weren't you just threatening me? It only seems fair that I return the favor. Besides, you should be thanking me for taking in you and your brood after your husband's many failings." Leaning forward on the table, she said, "Just remember, Alyssa, you're safe here at Dragonstone, because I will it to be so. Keep up with these threats and I may just toss you from that tower myself."

* * *

"Father seems better," Viserys said, watching their father strolling by the shore. "The medicine Visenya provided seems to be working."

Alysanne had joined their father by the water and was beaming as he picked up a rock and showed her how to skip stones across the water. Jaehaerys was surprised to see that he was quite good at it. He'd never seen his father skip stones before. She tried to follow suit and promptly tossed the stone right into the water. He grinned watching his father stoop down and explain the importance of selecting the right stone and then standing behind her he guided her arm towards the water. When her stone skipped once she turned around and jumped into his arms. Though the waves distorted the sound, he could almost make out his father's voice singing to her. Alysanne stared at him, enchanted with the lovely sounds he made. When she looked towards their direction Jaehaerys promptly looked away, not wishing to interrupt their time together.

Turning back to his brother, he asked, "Did they reconcile? Father and Visenya? I've never heard her sound so angry. Or mother for that matter."

Viserys nodded. "Must have. I heard him agree to speak to the faith after he got better. He's planning to meet with Maegor so he could go in with support."

Jaehaerys frowned. "I don't like the thought of Father being with Maegor or with any of the Faith leaders. I don't trust any of them."

"I know. But I just want father to get well. He was looking so weak. I was worried that..."

"Hi boys," Alysanne came bouncing up the steps towards where they stood, shaking sand off her feet. "Did you see me? I skipped a stone."

Viserys chuckled and turned away so she wouldn't see his reaction.

"I saw," Jaehaerys said, letting her lean on him while she shook out the remaining sand. "You looked good down there. Maybe you can teach me?" He exchanged glances with his brother, who only smirked.

"Me too, I want to learn." Viserys said, reaching his arms out for her. "Come here, little sis, I haven't had a hug from you in forever."

Alysanne ran to him, her bare feet sliding the last few inches. But Viserys caught her and tossed her in the air. "I haven't seen father look that happy in years. He must be so proud knowing he has a master stone thrower in the making. Maybe we can throw a tourney in your honor and you can challenge the best of the best in their stone throwing prowess."

Alysanne grinned, looking between them. "That would be nice. But who would I name the queen of love and beauty?"

Viserys laughed hoisting her in the air again. "Anyone you want. You could name Mother or Rhaena, or," he grinned. "One of us..."

Alysanne burst into giggles, so much so that she was gasping for air.

"Easy there, giggles, I'd hate to lose you to a laughing fit. That would make me a kinslayer."

She doubled over laughing, unable to contain herself. Jaehaerys relished the sound he'd so longed to hear. Though a part of him grieved the fact that it was once again Viserys who'd managed to make her laugh.

Finally she pulled it together as Viserys sat her on the ground. "You're not a girl." She poked her brother in the shoulder. "And neither is Jaehaerys." She gave Viserys one of those looks that say, 'you are being ridiculous.' "So you can't be a queen."

"Hmmm, that's true," Jaehaerys said, "But I may have a solution. You could give one of us the honor of naming the queen."

She pursed her lips in though. "I don't think that's how it works, is it?"

Jaehaerys laughed, pulling her in for a hug. "No, smarty, it's not. But if you'd allow me, I know exactly who I'd give it to."

Her eyes widened as she stepped back. "Who?"

He raised his hands over her and brought them down in the shape of a crown, stopping at the top of her head. "You."

Alysanne beamed, "Me? You wouldn't give it to Rhaena or mother. They're both so beautiful."

Jaehaerys felt a feeling of peace settle in his heart. Cupping her face in his hands, he said, "They are both lovely. But I know no one else who is more loving or beautiful inside and out then you." He gave her a nonchalant shrug so he wouldn't sound so sappy. "So it's only fitting."

His sister instantly threw her hands around his waist and settled her head on his chest. "Thank you. Jaehaerys, I choose you."

* * *

Jaehaerys woke to the sound of people crying and running around. It was still dark outside, yet he could see lots of light coming under his bedroom door. _What was going on?_

Getting up out of bed, he reached for his robe before proceeding out the door. Everyone was rushing to his parent's bedroom and so he followed suit.

"What's going on?" he asked when he made eye contact with Viserys. His brother's eyes looked darker and more fearful then he'd ever seen them before.

"It's father," he motioned to the bed, where is father was surrounded by his mother and the maester. "He collapsed."

"Why? What happened? I don't understand."

Viserys walked over to where he stood. "Jaehaerys, they got news. Someone in King's Landing ratted out Rhaena and Aegon. The Poor Fellows scaled the walls of Crakehall, and they are now holding them hostage. Father collapsed as soon as he heard."

"But Rhaena just delivered their twins."

"I know. That's why father was so concerned. Jaehaerys, father, he's...

Turning towards his father's bed, he barely recognized the man. At only five and thirty he looked like he could be twice that age. He had started to get some color back in his cheeks in the previous months, but of late, his skin had begun to lose it firmness and his eyes had begun to fade. In the previous week he had started walking with a cane. When he looked again he realized his eyes were closed and the maester was pulling the sheet up over him.

"No..." he whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"King Aenys is gone." Grand Maester Gawen said.

And suddenly he couldn't hear anything. Not the sound of his mother crying or the maester talking about what would happen next. Just the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. His father was…no he couldn't say it. And his brother, sister and their baby girls, Rhalla and Aerea, were being held by people who hated them. What were they going to do now?

And then a sinking realization came to his mind. "Viserys..."

"What?" his brother sniffled.

"Where's Aly?"


	8. The Dragon Rider

Greetings all. Sorry for the delay in posting. I recently moved 10 hours away and have been busy getting things settled.

Thank you so much to riahbobiah, Michael, barronis, and Theo for your comments. And thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited or just dropped by to read this story. I'm so pleasantly surprised to see how much interest this story has gotten for a not very well known pairing. Though perhaps that will change now that a certain theory has come out about the true name of a certain very popular character :)

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – The Dragon Rider**

42 A.C.

 _Does it hurt, Father? I so hope you can't feel the flames._

Staring at the funeral pyre, Alysanne watched as her mother and four siblings each passed the torch to light each side. Mother had offered to let her join, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. The thought of setting her father on fire was more then she could handle. So she waited alone by the steps leading to Dragonstone. The sound of a baby's cry shook Alysanne from her thoughts. Rhaena had walked back to reclaim Rhalla from her wet nurses' arms and then came to sit next to her on the steps.

"You've been very brave today, Aly." Rhaena shifted Rhalla into her left arm so she could wrap the other one around her little sister. "How are you?"

Alysanne wanted to look up at her, but her eyes remained fixed on the pyre which was now ablaze. She couldn't see anything resembling a body anymore. "He's gone. I don't understand how he can really be gone. He was so young."

Rhaena squeezed her tighter and leaned over to place a kiss on her head. "Sometimes being the king can take a lot out of a man. Especially one like father."

Aly jerked her head towards her sister, glad to be free of the hold the fire had on her, but bothered by her sister's assertion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rhaena's expression softened and she gave her a half-smile. "Aly, father was never cut out to rule. He had a warm heart. But he was incredibly indecisive and always caved to other people's expectations. A man like that…well, he just gets taken advantage of by anyone smart enough to see it."

"Don't talk about him like that. He was our father!" Aly pulled herself from her sister's grasp, though Rhaena quickly pulled her back.

"Aly, I love him too. Please don't misunderstand me." The sadness in Rhaena's eyes lessened Aly's resistance. "He never asked for this. Living up to Aegon the Conqueror's legacy was no easy task. But ever since he became king he's just begun to fade. Father used to be so playful." Rhaena gave her a little squeeze. "Oh, Aly, I wish you could have known him then, but you were just a baby when he took the crown."

It didn't help, being reminded of what she never had. A life when her father wasn't king. She would never know what that was like. Turning back to the fire, Aly said, "He used to sing to me."

"You too?" She let out a soft laugh. "I wonder if you and I are the only ones he did that for? I never heard him sing to the boys."

For the first time all day, a small grin formed on Alysanne's lips. "They wouldn't appreciate it. Viserys would probably tease him for it."

Her sister nodded in agreement. "You're probably right. Boys," she sighed. "They'd be so lost without us."

Alysanne giggled, but instantly put her hands to her mouth. "I shouldn't…"

"Why shouldn't you? Do you think Father would want you to stop laughing? He loved hearing you laugh."

"He did?" When Rhaena nodded, Aly continued, "There's so much I didn't know about him."

Rhaena eyed her sadly and then squeezed her tighter. "I know. It isn't fair. But I'll tell you what, sometime I'll tell you everything I know about Aenys Targaryen and we'll see if Aegon and Vis can fill in the rest. How about that?"

Alysanne nodded and snuggled up closer to her sister. It was so good having her here. "That sounds nice. Thank you Rhaena."

Rhalla shifted around in her mother's arms, legs poking against her blanket. Rhaena glanced between them and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Gazing down at her tiny baby niece Alysanne bit her lip. "Do you think that would be alright?"

"Of course, silly. Why wouldn't it?"

Aly sheepishly raised her brows."I've never held a baby before."

Rhaena shook her head. "That's not true. Do you remember little Vaella?"

At first, she didn't. But then she remembered her baby sister and a new feeling of sadness washed over her. Vaella was gone too. "She was so little when she died."

"I know. But you held her when you were just a little thing yourself. Here, lean back against the step and get comfortable and then hold out your arms. I'll get her situated."

The moment Rhalla made her way into her arms Alysanne felt a feeling of warmth creep over her. The baby had their family's trademark violet eyes. But no sign of their light-colored hair yet. Granted, she didn't have much hair at all. "She's sweet. Does she cry a lot?"

Rhaena shook her head. "No, she's quiet and easy going. She takes after her father." Rhaena looked around until she found Aegon who was now talking to his brothers and holding Rhalla's twin, Aerea. "Her sister, on the other hand, well, she takes after me."

Alysanne giggled. "You mean she's trouble?"

"Hey!" Rhaena nudged her shoulder. "Is that what you think of me? That I'm trouble?"

Alysanne shook her head. "No, Viserys says you're just feisty."

Her sister raised an eyebrow. "From what I understand, it kind of runs in the family. I'd say you got a touch of it too."

"Really? You really think so?" She'd never thought of herself as feisty.

Rhaena chuckled softly, patting her back. "Oh yes, sister. You most certainly did." She grinned, nudging her shoulder. "You seem pleased about that."

Aly twisted her lips around in a smile. "I guess so. Is feisty a good thing?"

Rhaena scanned her face carefully and then a playful smirk appeared on her lips. "You'd have to ask my husband about that. I'd be _quite_ interested to know what he'd say."

Glancing at her brother, who was now coming towards where they sat on the steps, Alysanne said, "Rhaena, what's going to happen now?"

A strange look flickered across her sister's face, but before she had a chance to speak Aegon had reached them. "How are you doing Aly?" he asked. "You look good with my daughter in your arms." The little grin that appeared on his lips made her feel good, hopeful. Like it was okay for her to feel something other than melancholy.

"She's beautiful, Aegon. And she hasn't even cried once."

"I told her Rhalla takes after you," Rhaena said, looking up to smile at her husband.

"Mmmm," Aegon uttered as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Rhaena's lips. "But she has your eyes and your cute little nose."

Alysanne wished she could back away without them noticing just so she could see what they were really like together. She hadn't seen them share any affection since their wedding day and the whole thing seemed rather intriguing. Staring between her sister and brother there was no denying the strong connection between the two of them. She couldn't put words around it, but something was different between the Rhaena and Aegon she has seen the night of their betrothal and the married couple she saw before her now. The concern was evident on Aegon's face as he whispered to his wife. "And how are you doing?"

"I'm alright. We were just reminiscing about father's singing."

Her brother feigned a frown. "He never sang to me."

"See," Rhaena grinned at her. "He favored us."

Aegon squinted and gave his wife a Cheshire grin. "Fathers always favor their daughters, don't they?" Placing a kiss on the sleeping Aerea's head, he said. "I sure favor mine."

Alysanne frowned. "But you haven't any sons."

Her brother chuckled. "Can't sneak a thing by you, can I, Aly?" Shifting his gaze to Rhaena. Leaning down to kiss her again, he said, "No, we have no sons. Not yet anyway."

Rhaena pressed her lips together and a little giggle sneaked out. Suddenly Alysanne felt like she was intruding on something personal. "Aegon, what happens now?

Her brother and sister exchanged the same uninterpretable expression before Aegon inhaled deeply. "What happens now, Aly?" He exhaled slowly. "What happens now, is that I must learn how to be king."

* * *

The next day Alysanne made her way up to Visenya's tower. She hadn't seen her great-aunt since her father's passing. And after the way she had spoken to him she wasn't particularly missing her presence. Trying to reconcile her feelings for Visenya was challenging. She admired her strength and spirit, but the way she had threatened both her mother and father was hard to forgive.

When she reached the edge she looked down and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Jaehaerys's voice scared her and she was thankful the edge was so high for she might have gone tumbling over. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up here?"

Alysanne frowned. This had been her secret spot and now it was a secret no more. "I just like to come here sometimes. It's peaceful."

"It's freezing," he responded, placing a blanket over her shoulders, which she accepted begrudgingly. "What made you gasp?"

"Oh..." Remembering what she had seen, she decided to let go of her irritation. "Aegon is playing with Quicksilver."

Jaehaerys took a quick peek over the edge and laughed. "He's not playing with him, Aly. He's trying to bond with him."

Her eyes widened. "But he's father's dragon."

Jaehaerys's smile faded as he placed a hand on both of her shoulders. "Not anymore."

"Oh." There seemed to be no end to the losses.

Pulling her into a hug, she allowed herself to lay her head on his shoulder. "I know. But if Aegon can bond with him, then at least we can keep Quicksilver close. Otherwise, he might take off and find another rider, or just live in the wild."

Alysanne stared down at the dragon that had once threatened to kill her. He no longer frightened her. She shook her head. "No, he can't leave. He's family. I don't want to lose anyone else."

Jaehaerys squeezed her tighter. "Me either."

The sound of a commotion below caused them to break apart. When she looked down over the side, she could see Aegon bravely inching forward, offering Quicksilver a piece of meat. There was a look of determination on her brother's face that she's never seen before. Looking down at him she saw no sign of 'Aegon the Blushing', but rather 'Aegon, the future king.'

"He's doing it, isn't he?" she whispered.

Jaehaerys nodded, but with a strange look on his face. "I guess so, but…"

"But what?"

Jaehaerys looked nervous, shifting his eyes between her and Aegon. "Perhaps you should look away. Just in case…"

"No!" she shouted and stomped on his foot. "I will not look away. He's my brother."

"Ow! Aly, why'd you do that?" Jaehaerys whined, bending over to apply pressure to his foot.

"Because." She placed her hands on her hips. "You're acting like I'm too much of a wimp to watch my brother possibly be incinerated by a dragon. No, Jaehaerys, if I ever hope to be a rider myself I need to see how it's done."

Her brother's mouth dropped open, appearing caught by surprise. "I…I…I'm sorry, I guess. I just didn't want you to see it if anything...went badly."

She frowned. "You're always protecting me. Why do you do that?"

He looked confused as he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Because I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Says who?"

Her brother sighed. "Says…people. I don't know Aly, why does that bother you so much?"

"Because I hate that you think I'm weak just because I'm a girl."

Jaehaerys doubled over laughing and she wasn't sure whether she wanted to punch him or laugh with him. "What's so funny?"

"Aly, I've never once thought of you as weak. My aching feet can attest to that."

"Then why do I need protecting?"

"Aly," Jaehaerys groaned, braving a step closer to her. "Maybe you don't. I just like looking out for you. That's all. I just…" a hint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "I just like it. It makes me feel good, I guess."

"Oh." She hated the way he hung his head. It wasn't like him to cower. But she wasn't exactly sure how she had upset him. "I see. Just don't try to protect me from hearing hard things, okay? I'm not a baby anymore." When she said it, she could tell her voice still sounded a little babyish, but she hoped he understood her meaning anyway.

Jaehaerys lifted his head and nodded. "I'll try my best, alright?"

She extended her hand as a peace treaty. "Alright." When he accepted it she concluded, "I'm sorry about your foot."

Before he could respond, Quicksilver let out another loud grunt. Both Alysanne and Jaehaerys rushed to the side to see Aegon slowly making his way towards the dragon.

"He's climbing!" Jaehaerys grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get down there."

They ran down the long staircase as fast as they could and when they finally made their way to the bottom, Aegon had made it to the dragon's wing.

"Easy, Aegon. You're doing well. Take it slow." Rhaena said, squeezing Aerea to her chest. Alysanne took comfort in knowing Rhaena must feel confident in Aegon's abilities if she was willing to have her daughter present.

When Aegon reached for his wing, Quicksilver let out a low roar and Alysanne could feel the ground around them rumble. But Aegon continued forward, whispering something under his breath. She wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or the dragon. He managed to grab hold of a horn protruding from his wing and used it to pull himself up. Quicksilver responded by shifting his wing back and lifting his new rider up towards his back. She watched as Aegon leaped off and made his way towards the saddle, which was already in place from her father's last ride. Once he was seated, her brother looked down at Rhaena. "I'm really doing it."

Alysanne had never seen Rhaena look so proud. "You did it Aegon." She grinned. "Well... almost.

"Almost?" He sounded disappointed. "Why almost?'

Rhaena cast him a sly grin. Aly wondered if it was the kind of grin people in love gave each other. "Because, my love. You can't be a dragon rider unless you've actually ridden him somewhere. Do you know what to do?"

Aegon was silent for a moment and then he bent over and shouted, " _Sōvēs!"_

Alysanne's heart began to pound in her chest as Quicksilver groaned and then slowly moved one foot into a standing position, followed by the other. Turning it's head to the side, as if to ask Aegon 'you're sure about this?' her brother responded with a firm nod and repeated the command, _"Sōvēs!"_

She held her breath as Quicksilver stood up, bent his knees slightly, extended his wings gracefully to the side, causing everyone nearby to step backward and then used them to propel himself and her brother off the ground.

It was easily the most beautiful thing she'd ever witnessed. "He's flying," she whispered, "He's really flying."

Jaehaerys placed an arm around her shoulders. "I wish father could see him."

"I know," she said, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "But I'm glad at least we can."

Turning their eyes toward the sky, they watched as Aegon and his dragon disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

The excitement of the day must have caught up with her, for after dinner she could barely hold her eyes open. But she didn't want to say goodnight when everyone was still celebrating Aegon's big accomplishment. It felt so much better than grieving.

Still, try as she might, her eyes continued to rebel against her.

"Somebody's getting tired," Rhaena whispered.

Her mother stood up. "Alright Aly, it's time for bed. Say good night."

Aegon stood up as well. "Oh Mother, let me. Rhaena and I will need to leave soon and I don't believe I've ever put her to bed before."

"Alright," her mother conceded, "That would be fine."

Alysanne did her best to shake her head when her big brother approached to get her. "I don't want to go to bed."

Aegon chuckled, hoisting her gently up out of her seat. "Perhaps Aerea takes after _you_ , for she doesn't like to go to bed either." He placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "Come on little sis, let's get you tucked in and off to dream world."

Reluctantly she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She promised herself she could at least stay awake until she got to her room, but by the time they left the hall she was out.

She awoke sometime later when it was still pitch black outside. It was Rhaena's voice that woke her. "Are you coming to bed? Or are you just going to stare at her all night."

"I don't get to stare at her very often. I just wanted to savor the opportunity while I still can," Aegon said. There was a something sweet about knowing he had stayed with her for so long.

"Well, you may get more opportunities soon," Rhaena asserted.

Aegon sighed but didn't respond.

"Are you alright, my love? Why the deep sigh?"

Alysanne didn't want to disturb them, but curiosity won out when she dared open one eye to spy Aegon drawing Rhaena onto his lap.

"Rhaena. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just now figuring how to be a husband and father. How am I supposed to learn how to be a king?"

Rhaena leaned her head back, placing a kiss on his cheek before resting it on his shoulder. "Before today you didn't know how to be a dragon rider either. But you looked pretty good up there as far as I could tell."

Her brother shook his head. "I just keep thinking, I don't want to be just any king. I want to be a good king. How can I make sure I do a better job then father did. I…things are such a mess. And I just don't know how to…"

"Shhh," she whispered, kissing his cheek once more. "You won't do it alone. I'll be right there by your side and we'll figure it out together okay? And mother can help. We'll all help you."

He sighed. "Are you ready for this? To become queen?"

With a chuckle, Rhaena rested her forehead against his and said, "No, I have no idea what I'm doing either."

Aegon grinned and placed a kiss on her lips. "Well, a king needs a male heir. And as Aly here pointed out, I _am_ lacking in that area. I suppose I know one place we can start."

She giggled softly and nuzzled her head into his neck. "I'm ready if you're ready."

For a moment, her brother just stared at his wife, his face wearing both a small grin and a look of concern in his eyes. Reaching over to caress her cheek, he said, "I'm always ready, but I think we should wait awhile until you've fully recovered. I intend to keep you around for a very long time, my love, and I don't want to risk hurting your sweet body by asking you to carry a child again so quickly."

Her sister sounded a little disappointed when she sighed and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Alright. But will you come to bed? I don't like sleeping without you."

Aegon nodded, directing his attention back to where Alysanne laid in the bed. "I can't wait till we're all back together again. She's growing up so fast. Jaehaerys too."

"I know. It will be good to get back to King's Landing. Vis said things were really tense with Visenya towards the end. I don't like the thought of them being here alone with her now that father is gone. We all need to go home."

"Where is she anyway? Isn't it strange that she didn't stay for the funeral?"

Rhaena's face became grave. "She hated him, Aegon."

Her brother cupped Rhaena's face in his hands. "Darling, those are harsh words. He was her nephew. I doubt her dislike of him was that severe."

Rhaena shook her head. "I'll never be convinced that Visenya didn't have some role in his death. Everyone knows she dabbles in sorcery."

"Don't say things like that. Aly and Jaehaerys said she was quite kind to them."

"Listen to me." Rhaena placed her hands on either side of his face. "All day long I've had this funny feeling. We need to go home and set things right. And then, before anything else happens, we need to get our family off Dragonstone."

* * *

 _A/N:_ Thanks for reading

In case you were wondering, _Sōvēs!_ is High Valyrian for "fly".

So, I had to work a little magic of my own with Aegon and Rhaena's return to Dragonstone. The last we saw them they were besieged at Crakehall, which is what led to their father's collapse. That is canon. It is also canon that Aegon bonded with his father's dragon QuickSilver. Still, there is no mention of how that happened or any proof that Aegon and Rhaena were able to escape to come to their father's funeral. "The World of Ice and Fire" is essentially an encyclopedia of some sort, and has many gaps in information. But somehow Aegon got himself a shiny new dragon so I used my writer's authority to make that happen. Hope you enjoy!


	9. Hostage

Hi everyone. Happy Saturday. This chapter is a long one, comparatively but there was much to cover. I tried to stay as close to canon as I could, given that we're only provided about 5 sentences about this scene in TWOIAF.

Thank you to riahbobiah, ckorkows and darkcalia for your recent feedback. Thank you in particular for your feedback on Rhaena, Viserys and Alyssa.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Hostage**

42 A.C.

"It's not going to hatch just because you stare at it all day," Viserys said from the bedroom doorway.

Jaehaerys continued to rub the soft cloth along the dragon egg's shell. He wasn't sure why he did it; it just felt like something he needed to do. "I know, I just like being close to it. When do you think yours will hatch?"

His big brother shrugged and proceeded to enter the room. "I've given up hoping for it. It'll happen when it happens. Until then, I try to keep my mind on other things."

"Like girls?" Jaehaerys smirked. Spending the past year isolated on the island, he'd become well acquainted with his brother's proclivity for getting in trouble with the ladies of Dragonstone. And a few times he'd been dragged down with him, having to cover for his brother when he did not show up for archery lessons for reasons that were 'none of his concern'. It wasn't that Jaehaerys didn't like girls. They were fine. After all, he spent the majority of his days with Aly. But he'd never been able to grasp his brother's level of interest in them.

"Is that really all you think I think about?" Viserys put his hand to his chest. "Brother, I'm offended."

With a smug smile, Jaehaerys went back to cleaning his egg. "No, you're not. Because it's true." When his brother didn't respond with some witty quip, Jaehaerys looked up to see him standing silently with his lips pressed together.

"No..." Viserys directed his gaze to the corner of the room. "They just happen to be the only things I enjoy thinking about."

"Oh." Perhaps he'd underestimated him? "What else do you think about?"

Viserys shook his head. "Better not to speak of it. I just...prefer to keep my mind on good things if I can. It's the only thing that helps me sleep at night. Especially with everything that's going on."

Turning to look at his brother, Jaehaerys realized there was a side of Viserys he'd never attempted to see before. "You can speak of it with me if you'd like. I don't mind."

Viserys exchanged glances with him, and then nodded. "I'm just worried about Aegon and Rhaena. I wonder how Aegon is going to handle becoming king. He's a little soft, you know. Like father."

"Not so much anymore though," Jaehaerys said. "Not since he became a father. He definitely seems more confident since he married Rhaena. She's been good for him, I think.

"I think anyone who was married to Rhaena would have to grow up quickly." Viserys smirked. "There's no question about whether she has the blood of the dragon in her."

Jaehaerys chuckled, continuing to polish his egg. "True."

"I guess the upside of Aegon is that he knows his weakness and he doesn't want to let it hinder the realm. Father never seemed to try. He just assumed everything would be fine." Viserys gnawed on his lower lip. "Everything's definitely not fine."

Jaehaerys sighed. "I know. I can feel it and you can tell mother does too. Does she say anything to you?"

Viserys shook his head. "No, she doesn't want to worry us. But I know she's plenty worried herself. About Aegon, and Rhaena. And us. And now she's doing it all alone."

 _Reeeeeeek._ A loud screeching sound from outside shook the castle walls.

"What was that?" Jaehaerys reached over to steady the shaking nightstand by his bed.

"I don't know, let's go," Viserys said, heading towards the door. They ran down the hall towards the large open window that looked out at the Narrow Sea. On the way they ran into Alysanne, nearly knocking her over on the way.

"Sorry, Aly," Viserys said. "I didn't see you."

"It's alright. What was that noise?" she asked. Her eyes looked more intrigued than frightened.

"I don't know. It..." Jaehaerys stopped short when he saw two large shapes flying down from the sky.

"That's Vhagar, isn't it?" Viserys asked. "I guess Visenya's back. But who is with her?"

They watched in silent awe as an even larger dragon with black scales approached the castle, his expansive wingspan casting dark shadows over the whole island. He landed moments later with a loud thump that shook the ground.

"I've seen that dragon before, I believe," Viserys muttered.

Visenya landed shortly thereafter. When the new dragon's rider slid off his mount, Jaehaerys watched as a large man, with a thick neck and a short, pointy beard walked over and helped Visenya off of Vhagar. When the duo got closer to the castle he heard Viserys gasp.

"What, is he doing here?" Viserys asked, a tone of concern evident in his voice.

"Who is that?"Alysanne asked.

Viserys seemed frozen, unable to turn away from the two people approaching the castle. Then his lip began to tremble and Jaehaerys felt his heart begin to race in response. "What is it, Vis? What's wrong?"

His brother's breaths turned shallow and slow and when he finally turned to face them his face was white as a sheet. "Jaehaerys," he placed both of his hands on his shoulders. "Take Aly and go to your room. Alright?"

"Why?" Aly asked.

"Aly," his voice was much more stern than he would normally use with her. "Just do as I say. I'll come get you later."

"Vis," Jaehaerys started, "Who is that man?"

Viserys closed his eyes, exhaling a deep sigh and then reopened them. "That man...is our Uncle Maegor."

* * *

"Do you want to play Cyvasse?" Jaehaerys asked when they were locked in his room. "I have the board set up."

Alysanne shrugged. "That's fine."

Jaehaerys headed towards the table where the Cyvasse board was set up. He picked up the screen and placed it in the middle of the 8 by 8 board so that she could move her pieces in private. "Tell me when you're ready."

Aly nodded and did not look up while moving her pieces around the board. He contemplated setting his up for easy conquering just to keep her mind occupied, but he knew she'd figure him out quickly.

"I'm ready."

"Alright," he said, lifting the screen. When he scanned her battlefield he looked up with raised eyebrows. "Aly, why are all of your mountains in the back? They can't protect you if they are back there. And your king is right out in the open, completely unguarded."

"No he's not," she said, pointing to where her king was in the center of the field. "He's got a dragon."

"Aly, sometimes having a dragon isn't enough."

She looked up at him, face stoic. "It is when you have _that_ dragon."

And he knew then, there would be no Cyvasse playing tonight.

"Is that the one I heard about? Grandpa's dragon, Balerion the Black Dread?" Her voice was resolute, but with the way her eyes were flitting around, he could tell she was frightened.

Coming around the table he put an arm around her. "I think so. He's big isn't he?" Jaehaerys asked.

"Too big." She gnawed at her lip. "Jaehaerys nobody could take that dragon. I've never seen anything so big. He's scary."

Jaehaerys chuckled. "The dragon or his rider?"

She didn't laugh in return, only looked up with damp eyes. "We're in trouble aren't we?"

Pulling her into a hug, Jaehaerys sighed. "Maybe not. I don't know what he wants, Aly. Let's just wait here until Viserys comes to get us. No need to make up stories now." And then he had an idea. "Do you want to read a story with me? Something fun?"

She considered him for a moment, moving her lips around as she pondered whatever thoughts were going on in her head. "Alright."

"Come on," he said, pulling her by the hand to his bookshelf. "What should we read?"

"I don't know," she said, as her fingers grazed his book collection. "You have a lot of boring grown-up books. Do you have any fun ones?"

"Hey," he said nudging her. "I have fun books. What about this one?" He pulled out a book with a brightly painted cover called 'The Grand Adventures of the Titan of Braavos'. Leaning over he pressed his forehead against hers. "You ready for an adventure, Aly?"

She gave him a small smile. "Alright."

"Come on, let's sit on my bed." Taking her hand he led her to his large four poster bed. Once they were situated he put an arm around her and guided her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to read the first page?"

Her eyes traveled the page and then stopped. Pointing to a word she asked, "What does that say?"

"That's arsenal. It's where people store their weapons."

"Like swords?" He could tell she was trying to stifle her excitement.

He grinned. "Yes, like swords, and knives and all kinds of things." Giving her a squeeze he said, "Do you want to read it or do you want me to?"

Watching her face he couldn't help but smile. He knew she wanted to. She always jumped at the chance to do things first, but from the way she kept looking at the page he wondered if there were more words she didn't know. "We could switch paragraphs if you'd like."

"No, I'll do it." She took the book out of his hands and settled in further into his side. He took a minute to take a deep breath, finally letting his body relax.

"The Titan of Braavos wasn't always a titan. He was once a little boy who lived by the Shivering Sea. When he was just a little lad, his favorite activity was to sail with his family to Sellagoro's Shield." Aly looked up at him and grinned. "Did I say that right?"

Jaehaerys lowered his head to place a kiss on her forehead. "Perfect."

She grinned once more and returned to the book. "One day he was preparing logs for the fire when..."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Jaehaerys," Viserys called through the door.

"I'm coming," he said, unwrapping himself from his sister to get up out of bed and then ran to the door. When it opened, he was met with the pale face of his brother.

"Visenya has requested that both of you come downstairs."

Jaehaerys glanced back towards Aly and then back towards his brother. Lowering his voice to a whisper he asked, "What's going on?"

Viserys gnawed on his lip and blinked away tears that were forming in the corners of his eye. Jaehaerys had never seen his brother so upset, not even after his father's death. "Vis, what is it?"

"Where's Aly?" he asked.

Stepping back into his room, Jaehaerys pointed towards her, "she's on the bed."

"Can I come in? Maybe I should tell you both now so you're not surprised when you get down there."

Jaehaerys nodded, pulling the door open wider so he could come in. "Please."

"Viserys!" Aly called, getting up to run to him. She stopped short when she saw his face. "What's the matter?" As she continued to gaze at him, Jaehaerys could see the realization set in.

"Let's sit down," their older brother said. Guiding them to the chairs by the window, Viserys sat down and pulled Aly onto his lap. Jaehaerys took a seat in the chair opposite him.

"Aly, Visenya has requested that we all come down to attend Uncle Maegor's coronation."

The words hit with a thud. " _His_ coronation?" Part of Jaehaery's mind understood, but other part was wrestling with the words, trying to make sense of it all.

"What is he being coronated for? Alysanne asked.

Viserys sighed, shaking his head. "To be king, Aly. The king of Westeros."

"But Aegon," she started, but was stopped by Viserys holding up his hand.

"You know how Visenya took off after father died? Well, apparently she flew to Pentos where Uncle Maegor was living in exile."

"Why was he in exile?" she asked.

Viserys wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Father sent him there to appease the Faith after Uncle Maegor decided to take a second wife...while his other wife still lived."

"Oh," was all she said.

"At any rate, with father gone, Visenya decided it was time for him to come back to Westeros. Because she thought he deserved to be king."

"But he has no right!" Jaehaerys stood up from his chair, causing it to tip backward, crashing into the ground. "That's Aegon's birthright."

" _Jaehaerys,_ " Viserys said calmly, giving him warning eyes and motioning to their sister. "Sit down."

Jaehaerys took a few breaths to calm himself before speaking. "How can he do that and hope to get away with it?"

Viserys looked up towards the ceiling, seemingly searching for answers, but Alysanne beat him to it.

"Because he has a dragon. The biggest one in all of Westeros." The words came out of her mouth in such a strange manner, almost like they came from someone four times her age.

"She's not wrong," Viserys said. "Unfortunately, I can't fathom anyone other then Aegon would dare come after him with Balerion."

"But Aegon's got two babies." Alysanne's voice had a tremor of fear to it. "He can't..."

"Shhh," Viserys attempted to soothe her. "Listen you two. When we go down there, we need to keep our calm. Mother is a nervous wreck. We need to avoid losing our tempers. I just want him to get coronated and leave."

Jaehaerys nodded. "Alright." He offered Alysanne a hand and pulled her off of his brother's lap. "Aly, do you understand what Viserys means? We need to be on our best behavior."

She nodded, blinking away the tears in her eyes. "I'll be good."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear their uncle's booming voice. "Why, Alyssa, it's a shame that your eldest can't be here for this glorious day."

Their mother made no reply. Sneaking up to the doorway, Jaehaerys could see she was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

Their uncle slowly walked over to her, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Don't think I don't know exactly where Lord Lyman is hiding them." He placed the palm of his hand under her chin and lifted it upward. "Guest right only goes so far, Alyssa."

"Maegor, he's a boy. Just leave them in peace and he'll leave you in peace."

Their uncle chuckled. "What kinds of stories did your husband tell you about me, Alyssa? I've never been fond of peace myself. It's rather boring, wouldn't you say? Besides, I do believe your Aegon is seven and ten now, a man grown. Why I even hear he has his very own dragon. I should so love to meet him."

Their mother groaned. "Leave my children alone."

"Ahhhh" he clasped his hands together. "I was so hoping the feisty Alyssa I once knew would make an appearance." He turned his head quickly, catching Jaehaerys off guard. "And these must be your precious little ones. Come children, I have so looked forward to meeting you."

Jaehaerys met his mother's reddened eyes, and when she nodded he reached for Alysanne's hand. Viserys put his hand on their shoulders and proceeded to walk ahead of them into the room.

"Viserys, do tell your brother and sister they don't need to be shy." Maegor stood with his arms crossed at his chest. "After all, I'm only their king."

Alysanne looked up and Jaehaerys quickly shook his head. He truly hoped she could keep quiet.

Viserys motioned with his head and Jaehaerys entered the room with his sister close behind.

"This must be the young Jaehaerys. My, aren't you a fine looking lad. How old are you now?"

Jaehaerys steadied himself on the arm of the couch, keeping a careful distance from their brutish uncle. "I'm nine, Ser."

"And well mannered. Very good. And the little princess. This must be Alysanne. Come here my dear, I'd like to get a closer look at you."

Instinctively Jaehaerys squeezed her hand in an effort to hold her back. But then he met his mother wide eyes and he let go. "Go on, Aly," he whispered.

Slowly, she made her way over to him, looking so small next to his large, bulky frame.

Kneeling before her he placed a hand on each of her cheeks. "Aren't you a pretty one. You must have inherited your mother's looks." Leaning forward he said, "you lucked out there. Your father wasn't really a winner in the looks department."

Alysanne scowled. "My father was very handsome." Somehow her voice managed to sound sweet when she said it, even though from the look on her face Jaehaerys knew the likelihood of her remaining calm was not likely.

"In his youth, yes." Uncle Maegor patted her on the shoulder. The patronizing tone of his voice made Jaehaerys's stomach turn. "But when he became king, well, he got old fast."

"You're going to be king," Alysanne said. "Is that going to happen to you?"

" _Aly_ ," Viserys whispered.

Their uncle waived him off. "It's a fair question. But no, Alysanne, I'm nothing like your dear father. He was weak, child. I am not. War only makes me stronger. And as you can see," he motioned to large arms, "I am already quite strong."

Alysanne was unimpressed. "Is it true that you have two wives?" she asked, making Jaehaerys and his brother simultaneously groan.

Maegor laughed. "For now, sweet one. But who's to say I won't take another. I do enjoy my wives. Why do you ask?" He ran his hand along her cheek, making the hairs on Jaehaery's neck stand straight up. "Are you interested in joining my brood? I'm sure my wives would make room for another addition."

"Maegor, please..." his mother pleaded.

"Oh Alyssa. Don't fret. She's a little young for my tastes." Rising to his feet he eyed their mother carefully. "Now your oldest, Rhaena. Well, you know I've never forgiven Aenys for taking her away from me."

"She was never yours," Viserys stated.

Jaehaerys jerked his head to look at his brother. "Vis," he whispered.

"She should have been, boy. Instead, I had to marry the septon's niece and you see how that turned out." Turning his head back to their mother, he said, "Tell Aegon I welcome the opportunity to crush him in battle. He can't protest his claim _and_ protect his lovely wife at the same time."

His mother's face had turned such a dark shade of red that Jaehaerys worried for her health.

"The ceremony is ready." Everyone turned to see Visenya at the door, her eyes fixed on her son. Jaehaerys wasn't quite sure how to read her expression. She wasn't smiling nor frowning. Nor did she acknowledge the tension rising in the room. "Come, let's make it official. Children, you're needed as witnesses."

Maegor directed his attention back to Alysanne. Rustling her hair he said, "Run along. I must ready for my coronation. I am so glad you can be there to see it."

Alysanne's nostrils flared and she just stood there staring at her uncle.

"Aly," Jaehaerys whispered, "Come here."

For a moment she didn't move. But then she turned and ran back to him.

When Maegor left the room their mother stood, inhaled once and made her way over to the three of them. She ran her hands over the top of his and Aly's hair and said, "Just a little longer and he'll be gone." Her voice was small and weak. "Aly," she pleaded. "Please don't test him any further."

"He was talking about father," she said.

"I know darling, but this is important. He's a very dangerous man, Aly. And quite unpredictable. We need to be calm. Don't let him rile you."

Jaehaerys wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Aly. Just hold on to me."

"Thank you Jaehaerys," his mother said. She looked like she could faint at any moment. "I really need your boys help tonight. My strength is fading."

"Alyssa," Visenya said, motioning with her head for them to come out.

As they exited the room, heading for the patio, Alysanne locked eyes with her great-aunt, and Jaehaerys had to squeeze her to get her to stop.

When they gathered on the patio, Jaehaerys looked around to see only Septon Roverson, who was waiting at the front, with a crown in his hands. It wasn't his father's crown, the one he had spent much time admiring. This crown was less ornate then father's. It was made from Valyrian steel, evident from the way it shown. And around it were many square cut rubies.

"It's grandfather's," Viserys muttered under his breath.

Jaehaerys nodded.

"Where's Grand Maester Gawen?" Alysanne asked from his side. She had said it in just barely above a whisper, yet it appeared their uncle had the ears of a cat.

"Why you see, Alysanne. The maester disapproved of my ascent to the crown. And he had the nerve to tell me so. He even went so far as to insinuate that the crown belonged on your brother's head."

"It..." she began before Viserys covered her mouth.

"What happened to him?" Jaehaerys asked, eying the young Septon.

Their uncle approached them, coming to lay his hands on Jaehaerys's shoulders. Looking him straight in the eye, he said, "The same thing that will happen to anyone who dares challenge my authority. The poor maester lost his scrawny little head." Turning back to the Septon who waited nervously by the railing, he said, "Thankfully Septon Roverson seems much wiser than to challenge me."

Alysanne gasped into Viserys's hand, but her uncle seemed not to notice.

"I do not like being challenged, Jaehaerys. I'm not one for thoughtful discussion and debate. I will rule this kingdom with fire and blood, and nothing else." Tipping Jaehaerys's jaw upward, he asked, "Do I make myself clear?"

Jaehaerys gulped. "Yes, ser."

"Your Grace, you mean."

"Not yet, darling." Visenya came over and laid a hand on her son's shoulder. "But we really should make it official. Come." She led him by the hand and Jaehaerys watched as his uncle seemed to soften in his mother's presence, allowing her to lead him around, kneeling when she commanded, bowing his head as she prepared to lay the crown on his head.

"Maegor of the House Targaryen, first of his name," his mother began. "Do you accept the responsibility of King of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and commit to caring for it as long as you may live?"

He nodded.

Visenya motioned to the septon to speak. "Then I, Septon Roverson, as representative of the Faith of the Seven, and in front of these witnesses, do now name you King Maegor I, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the first men. Rise, oh King. Long may you reign."

When it was over, Jaehaerys looked down to see a tear rolling down his sister's face while she stared at her uncle and his mother embracing. "It's alright, Aly."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. You know it's not."

"I...," Jaehaerys pulled her in closer to him. "I just want him to leave. That's all."

"Come on, you two," Viserys said, pulling them by the arm. "I'm done watching."

They followed their brother close behind, but when they reached the door frame they heard their uncle say, "Leaving so soon?"

"We thought the ceremony was over Uncle Maegor?" Viserys asked. "There isn't any more to see, is there?"

"Oh, there is plenty more to see, nephew." He broke away from his mother to approach where the three stood. "And that's why you'll be returning with me to King's Landing."

His brother's jaw dropped.

"What?" their mother shrieked, running over to them. "Why would he do that? What use..."

"I am the king, Alyssa," Maegor stated. "A king needs a squire. And I intend to keep mine _very_ close."

"No," the words flew out of Jaehaerys's mouth before he could stop them.

"What was that, Jaehaerys?" His uncle turned to him. "Are you challenging my authority?"

"Maegor..."

"Shut your mouth Alyssa and let your boy speak for himself."

Jaehaerys looked at his brother who remained frozen in fear. And then down to Alysanne whose face was growing redder by the minute. "Please don't take him. We just want to be together. That's all."

The King looked down upon him and then his eyes turned towards Alysanne. "What do you have to say, princess?"

Rage was building in his sister's eyes and Jaehaerys had to find a way to stifle it. She reached for Viserys, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You can't take my brother, I won't let you."

"Oh," the King chuckled. "You won't, will you? I can see you'd be quite a threat, little lady. You definitely inherited some of your mother's spirit. Perhaps I should take you instead?"The king turned toward's Jaehaerys. "Would that please you Prince Jaehaerys? If I took your sister and left your brother. Would you be willing to stand down if I made a trade?"

Jaehaerys glanced between Viserys whose eyes had flown into a full blown panic and Alysanne who was staring at the ground. How could he make that choice? The thought of Viserys being taken away as a hostage made him sick to his stomach. But the thought of losing Aly was beyond anything his mind could fathom.

"No," Viserys finally spoke up. "I'll go. I'm older, I've been away from home before. I...I should go."

"No," Alysanne moaned, tugging at his waist. "No, don't leave."

"Oh, I'm sure my wives would take good care of her."

"Your Grace," Viserys stated firmly. "Aly is quite young. I'm sure your wives have better things to do than to babysit a girl of seven."

The king chuckled, laying a hand on his shoulders. "Very well."

"When?" their mother whispered, barely audible. "When will you go?"

Visenya stepped in, tapping her son on the arm. "You should eat a good meal, son. As should the boy. Why don't we celebrate your coronation and you can get some rest tonight and leave in the morning."

Her son shook his head. "I'll eat. But we leave tonight. I plan to sit on that throne before night's end."

* * *

The sounds of clanking dishes did nothing to shake Jaehaerys out of his funk. His head was spinning and a wave of nausea passed over him as one solitary thought loomed on his mind,

 _My brother is going to be a hostage._

"I don't want you to go," Alysanne said, finally shaking him from his thoughts. She had pulled her chair as close to Viserys as she could and was clinging to his arm. "Why can't you stay here?"

"Aly," Viserys's voice remained calm, "This is a great honor for me. To be a squire for a king. I can...I'll bet I can learn a lot about sword fighting and jousting while I'm there."

Jaehaerys admired the way his brother resolutely stayed calm, even though he was certain he was shaking inside. This was no honor. This was a threat, to his mother and to all of them. If they tried anything against him, Viserys was no more.

For some reason, Alysanne looked away then and right at Jaehaerys. He didn't have time to straighten his expression, so he had no idea what she saw on his face, but in an instant he knew that she now fully understood. Alysanne shifted her eyes to Visenya and stared at her, nostrils beginning to flare. Jaehaerys could feel his palms begin to sweat as he dared turn his head to see his great-aunt return her stare.

"Aly?" Viserys asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Alysanne shifted her eyes back to Jaehaerys's and he could only nod. She let out a sigh of resignation, her eyes lowering to the floor and then turned her head slowly back towards her big brother. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Oh Aly," His brother reached over to hug her. "You have no idea how much I will miss seeing your face every day. I love you so much, little sis." Pulling back to look at her, he said, "But hey, I'll bet, the next time I see you, you'll be riding a beautiful dragon."

Normally that would have worked, mentioning her riding a dragon. But not this time.

Alysanne only nodded and reached her arms around his neck once more. "I love you Viserys."

"I love you Aly." Squeezing her tightly, he looked hesitant to let go.

"Well," Maegor said, putting down his fork and knife with a clang. "We should be going. It's too bad you don't have a dragon to ride nephew, we could be there quite quickly. But sadly we must travel by boat. I do hope your stomach can handle the trip. My boat is quite brisk."

"Yes, Your Grace," Viserys said. "I've been on many boats. I will be fine."

"Good lad," Maegor said. "Run along and pack your things. But be quick about it."

Viserys nodded, standing up out of his chair. "Yes, Your Grace."

"I'll help you," Jaehaerys said, pushing his chair back.

"Me too." Alysanne jumped up quickly.

"Well, it looks like you should be ready to go in an instant with all that help. Don't keep me waiting nephew." His uncle cast him a warning look.

"Yes, Your Grace."

They scurried up to his bedroom and Viserys locked the door behind them, as though it could protect him from his fate. Alysanne immediately threw her arms around his waist. "If only we had dragons, we could fly away from here."

"Aly," Viserys said, tipping her forehead upward. "I need to be strong. I don't want uncle to see me as weak. He enjoys toying with weaklings. Can you help me be strong?"

She looked at him for a moment and then nodded, exhaling a slow breath and pushing her shoulders back. "I can be strong too."

Viserys let out a small laugh. "I know you can. I know you both can." He placed his arms around both of them. "I'm going to miss you so much. I want you to promise me that you'll always take good care of each other, alright?"

Alysanne nodded. "I promise."

Jaehaerys gazed at his brother and nodded in silent agreement.

After they had gathered his things, Alysanne handed him one last object to pack. "Don't forget this."

When Viserys turned around he accepted the green dragon egg out of her hands. "Thank you, Sis. Wouldn't want to leave that behind."

"Maybe it will hatch soon and..."

"Aly," Jaehaerys said, "Remember what Viserys asked. He has to be strong. He can't go around looking for escape routes when he hasn't even left yet."

"But I didn't..."

"Shh, Aly," Viserys knelt down in front of her. "It's alright. It's all going to be alright. I'm going to be a good squire, I know it. And I'll make you all proud. I promise."

Jaehaerys smiled a sad smile. "I don't doubt it for a second, brother."

Viserys nodded. "Well, I guess this is all that I need. I'm sure they have everything else in King's Landing." Glancing down at his sister, he said, "Aly, do you mind if I talk to Jaehaerys privately? You know how us boys are about public goodbyes."

She nodded and by the way she stood fiddling with her hands, Jaehaerys could tell she was trying to procrastinate. But finally she said, "I'll see you downstairs," and made her way out the door, exchanging one final look with them as she went.

When the two of them were left alone, Jaehaerys stood there with his brother, unsure what to say.

"How are you?" Jaehaerys finally asked.

Viserys looked up at him, his lips pursed together. "I'll be alright."

"But you're not alright now, are you?"

His brother sighed, biting his lip. "I'm trying to be. I just…never saw this coming." He chuckled. "In all my worries about Aegon, I never thought to worry for myself."

"That's very unselfish worrying of you," Jaehaerys said with a small smile.

When Viserys returned a grin, he seemed to regain some color in his cheeks. Taking a deep breath he straightened himself and placed his hands on Jaehaerys's shoulders. "You're going to be the man around here now. Are you up for the challenge?"

Jaehaerys swallowed hard. He could feel a weight being placed on him just with those words. "I guess I better be. It's not going to be the same without you, brother." He feigned a smirk. "Whose going to keep the ladies company? It certainly won't be me."

Viserys chuckled softly. "They'll just have to wait until I return. I will miss the stable keeper's daughter though. She was something else." He sighed, and a more serious look formed on his face. "But not as much as I'll miss you. Jaehaerys, if anything happens…"

"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. "

"Jaehaerys…I know what this is." He swallowed. "Please, please take extra good care of Aly. I…the thought of never seeing her again."

"Of course you will see her again. Viserys don't do this to yourself. Go. Be the best squire Maegor has ever seen. Be loyal and faithful and don't give him any reason not to trust you. And you'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Viserys nodded. "You'll look after her though, until I return?" The look in his eyes was serious, yet doubtful. His brother did not think he was going to return.

Jaehaerys placed both hands on his brother's shoulders. "I promise I will. Though, I don't know who's going to make her laugh while you're away."

Viserys grinned. "You will. In your own way. That's my request, brother. Put a smile on her face, at least once a day, alright?"

Jaehaerys smiled, though he knew the request was far from lighthearted. "It's a deal." And with that, Jaehaerys watched as his brother bravely pushed his shoulders back and exited his Dragonstone room for the last time.

* * *

Alyssa Velaryon was known for many things. Her intelligence, her inner strength, and wit, her bravery. But as Jaehaerys beheld his mother as they approached the boat that would take her son away, the only thing he saw in his mother was grief. Sure, she did her best to put on a brave face, but underneath it was a woman who was crumbling inside. "Viserys," she said, reaching both hands out to him.

"Mother," Viserys replied, squeezing both of them. "I'll be good, Mother. I promise. I'll make you so proud to call me your son. I'll make Father proud, wherever he may be."

His mother began to shake, tears brimming in her eyes. "I've never been more proud of you then I am right now. Viserys, be safe, be careful."

"I will Mother, I promise I won't cause any trouble."

Finally, she burst into tears, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She scanned the area, her gaze falling on the new king and his mother who were standing by the water's edge. Whispering in his ear she said, "I'm so sorry. If I could think of any..."

"Mother," Viserys squeezed her tightly. "Don't be sorry. No one could have seen this coming and even if you could, what could we have done? I'll be brave. I'll make it my mission to be the best squire I can be. Try not to worry mother. I'd hate to think about you worrying yourself sick back here. Please promise me you will take care of yourself. Jaehaerys and Alysanne need you."

His mother stared at her son, taking in his countenance and pressed her lips together. She nodded. "I promise."

"Viserys, it's time to go," Visenya said, approaching where they stood.

Viserys turned around to look at the woman after whom he had been named. "Alright." He gave each of his siblings a squeeze, whispering a final, "I love you" in their ears. And then he turned and approached his great-aunt with a stoic expression on his face. "I'm ready." He moved to walk past her when she put her hand out to stop him.

"Viserys?" she asked.

"Yes?"

She turned his body to face her and laid one hand on his shoulder. "Be careful and be wise. My son is very strong and bold. And a bit impulsive. I'm well aware of that. You need to be careful in his presence. Do you understand?"

Viserys beheld her face, which wore just an ounce of compassion. He nodded. "Yes, I understand. Thank you for your advice." And then he made his way towards the large ship that would carry only him, his uncle and the remaining King's Guard, save one.

"Ser Ashford," Maegor stated, taping the young knight on the shoulder. "You'll be staying here."

"Yes, Your Grace," he said.

The King continued, "Watch over my family. And if any of them attempt to flee," he turned to face them. "Do not hesitate to kill them."


	10. A Fate Worse Than Death

Welcome back. I had intended to post this last weekend but my internet connection was lost on the train and along with it went all of my changes.

Special thank you to Arise for your feedback. We're getting closer to the part of the story that am most excited about. And we've now finally made it to 43 A.C.!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – A Fate Worse than Death**

43 A.C.

Jaehaerys hated thunder. And Dragonstone seemed to be made from it.

Nighttime had always been his favorite. He loved the feeling of curling up with a good book and reading until his eyes could no longer stay open and then falling into long, wonderful, dream-filled sleep.

Thunder ruined everything. He tried to cover his head with a pillow to block out the noise, but by the time the sky quit rumbling he realized that the sun was rising. He resigned himself to one more sleepless night. A loud knock at the door only increased his irritation.

"Who is it?" he groaned.

"It's Septa Eustace."

"What do you want?"

"Jaehaerys Targaryen, open this door."

Grumbling he got out of bed and wrapped a cloak around his shoulders. "What is it?" he asked when he opened the door. He was met with the serious face of their Septa. Softening his tone, he repeated, "What is it, Septa?"

"Come with me." Offering her hand, she said, "Your mother has requested to see you."

"Is everything alright?"

The septa smiled, but it was clearly forced. Everything was not all right. He looked around for Aly but didn't see her anywhere and instantly worried that something might be wrong with her. His chest tightened and his mind began to race as he considered anything that could have happened since he saw her last night.

When he arrived on the terrace just off of his mother's bedroom, a rush of relief came upon him seeing his sister seated next to their mother.

"What's going on?" Jaehaerys asked.

His mother looked up, her eyes red and swollen. She made no attempt to smile. "Have a seat."

Normally someone would arrive with tea and sweets by now. But no one else came. Septa Eustace excused herself and her mother's handmaiden Ella quietly made her way back into the bedroom.

When they were all seated, Alysanne finally spoke up. "Has something bad happened?"

Her mother closed her eyes and took one deep breath in, opening her eyes as she exhaled. Finally, she reached for Alysanne's shoulder and nodded. "Yes, darling. Something very bad has happened." Her voice quivered as she spoke. It was such a strange and unfamiliar sound. "We received a raven this morning from Lord Lyman Lannister. A few days ago Aegon attempted to reclaim his right to the throne and went after your uncle on Quicksilver."

Jaehaerys's heart sunk. Having grown up with Quicksilver he knew his brother's dragon would be no threat to Balerion the Black Dread. Instinctively he reached for his sister's hand and squeezed it.

"Aegon lost didn't he mother?" Jaehaerys asked and watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She nodded.

"What happened to him?" Alysanne asked. She shifted her eyes between her mother and brother until a look of horrified realization came upon her face. "Aegon...died?"

"He was murdered," Jaehaerys muttered, trying to squelch the anger that was boiling up in him.

Alysanne bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. "What...What happened to Quicksilver?"

Their mother reached for her hand. "They were both killed beneath the god's eye."

Alysanne's breath caught in the back of her throat as she jerked away in shock. "You mean, Aegon was killed by dragon fire?" Her voice raised an octave as she spoke. "He…he… burned to death?"

"Shhh, Aly come here," Jaehaerys whispered, pulling her to him.

She shook her head slowly with a bewildered look on her face. "But…Aegon was supposed to be king. It was his birthright I don't understand… How could he…?"

"Alysanne. Your uncle..." Mother sighed. "Your uncle does not subscribe to our rules or the realm's rules for that matter. He commands the biggest weapon the realm has ever seen. When you have power like that, you can do as you please."

"He killed my brother," Alysanne said, now almost a whisper. Then her nostrils began to flare and she shouted, "He's a kinslayer!"

Their mother nodded and finally allowed herself to break down. Bowing her head she moaned into her hands, "My sweet boy. He was such a gentle soul. I just can't fathom him meeting such an end."

Jaehaerys let go of his sister so he could wrap his mother in an embrace, wishing his arms were longer and stronger so he could provide more support.

"But what about Rhaena? And Rhalla and Aerea?" Alysanne asked. "Did he kill them too?"

"No, no Aly, come here." Mother reached out to her, but she stood defiantly before her, hands on her hips, waiting to hear more.

"Aly, Rhaena and Aegon had been sheltered with Lord Lannister. He had been protecting them under guest right and refused to hand them over. Lord Lyman wrote today to say that Rhaena fled with the girls as soon as she heard. But she's alive and so are they."

"Where will she go?" Jaehaerys asked.

"I don't know." She took a deep inbreath. "I only pray she finds some other kind soul to protect her."

Jaehaerys shuddered at the thought of Rhaena being out there on her own, trying to avoid the notice of their evil uncle. "He wouldn't hurt her, would he? She's a girl, she isn't a threat to the throne."

Alysanne froze and her eyes widened. "But…Viserys is. Mother…"

"Aly come here, please. Please let me hold you," their mother pleaded as she reached out to her. Finally his sister relented, running into their mother's arms. Jaehaerys did his best to encircle them both.

"Would he hurt Viserys, Mother?" she asked.

Mother stroked her cheek. "I don't believe so darling. He has no need to. As long as Viserys doesn't make a claim for the throne, he is no threat. And I can't imagine he would try."

"I hate him," Alysanne muttered under her breath and then locked eyes with him. "I hate him for what he did."

"I can't say I haven't felt the same way, but right now, we need to focus on taking care of our family." Their mother forced a small smile, though it appeared genuine. Placing a hand on each of their cheeks she said, "The only solace I have is that the two of you are together. I want you to promise that you will take good care of each other, alright?"

"Of course, Mother," Jaehaerys said, putting an arm around his sister. "We always do."

She grinned. "I know. Knowing that you are together and safe is the only thing I am holding on to right now." She lowered her hands from their faces to assist herself off of the chair. It took a moment for her to appear steady. He couldn't help but remember the way his father looked near his last days, using a cane just to stand up. The thought of his mother meeting the same fate was too much for him to consider. Finally, she reached for each of their hands and said, "Come, let's head down to the dining room."

Alysanne frowned. "I'm not hungry."

"That's all right dear. I don't have much of an appetite myself. But we can have a glass of tea and find a way to honor your brother."

The sound of thunder rumbling through the sky now seemed only fitting for this day. As they headed toward the door to honor yet another fallen member of their family, Jahaerys wondered how long it would be before someone else was stolen from him. His eyes met his sister's, but he quickly looked away.

No, there was no way he would ever let anyone steal her from him.

* * *

He'd never heard anything like it. A cry? No, it was more than a cry. A shriek? A scream? There were no words to adequately describe the piercing sound coming from outside. Running towards it he made his way out the castle doors to see his mother by the bay, kneeling over a boat. Visenya was standing silently nearby her eyes turned towards the grass.

"Mother?" Jaehaerys asked. Though it was barely a whisper when it made its way out of his mouth. He tried again, "Mother?"

This time she heard him and jerked her head in his direction. "Jaehaerys go inside, right this minute!"

Despite her command, his legs continued to walk closer. "What is it? What's wrong? What's in the boat…?"

" _Jaehaerys_ …not a step closer. _Turn around_ and go inside."

But he couldn't stop. His legs kept going as though operated by some unseen force. He had to know what was in that boat.

"Jaehaerys, _please_ ," she pleaded. "Please darling, please don't come closer."

As he neared the edge he saw something red and black…no…burnt. It looked like a…And then he stopped. It was a body. His brother's body. "No…" He shook his head. "It can't be..."

"I didn't want you to see," she whispered. The look on her face looked so torn. She appeared unable to move, to leave Aegon's side, yet he knew she wanted to come to him.

Moving forward he said, "I won't look anymore, Mother. I just want to hug you. Is that alright?"

She nodded and accepted his arms which circled her neck.

"Why? Why would he do this?" Jaehaerys asked.

Before she could answer a girl's voice called out, "What's going on?"

Jaehaerys yanked his head around to see Alysanne walking towards them. And in an instant he understood why his mother desperately wanted to avoid him seeing the body. "Aly, stop right there," he demanded. Glancing at his mother she nodded permission and he turned to run towards her.

"What's going on?" she repeated.

"Let's go inside okay? Ella would you please take her…"

"No! I don't want to go with Ella. What's going on?"

" _Alysanne,_ I'm not asking." He placed a hand firmly on both of her shoulders. "I'm telling you to go inside. For your own good."

Before he knew it he was bent over clutching his ankle and howling in pain. "Aly!" _Why did he never see her perilous foot coming?_

He reached forward to grasp her, but she had already taken off towards the water, running so fast mother didn't have a chance to plead. And then he heard his sister scream the most nauseatingly painful sound he'd ever heard. Even worse than his mother's.

Limping his way down to the water he encircled her in his arms, which this time she did not fight. "Not Aegon," she whispered.

He finally allowed himself to take in the full view of his brother's body, burnt from head to toe. Glancing at his hand he spied a shiny object on his finger which he recognized as his father's signet ring. One more confirmation that his brother was gone. His eyes then drifted toward the end of the boat where a dragon's head lay, scorched to the bone, with only pieces of flesh remaining.

Turning his head away he took in his mothers defeated face which was lacking in color. "Why would he do this? Why would he…" And then he saw a piece of paper in his mother's hand. After unwrapping his arms from his sister he reached for it, expecting her to pull away, but there was no resistance left in her.

"What does it say?" Alysanne asked.

Opening the small piece of paper, he read to himself:

TO THE FORMER QUEEN ALYSSA VELARYON,

THE THRONE IS MINE. THE REALM IS MINE.

TEACH YOUR FAMILY TO RESPECT MY WILL

OR HIS BODY WON'T BE THE LAST YOU'LL BURY ON DRAGONSTONE.

The letter shook as he re-read the words. It took a moment for him to realize that it was his own hands that were shaking. The day seemed to be going from bad to worse. Closing it up, he tucked the letter in his cloak.

"What did the letter say?" Alysanne asked.

Jaehaerys glanced at his mother for guidance, but her lower lip was trembling and all she could offer was a shrug. "It's a threat, Aly," he whispered, running his hand through his hair. "He wants us to behave."

Finally his mother nodded. "And behave we will. Don't worry," she reached up to stroke his face. "We'll be alright." Placing her hand on his sister's cheek she said, "we'll all be alright. You'll see."

With a look of concern in her eyes, Alysanne asked, "What will we do with the body?"

Mother turned her eyes to Visenya, using every ounce of restraint to keep her face still. "Will you permit us to give Aegon a proper burial?"

Visenya nodded. "I'll get started on the arrangements." And then she headed back towards the castle without another word.

Their mother turned back to them, directing her gaze towards his sister. "Aly, I would like to speak to your brother alone. Ella would you please escort her back to the house. It won't be but a moment."

"Why are you always sending me away?" Alysanne asked and Jaehaerys couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Maybe I'm in trouble?" he asked with an arched brow.

"That's silly." She frowned. "You never get in trouble."

"That's not true," he said. "I get in trouble plenty."

She pursed her lips to the side and narrowed her gaze. "When? When was the last time you got in trouble?"

"I can answer that," their mother replied. "When he shot an arrow through my favorite glass pitcher."

Jaehaerys grimaced. He'd forgotten about that. "It was an accident mother. I don't have perfect aim yet."

"That doesn't fix the pitcher does it?" she said with a wink. "Now run along Aly. I'll be there soon."

Alysanne met his gaze and he shrugged. "Come on Aly," Ella said, reaching for her hand.

Scowling she accepted it and headed towards the house.

When they were alone, his mother rose and took his hand, leading him away from the boat.

"What is it that you wanted, Mother?" Jaehaerys asked.

Coming to a stop, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips firmly together. After opening them them she said, "Jaehaerys, do you know very much about your Uncle Maegor?"

Jaehaerys shook his head. "Only what I've seen. And what Viserys told me."

"Do you know about his angering of the Faith?"

He nodded. "He married a second wife while he was still married to the first. And his first wife was the niece of the High Septon."

"Why do you think he took another wife?" his mother asked.

He swallowed. "Because...because his wife didn't provide him with an heir."

"That's correct. Well, he's taken a third wife now."

"How many wives does he need?" Jaehaerys asked. He couldn't fathom having two much less three. Then again, he couldn't truly fathom being married at all.

"It isn't the wives he cares about Jaehaerys. It's what they can provide him. Jaehaerys, Maegor stole your brother's birthright and then he killed him. He took a second wife and a third because he wanted to. He takes what he wants. But in carelessly taking what he wants he has created a lot of distrust in the country. If he doesn't have an heir soon, that will only lead to increased distress. A king needs an heir, Jaehaerys. Otherwise things can get messy."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why do you care about his wives or his heirs?"

"Maegor is hunting for Rhaena, Jaeheaerys. He's been tracking her and badgering people for information on her whereabouts."

"Why? She's no threat to him."

"He takes what he wants, Jaehaerys. What better prize then the widow of the man whose very kingdom he stole."

"He wants…to marry Rhaena?" Jaehaerys suddenly felt ill. The thought of his beautiful sister in the hands of the man who killed her beloved husband made his blood run cold.

"Rhaena is safe for now and for that I am grateful." His mother sighed, and Jaehaerys could feel that the true purpose of this meeting was coming. "Jaehaerys. Maegor is Visenya's only child. He does anything she suggests. She's his counsel and his guide. Where does Visenya live?"

"Here." He shook his head. What a silly question. They had lived with her for over two years now. "She lives here, Mother…why?"

"There's a chance that he could come here, and soon. You understand, I'm sure, that we are not staying on this island out of the kindness of your great-aunt's heart. We are not permitted to leave. The woman watches me like a hawk and trusts me not at all."

"You think Maegor will come here to hurt us?" Jaehaerys's heart began to race. Maybe that's why she sent Aly away?

"We are hostages here, and your brother his squire. He has control of his two biggest threats. As long as he thinks he's has control, I don't believe he will mess with you. He has plenty of other problems to deal with. But Jaehaerys, if he comes and I am not with you, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything mother!"

"I need you to keep Alysanne out of his sight. He needn't lay eyes on her for even a second."

His jaw dropped. "Aly? Why?"

"I…I've been trying to imagine what I would do if he came back to Dragonstone. And I remembered the way he looked at her the last time she was here." She swallowed hard and when she spoke her voice again quivered. "How... pretty he thought she was. When I think of him laying eyes on my darling Alysanne I, I just can't allow it. I just don't know what he'd do. He grows more and more mad with power the longer he is king. And with the way he's been acquiring women…"

"But Aly is seven. Mother, what could he want with a girl that young?"

His mother gave him a half smile and patted his shoulder. "She won't always be seven, Jaehaerys. And even so, I'm sorry to say, sometimes being that young isn't enough to protect girls from men like that."

" _What?_ You think he'd…"

"Jaehaerys, just keep her out of his sight. Hide her until he's gone. Can you do that?"

"Of course I will. I'll do anything to protect her."

She pressed her lips together and sighed. "Anything?"

"Yes mother, anything."

"That is good. Jaehaerys." She sighed. "I don't want to ask this. You're too young. I know it's too much."

"What is it? Mother, tell me what you need?"

"Jaehaerys, you possess your father's blade now, is that correct?"

"Yes, mother." A feeling of dread was building in his belly. _Where was this going?_

"Jaehaerys, if the plan fails and he finds her. Please don't let him take her. I say this to you, because you're the one who is always aware of her whereabouts. Jaehaerys, the thought of her being in his hands, I just can't…"

He clasped his mother's hands in his own. "Mother, I'll protect her, I will."

Placing her hands on his cheeks she said, "My sweet boy, I'm not asking you to fight him. No matter how good your training, a boy of nine doesn't stand a chance against a monster like that."

He shook his head slightly. "Then what? What are you asking?"

Glancing up at the sky she exhaled slowly. "What I'm saying, is that if all else fails, and your uncle attempts to take her from here." Mother swallowed hard before continuing, "I'm asking you to…to..." Her breath had become ragged as she struggled to finish.

"To…"Jaehaerys tried to sort it out in hopes of preventing her the pain of continuing. But when he finally put it together, he lost the ability to breathe. "Mother…Are you asking me to kill Aly?"

Tears were trickling down her cheeks. "No," she whispered. Leaning forward she looked him directly in the eye. "I am asking you...Jaehaerys I am asking you to save her from a fate worse than death."

* * *

A/N Apologies for the heavy chapter. There are some good things ahead. But the tragedies that befell the family are a really important part of the story. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Aegon and Quicksilver's death at the hands of his uncle is canon. Apparently, Maegor made "quick work" of his nephew. The parts about Maegor's wives and his search for Rhaena is canon as well.


	11. Quiet as a Mouse

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with this story despite the delay. I can't believe it's been more than a month. Sorry for the long wait, I unexpectedly had to move which meant no writing for quite awhile. It's good to be back.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven - Quiet as a Mouse**

43 A.C.

"Achoo!" Alysanne searched for a kerchief to wipe her nose. Unable to find any, she settled for the sleeve of her nightgown. Certainly, it was behavior not befit a princess, but her head was so miserable she couldn't bring herself to care. Snuggling down into her covers she tried to will away the throbbing headache that had plagued her all day.

"Are you feeling any better?" The sound of her brother's voice caused her to jump in surprise.

Glancing towards the door she watched as he made his way into her room carrying a platter, with something that appeared to be steaming. She shook her head slowly, not wishing to make the headache worse. "It's miserable being sick."

"The weather's to blame, I'm sure of it." Jaehaerys motioned to the window where they could see dark clouds forming. He carefully sat the tray down on her bedside table. "Mother sent me up with some mint tea. She said it was good for headaches."

"Really?" she asked. "That would be lovely." It smelled good at least. Peering down at the table she noted small biscuits with honey and tried to summon her appetite. "Thank you for bringing this up."

"Are you hungry? I can get you something more if you'd like."

Taking in his warm smile she briefly forgot the pain. So earnest. Everything Jaehaerys did, he did it earnestly. "No, this is fine. Come." She patted a spot on the bed. "Sit with me."

His smile turned into a grin. "Let me pour this first." Filling up the cup he took a whiff and said, "It smells so good."

"You should have some too." The smell of the steam filtering it's way up to her nose confirmed that he was indeed correct, the drink smelled heavenly.

Jaehaerys shook his head and motioned towards the platter. "Only one cup."

"You can have some of mine then," she said.

He placed his hand gently on her head, "No, that's alright. You need all of it. Do you want me to read you a story? I could go grab a book from my room."

Alysanne frowned. "I have books too!" Motioning to her bookshelf she asked, "Are mine not good enough for you Prince Jaehaerys? Too lowly for your scholarly standards? " She knew the answer was yes. Her brother was much too intelligent to enjoy her books on talking horses or the "Tales of the Old Man of the River."

But of course, he would never tell her that. Instead, he silently perused her bookshelf and pulled one out that appeared to offend his tastes less than the others. Turning back he made his way over to the bed and climbed up. "Your bed is so high. Why did they give you the room with the tall bed when you're so short."

"I am not short!" Smacking him on the arm, she continued, "It was Visenya's old bed and she's tall. _Maybe_ one day I'll be taller than you, brother."

Jaehaerys grinned and let out a chuckle. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Never."

With a frown, she playfully pushed him back, but her push was little harder than she planned and nearly pushed him right off the bed. She flinched when the teacup shuddered on the table and breathed a sigh of relief when it did not fall. After her brother and the cup righted themselves she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. I don't want my tea or my story now. You may leave."

He didn't flinch. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he said, "Oh ho, all because you're destined to be a shorty for the rest of your life?"

 _He really should learn to stifle that grin of_ his, she thought. Wasn't she just admiring it earlier? Now she was just annoyed.

"I hate being short. Don't make fun of me for that."

"I thought you said you weren't short?" Jaehaerys chuckled, though his grin faded a little when her frown turned into a scowl. "Aly, you are seven. Everyone is short when they're seven."

With pursed lips she said. "You're only nine and you're a head taller than me."

He shrugged. "I'm a boy. Boys are tall."

She rolled her eyes. "Not that again. Father wasn't tall. Neither was Aegon."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he replied, "But grandfather was. And so is Viserys."

The mention of his name made her heart hurt and she decided to give up the fight. "I miss Viserys. I wish he were here right now." When she felt the tinge of tears in her eyes she inwardly kicked herself. She hated crying in front of him. She wanted him to know how strong she could be. There were even times when she wondered if she could grow fierce like Visenya. But Visenya didn't cry. She'd never seen a single tear in her eye.

But then she remembered that it was Visenya who brought her Uncle Maegor to Dragonstone in the first place. So it was really her fault Viserys was gone. And she questioned whether she really wanted to be like her great-aunt after all. Before she knew it there were tears spilling down her cheeks. _So much for being fierce._

"I wish I had a dragon. I would go and rescue him right now and take him far away so Maegor couldn't hurt him."

Jaehaerys pursed his lips to the side and reached over to gently brush the tears from her cheek. "That's very brave of you."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. It should have been me. I should have gone with uncle. Viserys offered himself for me. I…"

"Shh," he whispered, pulling her into a hug and guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. "Viserys knew what was he was doing, Aly. Please don't blame yourself."

Despite her best effort, she finally broke down, sobbing into his shirt. "I miss him. I miss him so much." She could feel his arms tightening around her, one hand moving gently up her back until reached the back of her head. It felt wrong feeling so comforted when Viserys was alone with a man who hated him. Yet despite her efforts to resist, she found herself relaxing. She let out a sigh into her brother's shoulder.

Jaehaerys massaged small circles into her back and whispered, "I do too." And together they sat silently until she finally fell asleep.

She never got her story.

* * *

The next morning she was awakened abruptly by her brother's voice.

"Aly," he said in an urgent tone just above a whisper.

In her tired stupor she tried to determine why he would be whispering. "What's going on?"

"Shh." Reaching for her hands, he added, "Come quickly."

"Come quickly where?" She pulled back slightly. _Why was he acting so strange?_

"Aly, _come on!"_ His tone had turned more frantic as he yanked her out of bed. "We need to hide."

That shook the cobwebs from her mind and suddenly her heart began to race. She allowed him to guide her towards the door, but still the questions remained. "Hide… why?"

"Because Uncle Maegor is here."

"What? Why is he here?" A brief wave of hope settled upon her. "Is Viserys with him?"

Jaehaerys shook his head. "No, he's not. Now come on. We need to hide before he finds us."

"Jaehaerys why are you acting so strange?"

Her brother let out a frustrated sigh. "Aly, please, just trust me."

In the dim light of the room she observed his wide eyes and how his chest was rising and falling quickly with short pants. Jaehaerys was scared. No... terrified. And now so was she. All she could do was nod.

He led her out the door and towards the stairs. He had just taken a step down when she heard the chilling laugh of her uncle. Jaehaerys wheeled around quickly and placed his finger to his lips to remind her to be quiet. She nodded and watched as he scanned around the hallway for another place to hide. They both jumped at the sound of footsteps on the staircase below.

"Come on, Aly," Jaehaerys whispered in her ear. He took her hand and guided her to a cubby hole underneath the set of stairs leading up to the third story of Dragonstone.

"Shouldn't we go up?" she whispered as he pulled her in and closed the door.

"No time, he'd hear our footsteps. Come here," he whispered. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into the furthest space in the back corner. It was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She tried to remember what time of day it was, but the darkness proved too disorienting.

As the footsteps drew closer she inhaled a deep breath and held it.

"Ahh, it will be _so nice_ to be reunited with my niece and nephew. Have they been behaving well? That little one seems to have plenty of Alyssa's spunk. I _do_ hope she isn't giving you too much trouble." The sound of her uncle's voice sent a chill down her spine.

"They are quite well behaved. Haven't given me any trouble." There was a curious tone to Visenya's calm voice. She seemed off, but Alysanne wasn't sure in what way.

"And their mother…?"

Visenya's voice remained steady and devoid of any emotion. "Alyssa has been much too consumed by grief to cause any trouble."

Maegor snorted. "Wonder how long that will last?"

"My son, you have bigger challenges before you than Alyssa Velaryon. Besides, her biggest concern is the protection of her children."

"Speaking of her children…" Alysanne could hear the creak of his large footsteps moving around the floor. "Where are they? The boy isn't in his bed….and neither is the girl."

"What?" Visenya sounded shocked. "I could've sworn I did not see them come downstairs this morning."

" _Jaehaerys,"_ Maegor said in an eerily playful one. "Your king wishes to speak with you."

"Who are you talking to?" Visenya asked. "There's no one here."

"Oh, he's here," the king stated. "I'm certain of it. Perhaps a closer look is in order."

Alysanne gulped as she heard his loud footsteps clopping on the wood floors. Thankfully they were getting quieter, not louder. She then heard the sound of a door crashing open, followed by the sound of clothing being tossed aside. He must be in Jaehaerys's wardrobe.

"You see…not there." Visenya said. "Come, let's go downstairs and have some tea."

Maegor snorted. "Mother, you give up so easily."

"The boy's not here, son. And wherever he goes his sister usually follows. They're probably playing somewhere."

"Or…they are hiding." His loud footsteps moved closer and then got quieter again. Was he in her room? The same sound of doors slamming and clothes flinging followed.

"Hmm, now where could they be?"

The footsteps drew close. Too close. Alysanne felt the arm around her waist tighten. "Shhh," Jaehaerys whispered.

"I've been thinking, Mother." Her uncle's voice grew louder. "My nephew has grown quite lonely in King's Landing. Wouldn't it be lovely if I brought his beloved sister back as a present?"

The loud sigh Visenya uttered sounded as though she was growing irritated with her son. "Lovely for him, or for you?"

Maegor let out a sardonic chuckle. "Both. You know, I do wonder if I made a mistake in taking the boy instead. I see him putting on a brave face, but beneath the surface he's shaking like a leaf. Truly I don't know how much use he'll be to me."

"You're growing tired of your squire already?" Visenya's said, "Perhaps you've failed in training him?"

"Mother, I don't have time to waste on raising up squires. I have a kingdom to run. If Viserys doesn't shape up soon, I'll have no choice to dispose of him like I did his big brother."

Before the gasp could make it out of her mouth Jaehaerys had a hand over her mouth. "Shhh, Aly, not a sound."

"But _perhaps_ his sister might help. You know, I've heard Viserys say how much his baby sister favored Jaehaerys. How close they were. Yet despite being second fiddle he still misses her so. Perhaps if she returned with me there'd be a chance to redeem his focus. Otherwise…"

Jaehaerys seemed to anticipate her struggle, tightening his grip around her waist and mouth so tight she could barely breathe. She clawed at the hand at her mouth, raking her nails down into his flesh, but he wouldn't budge. She feared she'd smother to death and could feel herself begin to panic.

"Alysanne…" Maegor's voice had a sickeningly sweet tone that made her stomach queasy. "If you can hear me, wouldn't you like to save your brother? I can still recall the way you tried to protect him. Such a sweet thing you are…

Alysanne froze. She wanted to scream, to fight, but she felt paralyzed, not that she could have responded anyway with Jaehaerys holding her close.

When he got no reply, her uncle continued, "Or perhaps Viserys was right. Perhaps you've already chosen your favorite brother. It makes no matter to me dear, it's only blood on your hands."

Her blood ran cold at the sound of his voice, or moreso what he was implying. This was her chance, to save him. This was her chance to be fierce. She shook her head vigorously trying to shake Jaehaerys off, but it only resulted in a piercing feeling of pain shooting down her neck. Jaehaerys was making it impossible for her to save him. Suddenly she hated him for it, but the greater her struggle the tighter his grip. Her only recourse was to relent and embrace the helpless tears streaming down her face.

"Shhhh," Jaehaerys whispered.

"What would you do with the girl, Maegor? She's never been separated from her family before."

 _No, I need to go._ Why was Visenya defending her? She hated her too.

"Oh, I'll put her to good use."

She heard Jaehaerys gulp behind her and could feel the heat rising from his body. The floor creaked as the footsteps drew nearer. Jaehaerys inhaled a sharp breath, but Alysanne couldn't breathe at all. Slowly the arm wrapped around her waist relaxed away from her body, though the hand at her mouth remained. She could hear the sound of metal clinking at the same time as Visenya spoke.

"You're slipping, son. You're speaking to air. Perhaps you need more sleep."

Alysanne could see the leather of her uncle's shoe under the crevice of the door and lost all ability to think except for _This is it_ … In the moment it didn't seem to matter anymore. She'd grown too fearful to worry about self-preservation and besides, if he found her she might be able to help Viserys.

And then she felt Jaehaerys hand rest softly on her leg. Reaching down to take his hand she flinched when her fingers touched something sharp. She gasped into his hand and for once was thankful she couldn't utter a sound. _What was that? His blade? Was he preparing to fight?_

In the stillness, she realized his chest hadn't moved for some time. His stomach had gone completely rigid against her back. Slowly she turned her head towards his face and reached up to find his cheek, caressing the dampness of tears rolling down. And she no longer hated him. Nor was she afraid. He lowered the hand covering her mouth and wrapped it protectively around her shoulders, but the hand with the blade remained at her lap.

"Perhaps…" her uncle said, his feet turning back away from the door. "I thought for certain they were here. Come Mother, I am in need of a good meal and a long nap."

When the sound of footsteps climbing down the stairs met her ears she turned her face back to her brother's. In the darkness she reached up to place her hands to grace his thick hair and leaned forward to place a kiss on his damp cheek. His jaw was so firm she feared his teeth would shatter.

"Shh," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back and slowly lowered her head to his shoulder where she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Sometime later she awoke to the door opening. In her stupor she didn't have time to be afraid, though she instantly felt her brother jump back. The first thing her eyes registered was his blade held in front of her face.

"Are you going to kill me, Jaehaerys?" It was Visenya. Only Visenya.

"Stay back." Never in her life had she heard that threatening tone from her brother's mouth.

Visenya took two purposeful steps back. "It's alright. He's gone. Frustrated and disappointed, but gone nonetheless." Visenya reached forward to pull the door all the way back until it tapped the wall behind it. "See?"

Alysanne looked up at her brother for direction. Pushing her behind him he inhaled deeply before taking a step forward. Only when he'd inspected the entire floor did he nod for her to leave their hiding place.

"Quiet as a mouse, you are."You're quite skilled at covert operations I see." There was a playfulness to their great-aunt's voice that made Alysanne feel okay to relax.

"You knew all along?" Alysanne asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew. I'd been watching the staircase all morning and knew there was no chance that you'd escaped. As to why? It wasn't part of the deal. Maegor has your brother to assure your mother's good behavior. But I only agreed to one. Sometimes my son can get a bit greedy."

Alysanne eyed her carefully. There was more that she wasn't saying. And from the way Visenya was returning her look it appeared she wanted her to know that too. After a long moment Visenya broke eye contact and turned her gaze downward towards her hands.

"You're bleeding," Visenya said, reaching forward to gently palm Alysanne's hand in her own.

"I…how?" she couldn't remember being cut.

Visenya turned towards her brother. "Jaehaerys, you can put the blade away now. We don't want anyone to get hurt do we?"

Her brother's arm looked so stiff she worried it might be frozen. He seemed in a daze, and when Visenya reached for his hand he jumped back.

Alysanne stepped closer. "Jaehaerys, it's alright. We're alright."

She watched as his breathing slowly returned to normal and his focus seemed to come back to the present. Glancing down at her bloody palm his eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry Aly. I…"

Reaching her good hand to his she gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for protecting me." For some reason, the look on his face then turned full of sorrow. She couldn't make sense of why he looked even more troubled now that they were safe.

"Let's get you cleaned up and go downstairs. The Septa had to give your mother milk of the poppy just to calm her down. We should go put her out of her misery."

As she followed Visenya down the stairs, Alysanne looked back once they reached the first landing. Her brother's face was streaked with tears again and she wondered if she'd ever know what they were really for.

* * *

A/N: I'm hoping that the reason for Jaehaerys's tears is clear. If it is not, please send me feedback so I can correct. Any feedback is welcome. Thanks again!


	12. The Last of the Conquerors

Special thanks to Nostalgia-Hime for your feedback. Bringing the barely mentioned Targs to life has been one of the most enjoyable parts of this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. More to come!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve - The Last of the Conquerors**

44 AC

"Jaehaerys, those circles under your eyes are only getting darker." Mother reached for his hand across the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Your sleep still troubles you?"

Focusing his eyes towards the the ornate stones crafted to look like dragons, he shook his head slightly, knowing he wasn't convincing anyone including himself.

"Really? Then why are you yawning?"

He centered his attention on her once more. "I'm not yawning…" he yawned. "Oh...I suppose I am."

His mother held his gaze for an uncomfortably long time, making him want to look away again. "Out with it."

Gnawing on his bottom lip, he sought the right words. Word enough to appease her, without truly telling her the extent of his troubled mind. "Nightmares."

She nodded, looking entirely unsurprised. "Of…?"

Jaehaerys looked around, making sure no one else was in earshot. "Him."

"Your uncle?"

He nodded. _Please don't ask me more. Mother, please._

"Do you want to talk about it?

"No."

She continued to hold his gaze. He thought he might get away with it, until she said, "Your sister?"

He inhaled a sigh. "What?"

"Is it she who troubles you?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Mother, please. I don't want to talk about it."

Mother placed both hands on the table, standing up slightly as if to give her slight frame greater presence. "Why? What is so terrible that you cannot speak of it? Jaehaerys, you need your rest. I'm worried about your health."

He swallowed and noted the feel of his nostrils flaring, not out of anger, but in an attempt to regain control of himself. He placed his own hands on the tables edge to steady himself and rose to her eye level, but quickly lowered his gaze before speaking. "Every night, in my dreams, he comes. Every time I take Aly to the stairs. Every time I think we're safe. Every time we fall asleep and every time he finds us. Sometimes he rips her from my arms. Sometimes…I see it coming in time. I see her face, looking to me for protection and I feel the blade in my hand. She looks at me, says _'please save me.'_ And as he makes his loud steps towards us I grab her by the waist, kiss the top of her head and tell her I love her. And then, if I can find enough courage, I bring the blade to her neck and right before I move to strike I hear her say, ' _Jaehaerys you're hurting me…'"_

He wasn't sure when the tears started to fall, for him or for Mother, but when he finally looked up they were both sitting there, breathing slow, deep, deliberate breaths, with wet, mournful tears running down their faces.

There was solace in the silence.

Finally, she calmed herself enough to speak. "Jaehaerys, I…I am so sorry. I never realized what that must have been like for you. Oh my son, when I asked you to protect her, I…"

"You were right to ask me. I could never live with myself if I let him take her away."

Mother shook her head urgently. "No, I wasn't. It's not your responsibility to determine her fate. It's too much for a boy of nine."

He decided to sit down. Just thinking about the dreams was tiring, not to mention the sleep they stole from him. "I'm almost ten, Mother. Besides, there are times when I feel like I'm ninety."

The flow of her tears increased then. She stood up and came over to where he sat, kneeling before him. Gently cupping his face with her hands she said, "My sweet, sweet boy. What have we done to you? I, I don't even know what to say. I don't know how to apologize in any way that might bring you comfort."

"Don't," Jaehaerys took his mother's hands in his own and squeezed them gently. "You needn't apologize. You needn't comfort me. You didn't ask for this. This is Maegor's doing." He looked around once more, "and Visenya's."

"Jaehaerys…" there was a tone of warning to her voice. "Please."

"He's not wrong, Alyssa."

Jaehaerys's jaw dropped down as he heard his great-aunt's clackety steps behind him. She wore pointy metal shoes with a short heel that added a distinctive sound to her step. _Had she truly been spying the whole time?_

"Visenya, he didn't mean…"

"Of course he did."

Jaehaerys couldn't bring himself to turn around, but soon he felt her hands on the back of his shoulders. They were icy. He could feel the cold seeping into his bones.

"Do you think me a monster, Jaehaerys?" She reached her hand around to guide his chin upward, gently, but firmly. "Do you?"

Jaehaerys gulped. "N…N…No."

She tilted her head downward. "No? Are you sure you don't blame me for your father's death? Your brother's death? For your own captivity?"

"I…" How could he possibly answer that and keep his own head? "No…"

"You disappoint me, Jaehaerys. I thought you had more spine then your feeble father."

"He wasn't feeble…"

"He was….And you know he was, don't you?"

Jaehaerys swallowed again and nodded. "He was."

When Visenya smiled at him with her eyes he felt a shiver run through his body.

"And if you were king, what would you have done differently?"

He actually had thought about it before. "I wouldn't have angered the faith."

She released his chin and put her hands on her hips. "Truly? You'd let those fools dictate how you ran your kingdom?"

"I…"

Turning his body squarely towards hers, she placed her hands on either side of his face. "What are our words?"

Jaehaerys sighed. "Fire and Blood."

"Fire and Blood! You would rule with fire and blood and defeat our enemies. Just as your grandfather did."

Jaehaerys contemplated her face, so stony and severe. So much passion and fire behind her her violet eyes. He couldn't help admire her conviction, but he couldn't agree either. Shaking his head he said, "Not always. Maester Gawen said grandfather only used dragonfire when no other means were necessary. He tried to resolve things peacefully first. He didn't enjoy killing." Now it was his turn to stare her in the eye. "Was the maester wrong?"

"Jaehaerys," his mother muttered under her breath. "Don't..."

Visenya eyed him carefully, shifting her lips back and forth in contemplation and then she chuckled in a way he'd never heard from her before. "Well, look at you. Got a little bit of obstinance in you, just like your little sister."

"Is it obstinance to ask a question? I thought we were having a discussion." Now he knew he was pushing it. Yet a feeling of calm settled over him as he watched his great-aunt shaking her head with a smile.

"Aye. We are. You have a bit of your grandfather in you two boy." He could have swore he saw her blink away tears. "I must admit, that brings me comfort."

He cocked his head to the side curiously. "Why? Why does that bring you comfort?"

"Because. If Aegon's blood truly flows through your blood. Maybe, just maybe those rumors were just rumors."

He knew the ones she spoke of. The ones about his grandmother, Rhaenys. "There are some who say _you_ started those rumors."

Her eyebrows raised high and then she chuckled again. "Is a boy of nine accusing me of spreading falsehoods about my own sister?" She shook her head. "No, it was not I. Say what you want about Rhaenys. She was my sister. She was Aegon's love. She certainly had plenty of opportunities to give him a son." She closed her eyes and began tapping her foot. "No, it was not I. I wouldn't tarnish Aegon's memory by spreading rumors about his own son, feeble as he may be."

Jaehaerys nodded. This was a different side to Visenya then what he'd seen before. His breathing grew more and more shallow and quiet, as if quiet breathing could help maintain the civilized conversation. And then the question was there. "Do you hate us, Visenya?"

"Jaehaerys." His mother's voice was frantic. He couldn't in truth tell why.

"Oh Alyssa, hush your mouth. The boy can ask anything he likes." Turning back to him she said, "I'll let you in on a secret. In truth, I don't how to feel about you. My heart is torn. My head tells me you're a threat to my one and only son. The only remaining memory of my brother, no matter what he felt for me. We made him together. And you, and your brother and sisters stand in the way of his rightful place to the throne."

Jaehaerys eyed her, but said nothing. Better to keep her talking then contest who's right it was. "But…?"

Visenya shook her head. "But then I met you. Saw the way you three protected each other. The way you listened to each other. And how much _you_ cared for her."

"Viserys cares for her too." Jaehaerys wasn't sure why he needed to jump to his brother's defense. Until he remembered his uncle's words. Viserys loved Aly. She was his treasure. He wondered what lies his uncle was spreading about her now that Viserys had no contact with his family. The thought of it made him angry.

"I didn't say he didn't. I only said _you_ care for her in a way he never will."

Jaehaerys stared at her, unblinking. "I don't…"

Visenya chuckled softly. "Does that make you uncomfortable, Jaehaerys?"

"I don't…I don't know what you mean, really?" And he didn't…except in a way he did. There just weren't words to describe it.

"You do. Or if you don't, you will. No, I don't hate you. At least, I choose not to hate you when my mind tells me I should. The truth is, when Maegor came to take her away I couldn't let him do it."

He shuddered remembering that night. He could still feel the blade in his hand. "You said she wasn't part of the deal."

'There was no deal. That little girl has more fire in her belly then all of you combined." She shook her head as though shaking away some painful memory. "No, I don't think it would do well for her to be taken away from here, or from you. I don't believe a bond like that should ever be broken."

Jaehaerys found himself blinking frequently as though it were an actual purposeful action. He wasn't really sure what he was hearing or that he was hearing it. Visenya… _cared_? And she cared for Aly? The thought that they had something in common was more then he could fathom. Still, she looked at him expecting an answer. So he could only say, "Thank you. For protecting her. I don't… I couldn't…I don't know what I would have…"

"You never will. Not as long as I'm alive."

Jaehaerys nodded, feeling his shoulders begin to relax. It was only then that he realized they had been hunched up to his earlobes all along. Ow, they hurt. He shifted his eyes to look at his mother, whose mouth was hanging partially open. It appeared everyone was surprised today.

"I'd like to check on Aly if that's okay. Her cold has returned and she hasn't been eating."

Visenya chuckled. "I doubt very much it's just a cold, Jaehaerys. Your sister has worried herself sick, just like your mother." She motioned with her head towards the door. "Go, stop by the kitchens and tell the chef to prepare her some lavender tea. And take a portion of pudding too. Nothing settles a child's nerves then eating dessert for dinner."

Jaehaerys exchanged glances with his mother who managed for form a smile. "Go ahead. Just don't get used to it." When he stood there contemplating she added, "And yes, you can have some too."

When Jaehaerys reached the door he looked back at Visenya, daring one last burning question. "Visenya?"

She nodded.

"The bond you speak of. Was that what grandfather had with grandmother?"

He didn't want to make her sad. He just really wanted to know.

But she didn't look sad. In fact, she smiled. "No, it was nothing like that as far as I can tell. I've not seen such love as I see between you and your sister in a very long time. And I doubt I shall live to see it again."

Jaehaerys let her words settle in, so strange having them come from someone so cold like her. So strange to have the thing he'd always felt confirmed by someone he'd considered his enemy. "Thank you for answering my questions. I hope I didn't upset you."

Visenya laughed, so loudly it caught him off guard. "Oh Jaehaerys, if you think a few questions is going to rattle these old bones you haven't been paying attention.

He allowed himself a smile. A small one. "Alright. I'll be off then."

Visenya nodded and while he was still in earshot she said, "She's a special girl, Jaehaerys. Take good care of her, or, I _will_ hurt you."

* * *

It was only hours later when he awoke like a jolt of lightning. Only this time there was no nightmare. This time, his mother was shaking him awake.

"What is it, Mother? What's wrong?"

"Jaehaerys, we need to go."

"What?"

"Visenya has passed on. Everyone is running around without any clue what to do. Jaehaerys, this is our chance. We have to go now. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, though much of the meaning behind her words were still lost to him in his tired stupor. He'd just spoken with Visenya, had a real conversation too. How could she possibly…But mother was still staring at him. He could think about that later. ""Alright. What do we do?"

His mother looked relieved. "Good boy. I'm going to go wake your sister. Can I trust you to pack your things quickly? Only take what you must. Some of the guards are coming with us and servants too. The staff are gathering food.

"Where will we go?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just pack your things and be ready to leave shortly."

"Yes, Mother. I'll be quick."

After she left he pushed the covers back and searched frantically for a way to light more candles. He'd never packed in the dark before. Nor did he know what to take. Would they ever come back?

An hour later he heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be mother he quickly threw more things into his case before opening the door.

It was Aly.

"Have you finished already? How did you pack faster than me?" Jaehaerys asked.

"I just picked everything up and threw it in. Except for my egg. That I wanted to keep close, see…" she lifted her cloak to reveal a sling holding her carefully padded green dragon's egg."

"My egg!" How could he possibly have forgotten that. "Aly thank you."

She giggled as he ran around, nearly tripping over his rug in an attempt to grab the egg from his shelf. "You're silly."

Once the egg was safely in his hand he turned around to watch her staring at him, trying to stifle her laughter. He faked a frown. Closing his case he proceeded towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you mocking me, sweet sister?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm just laughing at you." And then she sneezed.

He chuckled and wrapped the arm not holding the egg around her shoulders. "That's what you get for laughing at me."

"Are you ready?" Mother asked. She was accompanied by Ser Ryam Redwyne and Ser Ashford who were both scanning the hallway. This was real. They were really leaving.

"Yes," he said. "We're ready."

"Aly," Mother asked. "Do you have everything? I don't have time to check.

"I've got everything," she said. Showing off her dragon egg sling she reached over to grab his hand. "Everything I need."

Gazing down at her, he remembered Visenya. And he knew she was right. She was a special girl. And he knew that no matter where Visenya's spirit had gone, she would hold true to her promise to make him suffer if he didn't follow through on his promise to take care of her. But he needn't worry about that. Squeezing his sister's hand his mission was clear. And as long as he had her by his side he knew everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!


	13. Truce

**Hi everyone and welcome to any new readers.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen – Truce**

The red and black Targaryen flag was lowered as they boarded the same ship that had taken them to Dragonstone. Better to be a nondescript galley then to fly the banner and announce their coming to anyone who might be friendly with their uncle. Or anyone who wanted a piece of his ransom.

"Are we going home?" Alysanne asked.

"No darling. It's not safe to go there." Mother leaned over to her daughter's eye level. "Do you remember hearing about a place called Storm's End?"

Alysanne nodded. "I think so."

"Do you remember who is Lord of Storm's End?"

She instinctively glanced at Jaehaerys. He was better at these things. But she did know the answer. She was certain of it. "Oh! The Baratheon's are Lord of Storm's end."

Mother smiled. "You are right, my darling. You are quite right. Lord Robar Baratheon is our friend. He's agreed to have us stay within the walls of Storm's End for as long as we need."

"Will Viserys be there?" she asked.

Mother closed her eyes and shook her head. "No darling, he will not be there."

"Couldn't we stop and get him on the way? I'd feel better if he was here."

Jaehaerys patted her on the back. "Aly, don't be silly. King's Landing is not on the way to Storm's End."

"So…" What difference did that make? She just wanted her brother there.

Jaehaerys walked over his trunk and rustled through his belongings. "Look," he said, as he opened out one of his maps. "Here is Dragonstone. See how it's in the Narrow Sea?"

Scrunching up her brows, she said, "Yes. Why are you showing me this?"

"And here is Storm's End." He pointed to a place much farther south. "Do you see how it's still in the Narrow Sea?"

She frowned. "Yes. I'm not stupid, _Jaehaerys_."

He chuckled, softly patting her on the back again. "I know that. But do you see King's Landing way over here in the corner?"

She did. Her heart sunk. It was all the way inside Blackwater Bay. It was too far. Much too far.

Nodding slowly, she realized there was no way to get to her brother. She was escaping while he remained a prisoner. It hardly seemed fair.

"Don't worry yourself Aly. It'll be alright."

Yet his voice didn't sound confident. And she could swear she saw him exchanging glances with mother. They knew something. Something they didn't want to share with her little head.

Wasn't that what they were always saying? 'Oh Aly, nothing for you to worry your little head about.' But she was worried. And she wasn't stupid. And as far as she could tell she had a perfectly normal sized head.

Visenya was gone and any source of stability they had went with her.

She hadn't even had time to figure out how to grieve the loss of her great-aunt. The woman she somewhat admired and often loathed. Yet even when she loathed her, she couldn't help but respect her. It felt horrible. But now she was gone. Yet another family member gone.

"What happened to her, mother?" Aly asked, receiving strange looks from her mother and brother.

"What happened to who?

"Visenya of course."

Jaehaerys put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze. "She died Aly."

She slowly raised her eyes to give him the most agitated stare she could conjure up. "I. Know. That. Jaehaerys. What a stupid thing to say."

Her mother gasped. "Alysanne! Don't talk to your brother that way. What has gotten into you?"

And then their eyes were both on her in a new way. And ugly way. She was in trouble. Again. She was always saying the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…scared." Was she scared? When she looked down she saw her hands were shaking and she wondered how long they'd been doing that. "I'm sorry."

"Darling," Mother got down on her knees, opening her arms to her. "Come here."

Normally she would resist. But she really needed someone to hug her right now. They were fleeing their prison cells, on the open sea with a maniacal uncle on their tails, and her sweet, funny, jokester of a brother was by that maniac's side. And all she could do was cry into her mother's shoulder.

"Shhh, darling, it will be alright. We've all been under so much stress lately." Mother lifted her chin gently to look in her eyes. "We just need to get to Storm's End and then we can rest. Alright? Lord Robar is a good man; he's been faithful to your father for a very long time. He's kind and has a gentle heart. But he'll defend us if we need him too.

"What about Rhaena? Where is she?"

"Lord Robar says he knows of her whereabouts, but did not wish to speak of it by raven in case the message was interrupted. We'll know much more soon."

* * *

Up close, Storm's End was truly impressive. With it's large curtain wall so high you could hardly see any part of the castle from down below. The wall was so smooth and rounded it almost looked like one solid piece of rock with no beginning or end. Much different then the sharp, threatening stones of Dragonstone.

"I hear they used spells when they made the walls to make it extra protected. We'll be safe here Aly." Jaehaerys placed a hand on her head. "Mother do you think we'll have our own rooms?'

Mother chuckled. "Lord Robar is doing us a favor, Jaehaerys. We'll take whatever we can get. But yes, the castle is massive. I'm sure he can find you your own rooms in time."

And he did. Lord Robar was everything mother said he would be. He was said to be father's age, though he looked much younger. Or maybe, he looked the way father was supposed to look, before being king killed him.

Lord Robar welcomed them at the gate, quickly ushering them in from the cold and personally escorted them all to their rooms. Despite their squabble, Aly was grateful that Jaehaerys was next door. After she saw the size of the castle from the inside, she worried they'd be spread out and she'd never find her way around.

Once the door to her room was opened she instantly ran toward he warm fire in the fireplace. "It's wonderful," she said, as she seated herself beside it.

Lord Robar chuckled. "I'm pleased you like it, Princess."

Turning her face to smile at him she said, "Thank you for the room Lord Robar. Do you…have anything to eat?"

"Aly." Jaehaerys chuckled. "We've only been here five minutes and you're already asking for food?"

"What?" she whined. "I only had dried sausage and bread for dinner. It was disgusting."

"Aly," Mother groaned. "Those cooks worked very hard to make you food on the ship. They had no time to prepare."

"I…I wasn't trying to be ungrateful. I didn't realize…I'm just hungry."

Lord Robar waved his hands. "Well, Princess, just wait until you see the spread we have for dinner. It is not every day I get to host a princess and princess…And a queen." He flashed a warm smile at Mother that she returned.

"I'm not a queen anymore. Our new king has three of those."

Lord Robar took her hand gently in his. "You are _my_ queen. _Our_ queen. As far as my people go, we know where our allegiance lies."

Mother looked like she might cry. "Thank you. I'm just so glad we are safe. My children, they've been through so much I just want them to feel safe."

"Alyssa," he placed his other hand on her shoulder. "You are all safe. If you should ever been threatened here, rest assured, my men will rise to the cause. Now please, everyone, get washed up for dinner. I don't want your food to go cold."

* * *

What a feast it was. She hadn't seen such foods in such a long time she had forgotten they existed. Roasted plums with rich cream, duck and crabs and even pigeon pie.

"Do you think he has toffee pudding?" Alysanne asked her brother. She didn't want to ask mother out of fear she'd get scolded for being greedy.

Jaehaerys chuckled "I hope so. Maybe you can learn to make it so we can have it whenever we want."

"Why do _I_ need to learn how to make it? Why can't you?

"What? I don't…"

"Because I'm a girl, is that why?" She pursed her lips together and looked up at him sternly.

Jaehaerys rolled his eyes. "Aly…"

"Only girls can cook? Is that below a princes's station, _Prince_ Jaehaerys?"

"Why do you always use my title as though it's an insult? _Prince_ Jaehaerys. I was only joking. And for that matter, it is below a princess' station too. Besides, many of our best cooks in King's Landing were men."

She narrowed her gaze. "Are you saying men are better cooks then women?"

Jaehaerys stared at her then, saying nothing. He looked away for a moment and when he turned back he was shaking his head. "Do you enjoy this? Starting things with me?"

"What? Starting what?" She wasn't starting anything, was she?

"Quarrels. Over stupid things."

Aly shifted her head backward. "I'm not stupid."

"Alysanne." He gripped her shoulders tightly. "I'm not fighting with you anymore tonight. I want to eat my food, thank the hosts, take a bath and go to bed. Alright? No more fighting."

"I wasn't…I'm…" Why did she keep saying the wrong things? She didn't really know what she'd done wrong this time. "I don't understand why you're upset with me."

Her brother sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm not upset."

"You scolded me," she mumbled into his shirt. "You only do that when you're upset."

"Aly, I'm tired. I just don't have enough energy to engage your battle of wits tonight."

Now she was even more confused. "I'm not witty. If we had a battle of wits, you'd win."

With the her head on his shoulder she could feel him trying to stifle a laugh. When she looked up she could see she was right. "What?"

"You wouldn't want that, would you Princess? For me to win."

"That's not true. It's alright if you win sometimes."

He gave her a cheshire grin. "How many times?" When she couldn't answer he said, "as many times as long as it's less than you?"

She had to think. What was he saying? That she wanted to win more than him? "I…" Well, it was sort of true. He…had a point. She bit onto her lower lip as she considered a response. "I…I don't know what to say. I told you I'm not good at being witty. I guess you win."

Jaehaerys's laughter caught her so off guard. She hadn't seem him laugh like that in forever. It was good. It was very good to hear. And soon she was laughing too.

"Fine. I'll take it. Come, Princess. All this winning has given me quite an appetite. Can we call a truce and enjoy this blessed feast?" He was giving her the Jaehaerys smile. The one that was all his own. The one where he smiled at her with his eyes. The one that meant I will love you even if we fight.

"Alright," she extended her hand. "Truce."


	14. Dark Wings, Dark Words

Hi all. It warms my heart to see this story is still finding new readers. So much of the content is a big challenge to me personally, so just seeing that people are still interested provides a lot of encouragement. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews.

And to Serithus, I'm so glad you're enjoying Aly/Jaehaerys's interactions. I have so much love for them both that it is so much fun to write.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Fourteen - Dark Wings, Dark Words**

 **44 A.C.**

A step forward, a step back. Side to side. A turn to the right, and to the left. An occasional dip, which consistently made his little sister giggle.

"She's a quick learner." Mother was notoriously good at sneaking up behind you without the slightest bit of warning. Especially when you were lost in thought. "How long have you been watching her?"

Keeping his eyes on Alysanne he answered, "I have no idea. Finally looking over to meet his mother's gaze he asked, "Who is he?"

The boy looked only a few years older than he. A head or so taller. And Aly took to him quickly, heeding his instructions about when to move, when to turn and her favorite, when to dip.

"Lord Robar's nephew, Jonas, He's quite good for a boy his age, isn't he?"

Jaehaerys tried to ignore the raised tone at the end of her sentence. "Yes. I'm sure he is."

"You could join them, you know?"

He turned to her, but said nothing. They were both staring at each other with raised brows. Hers raised in inquiry, his in mild annoyance.

"Ask her to dance I mean?" Mother continued.

He knew what she meant. But Alysanne was grinning at the boy, whose name Jaehaerys had already forgotten, and she looked so happy, peaceful. "I could." He shook his head. "But I won't."

"Why not?" Mother asked.

Turning his eyes back towards his dancing sister he said, "She likes him." The words stung as they made their way past his lips. But watching Aly gaze at her new friend, the broadest smile on her face, he knew he was right. "She needs friends. I'll not interrupt them."

Mother remained silent. Eventually, he was forced to look at her. When he did, he observed a curious half-smile. "What?"

"She does need friends. And so do you."

"I have friends."

"You have Aly."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but she is my _best_ friend. I don't need anyone else."

Mother narrowed her eyes back to him. Well, your best friend is now making _new_ friends. Perhaps you should do the same."

"I don't want friends mother. I'm perfectly happy."

It was a lie. Ever since they arrived at Storm's End he'd felt increasingly gloomy. And now watching Aly dancing away with the Baratheon boy, he realized why. "Before Viserys left, he told me he was jealous of my relationship with Aly. I didn't really understand it then, but I think I do now."

Mother laid a hand on his shoulder. "What do you understand?"

"Loneliness. I've never had to share her before." He turned towards his mother whose lips had formed a frown. "But she looks… so happy. I guess I need to learn how to share."

Mother sighed. "Jaehaerys, we may be here at Storm's End for quite some time. It would serve you well to meet the people, get to know them. Lord Robar's niece, Narcella, is about your age. I could arrange a meeting. You could use some practice talking to girls." Before he could answer she finished. "Other than Aly."

Jaehaerys hung his head. "Mother."

"Jaehaerys, I'm worried about you. Please. I don't care if you like her or ever wish to speak with her again, but just give it a try."

Raising his eyes to meet hers, he asked. "Why is this important to you? What do you really want?"

Mother frowned. "I don't want you to be lonely. Dragonstone has broken your spirit. I can see it. I'm not willing to watch you be crushed beneath the weight of this family."

"All because I don't want to talk to some girl?"

"Because you've stopped trying."

Jaehaerys shrugged and glanced back to his sister. She was twirling and giggling and twirling some more. And inside his heart ached. Staring straight ahead, he said, "I'll meet Narcella, Mother. And if it pleases you, I may even be nice."

* * *

"Jaehaerys, I saved you a cookie." Alysanne patted the seat next to her at the table. "Jonas snuck it out of the kitchen for us."

Jaehaerys came to a halt in front of her spot at the table and gazed around the hall. "Where is he? Your new friend?"

Aly held her finger up, signaling him to wait until she finished her bite of food, though she ended up mumbling with her mouth full anyway. So full of manners was his sister. "He's going riding." Her face grew red when a piece of carrot flew out of her mouth and landed on his chin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Jaehaerys chuckled, wiping it off with his napkin. "No harm done."

As her cheeks returned to their normal creamy color, she added, "Jonas said I could come sometime."

Jaehaerys nodded, trying to swallow the hurt in his heart.

"Would you like to join us? It would be fun to go riding to some new place, don't you think? It was so boring riding in circles around Dragonstone. And cold. I'm happy to be in the south again. Aren't you?

 _If she only knew._ He forced a smile. "Yes, I'm happy too."

Aly pursed her lips into a frown. "You don't look happy. What is wrong?"

"Nothing Aly." He came around the table to take his seat next to her, patting her back. "Nothing is wrong. Did you enjoy your dancing?"

She furrowed her brows together in confusion. "How did you know about that?" She gasped. "Were you spying on me?"

Jaehaerys chuckled softly. "I wasn't spying, I just happened to walk by and heard the music. You're quite good."

Aly bit her bottom lip. "You think so? It was so fun. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my whole life."

Jaehaerys closed his eyes, sighing. "I'm glad."

He hadn't shut them but a moment, but before they could open his eyes again, he felt the sharp pain caused by his sister punching him straight in the bicep. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Because you're lying. You're not glad. You're sad. Quit pretending to be happy if you're not. You know I can tell."

Eying her face he could see she was genuinely angry, cheeks flushed, nostrils flaring, chest rising up as confirmation that temper was ascending. His only reaction was to laugh. "Aly, do you think you'll ever stop resorting to violence? You're so mean!"

"I _am_ not. You're a liar." Her frown turned to a pout as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why are you lying to me?

"I'm not…I," he jerked his arm back before she could punch him again. "I just don't want to talk about it."

She stuck her lip out farther. "Why not? We're supposed to tell each other everything right?"

He nodded. "I know, but sometimes things are hard to say out loud."

"Like what?"

"Like…Aly, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry."

Her eyelids shifted downward and she gnawed on her lip. "Is it about me? Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed a deep sigh. She always thought she did something wrong. He wasn't sure where it came from, this unnecessary guilt, but it was saddening and hard to know how to deal with it. "No, you've done nothing wrong. I just, I'm having a little bit of a hard time adjusting to Storm's End."

"You don't like it here?"

"No, I do." He glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching. "I just. I'm just feeling a little lonely that's all. I haven't met many people. Mother wants me too. But I just don't feel like it yet."

"But you're good at meeting people. Everyone likes you." Aly grinned. "Rhaena once told me you were 'quite the charmer'". She said you were going to break a lot of hearts when you get older. I told her she was an idiot. That you would never break anyone's heart. You were too nice."

He couldn't help but stick his lower lip out. " _Aly,_ that was really sweet of you to defend me. I'm touched." Grinning he added, "Did you punch her too?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't punch girls."

Jaehaerys tried desperately to swallow the laugh that was rising out of him. Feigning his biggest look of surprise, he said, "That's highly unfair of you. I thought you valued justice, Aly?"

She gasped, her eyes widening. "I do!"

"Well, how is it fair if you only dole out punishment for boys? What? Do you think girls can't handle it?" Putting his hand on his chest he added, "Are they too weak?"

" _Jaehaerys_!"

Now he'd done it. Completely riled up she was, chest rising up and down, arms perched at her sides. Yes, this was his Aly. _I'll bet Jonas hasn't seen this side of her,_ he thought.

"Well? You're kind of being a hypocrite, aren't you? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I… I…" His sister looked so adorably confused and flustered that all he could do was grab and hug her.

"It's alright sister. Perhaps boys just deserve to be punched?"

"Boys," she leaned in closer and looked up at him with a grin on her face, "Like you?"

"Uh huh, like me." Reaching down he tickled her waist, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Jaehaerys," Mother whispered under her breath. "Mind your manners. People are watching."

Glancing around the room he noted several grins on the attendees faces. "Sorry Mother." But he didn't mean it. They could watch all they liked. He was just thankful to know he wasn't going to be losing his best friend anytime soon.

* * *

After dinner they joined Lord Baratheon and his family in the solar for tea and pastries. It was by far Alysanne's favorite activity. She made an effort to walk around and ask what everyone had selected from the pastry cart and why they had chosen it.

"Nosy," Jaehaerys jested.

Aly frowned. "I'm not nosy, I'm just interested. Don't you want to see all the different treats? We didn't have anything like this at Dragonstone."

Observing the glow shining on her face it struck him how little of that glow he'd seen since Father died. Father had provided a buffer from the stress of escaping King's landing. But after he was gone they had truly became hostages. They'd grown used to it. But now seeing her smile, she seemed like a true girl of eight. Innocent, playful, beguiling. He wondered if he'd ever feel that way again himself.

"That one has apricot in the center," she continued mumbling away as though it were the most interesting story she'd ever heard. "I don't know if I've ever had apricot before."

"Then why did you pick that one? I know you've had honey before. Why didn't you get something different?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just my favorite."

"Alright," he said, scanning the tray. "I'll get the apricot one then."

She shook her head. "No, you get the one you want. Don't get it for me."

"I _am_ getting it for me. I happen to like apricot."

As he reached for the tray she laid her hand on his arm. "Jaehaerys. Don't do that. I know you're doing that for me. I want you to get what _you_ want."

Reaching forward to grab the apricot cookie, he said, "I am."

"Really?" she asked.

"Mmhmm." Taking a bite he realized it really was quite good, though not really his taste. "Do you want to try it?"

Shaking her head she said, "Uh Uh, it's yours. I already have my cookie."

"I don't mind. You can try it."

She sharply narrowed her eyes, tilting her head downward as if to make herself look more serious. "I _knew_ you did that for me. No, I _do not_ want your cookie." Raising her eyebrows she said, "You eat all of it or I'll punch you again."

Jaehaerys roared with laughter, clutching himself at the waist. "I thought we had a truce."

"We do, as long as you eat your cookie. I'm really not…"

"M…M…My lady," a stout pale man made his way into the room. An opened scroll was in his hand and was shaking rapidly. He stopped sharply in front of mother's seat.

"What is it?" Mother asked, a hint of a smile still on her face from whatever she had been discussing with Lord Robar.

The man took a few seconds to catch his breath. Had he been running? Finally he collected himself. "My lady…A raven, from King's Landing."

The smile fell from mother's face as she glanced at Lord Robar and then quickly at them. Jaehaerys noted her small gulp before she slowly extended her hand, clearly not wanting to see what was on the piece of paper. "Alright."

The man seemed hesitant to hand it over, pulling his hand back an inch, before mother nodded. When he finally released it he could only say, "I'm so sorry, My Lady."

Jaehaerys felt his muscles tense into a rigid state as he watched his mother hold the paper at a distance, taking a few deep breaths before bringing it to closer to her eyes. Her eyes scanned the paper and within moments she gagged, clasping her hand to her mouth, and let the paper fall to the floor. Jaehaerys went to pick it up, but Lord Robar quickly grabbed it before him. The man scanned the piece of parchment and then closed his eyes. When he opened then, he reached for mother's forearm, gently rubbing it and saying, "Alyssa. I…I have no words…I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" Aly asked. Whatever it was, he was glad she had been partially blocked from mother's reaction. But Jaehaerys couldn't move to respond. His mother was sobbing, mumbling, "No….No….No…" Lord Robar took her in his arms, gently rubbing her back.

Finally he made eye contact with him and when he did the man calmly whispered, "Jaehaerys, perhaps you could take your sister to another room. I think we should give your mother a moment."

Around the room he could see the other guests standing up quietly and making their way out of the room. But he remained frozen. Lord Robar interrupted his trance. "Jaehaerys, did you hear me?"

He was supposed to move now. He was supposed to do as he was told. But every time he attempted to move his body he was met with such resistance that he remained put. His lips fell slightly ajar as he took in the sight of his normally composed mother falling to pieces in front of him. He remembered the last time he'd seen her like that and…."Oh." The realization hit him like a thud.

"Elyn," Lord Robar motioned to the handmaiden standing nearby. "Would you please escort the children to the parlor?"

"Yes, my lord."

As she moved towards them Jaehaerys finally became unstuck. Turning slowly towards Aly he could see an unsettled and confused look on her face. "I don't understand. Why are they sending us away?"

"Mother's upset, Aly. We need to go."

"But I don't want to leave her." She pushed her chair back, straightened her skirt and made her way over to where mother remained huddled in her host's arms. "Mummy," Aly asked. "What's wrong?"

But mother only sobbed harder.

Lord Robar shook his head and laid a hand gently on his sister's head. "Alysanne, please give us a moment. We'll be in shortly. Just go with Elyn and we'll fill you in later."

Alysanne scowled. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father!"

Jaehaerys jaw fell open. Staring at her with wide eyes he muttered, " _Aly_!

She looked at him, glaring. "He's not. And I don't know why we can't comfort mother. Isn't that our duty?"

He truly couldn't argue with that. Still, he'd never seen Mother so disturbed, not even after Aegon's scorched and bloody body showed up on the shore. How could anything be worse than that? He'd rather not think about the possibilities. "I think we should let mother rest, Aly. She'll tell us after she's feeling better."

"Aly," Mother finally spoke up, reaching her hand out to clasp her daughter's. "Please." She looked to say something else, but only repeated, "Please."

Aly's eyes shifted around the room from Mother, and then to Lord Robar and finally to him. "Come on," he said, extending his hand. "Let's go."

When they were out in the hall, Alysanne tugged at his hand. "Jaehaerys, I'm scared."

He felt as though he were in a daze. He had this aching feeling that he'd experienced this before, but he really hoped it wasn't true. "I am too. I'm sure mother will be along shortly."

"What do you think was in that letter?"

He had many thoughts, but none of them were worth speaking of. None of them would bring either of them any comfort. "I'd rather not think about it. Let's just find something to do, alright?"

"Alright," she acquiesced.

But they never found anything to do. And Alysanne was getting old enough now to understand that all they were doing was filling time. So instead they found a couch not far from the dining hall and sat down, Aly laying her head on his shoulder. And they sat quietly. He found himself fidgeting with his hands, trying to find something constructive to say or do. Eventually, Aly must have gotten tired of it because she grabbed his hands and squeezed them tightly. All he could do was look down into her worried eyes and nod.

"Children," Lord Robar stood by the door. "Come, please. Your mother wishes to see you."

It was then Aly's turn to fidget. As he moved to help her up, he felt her pulling him back towards the couch. "Come on, Aly."

She shook her head, eyes fixed in fear. "I don't…I don't want to know."

Jaehaerys nodded. "Neither do I. But we need to go."

"Jaehaerys…"

"I know… I'm scared too. Come on." He placed an arm around her back and ushered her towards the door. Every step down the hallway felt like was walking in heavy metal boots.

When the reached the room their mother was pacing the floor. "Mother," Jaehaerys said, drawing her attention upward. "What is it?"

"Come," was all she said, motioning them forward. "Please."

Aly pulled back as he tried to enter the room. "Aly, come on. Don't make mother wait."

When they reached their mother, Aly stood behind him, as though his body could protect her from the news. All he could do was keep an arm around her waist, while keeping his eyes on his mother. Her eyes were red and swollen and her lips were trembling, yet he could tell she was trying to be strong. It brought him some comfort seeing his mother was trying to be her normal, strong self.

"I don't know how to begin. I don't…" she gnawed at her lip, causing Jaehaerys to reach forward and grab her hand. It was awkward as Alysanne had attached herself firmly at his hip. He could feel the weight of their stress on either side and did everything he could to remain calm, even though inside he was like collapsing.

"What is it, Mother? What was in the note?"

Mother inhaled a deep breath and let the words come tumbling out. "The letter was from King's Landing. From one of our allies. He wished to inform me that your brother…"

"Viserys?" Aly's voice rising sharply. "What did he do to Viserys? Mummy…"

"Come here darling, give me your hand."

She shook her head. "No. Tell me what happened."

Jaehaerys used all of his force to push her forward into her mother's arms. The glare Aly gave him in return did nothing to settle his nerves. But mother gave him a calming smile and whispered 'thank you.'

Getting down on her knees, mother took Alysanne's face in her hands. "Viserys is gone, Aly."

"What?" Jaehaerys felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He knew…he knew when he saw his mother's reaction that it had to do with Viserys. But he wondered if maybe he was using him for ransom. He didn't… couldn't allow himself to think he was already…dead. Glancing down at his sister he was surprised to see her so still. But when he moved to take in her face he realized she was more than still. She was frozen, her mouth partly open, barely breathing.

"Aly…" Mother started.

"Aly, breathe," Jaehaerys said. In a moment of panic he feared he'd lose her too. Out of shock. What if her heart stopped out of terror? That could happen, couldn't it? "Aly, breathe!" The shout was too much, out of line. He knew that. But he'd never seen her like this before.

"Aly," mother stroked her cheek. "Viserys. He won't suffer anymore. He's at peace."

The words seem to break his sister's trance as she began to nibble on her bottom lip. "He… suffered?" she finally asked.

Mother sighed, looking as though she'd said too much. She exchanged glances with him for guidance as to what to say. But how could he help when he didn't know the truth either? "What happened, Mother? Please tell us. Tell us true. She's going to find out anyhow."

Mother glanced towards the door where Lord Robar was standing. "Robar, perhaps you could take Aly aside while Jaehaerys and I…"

Alysanne's anger flared up again and she drove her foot into the ground. "No! I want to know. Don't hide things from me."

At least normal Aly was back. He hoped the news wouldn't cause her into a fright again.

Mother sighed and nodded. She reached for each of their hands. "After Visenya died, your uncle came to retrieve his mother's body. When he discovered we'd escaped, he became quite angry. Upon returning to King's Landing he…tried to get information out of your brother as to our whereabouts. He tried for seven days but…"

"Tried? Do you mean he tortured him?" Jaehaerys asked. "He tortured him for seven days…"

Mother sniffled. "Yes. But his heart gave out and he died." Mother's nostrils flared when she said, "Rumor has it, Viserys never gave him any information. So he left his body in the street."

Alysanne's eyes flew open. "He's just…he's just lying there. Alone?"

"Aly, he's gone."

Tears were finally running down her cheeks. "We have to go." She jerked her hand away and headed towards the door. "Mummy, we have to go. Now. We have to get him, we have to bring him back. We have to…"

"Alysanne, no." Mother shook her head. Jaehaerys could feel the tension rising as mother and daughter stared at each other. "It's a trap. We cannot go get him now."

"But we can't just leave him there. He's alone. We can't leave him alone. It's not fair. We need to burn his body. We need to bring him home."

"Aly," Jaehaerys made his way slowly over to her; afraid she would go running out the door. Never before had he been so glad his sister did not have a dragon to ride for he was convinced she would take off without a second thought.

"We have to. Jaehaerys, tell her we have to. We can't just leave him. He wouldn't leave us."

Mother's voice was calm. "We have no choice but to stay here. Aly, this is your uncle's way of luring us out of hiding."

But Alysanne didn't care. "How can we just leave him like that? What will happen to him?"

"I don't know Aly. Hopefully, a kind soul will come and bury him. There are still good people in King's Landing. But right now people are too afraid to approach him."

"And so are you." Alysanne's gaze turned into a glare.

Mother appeared unphased. "You are correct. I am afraid. Aly, your uncle Maegor wants us to come and retrieve him so he can destroy us all. With Viserys gone, Jaehaerys is the last remaining threat to him. Aly, right now we need to stick together."

His sister's glare remained intact. Bitterly she said, "We should have stuck together before he left. We shouldn't have let him go at all. It's our fault." Her voice choked up as Jaehaerys made his way to her side. "It's my fault. Please, it's my fault. Let me go then. I'll bring him back."

"Aly, you're eight." Jaehaerys closed his eyes anticipating the biggest beating she'd ever given him. But it never came. When he opened his eyes she was staring at him in disbelief. "I don't mean that as an insult, Aly. But there's no way a little girl could go all that way by herself." Attempting to soften her glare, he added, "even someone as brave as you."

"How can you be alright with this?" She backed away from him slowly. "Viserys loved us. He would never leave us. He, he should be here instead of me. But he wouldn't let me go."

Mother moved in closer, a tremendous look of torment on her face. "Alysanne. This isn't your fault. _Not at all._ Your uncle chose Viserys because he was his closest threat. It had nothing to do with you."

Aly pushed her lower lip out. "But, when he came, he wanted me. He said I could save Viserys. That I could help him do better. I should have gone with him, Mummy. I tried, but Jaehaerys…"

She stopped speaking and pointed at him. " _You_ wouldn't let me. I wanted to go but you wouldn't let me."

"I ordered him to protect you Aly." Mother's voice was resolute. "Don't blame your brother for following my orders."

Alysanne's jaw was set in a firm line as she stared them both down. Turning towards Mother she said, "I hate you. I hate you for doing this. For not going for him. We have to, we have to. We…."

Jaehaerys grabbed her by the waist and yelled, "Stop it! Aly stop. Don't do this, don't say words you'll regret." It was such a strange feeling, yelling at her. He couldn't recall every really acting that way before.

She fought him with every ounce of her strength, but she was no match for him truly, even despite her anger. "I hate you too."

He tried with everything in him to let the words roll off his back. But it hurt. It really hurt. When she had finally stopped struggling he whispered, "Aly, please. Please listen to me."

Her body jerked as though to continue her act of defiance, even while her strength was failing.

"Look at me," he whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering; only it seemed a fitting opposition to her fury. "Look at me, Aly."

It felt like forever, but she finally relented. When she finally made eye contact the hatred was out of her eyes, replaced by emptiness. "Aly, when Viserys left, he asked, no, he pleaded with me to watch over you. He loved you so much, Aly. The thought of not seeing you again was so painful for him and he made me promise to take good care of you until he returned. Aly, please, I know you're upset. I am too. I'm so many feelings, I don't even know how to be. But please, don't turn your anger against us. We need each other, now more than ever."

He watched her face carefully, as her eyes and lips moved around haphazardly as she sorted out whatever was going on in her head. Finally, she moved in closer, allowing him to encircle her in his arms. Resting her head on his chest she choked out the words. "He was good. He was such a good brother. He never made me feel little or foolish. Jaehaerys, he didn't deserve this."

Placing a protective hand on the back of her head he whispered, "I know."

After a few moments she raised her head and said, "Can I take a nap now? I'm so tired."

Mother nodded. "Yes, darling. That would probably be wise."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jaehaerys asked.

She shook her head and made her way towards the door. After she was gone, mother motioned to the maid and said, "Elyn, would you please make sure she gets to her room safely?"

"Yes, My lady."

Mother added,"But Elyn, follow behind. She'll not respond well to being escorted. Just follow and make sure she gets into her room. You shouldn't need to deal with my daughter's wrath."

Elyn gave Mother a pained smile. "Yes, My lady."

After Elyn was gone, Mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "How can one little girl hold so much rage in that tiny little body?"

Jaehaerys shook his head and sighed. "It isn't rage, Mother. Not really. It's pain. A whole lot of pain."

* * *

A/N - sigh, I know. So many heavy chapters. I hope the lighter moments help to break it up. I'm pretty sad to say goodbye to Viserys. He truly didn't deserve anything that happened to him, but alas this is GRRM's world. His torture and death at the hand of Maegor's third wife, Tyanna are canon, as was the manner of leaving his body in the streets.

I promise there are happier and lighter moments ahead. Thanks for sticking with me.


	15. Viserys the Bold

**My apologies for such a short chapter. This one is a reflection on the end of the last chapter from Aly's perspective. I know I promised lighter chapters, and they are coming, but this might not be one of them :(**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen – Viserys the Bold**

 **44 A.C.**

Viserys the bold, the brave, the out-spoken. The jokester.

The mind has a funny way of creating torture for you no matter which way you turn. Thinking about her fun loving brother, his playful laugh, that devious look in his eye when he knew he'd gotten away with something. The way he'd kneel down before her to make sure she didn't feel belittled. Thinking about him only increased the flow of her tears. But if she didn't focus on her memories her mind would ruthfully transport her to images of his last moments in the hands of a killer.

There was no way to win. Pressing her face into the pillow she choked out a sob. "I'm so sorry we let them take you. Why can't you just be here?"

So many thoughts swirled around her mind. About all the things her brother would never experience. Viserys would never ride a dragon. He'd never marry or have children. It hurt, thinking about it. Had he not been stolen away, Viserys might be married right now. He might even be a father. He'd be good at it too. She could almost picture her big brother, bouncing a baby on his knee, making them giggle like he'd done with her so many times. He'd be perfect.

Maegor didn't just steal his life from him, but from a world that needed Viserys the "make my day better with a smile". The world would never get a chance to know the man she knew, the man he could grow to be.

She didn't know how long she'd laid there, or how many tears she'd cried. Surely she should have exhausted her tear supply by now, yet they kept coming and coming.

A quiet knock at the door forced the end of her rumination.

"Aly."

She had wondered how long Jaehaerys could wait before coming to her rescue. He knocked again. "Aly, can I come in?"

It took every ounce of energy to make her way over to the door.

"Hi," he said when she pulled the door back. He was standing there sheepishly, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Perhaps he was still reeling from her attack earlier.

She forced a small smile. "Hi."

Jaehaerys cowered his head slightly. "Can I come in? I don't, I don't know what else to do. Mother keeps trying to console me but I know she needs someone to console her." His lips formed a shy grin. "And so I thought maybe we could help each other while Lord Robar takes care of her. Would that be alright?"

It wasn't the worst idea. Yet she wasn't feeling particularly social. "I'm so tired. I don't think I'll be much fun."

Jaehaerys nodded his head slightly. "That's alright, I'm not in the mood for fun. Do you want to lie down?"

"Aly made her way back into the room and sat down on the bench beside the bed. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Viserys. I keep thinking about what he might have been through…I keep thinking about him lying there…all alone." The rapid pace of her breathing was making talking difficult. She was thankful when her brother pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh. Aly, he wouldn't want you to think about that. You know he wouldn't."

"But how can we know? We haven't seen him in so long. What if he thought we forgot about him? What if he thought we didn't care? Jaehaerys, I just wish he was here. I just wish we could tell him. I'll never get to tell him anything ever again."

Rubbing her back, her brother nuzzled her head gently with his own. "I know, Aly. There's so much I want to say to him as well."

"What would you say?" It was nice, having someone to talk to. Someone who understood.

"I'd tell him," Jaehaerys pulled her onto his lap. "I'd tell him that I admire him. For his bravery. For always speaking his mind. For standing up for you. For protecting you when Uncle Maegor was here. I know he was scared. But the second he thought you might be at risk, he pushed those fears away. Because he loved you.

Taking her hand in his, he continued, "I'd tell him I miss his jokes. I miss the way he didn't have to take everything so seriously all the time." An endearing blush appeared on his cheeks as he swallowed. "Sometimes that's hard for me. But…it just came naturally to him. And… I'd tell him…," Jaehaerys's lips twisted around as he fought back tears. She quickly found herself squeezing his hand.

"Go on…"

He nodded. "I would tell him…that I will keep my promise. I'll take care of you. I won't let anyone harm you. And somehow…I'm going to help you find away to smile again."

Furrowing her brown she asked, "What? What do you mean?"

Jaehaerys squeezed her hand back. "That's what he wanted. To keep a smile on his baby sister's face. I told him I wasn't as good as he was. That he was the one who knew how to make you happy."

She took in his sad face, so serious. So earnest. Jaehaerys took his oaths with such ferocity that it hurt him sometimes. "You do make me smile." And he did. He wasn't a jokester like Viserys, but he had his own sense of humor. He could be playful. She liked his playful side. If only it would make an appearance more often.

"I want you to be happy Aly. And every time I think you're close someone comes and steals it away." Looking into her eyes he added, "But I promise, I will help you be happy again.

Aly shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't feel right to be happy right now."

"I know. But he wouldn't want you to be miserable either."

Letting out an exhausted sigh, she allowed herself to relax into his chest. "Can I be sad for a little while longer? It feels like the right thing to do."

Jaehaerys nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Of course you can. Can I be sad with you?"

Glancing up at him, she smiled. "I'd like that." Taking a deep breath she said, "Jaehaerys, I don't hate you. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

He gave her a small grin. "I know. I knew you didn't mean it. You were just in so much pain."

Nodding, she rested her head back on his chest. "I'm sorry."

Jaehaerys chuckled softly. "Apology accepted." Her brother's voice was resolute when he added, "I'd tell him something else, Aly. I'd tell Vis that I am going to avenge him. I will bring his killer to justice. And somehow, I'll help this family be whole again."


	16. Welcome to the World

Thank you again for the kind words, follows and favorites. I'm excited that we are finally leaving 44 AC and are heading into the 'heart' of the story (pun intended). While I've broken the altering POV pattern, as this is the day of the Women's March, it feels rather appropriate to keep it from Aly's perspective. Also, that's just the way it was written two months ago :). Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen – Welcome to the World**

 **47 AC**

"Princess, can you jump this one? It's pretty high."

Eying the fence, Alysanne estimated how much of a lead she'd need to give her horse, Rhaenys, in order to safely make it over. Fully confident in Rhaenys's agility she was certain the jump was possible, still, she found herself looking away in order to hide a small gulp. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her friend and nodded. "I can do it."

Jonas patted the horse's side. "Alright, just be careful and hold on tight."

With a sigh, she muttered, "I know that, _Jonas_. This is not my first ride."

Blissfully ignorant of her annoyance, Jonas walked back towards the fence without another word.

She trotted Rhaenys around the grassy field to get her warmed up and then slowly directed her towards the fence. Leaning forward, she whispered. "You can do this, girl. I know you can."

"Let's go," she ordered, giving Rhaenys a gentle kick. Seated atop her horse, Aly held her head high, relishing the fact that for once she didn't feel like the small little girl that everyone protected. Knowing she was commanding a creature ten times her size, she couldn't deny a feeling of strength, especially since she knew she was good, really good at riding.

As the horse galloped closer to the wooden fence, Aly's pulse quickened. She'd done this a million times, but the closer she got the more she realized just how high the fence was. If they missed by even in an inch, she could knock it over and maybe injure her horse or herself.

 _No looking back Aly_ , she chided herself. _There's no time for doubt._

Pressing her feet down into the stirrups and leaning forward, she held her breath as Rhaenys slowed, shifting her momentum backward, bent her hind legs and propelled herself over the fence, landing gracefully on the other side. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins after that brief moment of risk. It was better than any fine dinner or party she'd attended since coming to Storm's End. Better even, then the few pleasure cruises they had taken down the Narrow Sea. Though those were nice too.

When she came to a slow trot, Aly leaned over and rubbed the horse's neck, placing a kiss on her chestnut mane. "Good girl. That was so good."

"Aly, you're a natural." Jonas wore a broad grin as he ran up beside her. "We should have a tourney. I'll bet you'd win."

Aly giggled. "Don't be silly. I don't know how to joust, Jonas. I only know how to ride."

"Still, we could have equestrian games. Nobody else here rides as well as you."

That was doubtful. Jonas had a tendency towards hyperbole where her skills were concerned. She wondered if that was part of his job, to praise her and make her feel good about herself. Though she doubted Mother would give anyone such a task. She accepted his hand as she slid off and then turned to caress her horse's nose. Rhaenys loved to have her nose stroked. "Thank you Rhaenys. Grandmother would have been proud."

"Did your grandmother like to ride?"

Aly shrugged. "I don't know about horses, but I know she loved riding her dragon more than anything. I figure, if she was good at that, she must have been good at riding other animals."

Jonas nodded and leaned over to stroke Rhaenys's fur. "My uncle said his grandfather served Queen Rhaenys while she was alive. He said she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, except for his wife of course.

A sickening feeling settled in her belly. "Lady Argella. Do you know her story?"

Jonas nodded, chewing on his lip. "My grandmother suffered a great deal."

That was an understatement, but poor, kind, Jonas was always delicate with his discussion of women. "I don't know what I would do if I was forced to marry the man who killed my father."

Jonas's eyes shifted upward. "Father told me Grandfather was kind and gentle with her. He loved her very much."

Reaching forward to grasp his hands, Aly said, "I'm sorry Jonas. I hope I didn't offend you, speaking of your family like that." In truth, Jonas's grandfather, Orys Baratheon was the very best friend of her own grandfather, Aegon I. She'd heard nothing but wonderful things about him her whole life.

"I'm not offended. You are right about grandmother. She indeed had a hard life. I never knew her, but I've always believed her to be quite strong. You'd have to be after all that she endured.

Aly nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Jonas was gazing at her. He did that sometimes.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

When he reached for her face, she thought might have a piece of food left over from breakfast. But then he slowly ran his hand along her cheek, the way Jaehaerys did when he was trying to comfort her. Except, she didn't need to be comforted right now.

And when Jonas touched her it felt different. She wasn't sure if it was a good kind of different or not. His voice grew more solemn. "You've suffered a lot too."

Alysanne shook her head. She wasn't interested in thinking about the past. "I know. But I don't want to think about that. Can we go find something to eat? I'm starving."

Jonas grinned. He was always grinning. "Sure. Mother is having a special pie made for my nameday. Maybe we can sneak a slice."

" _Jonas_ , it's your nameday? How could I forget? I'm a terrible friend. Four and ten is it?"

He nodded and then gave her a sly wink. "And it's not until tomorrow, so you didn't miss it after all."

"Still, I wish I could get you something. Maybe there will be time."

Jonas blushed. "Aly, you don't need to get me anything." Reaching down he gave her hand a squeeze. "I get to have your friendship. That's far more important."

She couldn't help but giggle. "You're almost as sappy as Jaehaerys."

" _I am not_! No one is as sappy as your brother." Jonas chuckled. "You'd think he was a minstrel with all his flowery words."

Before she realized it her foot was slamming down into her friend's leg. "Ow! Aly, what did you do that for?" Jonas fell forward to the ground and sat down to rub his leg.

"Don't make fun of my brother." Her tone came out surprisingly more serious then she intended.

He frowned. "You were just making fun of your brother. Why can't I join in?"

Aly tried to calm herself, as she watched her friend continuing to massage his leg. Truthfully she wasn't fully sure why she had gotten so mad. But from her rapid breaths, she could tell she really was. "I wasn't making fun of him, I was just acknowledging one of his qualities. And, he is _my_ brother, Jonas, not yours."

He looked pained, by her foot and by her words, but he only acknowledged the former. "Aly, that really hurt."

"I'm sorry," She kind of was. She kind of wasn't. Jaehaerys wasn't flowery or a minstrel. Certainly he could be sappy from time to time, but he also meant every word he said. Aly sighed, eying her friend who was still rubbing his shin. "I don't like people mocking my family." She gnawed on her lip and looked away towards the sea. Swallowing, in an effort to prevent the tears forming at the corner of her eyes from falling she added, "There aren't many of us left."

And there it was.

When she looked back, Jonas's mouth twisted into a sad frown. He pushed himself up to stand beside her. "I'm sorry too. Your brother is very kind, I shouldn't have."

"Aly!" Jaehaerys bellowed from above. Searching the sky, she found him leaning down from the parapet. "Come here. Hurry!"

 _Oh no_ , she thought. "Jaehaerys, what's wrong?"

His smile broke the rapidly developing tension in her body. "Nothing's wrong. I want to show you something."

"Alright." She began her run towards the castle before remembering her friend. "I'm sorry Jonas. Can we get that pie later?"

"Uh, sure." She thought a look of disappointment crossed his face. Perhaps he really wanted that pie or perhaps his leg was still hurting. Still, her heart was racing and she needed to know what in the world had her brother so excited.

* * *

She was breathing heavy as she climbed the last stair and found her brother waiting at the top with the most ardent grin plastered on his face. _This must be good_. "What is it? What do you want to show me?"

Jaehaerys's eyes were shining. She hadn't seen such life in them in a long time. "Come on," he grabbed her hand and ushered her towards the door. "In my room."

Jerking his hand backward, she attempted to hold her ground. " _Jaehaerys,_ " she whined, "tell me. The suspense is killing me."

His smile widened. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

When they reached his bedroom door he said, "Close your eyes. I'll walk you in."

" _Jaehaerys_." She groaned, but when he refused to relent she did as instructed. She could feel one hand cover her eyes. Clearly he didn't trust her. The other gently encircled her hand as he led her into the room. "Careful, there's a bed to your right." It was disconcerting, moving around the room without the use of her vision.

When he eventually brought her to a halt, he said, "Alright, I'm going to lower my hand, but keep them closed for just another second, alright? Promise?"

Aly exhaled slowly, trying to calm her racing heart. "I promise."

She heard the flicker of a candle and then another and felt their warmth on her face. "Alright," his voice was now smooth and calm. "You can open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open, blinking them several times as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. The first thing she saw was his face, his beaming, glowing face. Truly she'd never seen such unfiltered joy in many years. "There." He motioned with his hands down towards the candles. In between them was his brown dragon egg, which was…cracked.

Aly's jaw dropped. "Oh…Oh…It…." She fumbled for words. "He…it's…Jaehaerys…?"

"I know," Jaehaerys laughed. "I don't have words either."

"Where is it? Is he still in there?" she leaned over and spied a hint of movement within the egg. She was certain her heart had never beaten so fast. There was a real baby dragon moving in there.

When she finally forced her eyes away from the egg, she realized Jaehaerys now appeared nervous, biting his lip and twisting his hands together. "I don't want to touch it. I didn't know if I should help him out or if I should let him do it himself."

Aly knew. "We should let him make his way. If he has trouble, you can help him, but I think he should do it himself." How she knew any of this she didn't know. But there was an intuitive sense within her that said a dragon needed to hatch itself.

"Jaehaerys," she gazed at her brother, who was fighting tears in his eyes. "It's really happening. You're going to have a dragon." She moved over to encircle his waist. "I'm so happy for you."

She felt his exhale as he squeezed her tightly. "Thank you Aly. I'm so glad you're here. I didn't want anyone else to see."

Gazing up at him, he looked like an angel, despite the sprouts of blond facial hair on his chin. Maybe it was just the candlelight, but he really looked like a blissful angel.

Nestling herself into his chest she asked, "What are you going to name him?"

"I kind of wanted to see him first before I named him."

"Jaehaerys, you're going to have a dragon. Your own dragon. Oh, I wish he would hurry."

Jaehaerys chuckled into her hair. "I know. Me too."

Sunset had come and gone by the time the baby dragon managed to poke its head out of the shell, shaking its wobbly head free of the piece that stuck to it. And then slowly, he moved one wing out and then the other, and pushed himself free of the shell that had housed him for however many years. As he made his way away from his captivity, Alysanne found herself stepping away. She knew her brother should be the first face he saw.

He bent down to the dragon's eye level and smiled. "Hello," he whispered to the creature that he'd longed for his whole life. "Welcome to the world." Jaehaerys carefully and slowly extended his hand towards the dragon, allowing the tiny creature to sniff his hand. After a moment the dragon licked his finger and nuzzled it as though seeking comfort. Jaehaerys flickered his eyes to hers, eyes so wide as if to say 'this is happening.'

All she could do was nod. What exactly does one say when their brother hatches a dragon?

Finally, he slowly grazed the dragon's back, eliciting a purr-like sound. Apparently dragons enjoyed affection.

"He's beautiful," she whispered. Leaning down closer she added, "Welcome to the world baby dragon."

Jaehaerys continued to graze his back with his fingertips and slowly stood up.

"Welcome to the world, Vermithor."

* * *

Aly checked her hair in the mirror, making sure the hairpin holding up her blonde hair was perfectly set. It had taken her quite some time to get her hair just right, but after another glance she was finally satisfied with the result. As she opened the door she was surprised by the elaborate decorations for what she had expected to be a low-key nameday party. Searching the room she finally found Jonas greeting guests at the opposite door. He caught her eye and smiled, motioning for her to come over.

"Happy Nameday, Jonas," she said, giving him her best curtsy. "This is quite a party."

Jonas blushed before taking her hand and placing a kiss on top. "Uncle went out of his way. It was quite kind." His cheeks continued to redden. "I'm glad you're here, Aly."

"I wouldn't miss it." Just then she noticed a line of people waiting to speak with the guest of honor. "Well, I should probably find a seat. You're quite popular."

Jonas eyed the crowd and then nodded in disappointment. "Alright. May I steal a dance with you later?"

Aly smiled. "That would be lovely."

As she walked towards her seat he hollered, "Aly, is Jaehaerys coming?"

She shook her head. "He didn't know if he was invited."

Jonas twisted his lips to the side. "Oh, alright. He was though."

After the five-course meal was complete, Jonas tapped her on the shoulder. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

This time it was her turn to blush. No one had ever actually _asked_ her to dance before. Well…except for Jaehaerys. "I'd love to."

She accepted his hand and rose, trying to appear as graceful as possible, and allowed him to escort her to the dance floor. She realized then that they were the only couple dancing, and tried to focus her attention on him and not the many eyes watching them. He placed a hand around her waist and gently gripped one of her hands.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Yes, it's lovely. I haven't been to a party like this since I was little. Not since Rhaena's wedding."

Jonas arched his brows in confusion. "I would have thought princesses had fancy parties all the time."

"They…they do, I'm sure. When they aren't being held hostage."

She was only stating the facts, but he must have thought she was offended. "Oh Aly, I'm sorry, I forgot. I, I didn't realize you were so young when you fled King's Landing. Truly I'm sorry." Jonas seemed far too upset for making such a small mistake.

"It's alright. There's no need to be upset.

He shook his head. "Aly, I, feel so foolish. After all the time we have spent talking, you'd think I wouldn't let such a major detail slip my mind."

She shook her head. "Please don't trouble yourself. Truly."

He nodded, turning his face towards the ceiling, as he appeared to search out his next words. "I do enjoy our talks, Aly. You've become quite a good friend to me. I'm so glad you came to Storm's End."

Aly smiled, heartened by his warm gesture. "I am too. It feels nice to be safe. I just wish Rhaena was here. You would love her. She is so beautiful and funny and playful. She'd have the attention of all the men in Storm's End."

Jonas leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers and nuzzling it gently. A funny warm feeling spread through her. His voice lowered. "Not all of the men."

"No?" He was looking at her with a strange gleam in his eye. It was…unsettling.

"No. I happen to think _you_ are rather lovely. I'll bet your sister is jealous of _your_ beauty."

Aly laughed. What a silly thing to say. Rhaena was the most beautiful woman she'd ever known, with her haunting dark violet eyes and her masses of curls all over the place. And from what she remembered from the last time she saw her, her figure was quite womanly. Much more than Aly's stick figure. "Why would Rhaena ever be jealous of me? You haven't seen her, Jonas. Boys used to throw flowers whenever her carriage went by. 'The beautiful princess,' they'd say. 'If I could just get one look at her, my life would be complete.'"

Come to think of it, boys were rather silly around Rhaena. Including Aegon. Aegon was probably the silliest boy around Rhaena. It had been awhile since she'd thought about 'Aegon, the blushing.' Her poor, sweet, unassuming brother.

"Aly," Jonas was looking at her with concern. She regretted getting lost in thought and stealing any of his nameday fun.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else." Forcing a smile she asked, "what were we talking about?"

Jonas grinned, moving the hand that was holding her own hand to her waist and pulling her closer. He'd never held her like that before. No one had. He took a deep breath and whispered, "We were discussing the beautiful Princess Rhaena. But I happen to know another beautiful princess." Nuzzling her forehead, he added, "And I much prefer this one."

Aly gulped and tried to steady her breath. "I…don't know what to say. Thank you?"

Jonas chuckled, shaking his head slightly. She was thankful when the intense stare on his face relaxed into a more playful one. "You needn't thank me for speaking the truth. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. Father, well, he let me have some wine for my nameday and I fear it's made me bolder then I'm used to."

"Oh," she exhaled. That explained it. "It's alright."

Just then the song ended and when she looked around she saw that indeed no one else had taken the dance floor. "I should…"

"I love this song, another dance?"

Aly inhaled another deep breath. At least the song was faster and prevented the need to be so intimate. And she got to spin. Jonas was a really good dancer. At one point he spun her around three times in row, and she felt rather dizzy. Unfortunately, that resulted in him pulling her closer to steady her. The proximity was…different. And she just couldn't figure out if it was acceptable or not.

"What was Jaehaerys's surprise?"

"Huh?" she asked, completely lost from the conversation.

"Yesterday, when you took off and left me with your horse. Was the surprise worth it?"

Aly's mind drifted back to meeting Vermithor and remembered Jaehaery's smile. His blissful smile. "It was very worth it."

"So…what was it? What was such a big deal that you had to abandon me?"

Aly glanced up at Jonas, who was staring down at her with a quizzical look. When she thought about Jaehaerys's big day, she couldn't bring herself to share his secret. "I'm sorry, it's private. I'd rather Jaehaerys told you when he's ready. Right now, well, we'd prefer to keep it between us."

"Oh," There was a coolness to his voice as he loosened his grip on her waist. "I see."

"I hope you understand. I…I just don't feel right about sharing his secret."

Jonas nodded. "I understand."

But he didn't. He didn't know Jaehaerys, how badly he'd longed for a dragon, almost as much as she had. He didn't know how lonely he'd become, how serious. He didn't know how big this was for him. How much life it had breathed into his body.

No, she liked Jonas. He was a good friend. But Jaehaerys deserved more. And she would protect his secret for as long as they could manage to hide that dragon.

* * *

"Race you to the gate?" Aly motioned up ahead. "I'll bet I can make it in half your time."

"Is that so?' Jonas cast his eyes downward in a mocking disdain. "You're on Princess."

"Ready," Aly laid her hand flat on Rhaenys's mane.

"Set," Jonas leaned forward.

"Go," Aly yelled and gave her horse a little kick. "Come on Rhaenys."

Her horse took off with a jolt, quickly gaining a lead on him. She was a head by one length within a minute, and then three lengths a minute later. And then five. _Poor Jonas, he can't help that he has a slow horse._

Gazing ahead she could see the gate approaching, though it appeared to be approaching at a slower pace than before. When she turned around and saw he was gaining on her, he was only two lengths away! "Rhaenys, come on!" She kicked her again. "He can't beat us. I'll never hear the end of it."

Was she slowing down? Had she left too quickly? She didn't want to harm her horse, but she really wanted to win. She felt the honor of all women was beating down on her.

"See ya Aly," Jonas yelled with a smirk as his horse flew by.

"Rhaenys, come on!" She tried to urge her faster, but it appeared she was only slowing down. Worried that Rhaenys was hurt, she gently pulled the reins back to slow her to a trot. Also, she needed a moment to collect herself before accepting defeat.

When the gate opened for her, Jonas was beaming. "Half my time, eh princess?"

Aly inhaled deeply, calming her frustrated fury. "Congratulations Jonas. Your horse is very fast."

He grinned, hooking a lead under Rhaenys's bridle and escorting them both back to the stables. "Rhaenys breaks too fast. She's a good sprinter, but she tires out quickly. You need to work on building her stamina."

Aly said nothing, only nodded. She liked Jonas, but she didn't appreciate his incessant need to tell her what she should do. And he was always telling her what to do.

Once they were tied up, he reached his hand up to her. "Here, I'll help you down."

Aly shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you." Swinging her leg over she slid off the horse and into the ground, knees bumping into the dirt. "Ugh," she said, wiping the mud off her riding pants. "Mother won't be happy about that."

"You should have let me help you." Now they were both frowning. "Are you chuffed with me Aly? Because I beat you." He put an arm around her waist and leaned in closer. "Would you rather I let you win?"

It didn't feel as awkward now, being closer. But she was still smarting from her loss. "No, don't you _ever_ let me win."

Jonas leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. That was different. He'd never kissed anything other than her hand before. Still, it was sweet. He was sweet. "I promise I never will."

Aly gave him a warm smile in return. "Congratulations on your win, Jonas. I have some work to do so I can beat you next time."

And then, before he could reply, she broke away and ran towards the house, spying her mother and brother sitting out on the patio.

* * *

"Oooh Scones?" Aly picked up the darker colored one and held it to her nose, inhaling her favorite scent. "Apple cinnamon?" She exhaled. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Jaehaerys said, pouring her a cup of tea. "Is Jonas joining us?"

Aly turned and watched as her friend headed towards the house. He was to far away now to invite him. "I guess not." After she sat down she allowed herself to relax into the cushioned chair, realizing how sore her body was from the day's ride. They'd been riding for nearly four hours and now her muscles were reminding her with every movement. Settling back she uttered, "This feels nice."

"Aly," her mother began. The tone of her voice caused Aly to sit up a little straighter. "That boy, Jonas…"

"Yes, Mother. That's his name." Whenever mother referred to someone as 'that so and so', the next sentence was rarely a good one.

Mother chuckled. "I know his name. Aly, I fear the boy is getting a little too comfortable with you."

Aly narrowed her brows in confusion. "You want him to be uncomfortable? Why mother? He's my friend." She glanced at Jaehaerys for support, but he only shrugged.

" _I mean_ , I'm not comfortable with how close he has been getting to you."

Aly pushed out her lower lip. "What do you mean? He didn't do anything…"

Mother sighed. "Kissing your forehead, rubbing your arm, the way he held you during the nameday dance?"

Aly gulped, "You saw that?"

"Mother," Jaehaerys finally spoke up. "He is her dancing instructor."

Mother raised her brows. "You didn't see how closely he was holding her. Or, the way he was looking at her."

Jaehaerys shifted his eyes in her direction. "No, I didn't." But when she gave him an exaggerated pout, he added, "But if Aly says he didn't do anything wrong, I believe her."

Mother hung her head and shook it slightly. "Aly, if he isn't more careful with his affection, I'm afraid I will not permit you to be alone with him."

"Mother!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, there had been some uncomfortable moments. But he'd never tried to do anything more then hug her or kiss her forehead. She wasn't even sure that he wanted to. He was her friend and mother was threatening to take him away from her. "You can't do that!"

"I can't?" Mother asked. "Am I not your mother? Do I not have a say with whom you spend time? Perhaps I should speak to his uncle."

"No!" Aly jumped up and ran to her mother's side. 'Please don't get him in trouble. He didn't do anything wrong. I don't know why you're so upset, but I promise I won't let him do anything bad. Please, Mother, he is my friend and I don't want to lose him."

Mother sighed. "Don't get yourself so worked up. You're not in trouble. And neither is he." Places her hands on her cheeks, she added, "I just want you to be careful. You are growing up, and so is Jonas. I don't know that it's wise to allow your presence around other boys without supervision. You're a princess Aly…."

"I know that."

"I know you do. But you forget that you would be a prized possession for any man. And that can be very dangerous."

Aly stepped backward, bumping into the rail. "I don't want to be a prized possession, for anybody." That sounded awful. "I won't let him touch me, Mother. I won't even hug him."

"Aly." She'd almost forgotten Jaehaerys was there. "She's not saying…"

"I won't. I don't want that. I'll tell him to stop, whatever he's doing…"

"Alysanne. Darling, come here." Mother extended her hand, but Aly refused to accept it. Mother frowned and shook her head. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I only meant that there are people who will desire to be around you just because you are royalty. Not all people. I'm not even suggesting that is Jonas's intention. But it can be hard to tell at times. Aly, I am glad you have a good friend. I've been trying to encourage your brother here to make friends for the past two years."

Jaehaerys rolled his eyes in response, unwilling to respond further.

"Aly you are a lovely girl. Anyone would be lucky to call you their friend. I just want you to be careful, alright?"

She nodded, though it wasn't truly clear to her what she was to be careful about. Still, she was ready for this conversation to end. "Yes, Mother. I'll be careful."

"Good, darling. Now eat your scone before it gets cold."

* * *

Later that evening, Jonas made his way over to his usual place beside her at the dinner table. "I just passed the kitchens," he whispered. "The steak smelled so good. I hope there are yams. I love yams."

Aly nodded. "Me too." Her mother's words replayed in her head when he laid a hand on her arm.

"I was thinking, maybe I could help you retrain Rhaenys so she would take a slower break. I had to do that with my brother's horse. " He winked. "Maybe then you could beat me."

"You want to help me beat you?"

He nodded. "Otherwise, I fear you'll stop riding with me."

Her eyes remained fixed on the spot where his hand touched her skin. It made her sad, having to be careful around her friend. She didn't think he meant anything by it. But how could she be sure?

"Hi Jonas," Jaehaerys patted his back as he walked by, taking the opposite seat next to her. "You are quite the equestrian. How long have you been riding?"

Jonas beamed. He always seemed to brighten whenever Jaehaerys acknowledged his presence. "Thank you. I've been riding since I was five."

Jaehaerys nodded. "I didn't start until I was seven. I'd like to work on my riding skills. Maybe we could race tomorrow?"

Jonas smile widened so broad, she feared his face would break. "That would be wonderful. Aly, do you want to join us?"

She did. She really did. She really wanted to beat them both. But his hand was now wrapped around her arm, stroking it gently, not unpleasantly. But it was touch. And all she could think about was whether this type of touch was acceptable. To mother, or for her. "I think I might have plans tomorrow."

Jaehaerys cocked his head to the side. "You do? What plans?"

"I…I mother had something for me to do, I think. I should probably check first." Her eyes drifted back to Jonas's hand. He must have noticed, because he quickly jerked it away. That hurt even more and immediately she wished he'd put it back.

"Oh, alright Aly. If you don't want to I understand." Jonas sounded solemn and unsure of himself.

"No! I want to I just…." Both boys were looking at her; Jaehaerys had a small note of acknowledgement on his face. "I just…I should check first. That's all."

Jaehaerys twisted his lips to the side and sighed. "Well I am definitely looking forward to it. I haven't been riding near enough and I'm certain my skills are slipping."

Jonas nodded. "Fantastic, what about first thing in the morning? The stable boys usually feed them around daybreak and then we can go from there."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind feeding them myself. Maybe Aegon will be more keen on riding if I feed him first."

"You…you want to feed your own horse?" Jonas looked quite surprised at the notion.

"I do too," Aly blurted out

Jonas furrowed his brow. "I thought you needed to check on something?"

"I…I just realized that wasn't tomorrow, it was the next day. I'm free tomorrow."

Jaehaerys tried to hide his eyes as he rolled them. She knew what he was thinking. She was a terrible liar. But the thought of missing out on the fun sounded much too painful.

By the time the steak arrived she was starving. She tried her hardest to be ladylike, but ended up wolfing down the whole meal before Jaehaerys was halfway through. Jonas looked up at her in amazement. "My, Princess. You have quite the appetite."

Jaehaerys chuckled. "And none of the manners."

She thought to smack him, but he gave her a look that said 'no." "I was hungry."

Jaehaerys laughed, putting an arm around her neck. "You earned that steak. That was a fantastic ride today. Do you want some of mine too?"

Aly jerked back. "No, I, I lost. I wasn't fantastic."

Jaehaerys shook his head before turning her body towards his. "Is it always about winning?"

"But I broke her early and we lost. It was my fault. I wasn't any good."

Jaehaerys cupped her face in his hands, bringing her close. "What if… you could stop focusing on winning all the time and focus more on enjoying the experience? What about that?"

He wasn't scolding her. Otherwise she would have hit him. There was genuine sadness to his voice. She hated making him sad. Sad Jaehaerys sounded so old and weary. "I'm sorry."

That only appeared to make him sadder. "Aly," he whispered, bringing their foreheads together. His hand gently rubbed her upper back. "Aly, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just making a suggestion, that's all."

She nodded, even though she wasn't completely sure she understood "I know, I'm…." She stopped herself before saying 'I'm sorry' again. "I'll try to not be so competitive."

Her brother shook his head. "You can be as competitive as you like. That's just part of your nature. But I just wish you could focus more enjoying the experience then winning or losing. Aly, after all we've been through, I feel you've missed out on so much. And I just don't want you to miss out anymore."

She didn't want to miss out either. After years in captivity, she was finally beginning to have real experiences, fun experiences and she didn't wish to waste them. "I'll try. I promise I'll try." She gave him a close-lipped smile in return. Reaching her arms around his neck she squeezed his neck and whispered, "You are my favorite person in the whole world, Jaehaerys Targaryen."

When she pulled back, the sadness was gone from his face. "And you are mine as well."

A small cough reminded her that Jonas was right there. She kicked herself for making him feel left out. "Can I help feed the horses tomorrow too?"

Jonas chuckled. "I've never fed the horses myself, but if the prince and princess wish to do it then who am I to decline."

* * *

The dreams were terrible. She tossed and turned and tried to run from them.

Maegor. Her uncle was chasing her. Chasing close behind with his gigantic dragon, Balerion. She could feel his hot fire burning on her back and hear the words of her uncle whispering through her mind. "You're mine, Alysanne."

She ran as fast as she could, but never felt she was gaining any ground. As the dragon's claw tightened around her waist she awoke screaming. Sitting up in bed, her body was covered in a cold sweat.

"Aly," her mother shouted, banging on the door. "Aly are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mother," she shouted. She hadn't meant to wake anyone. She stayed extra still in hopes that maybe mother would go away.

No such luck. Mother knocked again. "Open the door darling."

Climbing out of bed, she opened the door to see her mother's worried face. "Oh sweet girl, what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded. "He got me."

Mother stoked her face gently. "Who got you darling?"

Aly debated whether or not to make up a lie, but decided she was too tired. "Uncle Maegor. He was chasing me."

Mother's face was stricken. She pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back gently. "Oh sweetheart, what a terrible dream. Here, do you want me to lie with you while you try to fall asleep? Maybe it will be easier that way."

"I don't want to go to sleep. He'll be there again. He's always there."

"Always?" Mother shook her head. "Have you been having bad dreams too? Why are the two of you always keeping secrets?"

Alysanne narrowed her eyes. "Is Jaehaerys having them too?" He hadn't said anything to her about them. She wondered why. It seemed like something he would usually tell her first.

"He used to. Aly, how long has this been going on?"

"Just the past week or so mother. I'm sorry, you don't need to worry. I'll be fine."

Mother chuckled, pulling her back into a hug. "Someday, you'll have children of your own and you'll understand the humor of being told not to worry about them."

It was a strange thought, having children. She wasn't certain she'd ever want to have them. How could she have children when she was one? "I'll go back to bed now. You don't have to…I mean. I'll be alright."

"Aly…"

"I'm fine." She began to back her way into the room. When she closed the door she climbed into her bed and tried to fight off sleep, but despite her best efforts sleep deprivation won out and she fell back into the same dream, having the life squeezed out of her by Balerion's claw.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Jonas is an original character, but his uncle Lord Robar and grandfather Orys Baratheon are not. Also, I've been looking forward to the hatching of dragons for a long time and hope that scene was enjoyable. As for consistency with canon, the Worldbook suggests that Jaehaerys had and rode Vermithor since his youth, but does not specify when he was hatched. Most people speculate he was born before he was a teen, but this was just how I saw the story playing out in my mind. Vermithor and Alysanne's future dragon play a significant role in their story and I wanted to find the right time for both of them to have their debut.


	17. The Black Bride

Well, this is a first for me. Two chapters in one day! Thank you so much to baronnis for your reviews and feedback.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen – The Black Bride**

 **47 AC**

The practice yard was full today. Men of all ages bearing steel, testing their blades against each other. There was a clanging sound to sword fighting that Jaehaerys had found jarring, even back in the days when he would practice with Viserys. And now that he was practicing without his brother, the sound made his nerves stand on end.

"Jaehaerys," Mother's voice caught him by surprise.

"Yes?"

Mother approached him with both hands behind her back.

"What do you have there?"

She gave him a hint of a smile. "A present." Bringing her hands around, he saw what could only be a sword in her grip. Not just any sword…it had a dragonhead on the handle.

"Is that….?"

Mother nodded. Lifting up the sword to lay it in his hands she said, "Dark Sister. I know it sounds crazy. But, I believe Visenya would be happy to know it was in your hands. That you'd use it to defend the little girl she so clearly adored."

Jaehaerys wondered if Visenya had ever truly experienced happiness, still he couldn't disagree with his mother's impressions. Visenya loved Aly, as much as one could love a hostage. Jaehaerys smiled. "She's not a little girl anymore. Have you seen the way the Baratheon boys are looking at her? Every time she walks into the room they look as though she's an image out of their dreams. It's a little disconcerting."

Mother nodded. "I've seen. I've had a conversation with Lord Robar to ensure he keeps his kin on their best behavior."

Jaehaerys nodded. "She'll hate that. But I know it's for the best. I feel strange having men look at my sister. Was that what it was like with Rhaena?"

Mother chuckled. "With Rhaena? Oh, Rhaena spurred them on. She loved the attention. I'm not sure how, but Rhaena mastered the power of her femininity before I ever saw it coming. Poor Aegon. He didn't stand a chance."

Poor Aegon. Poor Viserys. His brothers. His role models. Gone before they ever had a chance to live. Had they been here, they would all be engaged in protecting the family, protecting the women they loved. But now it was only him. There was a loneliness in that, but he couldn't afford to sit with it. Holding up the blade, he examined the shine of the Valyrian steel. "Thank you, Mother. I'll take the best care of it."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Mother nodded. "I know you will. I only hope you never need to use it."

* * *

He hated ravens. They never brought anything but bad news. When the scroll arrived in the hands of Maester Harold, Jaehaerys's blood ran cold before the words were ever spoken.

Alysanne was still upstairs sleeping and for that he was grateful. No matter what words the raven brought he knew it wouldn't be good and he didn't feel prepared to comfort her yet. He slowly approached mother's side as she opened the scroll. She had the same look of dread on her face as she prepared to read it. What was going through her mind? Did she conjure the same horror stories that were running through his? This had become a family tradition he'd rather do away with.

"What does it say, Mother?"

Mother sat silently, staring at the words. She didn't cry. She didn't scream. Just stared. Her breaths were purposeful and deep. Her mouth was partly open, but she didn't utter a sound. The silence was almost worse than her screams.

"What's happened?"

Mother's slowly raised her eyes from the small piece of parchment and searched the room, finally letting her eyes settle on him. He knew what she was looking for, or moreso, whom.

"She's asleep. At least she was when I came down."

Mother nodded.

"Do you want me to get her or…"

Mother waved her hand to stop him. "No, not yet. Jaehaerys, come, sit with me." She patted the seat next to her.

He did as he was told, moving the blanket to the side and curling up close to her. Taking one of her hands in his, he asked, It's Rhaena, isn't it?."

Mother nodded. Just a nod, leaving so many possibilities for what that could mean.

His sister's charming smile flashed before his eyes, images of her laughing as they danced together on her wedding day, cooing at her babies, holding Aegon's hand as he contemplated taking his rightful spot on the throne.

He didn't want to ask the question, but it was there. And it wasn't going away. "Is she…?"

"She's alive."

He should have felt relief, but mother still wasn't looking at him, stuck in some daze. Mother inhaled deeply, seemingly trying to gain strength. Reaching over to grab his hand she added, "Though I fear my news isn't much better."

Jaehaerys nodded. "Tell me. It's all right Mother. I can take it."

Mother eye's closed and she brought both hands to cover her face. Shaking her head she moaned, "Oh my boy. Such dark words, why must you continue to bear such pain?"

Jaehaerys reached for her hands, bringing them down to her lap. "It is what it is, Mother. Please, tell me what troubles you. What has happened to Rhaena?"

Mother nodded. "You remember that Rhaena had been staying on Fair Isle at the home of Lord Farman?"

He nodded. They'd received a few ravens from him, assuring mother that she and girls were doing fine. "Yes Mother."

"Well, it appears that your uncle's wife Tyanna, that Pentoshi woman, found where Rhaena was hiding and forced her to return to King's Landing."

Of all the things that could have happened, that was not what he expected. "She's in King's Landing? Why, what does he want with her? Will he hurt her?"

Mother pressed her lips together, staring at the wall. And then her eyes settled on his. "He married her. Rhaena, along with two other women."

Jaehaerys shook his head quickly. That didn't make any sense. "He married three women? Why would he do that? Doesn't he already have three?"

"Two, the high septon's niece Alyce has apparently met an unfortunate end. Maegor has been struggling to have a child with his other wives. He seems to be getting desperate. You remember how I told you a king must have an heir?

He nodded.

"Well, your uncle is in big trouble. The wives he has managed to get with child have either lost the child or birthed monstrous looking things that do not resemble children. Horrid things with wings and fangs."

"What? How…"

"I have no idea, Jaehaerys. Some sorcery maybe? Tyanna is known to dabble in the darker mysteries."

"Tyanna, the one who found Rhaena?"

"Yes, the same. Your uncle is desperate and so he chose to marry three women of proven ferttility."

"But he killed her husband! You mean to say Rhaena has been forced to marry her husband's murderer?"

Mother nodded. "Apparently all three of the women's husbands died at the hands of your uncle." She shuddered. "I wouldn't be surprised if that increased the appeal. Oh Jaehaerys it's terrible news. But at least Rhaena is alive. He won't harm her. He needs her. But the thought of my daughter in his hands makes me ill. Please, sit with me Jaehaerys, I am in need of comfort."

"Mother…," he rubbed her hand gently. He tried to imagine Rhaena and her long curls standing before a septon, swearing her vows, facing the man who had killed her love, the father of her own children. Jaehaerys could feel a rage boiling up in him he'd never felt before. He hated that man. One by one he was picking off his family members until there was nothing left.

"I just can't imagine Rhaena going along with it."

Mother frowned and shook her head. "What choice did she have? Jaehaerys, Tyanna found Aerea and Rhalla. You know Rhaena would do anything to protect her babies."

Things kept getting worse. Much worse. "He has the girls too?"

She nodded. "He has made Aerea his heir for now, until he can have a son of his own. That gives me some comfort at least. He needs her too."

"What about Rhalla?"

"I don't know Jaehaerys, I don't know. I imagine he'll leave them alone as long as Rhaena behaves."

He shuddered. "Oh, Rhaena." Staring at the floor he allowed the weight of disastrous past few years settle in. Nearly losing Aly to the faith, Father, living under Visenya's skeptical eye, Aegon, Viserys, and now Rhaena. Not to mention the constant nightmares that one day he might have to take his baby's sisters life in order to protect her from the same monster who held his big sister now.

His voice was sober when he said, "When does it end? Mother, when does it end?"

She shook her head but offered nothing.

And then he had it. " _We_ have to end it, Mother. We can't keep waiting for him to take another. We have to do something."

He expected his mother to protest. But instead, she nodded. "I know."

"I have Vermithor now. Maybe I can…"

Mother let out a peculiar sounding chuckle. "Jaeherys, Vermithor is the size of a cat. Tell me you don't aim to take you cat dragon to King's Landing?"

"He won't be the size of a cat for long. Rhaena told me Dreamfyre grew quickly. I'm already working with him and he's taking to me quickly. When he's ready. I'll make sure I'm ready too." When he stopped talking he expected fully to hear all of her reasons why that was a terrible idea. Why he had no hope of succeeding. That he just needed to focus on taking care of Aly.

But he heard none of that. Mother's lip quivered as she took his hand in hers. "I'll see who I can rally to our side. You can't do it alone. No matter how brave you are. You'll need an army."

Such a strange feeling of realization set in hearing she approved. They weren't just words. They were forming a plan. He nodded. At three and ten the concept of leading an army against his uncle didn't even phase him. His anger was too great to even contemplate fear. All he knew was that he had to do something.

"Jaehaerys…" He hadn't heard Alysanne creeping into the sitting room.

Her eyes held all the questions. He wasn't ready to tell her about Rhaena, about the girls or about what he needed to do. But he was ready to take action. He had to. He'd failed to protect his brother or his big sister. He couldn't let Aly be next. He couldn't fail. He mustn't fail. It was now or never. And he had to hope that after years and years of evil winning, maybe, just once good could prevail.

* * *

A/N: Rhaena, along with the other two women, Lady Elinor Costayne and Lady Jeyne Westerling were married in the same ceremony and became known as "The Black Brides." Also, Jaehaerys being given Dark Sister is also canon. I'd like to imagine Visenya would be pretty pleased with him having it, though I'd also think my version of Visenya might have liked the sword to go to Aly instead. But such is life in this very patriarchal society.


	18. Just a Kiss

Alright, this is the last one for the night. But I was on a role and just wanted to keep coming.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen – Just a Kiss**

 **47 AC**

A dark cloud hung over Storm's End after the raven brought news of Rhaena's capture. Aly couldn't reconcile the meaning behind that small piece of parchment. Her sister, her children, the violation of her love for Aegon. Rhaena loved him. She was there for him every step of the way, helped him become 'Aegon the not so blushing'. She remembering the way her sister encouraged Aegon towards bonding with QuickSilver. She was the one he needed. And she was so good at it. The thought of her now sharing another man's bed just to keep her daughter's safe, Alysanne simply couldn't wrap her mind around it. What must it be like for her? What would it feel like…

"Hi Aly." She jerked her head up when she felt Jonas pat her shoulder. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

Aly considered his face. Kind, warm, friendly. She was grateful for him. He always found a way to distract her from her pain. Challenging her to races, sneaking her into the kitchens for a secret snack and teaching her new dance. Sometimes he tried to hold her close. Sometimes she'd let him, pretending that it was just a part of the dance, even though she knew it was probably more than that. Sometimes she just needed to lay her head on someone's shoulder and enjoy being held back.

"Hey," Jonas's voice softened as he reached down to hold her hand. "Aly, what's troubling you?"

She shrugged. Not because she didn't know, but because she didn't know how to say it.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. She allowed her head to rest against his neck as he moved his hands around to encircle her lower back. And once she managed to let her body relax a bit, she could finally break down, her body shaking against his as tears fell from her eyes.

"Rhaena? Is that who you're thinking about?" Jonas asked as he moved one hand up to massage her upper back.

She nodded.

"It's terrible Aly. I'm so sorry for everything your family is going through. Truly sorry. I don't have a sister, but if I did and this happened to her I believe I'd go mad." He stepped back enough that he could reach a hand up to stroke her face with the tips of his fingers. "If anything like that happened to you, I know I would go mad."

"You would?" The words came out as a whisper. She didn't realize he cared so much.

"I would. I care very much for you Aly. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"Jonas…" she wasn't sure what she was going to say after that.

"Aly," he whispered her name in a way that sent shivers down her spine. Leaning down he placed his forehead to hers.

She was pretty sure this was the kind of behavior mother was frowning about. But she wasn't frowning. Only staring back, lips partly open, occasionally averting her eyes when the feeling got too intense. "What?"

He lowered his head to place a kiss on her nose. It made her smile. He made her smile. But then he said, "I would like to kiss you, Aly. Would that be alright?"

And then she stopped breathing. Was it alright? Did she want him too? He was so kind. And his hands were gentle and his lips were right there. And part of her wanted him to. But part of her didn't. She didn't know why, only it didn't feel right.

But still, she couldn't deny the strangest, yet pleasant tingling sensation on her lips as he stared at them and she wondered what it would be like to say "yes."

Just before doing so her mother's face and her words about being a man's prized possession popped into her head and she stepped back. It was clumsy and she regretted it instantly when the deepest look of hurt crossed his face. "I'm sorry I can't."

She wished she had said, " I want to, but I can't." That would have been better. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'm sorry Jonas."

He nodded, moving his hands to his pockets in a way that felt much more significant. Like he was removing his support from her life. Support she so badly needed.

"I'm really sorry." She was thankful for tears then. They did feel right. They filled the space between what she wanted to say and what she really said. "I just don't…"

Jonas hung his head down, looking towards his feet."It's alright Aly. I just thought maybe…"

"Jonas, I don't know what to say, I just…"

He looked up then and shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. I was foolish for trying. You're a princess. I shouldn't have even thought about it…"

"Jonas," she hated that he was using her royal status as some indication of how she felt about him. It had nothing to do with that. "Jonas it isn't about being a princess."

Her friend gave her a half smile as he collected himself. "You don't have to say that. I know how this goes, Aly. You're going to marry some fine lord with riches and glory to his name."

"Jonas! What are you talking about? I don't care about any of that. I just didn't feel right kissing you now. I've…never…"

There was a shift in his eyes then. In his whole body. He stopped turning away and moved just a step closer. "Oh…of course. I.."

"Please don't make assumptions about me Jonas. I haven't lived like a princess since I was five. I don't even really remember what it's like. Truly I wish you wouldn't even call me princess."

A confused look crossed his face. "Why? That's what you are."

There were times when she appreciated his tendency to speak the obvious. This wasn't one of them. "Because it makes me feel different. And I don't want to be different."

Jonas chuckled. "But you _are_ different Aly."

She frowned. He didn't get it. He didn't know what it was like to have people treat you as though you were "something" when you didn't even really know who you were yourself. She didn't know how to be the "something" they thought she would be. And if her closest friend didn't get that, then whoever would?

"I'm feeling tired. I believe I'll rest now."

That he seemed to understand. Jonas sighed. "Alright, Aly."

Leaving behind her spurned friend she made her way down to the courtyard where the sound of swords clanging drew her attention. Her brother was practicing with one of the former King's Guard members that had escaped with them to Storm's End. "You're thinking too much Jaehaerys. Too much thinking will get you killed."

She stopped short, watching her brother's fury as he attempted again to best the knight. He looked so determined, almost…angry. And then she saw it. That wasn't a tourney sword in his hand. He was practicing with Dark Sister. He was practicing with Valyrian steel. Why would they let him practice with Valyrian steel? Someone could get hurt. He could get hurt.

"What are you doing?" She regretted not waiting until they had their swords down, for Jaehaerys nearly swiped the unsuspecting knight's head off. Luckily the knight's reflexes were better than her brother's aim.

"Aly," Jaehaerys glanced at his sparring partner and nodded for him to dismiss. He placed Dark Sister back into the hilt at his hip. "I'm just practicing."

"For what?"

A pained look appeared on her brother's face before he looked up towards the sky. He was looking for words, she could tell, the right words. He was hiding something.

Making her way over to him she grasped his shoulder and asked, "What are you practicing for Jaehaerys?"

His only answer was to look down at his feet.

"Please. What are you hiding from me? Jaehaerys, please tell me what's going on."

Raising his head slowly, he finally looked her in the eye and twisted his lips around around the way he did when he was thinking. Finally, he placed both of his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I'm going to end this, Aly. I'm not going to let Uncle destroy this family any longer.

"But…how? You can't."

He reached down for her hand, "I can. And I will." Shaking his head he looked up towards the sky. "I must. I can't live with myself any longer staying here under Lord Baratheon's protection. Maegor killed both of my brothers and now he holds my sister hostage. I can't…Aly, I won't let him do this."

 _But you're just a boy_. But she thought better of saying it. "Jaehaerys?"

"Yes?"

She gazed at him, taking in his chin, which was beginning to lose its boyish softness. "You're growing a beard?"

He looked at her stunned, jaw hanging slightly ajar. "What?"

"Your chin. You, you're growing more hair. It was just a little before but now it's everywhere. Are you growing a beard?"

That was a beautiful thing about her brother. She knew her response wasn't what she expected. She knew he was confused. But he also knew there was more behind her words and was willing to go there with her. Until she was ready. Cracking a smile, he ran a hand along his chin and said, "Mother says it makes me look more manly."

She nodded. And then there were tears again. For the second time today. And she didn't understand them. Except she did. "Do you think you'll always have a beard?"

He chuckled softly. "I don't know, why?"

"I just, I like your face. It's kind. And I feel like everything's changing. And it just…" She cursed the tears that were falling for some stupid reason. When had she become such a crier? "It makes me sad to think I might never see your face again…without hair, I mean."

"Aly," he pulled her quickly into his arms. She wondered what had taken him so long. She needed him. She needed his sweet face. She needed his strong arms. She needed the one who always understood, even when she didn't understand herself. Jaehaerys, unlike Jonas, knew how to read between the lines. Her lines.

"Please don't die, Jaehaerys. I don't know what I would do if he killed you too. I can't lose you, please. Please, just don't die."

His arms tightened around her and he placed a kiss on her hair. "Oh, Aly. I love you so much. I don't…" He sighed and went quiet for a moment. Then he pushed her away from his body just enough to look her in the eye. "I won't lie to you. I can't promise that I won't die. I have no idea what will happen. But mother is rallying support for us and people are showing up. People, from all over the realm, even Dorne are coming to our aid."

"Even Dorne? But the Martells hate us?"

"Apparently not as much as they hate Maegor. Prince Martell has committed three ships of men. Aly. I can't promise that I won't get hurt because I know you know better. And...I really don't want you to stomp on me right now."

She cracked a smile. "I won't."

A genuine look of relief passed his lips. "But, I do promise I will do everything I can to stay alive so I can come back here to be with you and Mother. I promise. I won't be careless."

She nodded. She knew her nightmares would be even worse tonight. But she also knew he meant what he said.

"And," he rubbed his chin again. "If I return, I promise I will shave my beard so I can greet my favorite princess with a clean face."

And then she was giggling, ridiculous giggling. And the smile that crossed his face made everything feel all right, even for just a moment.

* * *

That night at dinner, Jonas didn't come to sit with her, choosing to sit by his father instead. She found it hard to eat much of anything, so she just stared at the floor in front of her, at times flickering her eyes over to where Jonas sat, barely eating himself. His father looked to be doing most of the talking. Every once in awhile he would nod or give a small reply and then go back to looking at his food.

After the dinner plates had been removed, Jaehaerys asked, "What happened?"

Looking up at him, she took in his look of curiosity and shook her head. "Nothing."

He raised both brows. "Nothing? He's eaten with us every night for the past two years."

"He…just wanted to spend more time with his father." It was a terrible lie. And she was sure he knew it was too. Jaehaerys sized her up and then nodded, turning back to his food.

Could she really tell her big brother that a boy had tried to kiss her? Could she really explain to him why she had turned him away? What would he do? Would he be angry? Would he think she was foolish? Could he help her understand how she was feeling?

No, Jaehaerys was good at many things, but this he wouldn't understand. She missed Rhaena. Rhaena would love to talk about this kind of thing. Rhaena was a romantic. She loved love. Her fiery outspoken sister would melt the instant Aegon gave her a flirtatious grin. They had a language, their own language. She remembered the way they talked with their eyes the night of their father's funeral.

Rhaena would understand. Rhaena wouldn't think she was foolish. Rhaena could help her figure out how to fix things with Jonas.

But Rhaena was in the arms of a madman. Rhaena couldn't help her now. No one could. And Storm's End had never felt so very lonely as it did then.

* * *

A/N: So we've entered what I am calling "the angsty years" or the equivalent of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (think 'all caps harry', minus the ALL CAPS). One of the things that always struck me reading ASOIAF is teenagers, pre-teens even, were often called upon to marry or go to war well before they were developmentally ready. So while I consider both Aly and Jaehaerys to be wise in many ways, I hope to make sure they still get to be teens, in all the wonderful awkward confusion. Because I think that's only fair to two people who were forced to grow up so quickly.


	19. Focus

High Valyrian translations are in the A/N.

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen - Focus**

47 A.C.

 _Clang, Clang... Clang, Clang_. The sound of Dark Sister clashing against his opponent's blade had begun to sound like music to his ears. He wouldn't say he enjoyed sword fighting, not really, but he was finally beginning to feel more confident with a blade.

"Good!" Lord Baratheon yelled. "Good my prince. Keep your focus."

Startled, he spun around quickly at the sound of the unexpected voice, observing his host walking into the courtyard. The man smiled broadly, but it quickly turned into a frown, just about the time Jaehaerys felt the sensation of cold steel on his throat.

"Ah, ah, ah." His instructor, Ser Ryam Redwyne rotated the sword so the flat end lay against his neck as Jaehaerys turn around to face him. "You forgot about me. You got distracted."

Jaehaerys frowned and both men put their blades down.

Ser Ryam shook his head. "When it comes to war, you can _never_ get distracted."

Just when he thought he was starting to feel ready, he was reminded that he was never going to be ready. Frustrated, he slammed his sword into the hilt and turned to walk away. "I'd like to break now. I need to feed Vermithor."

"Jaehaerys," the knight laid a hand on his shoulder. His voice was soft, yet firm. He leaned in to whisper, "You have the realm behind you. People want you to succeed. But…" he motioned around the yard, "they are also watching you. You cannot back down so easily if you wish to maintain their support. After all, what does it say if a leader gives up at the first hint of defeat?"

Jaehaerys swallowed, taking in the many eyes watching from the balcony…and the grounds...and those that were peaking through the windows. When had he gotten such an audience?

Ser Ryam began to walk and Jaehaerys followed behind. "Tell me, what types of distractions might you face when you arrive in King's Landing?"

"Other men? The kingsguard."

"Yes, for certain. What else?"

"Well..." With all the eyes on him, Jaehaerys found it harder to think. "I…I don't know."

"BOOM, the knight shouted, causing him to jump. "Loud noises, unexpected noises, unexpected sights, smells, anything you hadn't practiced." The knight arched a brow. "What else?"

"I don't…" He felt like everything might be a distraction.

"What do you fear?"

Jaehaerys eyed the knight, wondering if it was truly appropriate for a former Kingsguard member to speak to a prince in such a way. Still, he knew he was trying to keep him alive, so perhaps appropriateness should not be his first priority. _What do I fear?_ His first thought was 'everything'. But that wasn't fully true. Much of the past four years had numbed him to many of his childhood fears.

No, there was only one true fear. But it was enough to terrorize him every night. "Not protecting my family."

The knight shook his head, much to Jaehaerys's surprise. "What do you fear, Jaehaerys? Tell it true. What's the _worst_ that could happen?"

He thought he _had_ told it true, but perhaps he was being too vague. He stopped walking and closed his eyes. And she was there. "Dying and leaving Aly unprotected." He swallowed. "If I'm going to die, I have to take him with me. There is no other choice."

The typically stoic knight's face softened. "You love your sister. That much I know. And I can imagine she provides a lot of motivation for you to follow through. But will you allow me to show you something?"

Jaehaerys nodded. He knew he wouldn't like it. But the cost of not listening could mean his worst fear coming true.

"Good. I want you to imagine you're in the throne room. Your uncle is before you, your heart is racing, your blades are clashing and he says something that triggers your memory of her. What happens then?"

"I…"

"You die."

"What? Why?"

"Because you stopped to think of her. You stopped to worry how you might fail. And then you will. Jaehaerys, when you are fighting you must be solely focused on your task. You must be calm enough that you can sense all the changes around you, hear the soldiers sneaking up from behind, cool enough to not jump when a canon goes off outside or someone knocks over a plant of flowers. And you must stay calm and focused when Maegor begins his schemes. Jaehaerys, I know your uncle. I've spent far too many days in his presence. I know his ability to manipulate, to get your mind thinking the worst.

The knight's voice then took on the haunting tone of his uncle's. "Jaehaerys after I finish you, I'm coming for your sweet sister." He leaned in closer. "I'm going to take my _sweet_ time with her and when I'm done, I'll leave her on the street just like I did your brother."

And then he stepped back and his voice returned to normal. Squeezing his shoulder gently, he asked, "How are you feeling right now?"

Broken hearted. Defeated. Hopeless. Breathing heavier he said, "Like I've already failed."

"And we're only just pretending. My prince, I want you to succeed. I want that very much. But to do so, you are going to need to practice focusing your mind."

"How do I do that?"

"I'll show you. Come, let's sit." Glancing around he added, "I believe our audience has grown bored. Here, by the fountain." He motioned for Jaehaerys to sit down, while the knight remained standing. "I want to you close your eyes and try something with me, alright?"

Jaehaerys nodded and closed his eyes.

"Alright, just breathe, Jaehaerys. I want you to focus only on your breathing. Focus on the sound of your breath going in and going out."

This was strange. He'd never paid attention to his breathing before. The feeling of focusing on something so simple was rather overwhelming.

Ser Ryam continued, "Notice the texture of your breath as it flows against your nose, feel your belly expand as you breath in, and relax as you breathe out. All I want you to do is focus on your breath, nothing else. Not the worries going through your mind or any people who might be watching. Just focus on the experience of breathing. In...and out...If your mind starts to wander, just bring it back to your breath. Why don't you try that for a little while."

After only a few moments of silence, Jaehaerys's eyes popped open. "It's hard. My mind went to Aly right away."

"And what were you thinking?"

"I have to protect her. I can't let him win. I just can't." He heart was racing. Focusing on his breath was certainly not helping to quiet his mind. He wasn't sure he liked this exercise at all.

"I'm not surprised. But if you're going to win this battle and keep Alysanne safe, you're going to need to harness your mind, which means not letting those worries control you. Alright?"

It seemed like an enormous task. He'd spent years fearing for their safety. How could he manage to harness those thoughts in time for battle. But what choice did he have? Ser Ryam was right. Maegor knew how to break him and he might not even need to if Jaehaerys's own mind decided to break him first. He nodded. "What do I need to do?"

Ser Ryam smiled. "Good lad. Alright, here's what I want you to do. I want to practice focusing on your breathing in the morning and at night. Every day. Every single day. See if you can increase your practice by a little bit each day and see what happens. Even if it's really uncomfortable, I want you to practice, alright."

Jaehaerys eyed him curiously. "Are you saying you won't train me?"

"Not until your focus is better. We'll still do some practice to keep your skills up, but nothing like today." Ser Ryam exhaled a sigh. "Jaehaerys. This practice I'm having you do, I'm doing it so you can come back to Alysanne. Do you trust me?"

He did. He trusted him well. "Yes, Ser."

"Good. Do you believe you will succeed? Or are you already defeated?"

"What?"

The knight smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What is the point in practicing if you already think the mission is impossible?"

When Jaehaerys look him in the eye, there was such sincerity. And he realized then, that this mission was bigger than protecting his sister, his family. Ser Ryam had a family too, as did most everyone on Storm's End. They all needed to bring an end to the tyranny. Jaehaerys was just the face of the war. And despite his wish to just take care of his own business, he knew he had to be the leader they needed. He mustn't let his people down.

Jaehaerys gave him a smile. A small one. But a true one, nonetheless. "Nothing is impossible, Ser."

A look of pride crossed the knight's face. Pressing his index finger to Jaehaerys's forehead. "That. I want you to hold on to that feeling. Protect it. Hide it somewhere deep inside where your uncle can never access. Can you do that, my prince?"

Jaehaerys nodded. "I can." Inhaling a deep breath, he added, "I will."

* * *

That night he was seated outside by the fountain, practicing, when Alysanne came out to join him. "What are you doing?"

Keeping his eyes closed he said calmly, "I'm practicing my breathing."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Ser Redwyne says it will make me a better fighter. Help me stay focused."

"Oh," she fell quiet. "I should leave you then. You need to practice."

Jaehaerys opened his eyes and grinned, reaching over to grasp her hand. "It's alright. You can sit with me. We can breathe together."

She shook her head. "No, Jaehaerys you need to practice. I want you to be safe. I'll… I'll see you later."

As she tried to walk away, he gave her hand a squeeze and tugged her back towards the seat. "Sit. Talk with me a while. I was just finishing up my practice. I need someone to talk to."

She scanned his face carefully looking for who knows what and finally seemed to relent. "What are you learning?"

"That I have a lot of thoughts in my head."

She giggled. "I already knew that."

He nudged her shoulder with his. "Well, see, you could have saved me all this time. How are you doing? I don't think I've even seen you today. Have you been dancing away with Jonas?"

Her eyes widened and she pulled herself away from him.

"Aly, what's wrong?"

Her eyes drifted down towards the grass as she bit down on her bottom lip. _Uh oh._

"Aly," he repeated. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing because I know when you're lying."

Her eyes flickered towards him and then away and he knew he was right.

"It is nothing," she said it so quietly he could barely hear her. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Sounds like its something _you're_ worried about."

"It's nothing, Jaehaerys. I'm just sad, that's all.

He examined her face, how she refused to make eye contact for very long. How her breaths kept speeding up. The way she fidgeted with her hands. "What happened with Jonas, Aly?"

Something about saying the boy's name this time made his stomach turn. He wasn't sure why. Jonas was nice enough and he was glad Aly had a friend. But something about Jonas made Jaehaerys grind his jaw when he thought of him. Still, he was important to his sister, and she was important to him, so he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"It's…"

"Don't say nothing. We already established there's something. Out with it."

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

She looked so sad. It broke his heart to see her hurting. And then he realized what was getting to him. That the absence of another person's presence, someone that wasn't him, could make her so sad. He truly wasn't very good at sharing. "Why doesn't he want to talk to you?"

"I…I don't know. I think I may have hurt his feelings."

Jaehaerys patted her knee. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

Aly flitted her eyes quickly towards his and then looked away. "He, he called me a princess."

Jaehaerys furrowed his brows in confusion. "But you _are_ a princess. Why would that bother you?"

"Because…Be…"

" _Aly_?" Clearly there was more to this story then she was letting on.

"He doesn't understand. He thinks he knows who I am, what I want, just because my father was the king. He has no idea what has been like, what we've been through."

Jaehaerys sighed and patted her back gently. "Maybe you could tell him? Maybe you could help him understand?"

She nodded. But she didn't look at him.

"Is there more you wanted to tell me?"

She shook her head. He didn't know if that meant there wasn't more to tell or there wasn't more that she wanted to tell _him_.

"I'll let you get back to practicing." She pushed herself up from her seat. "Jaehaerys?"

And there were those sad eyes. They would haunt him until this was over. He needed to find a way to cheer her up so those sad eyes didn't follow him to King's Landing. "Yes?"

"Practice. Practice like your life depends on it. Whatever it takes. I just need you to come back to me." She inhaled a ragged breath. "Please."

Reaching forward he gripped her hand in his, squeezing it firmly. "I will."

* * *

Are you sure?" Aly's voice was tentative. He was already nervous enough. He really didn't need her to make him more anxious.

"I need to try. I'm not going to ride him, I just want to see if he'll let me on his back." Jaehaerys picked the harness up off the ground. It was heavier then he thought. He hoped it wasn't too heavy for Vermithor. The dragon grew quickly. What was once a baby the size of his palm was now the size of a couch, not including his tail, which was also the size of a couch. His dragon was two couches.

"What if he eats you?" Aly asked.

 _Did she really think she was helping?_ "Aly, I told you about this because I thought you would want to be here. But if you're just going to make me more nervous, then I am going to have to ask you to leave." He waited for either a pout or to be physically assaulted. Instead, she only swallowed and bit her lip, glancing towards Vermithor and back at him.

"Alright, what do you need?"

He smiled. "I don't know actually. I just wanted company. The rest I have to do myself."

Aly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can do it. It's in your blood." She gave him a sly grin. "Dragonrider."

Jaehaerys smiled, taking in her newly confident expression. He exhaled slowly. "Here goes nothing." As he made the steps down the staircase he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. It wasn't that he expected to be eaten. Vermithor had always seemed to like him. Of course, he was also usually offering him something to eat. But now he needed the dragon to accept him as his rider.

He wasn't sure what to say when he reached the bottom of the steps. Vermithor bronze scales were resting lazily at the base. He was truly a lazy dragon, most of the time. But as he stepped closer the dragon perked up rolling to a seated position.

A gutteral sound echoed out of the dragon's throat and he eyed the harness in his hands. Jaehaerys maintained eye contact as he continued to step forward. "Rytsas." He thought a Valyrian greeting might be more inviting for the dragon. In truth, he was making it up as he went along. He wished Rhaena was here. She was the only person he knew who had ever hatched a dragon.

As he drew closer, Vermithor grew curious, cocking his head to the side. He was probably wondering where the food was. Jaehaerys had purposefully not brought anything recognizing he wouldn't have food at hand every time he needed to ride. Vermithor rotated his head, turning it slightly to make direct eye contact. He snorted.

"I know. You're disappointed. It's just me, no food this time." He slowly extended his hand, offering it to the large reptile for sniffing. Vermithor followed suit, sniffing him carefully, and then moving to sniff his whole body. Jaehaerys chuckled to himself. "No food there either."

Jaehaearys rolled his hand so he could pet the dragon's nose. "Raqiros."

Vermithor lifted his head slightly, staring Jaehaerys down. He held his breath and held his ground. "Raqiros."

The dragon must have concurred, for he responded by nuzzling his head against his hand. They sat there, dragon and rider until Jaehaerys finally worked up enough courage to run his hand down the dragon's bronze scales, slowly moving down his back. He never allowed himself to break contact, noticing that Vermithor appeared to enjoy the affection. He had made it to the dragon's front foot when he heard a gasp.

Turning quickly he saw Aly covering her mouth. "Sorry. But you're so close!"

Vermithor snorted, jumping to his feet. In an instant Jaehaerys was taken back to Quiksilver's attempt at Aly's life. "Doar!" he yelled, forgetting that he was immediately beside a fire-breathing animal.

The dragon shifted his attention back to him baring his teeth. Jaehaerys inhaled, "Doar," he said, more calmly this time, though no less commanding. It hadn't worked with Quiksilver, but then again, that wasn't his dragon.

Alysanne, to her credit, remained calm and slowly backed away. He wondered what would have happened had she screamed.

Jaehaerys reached his hand out, offering it as a peace offering. Vermithor hesitated at first, but later nuzzled his nose against his hand again. "Good, Vermithor, good."

He resumed his path down his back and occasionally giving him a reassuring massage. He seemed to like that. When he reached the area where the harness would go, Jaehaerys halted, waiting to make eye contact. There was no point climbing if he didn't have permission. Vermithor turned his head; probably wanting to see why his massage had ended and Jaehaerys motioned with his eyes towards his back. Vermithor grunted and then slowly lowered his body to the ground.

Jaehaerys felt his heart flutter. This was it. He lifted the harness carefully; grateful that his arms had grown steadily stronger with arms practice and laid it slowly down on the dragon's back, anchoring the harness to either side. Vermithor shifted slightly, making the harness fall into place. Jaehaerys wondered how he knew to do that, when he'd never had a rider before. It was clear that Vermithor knew what was going on. Somehow, he just knew.

He shifted his eyes towards Aly who had slowly crept back to watch the scene. She was grinning. All nerves seemed to have melted away.

Thinking back to when Aegon had bonded with Quiksilver, he remembered the way he had scaled his way up his back. Vermithor was still quite young, but he was still too tall climb right on. He found a scale that would serve as a handhold and reached upward and then found a place for his feet. The dragon's scales were smaller, as were the spaces in between, making finding foot holds more difficult. But eventually, he found a place and was able to push himself upward. In a few steps he'd managed to reach the harness and threw his leg over just as he would with his horse.

And then it hit him. He was seated on a dragon. He was one step away from officially being a dragon rider. His dream was finally coming true.

Alysanne giggled quietly, but enough to draw both his and his dragon's attention. She covered her mouth again and stepped away, but Jaehaerys yelled, "No, come here."

"What?"

"Come down here," he motioned towards the steps. "I want him to know you are a friend."

"But…"

"It's alright, Aly. He doesn't even know how to breathe fire yet."

"How do you know?"

He didn't really. But he was still certain it was safe. "Because I haven't seen him do it yet and I'm with him quite a lot."

"You really think it's alright?"

"I do. I want him to be comfortable in your presence."

She grinned. "Alright." It dawned on him then, watching her gleefully approaching his dragon. That not once had she mentioned not having a dragon of her own. In truth, she'd desired to ride more than even he did. She had always been the one to remember their eggs, whenever they needed to leave, spent each evening polishing it, talking to it nicely as though that would convince her dragon to emerge. Watching as his little sister braved the steps; he realized she'd not once mentioned herself.

Jaehaerys laid a comforting hand on the dragon's back as he raised his head to greet her. "Vermithor, this is Aly. She is my friend." He motioned for her to come closer. "And she is your friend too."

As Aly offered her hand submissively for sniffing, he wondered how long it would be before she had a dragon of her own, wanting nothing more than to be able to travel the seven kingdoms together.

* * *

High Valyrian translations:

Rytsas = Hello

Raqiros = Friends

Doar = No


	20. First in Line

Greetings everyone. I wanted to post this on Valentine's Day, but I was much too tired last evening.

Baelorfan - I'm glad you enjoyed the introduction to Ser Ryam. I hope I've done him justice. You'll see him again. As for Quicksilver, that was a reference to the first chapter.

Barronis - Thank you - Yes, war is looming. I don't pretend to be any sort of a war expert, so I hope to do it justice. My main hope is to address the human side behind the story. Consistent with canon, GRRM seems to be most concerned the impact of war, rather than the action behind it. And I hope to do the same.

And thank you to Sunpraiser for your feedback. Excellent points.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty - First in Line**

48 AC

"Hi girl," Aly nuzzled her face into Rhaenys warm fur. The horse nuzzled back. Coming out to the stables had become her only respite from all of the commotion inside the castle. The sound of Jaehaerys practicing in the yard, mother conspiring with new guests who had made their way to Storm's End or pacing the hallways and fretting when she was alone.

And the painfully awkward silences with Jonas. She would still see him at dinners or pass each other in the hallways, but they rarely exchanged more than pleasantries. It made her heart ache, thinking that their friendship was gone for good. Having someone who wasn't family to converse with, to share her burdens, to learn new things from, had been an unexpected blessing. Not that she didn't enjoy her family, but sometimes it was easy to forget that there were other perspectives outside of House Targaryen. Important perspectives, ways of seeing the world that no one in her family seemed to discuss. And Jonas provided that, or at least he did.

"Aly?"

Spinning around, Aly nearly fell into her horse, catching herself just in time. Even so, Rhaenys snorted and took a few steps backward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Jonas ran his hand through his hair as he bit his lip.

"You didn't. I was just surprised. I didn't know anyone else was out here." There was a sad hopefulness to her friend's face. It was drawn, but the muscles looked like they wanted to smile. "Hello, Jonas."

He exhaled such a deep sigh that she wondered how long he'd been holding it. "Hello, Aly."

"It's good to see you."

He finally managed a closed-lipped smile. "It's good to see you too. Are you going for a ride?"

She looked at Rhaenys whose large brown eyes seemed just as intent on the conversation. Maybe she missed him too. "No, I don't think so. I just wanted to see her. She calms me."

Jonas nodded. "Things are pretty tense, huh? I think all the men in my family are practicing in the yard right now. I've never seen anything like it. So many people from all over Westeros coming to Storm's End."

It was hard to miss it, all the men, most of them so strange to her. They were all over the castle. Around every corner someone was practicing or organizing. The whole thing was rather overwhelming. "I don't know what to make of it. I'm grateful, of course."

He took a step forward. "I wish I knew how to fight. I feel so badly that I'm not practicing with them. I would love to be out there in support of your brother."

Aly's lips twisted to the side, taking in his face. Jonas, even though he was a year older than Jaehaerys, had not yet begun to sprout facial hair. His face was still smooth and soft, making him appear younger. The thought of him fighting didn't make any sense. Then again, it didn't make sense for Jaehaerys to be training for the fight of his life either. Still, she understood her brother's motivations. She knew why he had to go. She wasn't sure why Jonas would want to. "You would?"

He nodded, continuing a slow approach towards her. "I would. Your brother is very brave. I know you're scared, Aly. I don't blame you. But there are at least one thousand men here, ready to fight for Jaehaerys. That has to count for something."

"A thousand? I didn't realize it was that many."

It did count for something. But it also meant that one thousand men might lose their lives. And if she was honest, there was a part of her that could make peace with that if it meant Jaehaerys came home alive. Was that wrong? It must be wrong? Still, she was certain it was the truth.

By now Jonas was standing before her, just a few feet away."How are you, Aly? I've wanted to talk to you for so long, but I just didn't know what to say."

She exhaled a sigh of relief. "Me either. I'm sorry Jonas. I messed things up."

Jonas let out a soft chuckle. "No, you didn't. I messed things up. I should never have asked to kiss you. I'd love to blame the wine." He bit his lip shyly. "But I hadn't drank any that day."

Aly shook her head. "I'm sorry I ran away. I should have stayed and talked. I just...I'd never..."

"Aly," Jonas reached his hands out to hold hers.

Things were different now. He didn't look at her in the same way. There was genuine concern in his eyes, but nothing more. And she wondered if she'd missed her chance to find out what a kiss felt like. Over the past several months, there had been times when she would imagine saying 'yes,' imagine the way she thought a kiss might feel, and the exhilaration afterward. And the longer she went without knowing, the more creative her mind became.

Jonas squeezed her hands and her mind instantly went back to her imagined kiss. "Please, can we move past it? I don't want that to hang over our friendship."

That stung a bit. Knowing he wanted to move past the un-kiss. Why was it such a big deal? If he was willing to move on, why didn't she want to?

When she didn't respond, he added, "What do you say? Can we be friends again?"

She nodded. It wasn't quite what she'd hoped for, but it was so much better then the painful distance that had grown between them. "I would like that very much. Thank you Jonas."

His smile grew. Sweet Jonas with the kind face. How she'd missed his face. "Aly, can I hug you? Would that be alright?"

She wanted to throw herself at him. She'd longed to be held for a while. With her mother and brother so consumed with war preparations, it had become increasingly apparent how limited her other relationships were, especially since Jonas was avoiding her. So now that he was offering, she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms. Instead, she found herself slowly moving towards him, allowing him to wrap her in a hug. It was nice. It wasn't the same. But it was nice.

Just as she was allowing herself to relax, the ground shook. Really shook. What would make the earth shake except for..."Oh no," Aly whispered, as she looked to the sky.

"What was that?" Jonas asked, his voice wavering.

"A dragon." She heard it roar and knew it was true. "Please, no." Stepping backward, she pulled away from their embrace. "I have to go."

Jonas grabbed her hand. "Go where?"

"I have to see. I have to. Jonas let go of my hand. Please."

"Aly," he pleaded. But she had already ripped herself away.

"I'm sorry Jonas. I have to go. You should find somewhere to hide." And with that she took off and ran as quickly as she could towards the castle.

If Uncle Maegor was coming for Jaehaerys, then she was going to be there by his side. Til the very end.

* * *

Jonas didn't listen. He followed her inside anyway. Because he was her friend.

When she reached the castle courtyard people were frantically running around. No one seemed to have any idea what was going on. Women were screaming, children were crying, and many of the animals were behaving as though they knew something was amiss.

She braved the crowd and made it inside the doors. Where was Jaehaerys? Where was Mother? Unable to spy them she was left with no other choice, she had to follow the sound of the dragon.

Turning around, she placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Jonas, you need to stay here. Please. Hide. Stay out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt."

He shook his head. "Aly, I'm..."

"I'm not giving you a choice." She caught sight of one of the handmaidens. "Elyn, would you please escort Jonas to his father."

Elyn appeared confused. "Please Elyn."

"Yes, Princess." She grabbed him by the arm and as she led him away, he held Aly's gaze until she was out of sight. She knew he didn't like it, being sent away by a girl. All she'd done lately was run away from him. But this time it was for his own protection.

Turning around, she exhaled a breath and prepared to find the dragon. Jaehaerys needed her. But her body felt heavy like lead. It was fighting every step of the way. Maybe because it realized she was running towards a fiery death.

Finally, she mustered up every ounce of energy and forced herself into a run. The closer she got, the louder the dragons quaking became. Memories of Maegor's first visit to Dragonstone flooded her mind. Despite her fear, she had to keep running.

When she ran around the corner she tried to force herself to a stop, realizing it would be better to sneak her way in. But it was too late. She had already been discovered.

Around the corner she did not find her uncle. Who she found, was Rhaena.

* * *

"Baby sister?" Rhaena stood frozen for a moment when their eyes met. "Is that really you?" She approached her slowly, as if in a daze.

"Rhaena?" Aly's lips trembled. It couldn't be. Truly. Could her big sister really be here?

Rhaena finally reached her, cupping her face in her long beautiful hands. "You're not a baby anymore."

Aly shook her head. "You're here." She threw her arms around her sister's neck and clung to her tightly.

Rhaena chuckled, wrapping her arms around her waist and squeezing her back. "I am here. And here I will stay."

She wasn't sure how long they had stood there, holding each other. Sometime later Jaehaerys arrived, equally as shocked to see the new arrival. "Rhaena?"

"Jaehaerys?" Rhaena's mouth fell open. Breaking free of her sister's embrace, she made her way closer to him. "Look at you. How in the world did you get so big? You were only eight when I saw you last."

Jaehaerys grinned. "Well, that explains it. Apparently, you can grow a lot in six years."

Rhaena's face fell then, biting her lip. "You can. I'm sure you can." Opening up her arms she welcomed him into a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Aly glanced around, half expecting her uncle to show up around the corner. "Rhaena, how _are_ you here? How did you get away?"

Inhaling a deep breath, her sister replied, "Let's wait until mother returns. I'd rather tell you all at once."

Jaehaerys looked around the hall. "Where is Mother?"

With a grin, Rhaena replied, "With your other guests."

A few moments later, Mother arrived with two little girls. Despite the fact that she hadn't seen them in many years, it was obvious that the two blonde beauties were Rhaena's twins, Aerea and Rhalla.

"There are my sweet girls." Rhaena bent down to hug them when they came running towards her. "Did Grandma find you something to eat?"

Aly wasn't sure how to tell them apart. They had been months old the last time she saw them. And now they would have to be at least six. And they were nearly identical in every way.

One of them, the one in the blue dress said, "Yes, Mummy. Grandma gave me a cookie."

Rhaena smirked. "Grandma? I'm shocked. Sugar before dinner?" It almost felt natural, just casual family banter. Was this their new normal?

Mother was so focused on her granddaughters that she barely noticed she was being mocked. "A little sugar never hurt anybody."

"A lot has changed I see." Rhaena bent down closer. "Rhalla, Aerea, you were just tiny babies when you last saw your Aunt Aly and your Uncle Jaehaerys. Mummy loves them very much. Would you like to say hello?"

The twin in the blue dress stepped forward first. "Hello!" she said, waving.

"Aerea, silly girl. Go say hi."

That was all she needed. She ran over to where they stood and repeated her greeting, "Hi!"

Alysanne giggled, bending forward to lay a hand on her niece's head. "Hi, Aerea. I can't believe how big you are. The last time I saw you...I was almost your age. And I got to hold your little baby self in my arms."

"What about me?" Rhalla asked, still holding on to her mother's dress.

"What about you?" Aly asked.

"Did you hold me too?"

Aly nodded. "I did. I held you both."

"Rhalla," Rhaena bent over and whispered just loudly enough for them to hear. "Go say hi to your aunt Aly. She's really nice."

Rhalla twisted her hands together, glancing at Aly and then back to her mother. "She's pretty mama."

Alysanne could feel her heart melting. Her niece thought she was pretty. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. "I think you're pretty too, Rhalla."

Her niece's face turned bright red.

"Can I give you a hug?" Aly asked.

The little girl bit her lip nervously and then glanced at her mother for permission. "Go on. She won't bite."

Aly dropped to her knees and held out her hands. "Come here Rhalla, I've missed you so much."

"Come on Rhalla, you can do it," Aerea called, waving her twin forward. "Don't be scared."

Eventually, the little girl made her way over.

"Rhalla, would you mind if I gave you a hug?"

Rhalla nodded and Alysanne opened her arms to hug her niece.

"Me too," Aerea insisted.

Opening her arms further Aly held onto them as long as she could before they grew fidgety.

"What about me?" Jaehaerys asked. "Can I get a hug too?"

The girls looked at him nervously. Even Aerea didn't seem to know what to do with him. Maybe it was his new beard. Aly didn't know what to do with it either.

Rhaena whispered. "Girls, say hi to your uncle."

They looked around at their mother and then back to Aly. She pressed herself upwards to standing and wrapped her hands around his bicep. "He's really nice. I promise." Reaching down to gently squeeze his hand, she added, "He's kind of my hero."

"I am?" Jaehaerys's cheeks grew pink as he gave her a shy smile.

Holding his gaze, she nodded. "You are."

Wrapping an arm around her waist he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Aly."

Within moments Aerea was tugging at his pants. "I want a hug too."

Alysanne chuckled, turning towards her sister she said, "She does take after you doesn't she? Always wanting in on the attention."

Rhaena shook her head. "Oh does she. Just you wait."

While the girls hugged their uncle, Alysanne moved closer to her sister, leaning forward to whisper, "Are you going to tell us the details now?"

Rhaena gazed at her daughters. "I was hoping I could get them to take a nap. But they aren't really nap takers anymore. Maybe we can go somewhere and sit. I'll find a way to get them playing so we can talk." Rhaena swallowed hard and fidgeted with her hands. "I really don't want them to hear the details."

It made Aly's heart hurt, watching her sister looking so nervous. Rhaena was brave, Rhaena was bold. She'd never seen her look so uncomfortable.

"The hearth." Mother spoke up. "Malyse, please get a fire started in the hearth room. And bring us some snacks, some child-friendly snacks please."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Once they were settled by the fire and the girls were playing with their toys, Rhaena finally opened up.

"A few days ago, one of the maester's took me aside and told me the realm was rallying for Jaehaerys. I...I couldn't even imagine. My baby brother coming to take the throne. But I knew I had to get here. I couldn't stay there any longer...with him." Some painful memory must have crossed through her mind, for Rhaena shuddered.

"So last night, when he finally fell asleep, drunk on Arbor Gold, I peeled myself away from him, grabbed the girls and mounted Dreamfyre to get here. They hadn't flown in so long, it was really scary for them. Even Aerea cried most of the way. Ever since..." Rhaena stopped to bite down on her trembling lip. Aly reached forward to squeeze her hand.

"Ever since that monster informed them how he killed their father with dragon fire, they've been pretty skittish of Dreamfyre, even though she was my own dragon. And Dreamfyre was pretty skittish around them too. The beginning of the ride was pretty nerve-wracking. I only had a saddle for me, so I had to hold them both the entire time. My arms were so tired. A couple times my eyes started to fade and I feared I would drop them." Her sister took a gasp of air. "I was so scared."

"You're here now, Rhaena." Aly said, giving her hand another squeeze. "You're safe. You're all safe."

That was all it took. Her sister broke down. And to her surprise, Aly realized she'd never seen her sister cry. Rhaena muttered, "I haven't been safe in seven years. I don't even know what safe feels like."

Jaehaerys got up and pulled Rhaena into his arms. "You will. I promise."

They sat there, brother and sister, holding each other in silence, until Rhaena was able to calm herself. Gazing up at him with a look of awe, she said, "Oh Jaehaerys. How can you really be the same baby brother that danced with me at my wedding? You're...a man."

He blushed. Aly wasn't used to seeing him blush either. Today was such a strange day. "Almost."

"Not almost." Rhaena shook her head. "I don't care what anyone says. The person standing before me a man. A wonderful, brave, loving man. One I respect very much."

The words seemed to hit him hard. He bit his lip and looked down at the ground.

Aly couldn't help but disagree, at least a little. He was still a boy. A boy trying to be a man. Because he had to. And it wasn't lost on her that it wasn't fair. She didn't think it was lost on him either.

"I have something for you. Wait here." Rhaena pulled herself away and stood up, quickly gliding out of the room.

When Jaehaerys glanced at her, Aly could only shrug.

A few minutes later, Rhaena returned with an item the length of her long legs. She didn't need to unsheathe it for Aly to know what it was. It was a sword.

"This, brother, belongs to you," she said, handing it to him. "Grandfather would have wanted you to have it."

Jaehaerys accepted the sword with both hands, staring down at it with awe. He took a moment to examine the blade enclosed in its sheath, and then when he was ready, pulled it out slowly, revealing the shining Valyrian steel blade. "Blackfyre." The words rolled out of his mouth as if announcing the entrance of someone important into the room.

Blackfyre was the blade their grandfather had used to conqueror the seven kingdoms. Perhaps it did deserve its own special entrance.

Jaehaerys stared at it, shaking his head slightly. "Most men will never hold even one Valryian steel blade in their lifetime." He finally looked up, glancing at each woman in the room. "And now I have two."

Rhaena laid her hand on his arm. "Most men are not the king."

"Neither am I, Rhaena."

She shook her head. "You're right. You are better than the king. Much better."

Jaehaerys pressed his lips together in thought. "I wonder which one I should use to bring an end to our current king?"

The thought made Aly shudder. A reminder that her brother was really training for war. He wasn't just practicing to learn a new skill. He was preparing to kill their uncle. Exhaling a deep sigh, Aly finally spoke up. "With the way he treats women, I'd think a death at the hand of a woman's blade would be rather fitting."

Jaehaerys raised his eyebrows, a sly smile crossing his lips. "Perhaps it would." Turning back to his big sister he asked, "Rhaena, how did you manage to get it away from him?"

She shrugged slightly. "It was my turn to share his bed the night I left. He kept Blackfyre by his side. For once I was grateful for the wine. Once I managed to get away from him myself, taking the blade wasn't so hard. If only it wasn't so heavy. Once I feared I would drop it and wake him up. That would have been a nasty turn."

Aly gasped. "He would have killed you."

She shook her head, stoically. "No, he needed me. He needed me for what I could give him. But it wouldn't have gone unpunished. Severely punished."

"Rhaena, what did he..." Jaehaerys began.

Her big sister shook her head defiantly. "I don't wish to speak of it now. Please, Jaehaerys, I just want to be with my family."

He nodded. "Alright." Poor Jaehaerys looked entirely clueless as to what to do next.

"Rhaena, would you like to see the castle?" Mother spoke up. "Your new home. It's quite lovely. The Baratheons have been the most gracious of hosts."

Rhaena looked relieved, as did her brother. "That would be wonderful, Mother. Thank you."

* * *

That night Lord Robar threw another feast to honor Rhaena's arrival. With all the new guests, the room was completely filled. Only the Lords and Ladies were invited. There were far too many people on the island to fit into the dining room.

"Aly?"

"Jonas." Aly reached forward to hug him. It wasn't awkward this time. She was so glad to see him. "Jonas, this is my sister, Rhaena."

Jonas straightened up his posture. "Aly spoke quite truly of your beauty, my lady..."

"Your Grace," Aly whispered. "She is the queen."

"Not anymore," Rhaena said. "I would gladly give up that title."

Jonas appeared flustered. "Uh...Your Grace, I mean, My Lady." Poor Jonas. He never seemed to be able to make sense of her family. "Aly, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried when the dragon..."

Oh, the dragon. She'd forgotten about abandoning him earlier. "I know, I'm sorry that I sent you away. I was so worried you would get hurt."

"Aly...I should be the one making sure _you_ don't get hurt, not the other way around."

She frowned. "Says who?"

Jonas looked incredulous. "Says me. I'm a man. It's my responsibility."

Aly glanced between her sister and Jonas. Had he been Jaehaerys she would have said something. Maybe stomped on his foot. But the timing didn't seem right. "Well, as it stands, there was nothing to be worried about. Dreamfyre is a very friendly dragon. But you shouldn't go near her without Rhaena present. She might...incinerate you by accident."

Jonas's eyes widened. "By accident?"

"Yes, they don't always know who is friend or foe."

He shook his head. "Not to worry. I'm not in any hurry to meet a dragon. Any dragon."

Aly cocked her head to the side, curious by his comment. "You don't want to meet her?"

Jonas chuckled. "Aly, dragons are dangerous. Weren't you terrified just a little while ago at the thought of your uncle's dragon?"

"Yes...but that's different. Balerion is huge and my uncle is mean. Dreamfyre is pretty and Rhaena is nice." Wasn't it obvious how different they were?

Jonas shrugged. "They are still killing machines."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. Dragons were wonderful. They were magical. They were part of her family. Some said actual dragon's blood flowed through her veins. She didn't know if that was true, but she wouldn't mind if it was. She didn't know what to say to him. Looking up to Rhaena for support, her sister stated, "Aly, we grew up with dragons. Some people haven't had such experience. Perhaps in time, Jonas would come to love them too."

Aly shifted her eyes towards him to see how he received her words. "Perhaps," he said. "As long as they don't eat me."

Aly giggled. "She wouldn't eat you. Unless she thought you were going to hurt Rhaena or her girls. Or if you tried to ride her, which obviously you won't."

Jonas grinned, taking her hand. "Obviously."

"Jonas," his father called from across the room. "Come sit down son. The feast will begin shortly and your uncle is about to say a few words."

"Oh, I wish you could sit with us." Aly rather liked the thought of resuming their evening meals. "But I think the seating placements have already been arranged."

Jonas squeezed her hand. "It's alright Aly, I'm sure you have lots of catching up to do." Turning towards Rhaena he said, "It was nice to meet you, Your Grace."

"Oh please stop calling me that. But it was nice to meet you too."

After he had left, Rhaena took her aside and whispered. "Who _is_ he, Aly?"

The way her sister was looking at her as puzzling. There was a grin, Rhaena's mischievous grin, but also a slight hint of warning. "A friend, Jonas is my friend." When Rhaena didn't say anything she kept talking. "He's very nice, Rhaena. You'd like him if you got a chance to know him. I'm sure of it...He taught me to dance and we race horses and...and..."

"And how does he think of you? Has he said?"

"What? As a friend, what else?"

"Rhaena chuckled. "Alysanne, you are a smart girl. I'm sure you are aware of what else."

Aly hung her head trying to calm her breathing. This was her chance. She'd been waiting so long to discuss him. But when she looked at her sister her nerves forced her keep her mouth shut.

"There's more?"

Aly could only look at the floor.

"Aly," her sister tipped her chin upward to meet her eyes. "Your silence is concerning. Don't make me come up with my own answers.

Suddenly she felt like she was being punished and she didn't want to discuss it anymore. Her sister was supposed to be in her corner. Her person. The one who loved love...Love? Did she love Jonas? Was that what this feeling was?

Rhaena leaned over and cupped her face gently in her hands. "Is something wrong, Aly? I didn't mean to upset you. Oh, Aly, I haven't seen you in so long I fear I'm out of touch. I only wanted to understand..."

Rhaena's eyes were soft, and there was still that gleam to them. Yes, perhaps she could say it. "He wanted to kiss me. It was a long time ago, but he said he wanted to."

Her sister's eyes widened and a little smirk appeared on her lips. "And did _you_ want him to?"

Aly shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I like Jonas. He's really nice and he's a good dancer and he gives good hugs."

"Well..." Rhaena tried to unsuccessfully cover her chuckle, "Those are all nice things. But I sense a 'but' coming."

"I, Rhaena I was so confused. He was looking at me, and he was holding me so close and I had all these feelings going on that I'd never felt before and I, I wanted to know what it felt like. But I just couldn't let him do it. It just didn't feel right."

Rhaena sighed, gently running a hand over Aly's hair. "What do you mean it didn't feel right?"

She didn't know. So many months later she still didn't know. Only she wondered if he tried again if she wouldn't do the same thing. What did that mean? "I just imagined what mother would say if she saw us and I got scared."

"So mother doesn't know?"

She shook her head.

"And Jaehaerys? Did you tell him?"

Aly's eyes widened. "No, I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand."

"Did anyone else know?" When Aly shook her head, Rhaena pulled her into a hug. "Sounds like a very confusing time for you sweet one. I'm sorry you've had to hold all that in all this time."

She squeezed Rhaena's waist, so grateful to have someone who understood. It was nice to get it out. It didn't even seem like such a big deal anymore now that she'd said it. "Thank you Rhaena."

The sound of a gavel tapping drew their attention to the center of the room. It was Lord Robar. "Lords and Ladies of this great land. Thank you for joining us today. You arrived in support of Prince Jaehaerys and his mother Alyssa. We had no idea there would be cause to celebrate this evening, but as it turns out, Queen Rhaena has managed to make her way here in support of her brother. We are so honored to have her in our presence. Your Grace, Storm's End is your home for as long as you will need it."

All eyes turned towards them as they stood behind their dining chairs. Rhaena curtsied, ever elegant, and said, "Thank you Lord Baratheon. For your hospitality and your protection. I, along with my daughters, am most grateful for your loyalty. I will never forget it." Turning to the guests, she said, "And to all of you, fine, noble people of Westeros. I thank you, and your bannermen, for making your long travels to get here. War is a terrible thing. But I know there is no other way to end the devastation my uncle is reigning down on this land. I offer you any and all information I have about King's Landing and my uncle's habits that may help you to have a quick and successful mission, so that you may all come home safely to your families as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Lord Robar went on to say more words, but Aly didn't hear them. She could only focus her eyes on her sister, so radiant in her presence. Rhaena was a queen. Even though she didn't want to be, she was everything a queen should be. Strong, intelligent, capable, courageous. Rhaena finally looked down at her and squeezed her shoulder, giving a sly wink. Her sister was home. After so much losing, they had finally gotten someone back.

Lord Robar's words finally broke through her thoughts. "Lords and Ladies, we have news. Our Dornish allies have reached Evenfall Hall. Prince Martell surprised us. He'd offered only three ships by raven. But my sources tell me there are now more than twenty fully armed battle ships ready to take King's Landing from the south. So we mustn't waste time. Please, stay, enjoy your meals. For tomorrow morning we depart. And may our battle bring a needed end to the tyranny of Maegor Targaryen."

Alysanne stood stunned as everyone began to take their seats. _Tomorrow?_

"Aly." She couldn't turn around. Couldn't force herself to face him. It wasn't possible. It wasn't possible for the day to be here. The day she would have to say goodbye to her hero. The most important person in her world.

"Aly," Jaehaerys repeated. His voice was hesitant. He knew.

Finally, she found the courage to turn around. Her brother was dressed as an honored guest. Fully formal his black silk tunic, belted at the waist, his shoulders covered by a crimson satin cloak. The three-headed dragon, their family's sigil was placed prominently at his shoulder. He looked like a man. For some reason, even his shoulders looked broader, stronger. Yet, beneath the strong front he tried to present, his face beheld that of a scared boy.

"Tomorrow?" she finally asked. "So soon?"

He nodded, making his way to her. "We can't afford to wait. We want to catch him by surprise."

She gulped. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I suppose. I'm ready for it to be over with." When Jaehaerys ran his hand through his hair she could see the sweat on his forehead.

Alysanne shook her head. "I'm not ready." She threw her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "I'll never be ready."

"I know." He placed a kiss in her hair. "But it will be over soon."

What? What would be over soon? She only hoped the answer wasn't 'him.' She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to hug him. Forever.

* * *

After dinner the minstrels began to play soft music. "Aly," Jaehaerys's voice was soft when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Will you dance with me?"

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she turned to look at him. He was smiling too. They hadn't danced together since Rhaena's wedding. She nodded.

He pulled her chair out, very gentlemanlike and she couldn't help but notice how different he seemed. He was careful, purposeful, sturdy. He knew he was being watched by everyone in the room. She wouldn't let him down.

After reaching the dance floor, he placed on arm on her waist and the other grasped her hand. Leaning over, he whispered, "I might need you to lead. I'm afraid I'm out of practice."

With a giggle she nodded, trying desperately to find ways to show him how to lead without looking like he needed guidance. He picked up quickly, allowing her to relax and just enjoy being in his presence.

She loved him. Gazing up at him, she realized she admired every ounce of his spirit. He always seemed so calm, unflappable. But she knew the truth. The truth was he stopped being a boy the night the Poor Fellows scaled the walls of their castle. The truth was he'd had more pressure put on him to be a man long before he ever should have. And the truth was, he'd done everything he could to make sure _she_ got to be a little girl. She was glad she hadn't missed it. She was glad she could see. He deserved to be acknowledged. It was the least anyone could do.

"You're looking very princely, Prince Jaehaerys."

"You think so?" He blushed. "Mother said I had to wear it. I wanted to wear my jerkin, but she said I needed to look like a leader tonight."

"You look like a leader..." she moved the hand that was in his, upward to grasp his chin. "You look like a king."

Jaehaerys's blush grew. He reached up to take her hand in his again. "I can't believe Rhaena is here. It's such a relief. I was so worried that we'd have to attack and not know whether she was safe." He pressed his lips together. "We have a plan Aly. She told me how to get word to his other wives to make sure they aren't harmed. She was so worried that they would get caught up in the fighting."

"What about the mean one? The sorceress? The one who found Rhaena?"

"Maegor killed her."

Her jaw dropped. "He did? Why?"

"He found out she had been poisoning his other wives to keep them from bearing healthy children."

Aly gasped. "That's terrible. Did she do that to Rhaena?"

He shook his head. "She doesn't know. Tyanna died shortly after Rhaena arrived. So hopefully not."

"I'm glad you're going to protect them. Jaehaerys, I..." Suddenly she was at a loss for words. What did he need to hear right now? She had absolutely no idea what he needed to hear and it saddened her.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. They weren't really dancing, just moving around and hugging.

"I just want you to be safe. I just want you to come home."

"I know," he whispered. But he wouldn't promise that he would come home. She knew it. He was too noble for that. And so she just squeezed him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder, allowing him to move her around the dance floor in no particular style.

And then she knew what they needed. "Jaehaerys?"

"Yes?"

She pulled her head back so she could look him in the face. "Will you spin me? Really fast like you used to?"

A small grin formed on his face. It widened into a broad grin that took up his entire face. "You remember that? We were so young then."

She nodded. "I remember. Will you do it?

Jaehaerys looked so happy then. "Princess, it would be my pleasure." He started to extend his hand but paused, bringing it down to his chest.

'What?"

"Maybe we can try something more elegant. I've been watching you and Jonas. I think I've picked up a thing or two."

The thought of him watching her dancing with Jonas caused a shudder to run through her body. "You've been watching?"

Jaehaerys laughed. "I didn't mean for that to sound creepy. It was just a couple of times. I wanted to learn how to do it."

Aly furrowed her brow. "Why didn't you ask? We could have included you."

He shook his head. "That was your time. Now, come on. Tell me if I do this right."

She grinned. "Alright. Show me what you can do, Prince Jaehaerys."

The most playful grin she'd ever seen appeared his face. It made her feel so light seeing the weight off his shoulders for even just a moment. He extended their hands up and made an elegant halo over her head, guiding her into the turn. His hands were graceful, smoothly switching positions to allow her easy movement. "You _have_ been practicing," Aly said, seriously impressed. "Jaehaerys, you're good!"

Wrapping his hand around her waist they began moving to the music again. "You think so? Really?"

She nodded, stretching up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I think Jonas has some competition."

Her brother smirked, leaning his forehead down to nuzzle hers. "I can always say I knew you first. And I danced with you long before he ever did. Sorry, Jonas." He led her into another turn. "When it comes to Princess Alysanne, you're just gong to have to wait in line."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! For once we have a reunion instead of a loss. The world book is incredibly vague as to how Rhaena managed to get away from her husband and in general canon is vague on the abilities of dragon riders. There is no further mention of Aerea and Rhalla in canon (though there may be in the forth coming short story), but as there is no mention of their death, I have to imagine Rhaena managed to rescue them away on Dreamfyre. So, taking literary license there, but based as much on canon as I could. The part about her stealing Blackfyre and presenting it to her brother is canon.


	21. Brave

Thanks so much to baronnis, baelorfan, and the anonymous reviewer. Two of you noted my error regarding the 'prince' of Dorne. I've made that correction. And to the anonymous reviewer, your point is well taken. I chose to go that direction as a literary means of tying in the last quote about Jaehaerys in the Worldbook that "even in Dorne, men wept". So it was a bit of literary license that I hope will pay off in the end.

I will be making a couple of intentional diversions from canon based on things I wanted to do within the story. If I do, I'll highlight it in an a/n.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One - Brave**

48 A.C.

He didn't sleep at all that night. Despite all the reminders about how much he needed rest, his mind seemed intent on rehearsing each move he would make to destroy his uncle. Every move he would need to protect himself from Maegor's manipulation.

In the end, there was no way to predict every movement of the dance. He only knew one thing, he had to win. There was no other choice. To lose would mean the destruction of his entire family. Death for his mother for certain, and a fate he couldn't even fathom for his sisters. And he would not be able to help them. Because to lose, would mean he was dead.

He knew what drove him forward. He wondered what made his uncle tick. Was there anything more to him then a power hungry monster? Or madness? Was there ever a chance for him? To be human. To be a decent member of society. It would have been nice to have an uncle. Mother was an only child, though she had many cousins of her own. The Velaryons remained a strong carrier of Valyrian blood. Still, when his uncle was dead. The only remaining Targaryens would be himself, his two sisters and Rhaena's daughters. Slowly, but surely, their line was coming to an end.

As he fastened the leather jerkin to his chest he beheld the Targaryen pin mother had made for him in his hand. He wondered if it would help, remembering the enormous burden in front of him. The lives that mattered. Or would it only hold him back? Perhaps taking a cooler, dispassionate approach to killing his uncle would be safer?

But as he laced up his black leather boots he recalled the feel of the blade in his hand as he held his sister's mouth shut. He remembered the nightmares, the questions about whether he could ever follow through on his promise. Remembered the way it felt to dance with Aly, spinning her around the way she liked. The way his heart felt so warm whenever she giggled in his presence.

No, there was no way he could remain dispassionate now.

The quiet sound of tapping brought his attention to the door.

"Jaehaerys?" Aly was garbed in a black dress with red ribbons laced around the bottom. She wore the Targaryen cloak around her shoulders. In her eyes, he saw a fixed determination. She had a mission for being there. _Oh baby sister, what is on your mind today?_

"Yes, Aly?" he answered, motioning for her to come in from her spot at the door.

She moved slowly, quietly, as though trying to prevent the disruption of silence. The only sound being the soft rustling of her dress against the floor. Sitting back onto the bed, he saw that while her face was determined, her hands were in fact trembling. He offered her his hand, which she accepted and he guided her to sit beside him.

"I've been thinking…" she began.

 _Oh boy_ , he thought.

"I wanted…" she squeezed his hand and turned to face him squarely. "I wanted to say thank you."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "For what? I haven't done anything yet."

She shook her head twice. "Yes, you have. Jaehaerys, I want to thank you for everything you've done. For me, for our family."

"I haven't…"

She placed her other hand on top of their two already conjoined hands. "You have. You've done so much. Jaehaerys, ever since I was born, I know you have looked out for me. You've always kept me safe and tried to protect me from hearing scary things."

He chuckled. "You hate that."

She cracked a smile. "I do. But I know why you are doing it. Jaehaerys, while I've been watching you practice, while you've been preparing yourself for what's to come. It hasn't slipped by me that throughout it all, you've done everything you could to protect my childhood. And all along the way, you were losing yours." She pressed her lips together as she contemplated her words. "It isn't fair. I know that. And I can't fix it. I can't give it back to you. But I just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Aly…"

"I meant what I said, Jaehaerys. You're my hero. You always have been. And I, I just wanted you to know that I love you so much and I just…I need you to come home. I know you have to do this. But I need you to come home."

Wrapping her in a hug he whispered, "Everything I did, Aly. It didn't feel like the sacrifice you describe. I did it because I love you."

"I know." He could feel her fighting back tears against his chest.

"I don't regret a thing, Aly. I would do it all over again without a second thought."

She lifted her head and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "You won't say it will you? That you'll come home."

He shook his head, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "No, I won't make a promise that I don't know I can keep."

She pressed her lips together, attempting to gather herself and nodded. "You don't think you're going to make it do you?"

And then it dawned on him. He hadn't actually thought about his chances. He'd only focused on the fact that he had to succeed. "I don't know, Aly. I only know I'm going to give everything I have. That's all I've got. I hope that can be enough for you."

She shook her head. "Nothing is going to be enough. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I love you, Jaehaerys."

Reaching to pull her back to him, he tightened his embrace and whispered, "I love you so much, Aly."

* * *

His pacing had increased as the hours went by. Lord Robar had come by to give him a report and when his mentor asked him how to proceed his voice had cracked mid-sentence.

 _I'm a boy,_ he thought. _No matter what they say, I'm a boy and everyone knows it._

"Prince Jaehaerys?" Jonas was standing at the door, nervously fidgeting with his hands. Taking in his boyish face, Jaehaerys couldn't help but feel a little better. He knew he looked more grown-up than Jonas, who was one year his senior. There was something in that which made him hold his shoulders back a little farther.

"Come in."

"You summoned me, Ser?"

Jaehaerys chuckled. "Ser? I'm not a knight, Jonas. You needn't address me as one."

Jonas gnawed on his lip. "You're about to lead an army of one thousand men. I believe some degree of formality is deserved…My Prince."

Jaehaerys sighed. "Fair enough. Just know it isn't required by me."

Jonas nodded. "Understood. You did summon me, yes?"

"I did." He exhaled a deep sigh. He didn't want to have this conversation. He dreaded it with every ounce of his being. Even now that the boy was standing right before him, he wished he had never requested the meeting. It felt so real. The last bits of his life were being sucked away. "I need to ask something of you."

Jonas's eyes widened as he inhaled a sharp breath. After he took a moment to breathe, a look of pride crossed his face. "What is it, My Prince? How can I serve you?"

Jaehaerys inwardly groaned. There were so many times he'd tried to dislike his sister's friend. Times when his jealousy over having to share Aly with him felt too great to appreciate any of his decent qualities. But he was so utterly respectable, no matter what mother thought. And now Jaehaerys had to ask him for the one thing he wanted to ask of no one.

"Jonas, you've been good to my sister. She's grown very fond of you."

Jonas blushed. "I'm fond of her too. She's a special girl."

Visenya's words came roaring back at him, punching him in the gut. He needed to get this over with quickly, before he lost it completely. "She is. And I always thought that I would be here to take care of her. But now I am leaving and I need to make other arrangements." The words seemed cool. But right now coolness was needed to get him through the next few moments. "Jonas, I want to ask you to look after her while I'm gone. To keep her safe. Keep her from growing too moody. And make sure no harm comes to her. For as long as I am away. Can I ask that of you?"

Jonas nodded vigorously. Too vigorously. _No, Jaehaerys,_ he thought to himself. _This is the response you needed. Get. Over. Yourself._

"Yes, Prince Jaehaerys. Of course, I will. Absolutely. I will make sure she is well cared for. Don't worry about that."

Jaehaerys shook his head. "I will worry nonetheless. But I trust you will take good care of her."

Jonas seemed to pick up on his cue and became more solemn. "You can trust in that, My Prince."

"She's... likely to get melancholy. She does that sometimes. When she gets upset she tends to retreat to her room. So if you don't see her for a while, that's the first place you should check. Sometimes, when she worries herself too much, she gets colds or headaches. Sometimes she just needs to talk. I'll bring her tea or…" He let out a strained laugh. "Well, I used to read her a story, but I don't think that would work anymore."

Eying Jonas's focused face, he added, "I'm sure you can find a way." He searched his mind for other things he should know. "She's stubborn, as you may have noticed. So getting her to take care of herself can be challenging…"

Jonas chuckled. "I'm well aware of her stubborn streak, My Prince. That is hard to miss."

The two men exchanged acknowledging glances. It felt good to have that in common.

"And," Jaehaerys could feel himself choking up, but needed to get out this one last thing. "She, for some reason she seems to assume blame for everything, thinks everything is her fault." He shook his head, "I don't know where it comes from, but she's done it since she was little." He made eye contact with his counterpart and recognized the seriousness in his eyes. "Jonas, if something should happen to me…Please. Please don't let her believe any part of it was her fault."

The boy nodded slowly, taking in a pronounced gulp. "Any… advice on how to do that?"

Jaehaerys shook his head. "Just let her know that I am going willingly. That this had to be done. That sometimes we have to do hard things. And sometimes there are consequences. But that I would never want to carry around that guilt. That I insist that she finds a way to not blame herself. I can't…I couldn't function if I thought she would carry that with her for the rest of her life."

Jonas moved forward, carefully extending his hand to his shoulder. "Jaehaerys…" he gratefully left off the formal 'prince'. "I will. Should that day ever come. I promise. I will do everything I can to make sure she knows it wasn't her fault. I promise. Please. Let that be one concern off your mind. You have enough to think about."

Looking into the boy's eyes he realized he had an ally. A reluctant one on his end maybe, but an ally none the less. "Thank you, Jonas."

He thought about mentioning Aly's love for dance turns but decided against it. Perhaps he already knew, being her dance partner and all, but he would carry the memory of their dances with him as their own special secret. And he'd let that be his motivation. That one day, he would dance with his sister again.

* * *

Vermithor was huffing, smoke billowing out of his nostrils. He knew something was going on. The men had left the packages of prepared food and drink on the ground and ran away before Vermithor could snuff them out. Rhaena was right, dragons grew quickly. No longer the size of a couch, his dragon had now somehow outgrown Dreamfyre. And was much more ferocious.

He'd wondered if dragons took after their rider's temperaments. Afterall, Vhagar was sneaky and terrible, like Visenya and Dreamfyre was quite the opposite, kind, protective, and maybe even a little seductive. But staring down at his huffing, ferocious dragon, Jaehaerys couldn't see anything of himself in his dangerous beast.

Lord Robar had said some words before the first ships departed yesterday. In truth, Jaehaerys would need much less time to make it to King's Landing on dragon back. And he needed every single one of those men to be nearby when he did. Even if he could find his uncle quickly, he had no idea how many men Maegor had rallied to his cause, either from volunteering or threat of death.

Now all that was left on the island of Storm's End were the men and women who remained behind to care for the castle and his family. Lord Robar himself was gone as well, leading the first ship away the previous evening.

When the time for goodbye came, Jaehaerys felt hollow, the weight his emotions having drained him dry. Rhaena made her approach first, leaving Rhalla and Aerea behind with mother so she could speak with him privately.

"Jaehaerys." She cupped his face with her hands. "I know you are scared, as you should be. But I also know you can do this. Look at all the men who have come to your aid. Just yesterday this island was full of men ready to serve you, and now they on their way in your support. Jaehaerys, they wouldn't do that if they did not believe you were worthy."

"Or they just really want Maegor dead."

She nodded. "Certainly they do. But they know who will be the one to end things. And they are willing to risk their lives to help you get there. Jaehaerys, they see it in you. And while you're up there in the air, dealing with all the thoughts in your head, I want you to see that in yourself. You can do this."

He nodded. "I must do this."

"Yes, you must." Her smile took on a more contemplative look then.

"What is it Rhaena? What's on your mind?"

Her eyes fluttered upward. Her chest raised and fell sharply and her nostrils began to flare.

"Rhaena?"

His sister swallowed and narrowed her gaze. "Jaehaerys, if you can…bring me his head."

Her words forced him backward, shocked by such a strong request. He'd never heard his Rhaena talk this way. It was a reminder of just how much she hated him. Of what he had done. Of the life he took from her husband and from her. A reminder of how much Jaehaerys hated him too. He gave her a small nod. "I will."

She held his gaze for a moment. Reaching her arms around his waist she gave him a squeeze and said, "I'm so proud of you Jaehaerys. No one should have to do the kinds of things you're doing. But you're handling it so well. I've truly never been more proud to be your sister."

"Thank you, Rhaena."

Mother was next. He expected a pep talk, something to make him feel good, but when she wrapped him in her arms, all she could say was, "I love you." Her brevity was so shocking that they sat there silently for a moment, while Jaehaerys figured out what to do next. Pulling back to look at her he saw a flurry of emotions cross her face. Her fingertips gently stroked his cheeks as her eyes continuously scanned his face.

"Mother?" He didn't know what to say or what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry. I don't have words. Jaehaerys, what you're doing…How can I…I don't know how to…"

"Shhh, Mother," he whispered, as they embraced. "I understand. I do. Take care of Aly for me, all right? Until I return."

Her lips formed a pout, but she nodded nonetheless. "Of course I will. Jaehaerys, I've never been so proud of any person as I am right now. I would implore you to be brave, my boy, but you already are. Hold on to that when you're in the midst of battle. Remember who you are. Where you come from. You're made of different stuff than your uncle. More quality stuff."

He didn't know if that was true. Maegor was the product of two world conquerors. Himself, he was the product of a weak king, but also one very strong and capable woman. He could only hope his mother's bravery would win out.

"I'll try to remember that mother."

She looked around noting the eyes that were upon them. "I don't suppose I'll ever be ready to say goodbye. So I'll just wish you good luck, a safe flight, and a blessed victory. I've never been a praying woman, Jaehaerys, especially after what happened. But I've been on my knees every night pleading for your safety. Perhaps the gods will listen this time. Perhaps they will hear."

He nodded. He'd been praying too, but he didn't feel like sharing that then. He didn't' know if it would make him look weak. In truth, he could use all the prayers he could get.

"Well, there's another girl who is waiting for you." She embraced him once more. "My solace can only bring her so much comfort, son. Come home, please, for you are the one she needs most."

More pressure. His only choice was to let it roll off. And as he prepared to say goodbye to his best friend, he needed to be strong, brave. But inside his courage was failing. Right now, as Alysanne walked towards him, he knew if she asked him to stay, if she told him she needed him. That he might actually break. Even though there were hundreds of ships already on the way to King's Landing, for him. If she asked him to, he might just stay.

But she didn't ask. And she wasn't crying. She was…smiling. "Hello," she said, causing a feeling of warmth to flow through his body. What a strange way to say goodbye.

He gave her a half smile. "Hello, Aly."

Her eyes searched him, he could swear he could feel her searching deep into his soul, into places only she could access. "I wish all these people would go away. The way they are staring I wonder if they even blink."

Maybe it was the stress of things, maybe it was the pressure, but suddenly he was laughing. And then she was too. And they just kept laughing. He wasn't even sure what was so funny. And everyone stared harder. Some looking around at each other for an explanation that never came. Perhaps they thought their prince and princess were cracking under the pressure, perhaps they thought they were crazy. Maybe they were right. But every time one of them would quiet down they would exchange glances and start cracking up again.

Finally, Jaehaerys exhaled and inhaled deeply. "I needed that. Thank you, Aly."

She took both of his hands into her own and held it by her waist. "You're welcome." She bit her lip and examined him again. _What are you looking for?_ He wondered.

"Jaehaerys, someday, I'm going to have a dragon and I'm going to race you and Vermithor all the way to Dorne." She reached up to hold his face in her hands. "And I'm going to win."

He chuckled softly. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "I'm certain of it."

"Even now, you're still competitive. It never ends, does it?"

She stared at him, intensely, "I'm competitive when it comes to you. You can do laps around me if you'd like, as long as you're there. And you will be there. I know it."

She sniffed a few times and blinked away the tears that were forming. She didn't want him to see, but he saw them anyway. "I won't ask you to promise." She closed her eyes and swallowed. When she opened them up that same determination was there. "But I know we will get to race our dragons. I know we'll travel this entire country. I know we'll have many adventures. Together. I just know it. And no one can take that away from me."

Men were supposed to be the strong ones, weren't they? The leaders. The ones with bravery and grit? But looking around at the three women who had raised him, he felt humbled. Tradition said he should be the one to go reclaim the kingdom. And he was glad of it, because he didn't want any of them to experience any further danger. But staring into Aly's eyes he was reminded of who the strong one was.

Still, as they embraced the silence between them, her lip began to tremble and the frequency of her swallows increased. "Hey, Aly," he whispered, caressing her soft cheeks with the back of his hand. "I promise. Aly, I promise you. I will come back. I will race you to Dorne. And I will turn you as many times on that dance floor as your legs can handle."

Her mouth dropped open. He knew she never expected a promise. But she deserved one. And he would keep it. Because he always kept his promises.

Finally, she threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you, Jaehaerys. I love you so much." She added, just loud enough for only him to hear, "and if you don't keep your promise, I swear I'll kill you."

He chuckled softly, squeezing her as tightly as he could manage while allowing her to still breathe. There was a release, something that lifted then. But in its place were all of the raw emotions he'd been trying to hide. "Aly?" his voice sounded shakier than he'd expected.

"Yes?"

"Will you hold on a little longer?" Turning his face into her hair he added, "I don't want them to see me cry."

Her breath grew still then, as she calmed herself. For him. And he needed that. He needed her. And even if it made him weak he had to accept this gift. For the sake of his own sanity. Her hand moved to back of his head and she massaged it gently. "Go on, let it out. It'll be good for you."

And he did. He let it out. Clinging to the one who understood. Who knew when he was just trying to be brave. Who knew when he needed not to be. When he was done she moved to press her forehead to his, reaching up with her small hands to wipe away his tears. "My hero," she whispered. " _Avy jorrāelan_."

There would never be a time when he would be ready to let go, so she did it for him, pressing him away with a smile. And then she said, "Jaehaerys, I'm tired of living in exile. Go get us our kingdom back."

He grinned. He'd been given his assignment. And so he replied. "I will."

Taking one last look at his family he said, "I'll carry your love with me and bring you back a kingdom."

And then he climbed the steps down to where his fierce bronze dragon lay in wait and made the now much longer climb up to his harness and strapped himself in. Alysanne came down with him and handed up his supply of food.

"See you soon," she said, before stepping backward.

"You heard her," Jaehaerys leaned over to pat his dragon's neck. "It's time boy. _Solvets_."

And then Vermithor pressed upward on his back legs, shaking out his wings and after one confirmatory glance his dragon launched up into the air and Jaehaerys never looked back.

* * *

A/N:

 _Avy jorrāelan_ is "I love you" in High Valyrian

 _Solvets_ means "Fly"


	22. Waiting for the World to Fall

Thank you to edinosaur22, baronnis beachchick3 for your reviews on the last chapter. Baronnis, I appreciate your thoughts on Jonas, especially since he is my own creation. I have many thoughts on the boy, but they can pretty well be summed up with a "Poor Jonas."

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two – Waiting For the World to Fall**

 **48 A.C.**

"Aly, you must eat. Starving yourself isn't going to bring him back any sooner."

Jonas probably didn't deserve the glare she gave him but he received it nonetheless.

Her friend uttered a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. But he wouldn't want you wasting away. Aly, it's been a week and you're barely consumed anything more than water."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care." Even Jonas looked surprised at himself for being so bold. "It's what he would want. You know it's true."

Aly groaned, forcing herself up from her bed. He wasn't wrong. Staring at her friend she could see how hard he was trying. And normally she'd want to acquiesce. But she didn't care. All night long images of all the terrible things that could happen to her brother flooded her mind. She could hear Maegor's taunts, as if they were shouted with a bullhorn all the way from King's Landing.

Jaehaerys was the epitome of goodness. The most noble and kind person she knew. And he was now heading directly into the mouth of a monster. A monster with his own monster dragon.

She wondered if Balerion had been that ferocious in the hands of her grandfather. She'd heard the stories of what happened at Harrenhal, when Harren the Black decided to barricade his family and all of his people inside his humongous castle rather than surrender to Aegon the Conqueror. None of them survived Balerion's fiery breath. Maybe he was just as ferocious then.

She wondered if Jaehaerys would ever do anything like that. Burn an entire household to the ground, murder women and children for their men's obstinance. She doubted it. Jaehaerys wasn't exactly ambitious; didn't care much for power. But, what would this battle do to him? Would any lingering pieces of his boyhood spirit remain after leading men into battle and killing one of the few remaining members of their family? How would he cope with that? It wasn't like him at all.

Yet her brother did what he had to. For them. For her. She wished she had a dragon. She'd jump on its back and head to King's Landing and breathe down her own fire on anyone who got in his way. Aly didn't like the thought of killing. But she was pretty sure she could do it if it meant Jaehaerys could live.

She was pretty sure she could do anything if it meant Jaehaerys could live.

"Aly?"

 _Oh,_ she thought when she remembered Jonas was still there. Poor Jonas. She wondered why he was even friends with her after all of her moodiness. Perhaps she could let him win, just this once. "Alright, what is there to eat?"

The grin that crossed his face made her laugh. It sounded strange coming out of her mouth when she wasn't at all in a laughing mood. Still, after a week of nonstop brooding, the levity was nice.

"Anything you want Princess."

" _Anything you want Princess_." Those were dangerous words. Even she knew that. "Alright, Jonas. I'd like roast duck and cooked carrots with the sweet sauce. You know the brown kind. And I'd like some oat bread, none of that white stuff mother likes, it makes my tummy hurt. And oh, some toffee pudding please."

But no sooner were the words out of her mouth when an image of her brother's face flashed through her mind and her tummy did begin to hurt. Rubbing her stomach she said, "No, I take it back, I don't want any pudding."

Jonas rushed to her side, eyes appearing ever eager. "I can get you pudding. I'm sure they will make it for you. If not, I'll make it myself."

She narrowed her gaze, casting him a curious look. " _You_ know how to make pudding?"

Jonas's cheeks reddened. "N..No. But I'll figure it out if you want me too."

Aly sighed. The boy was hopeless. "No, Jonas. I don't want any pudding. Just some warm oatbread and jam would be fine."

But Jonas wasn't satisfied with settling. "Aly, I will get you the pudding. Please, I want to help."

"I don't want the pudding Jonas…"

"But Aly…"

In a matter of moments she found herself throwing her pillow in his face. "I. Don't. Want. Pudding. Jonas! Did you not hear me the first time?"

Jonas's mouth hung open. She'd never seen such a frightened look on his face. Was she really that scary?

Aly sighed, a wave of guilt washing over her. "Jonas, I'm sorry. You're being so kind and I'm yelling at you. It's not your fault. I'm just upset and the pudding brings up sad memories."

"What is it, Aly?" Her friend bravely sat down next to her. "You can tell me."

She eyed him carefully, noting the genuine look of concern on his face. "That I'll never share it with my best friend ever again."

It took a moment for it to register on his face. And she wondered if he would say something about _him_ sharing it with her. And she was certain if he had she just might murder him herself.

But Jonas was smarter than that. He knew his place. Taking one of her icy cold hands into his and covering it up with his, he responded, "Aly, I don't know if this is helpful or not, but if Jaehaerys had met his end, we would know it by now. A raven can get here in less than a day. Did you know that? They are very fast."

She didn't know that. The revelation helped her body relax a bit. "Thank you Jonas. That is helpful."

Her friend looked so relieved, wearing a look that said, 'I did something right.'

Standing up, he turned to face her and said much more confidently, "I'll get you that food. And if it's all right, I'm going to get you everything, except for the pudding. And if it's even more alright, I'll see if I can get a little extra for myself so you won't have to eat alone."

She smiled then. Really smiled at him. Because he deserved a smile. Her friend had been there for her at her worst. She could eat with him and she could at least give him a smile. Because he'd earned it. And because he was her friend.

* * *

Jonas finally got her out of bed on the eighth day. Bribing her with the fact that Rhaenys hadn't been eating since she'd stopped coming by. She was certain it was a lie. And it was. But it worked and he got her down to the stables anyway.

"Hi girl," Aly whispered as she stroked the horses chestnut fur. "Jonas says you haven't been eating, but there are oats on your lips and an apple core by your feet. Perhaps the stable crew is just not washing you correctly?" She turned towards Jonas. "She would have them fired?"

Jonas's eyes widened briefly before a smile crossed her face. He shrugged. "I needed to get you up."

"It worked." She stroked Rhaenys' nose and nuzzled her fur. "And I'm glad. Thank you Jonas. But if you get into the habit of lying to me, I'll feed you to Dreamfyre."

Jonas stepped backward and swallowed. His reaction saddened her. He was still so deathly afraid of pretty, unassuming Dreamfyre who had only ever breathed fire to cook her own meat. She wondered if he would ever get it. Understand why dragons were so wonderful. How majestic they were, even more than a horse.

Reaching for his hand she gave him a warm smile. "I was kidding. No matter how mad you make me or how badly you beat me at racing, I, Alysanne of the House Targaryen, promise to never subject you to dragonfire. Alright?"

Jonas blushed. "Alright."

"Could we take her out, just to get her some exercise? I'm not up for racing, but it would be nice to ride awhile."

Jonas nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course. Let me go find Robyn."

"Why do you need to find Robyn?"

"Because I need to let them know where we're going. Your mother wanted me to keep her informed about your whereabouts at all times."

Alysanne frowned. "Oh, does she?" She sighed. Of course her mother was in on it. "Is that why we're here? Did mother ask you to take me?"

Jonas cocked his head to the side and then realized what she was implying. "No, oh no, Aly. I did that of my own accord. She just pulled me aside earlier and asked me to keep her informed about your whereabouts. Can't have a princess running around unsupervised, you know?"

She could tell he meant it to be jovial, but there was nothing jovial about her life right now. Besides, from her current position she could spy at least three adults who were keeping a close eye on them. "And you, a boy three years my senior, qualify as my chaperone?"

Jonas uttered a defeated sigh. "She doesn't want you to be alone. She's worried, Aly."

And there was the truth. "I know. She badgers me about eating every night. She badgers me about everything. That I haven't washed my hair in five days, that I spend too much time in bed, that I'm needed at court. Why do I care about court now? There isn't even anyone here."

"I guess she just wants to keep things as normal as possible. Sometimes people do that."

"But this isn't normal! My brother is doing battle with my uncle. The same uncle who killed my big brother and forced my sister to marry him. Since when is that normal? Why am I the only one who is willing to say it?"

"I know Aly. I think they, your sister and mother, just want to keep some regularity for your nieces and for their own peace of mind."

"That's fine for them! Why must it be fine for me?" Aly paused to take a deep breath. "Jonas, I'm grateful for your help. I appreciate not being alone. But it doesn't change the fact that the most important person in my life is in very real danger right now and I can't do anything to help him." The tears came then. She was far too weak to stop them. And he held her, like he used to. He held her tightly and just kept saying, "I know Aly. I know."

But he didn't know. He didn't know what it was to spend every moment of your day wondering. Wondering what was happening. Knowing there was a very real possibility that she'd never see Jaehaerys again. Knowing that she'd never get over that. Knowing that she'd rather die than hear the news that he was no longer living.

Jonas was sweet, but he didn't understand. And she wasn't sure if anyone else really did.

* * *

When they made it back to the castle it was already dark. Aly knew they'd stayed out too late, but it was a welcomed respite from the confines of her room. Mother was frantic when they walked through the doors. "You missed dinner. What took you so long? You weren't riding in the dark were you? Jonas, I thought you had more sense!"

"Mother," Aly held up her hand. "We didn't go riding at all. We just…talked. Didn't your spies tell you that?"

"My what?" Mother glanced at Jonas who was shifting his eyes towards the floor. "Oh, no they did not."

Aly frowned. "Perhaps that's because they were too busy spying. But you see..." Aly motioned down the length of her body. "There as nothing to be worried about. I'm in one piece."

Mother sighed, shaking her head. "I am glad of that. I am not, however, glad of your tone."

Aly's cheeks reddened as she bit down on her lip. When she took in her mother's face, she could see the horribly dark circles under her eyes. Mother wasn't doing well either. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Mother's face softened as she sighed once more, extending her hand towards her daughter. "Come, I am in need of a hug." After she wrapped her arms around her she added, "I'm sorry Jonas, I spoke out of turn. I suppose I'm a bit on edge."

Jonas shook his head "It's alright, I know this is a stressful time."

"Aly?" It was Rhaena standing by the archway, her eyes heavy and her clothes disheveled, as though she had just woken from a nap.

"Yes, Rhaena?"

"I just put the girls to bed. I was wondering if you might stay with me tonight? I thought maybe we could both use some company."

Aly nodded. "Alright, that would be fine." Turning back to Jonas she said, "I guess this is goodnight. Thank you, Jonas, for everything….I'm…sorry about yelling at you earlier. You're...," she glanced at her mother, "you seem to be getting a lot of that tonight."

Jonas replied with a close-lipped smile. "It's alright. Goodnight Aly."

After she had made it into Rhaena's room, her sister tossed her a nightshirt. As the cloth slid down her body she watched as it fell all the way to a puddle on ground. She wondered if her legs would ever be as long as her sister's.

They snuggled up on her large bed and Aly finally asked, "You're not sleeping well either?"

Rhaena shook her head. "No, not really. I fall asleep quickly, but then the nightmares come."

"Oh..." She was glad that at least she had been spared the nightmares. Everything she imagined was with eyes wide open. "I'm the opposite, I can't seem to fall asleep at all. Not until morning when I'm too tired to stay awake."

Rhaena chuckled. "We're a sorry lot, aren't we? What a mess."

She nodded slowly. "Rhaena, what do you think is happening? Jonas said if things had turned bad that we would know already. Is that true?"

Her big sister frowned. "I don't know Aly. Maegor is unpredictable. Who knows what he would do. I fear…oh, I shouldn't say what I fear."

A"What? Tell me."

She shook her head. "No Aly, I shouldn't say it out loud. It's too terrible. Besides, I don't want to worry you."

"Too late. Besides I was already worried. How much worse can it get?"

Her sister uttered a sinister laugh. "Oh, it can be worse, trust me... Alright, I fear that Jaehaerys will meet the same fate as Vis."

It was worse, much worse. And now she wished she was sleeping alone. At least there she could make up her own horrible stories and wouldn't have to endure other people's even horribler stories. "Thank you, Rhaena. Now I'm sure to have nightmares tonight."

'Oh Aly." Rhaena pulled her begrudgingly into a hug. "My mind is a wreck. Please forgive me. Having to put on a happy face for the girls is getting exhausting. It's…bringing back old memories."

"What memories?"

Rhaena closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath."Of Aegon. Of trying to explain to the girls what happened to him without really explaining it. Letting them know their father was never coming home in the least traumatizing way possible. The thing is, they were just babies when he died and I just felt so terrible that in trying to protect them from pain, I was preventing them from knowing what they really lost.

And then Maegor did it for me. He made Aerea his heir, grabbed Rhalla by the hair and told her if she didn't stop squalling he'd roast her over the fire just like her father..." Rhaena's voice shook. "She'd always been a quiet baby, but after that she became practically mute."

"Rhaena," Aly squeezed her sister tightly. "I'm so sorry. That poor little girl. Does she ever talk about it?"

Rhaena shook her head. "No, she was so young I hoped she'd forget. But she still flinches at the word fire. And whenever Balerion breathed it she would scream. I have to make sure she's not around when Dreamfyre eats for fear that it will set her off. And Aerea, she doesn't really understand, but she was there when it happened and she's become ever more protective. I think she feels guilty that she wasn't threatened too. Like it created this inequality between them that she can't figure out how to balance." Rhaena's eyes were wet with tears. "They were only three, Aly."

Despite her sister's tears, Aly couldn't help but smile. "That's kind of sweet. That she wants to protect her sister."

Rhaena gazed at her looking rather unconvinced. "I guess. I just wish it weren't necessary."

Aly nodded. "Me too. I wish Jaehaerys hadn't needed to protect me. But he did. And he promises that he doesn't regret it. But I know he lost so much, especially after Viserys went away. Mother started telling him things and keeping me out of it. I was so mad, I hated that they kept things from me. But now I'm kind of glad I didn't have to hear it. And I'll be forever grateful for what he did for me. So I just wonder if maybe that experience will forever bond your girls together."

Rhaena stared at her, moving her lips together in contemplation. "Baby sister. How did you get so wise?"

Aly's eyes widened. "I'm not wise. That's Jaehaerys."

Rhaena chuckled softly. "He is wise, yes." Cupping Aly's chin in her hands, she added, "But you, my sweet sister, have your own kind of intelligence, something I'm not sure he possesses."

"I do?" She'd never considered herself all that intelligent. She knew she wasn't dumb, and she picked up on things quickly, even when people tried to protect her innocence. But intelligent? That sounded much mature than just 'smart'.

"You do. You know... I hear you talk about Jaehaerys as though he were a saint."

"He…"

"Shhh, let me finish. Maybe he is a saint. But sometimes in lifting him up, you put yourself down. And that…" Rhaena ran her hand through her sister's hair. "Doesn't help anybody. You're a force to be reckoned with Aly. And I don't want to see you hurting yourself with all this guilt and shame that you never deserved."

"What?" How could she know about that? Rhaena hadn't even been around for the past seven years…and then Aly realized. "Jaehaerys?"

Rhaena nodded. "He's worried about you Aly. Says you're so quick to apologize for things that were never your fault. That you seem to have no concept of what you're responsible for and what you are not…"

"I…"

"Aly, I don't know where it came from. Where you got the message that you were to blame. But while we wait to hear about our beloved's fate, can you please try to work on accepting that none of this is your fault?"

"But he's doing it to protect me."

Rhaena sighed."You, and me, and mother, and Rhalla and Aerea. And the Baratheons and the realm he loves." Rhaena cocked her head to the side, raising both eyebrows. "It's not all about you, you know."

Aly's mouth dropped open. "I never said it was. Are you saying I'm being selfish?"

Rhaena chuckled. "No, I'm saying you're taking way more responsibility for things and hurting yourself in the process."

She sat with her sister's words, letting them sink in. She didn't know how one could try to change their thinking like that. It wasn't an intentional thing, blaming herself. But maybe Rhaena was right. "I'll try Rhaena. I will."

"Good." Rhaena yawned. "I believe I'm getting sleepy." She reached over to kiss Aly's cheek. "Good night, love. Sweet dreams."

"You too Rhaena, you too."

But Rhaena did not have sweet dreams. Halfway through the night Aly awoke to her sister moaning in her sleep. A couple of times she heard her say. "No, Aegon. Please don't leave. Please. Stay with me." Her cheeks were wet and her body was shifting back and forth. Aly wasn't sure what to do. Should she wake her or let the dream take its course? And then, just when she went to wake her and save her from the nightmare, she quieted down, moaning a few quiet "Aegons" before the dream apparently ended.

But Aly couldn't sleep. Now her big brother's murder was on her mind. She imagined Aegon flying on Quicksilver off trying to defend his rightful place on the throne. She imagined her mean uncle on his big dragon laughing as he loosed Balerion's fire on his nephew. She heard Aegon's screams and then she imagined they were Jaehaerys's and decided to never fall asleep again.

She did fall asleep, but only for a little while. Then her sister had another dream. Her tossing was even worse and the sounds coming out of her mouth sounded horrifying. She kept saying, "Maegor please no, please" and "I'll be good, I promise" and "Please don't hurt them, I'll give you whatever you want." She kept repeating that later part "whatever you want" over and over, almost as in a trance. And finally, Aly had to wake her.

When her eyes finally opened Rhaena didn't seem to know where she was, jumping up out of the bed and looking around. "Where are they?"

Aly pushed herself upward. "Where is who?"

"My girls, where are they?"

Aly patted the spot next to her in bed. "Rhaena, it's alright. They are asleep in their beds and Maegor is far away. You are safe Rhaena, and so are they."

Finally, her breathing slowed down and she started to settle back into bed, curling her body into a protective ball.

Rhaena's lips trembled. "He's there every night. Aly, he never leaves me alone. I fear I'll never be free of him."

Rhaena began to sob into her hands, and willingly accepted Aly's embrace, crying into her shoulder. She was certain Rhaena would wish she had never shared those details. And she swore she would never remind her. But as she rubbed her sisters back she knew the memory of those tears and her words would never leave. There were some things worse than death. And her sister would bear Maegor's scars forever.

* * *

By the time she finally awoke the sun was all the way up. _How in the world had she slept so late?_

Rhaena was gone, her bed neatly made on her side. Aly couldn't bother with her bed right now. She just wanted to get out of this room. Throwing her cloak over her shoulders she made her way down the hall to her bedroom, but was distracted by a few women who were running down the hallway. _That's strange_ , she thought.

Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to follow. The sound of a crowd grew louder as she neared the dining hall. Everyone was running by so quickly she couldn't stop anyone to ask what was going on.

Making her way in she looked around all four corners trying to make sense of things. A crowd was gathered against one wall, but she still couldn't see what the commotion was.

She tried walking around to get a better view but everyone was too tall. And then she heard someone say, "Where is Princess Alysanne?"

"I'm here," she yelled, hoping it was loud enough. The people closest to the back turned around and smiled at her. "She's here, let her though. Princess is coming through." They motioned for her to come forward.

"Excuse me," she said as she parted her way through the crowd. A couple of people bumped her accidentally and then apologized profusely. She heard a few giggles from young girls and someone patted her on the back. That was strange. _Why are people touching me?_ She turned around to see who it was but only met with smiling faces.

Finally, she neared the edge and made an extra push through the people who refused to budge. "Oh, sorry Princess, I didn't see you."

She turned around to say it was alright but ended up tripping and falling down.

"Princess," they rushed forward to help her up. "Are you alright?"

She was embarrassed is what she was. "Yes, I'm alright." She almost forgot why she had come there. And then after she had stood up and smoothed out her cloak, she lifted her head and saw what the commotion was.

Jaehaerys Targaryen was standing in front of her, flanked by her sister and mother. His silver blond hair tousled by the wind and he had a few scrapes and bruises on his face, but he looked otherwise intact.

Her mouth dropped so far open that she feared drool would come out. Was she asleep? After the previous night, she wasn't sure she could tell the difference. She couldn't move. She just stood there, staring and staring. Finally, her brother made his way forward, pressing his lips together as he reached for her waist and lifted her slightly into the air. Pressing his forehead against hers he said, "I promised I would come home. Never say I don't keep my promises."

Aly's lip trembled as she reached her hands up to touch his face. "Are you really real? I'm not dreaming?"

He smiled his warm Jaehaerys smile and nuzzled her nose with his own. "Uh huh, not a dream. I'm home, Aly. It's over. It's finally over."

"Over?" How could one word carry such meaning? "Uncle Maegor, he's…?"

Jaehaerys nodded. "He's gone. His King's Guard surrendered. Balerion took off to who knows where."

It seemed too good to be true. But he looked so calm that it had to be true. And then there was another thing bothering her. Looking around at the crowd she realized everyone knew the news before her. "But…why didn't anybody wake me? How long have you been back? Why was I the last to know?"

Jaehaerys chuckled softly. The most peaceful sounding chuckle she could imagine. "I came to check on you first thing, but you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you. Rhaena told me it was a rough night. Don't be mad, alright? I've missed you so."

She should be mad. She should punch him in the stomach and tell him he was wrong and sulk and pout until he apologized. But she didn't. Instead, she gazed at his face, taking in his features, his violet eyes, his devilish grin and his smooth skin, minus the scrapes and bruises. Running her hand along his face, just to make sure it was real she recognized something was in fact different. "Your beard is gone."

His smile turned into a grin. "You noticed. Didn't I tell you I'd greet my favorite princess with a clean face?"

She placed a kiss on his cheek and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed your face Jaehaerys, Targaryen. Please stay here forever. I plan to look at your face every day for the rest of my life."

She savored the feeling of his arms tightening around her back, his deep sigh as he let go of whatever tension he'd been holding and his hand cupping the back of her head. "Alright, Aly. I'll stay."

* * *

A/N: Well, he's home, friends. There will be more details on the events in King's Landing in the next chapter (from Jaehaerys's perspective). But I felt the viewpoint of those left behind was equally important.

In terms of the timeline, I'm imagining Jaehaerys flew back on his own (with the surviving men returning later by ship) in order to get home to his family quickly. Had he been the king (not yet), or the true battle commander (I believe that was Lord Baratheon), I would have brought him back later, with his men. But I'm taking some creative license here since he is a 16 year old boy and I'm assuming Lord Baratheon who had become a father figure would have sent him back to bring reassurance to his mother and sisters.


	23. The Aftermath of War

Thank for all of the feedback and welcome to any new readers.

Beachchick - No worries, I do indeed have big plans for this story. The biggest emphasis will be on the events over the next 10 years or so, but I plan to go all the way through their lifetime. They did so much and endured so much that it was worth covering it in its entirety, always with the primary focus on their relationship itself as it was a pretty special one.

Baelorfan - Please see my A/N for this chapter for the answer to your question.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty - Three - The Aftermath of War**

48 A.C.

Gazing out his bedroom window in Storm's End, Jaehaerys pondered how this place could look so differently after being away at war. He wanted to appreciate the beauty, the safety, but struggled to find any joy here. He had thought being a hostage was bad, but at least he had his mother and sister to hold close. As the memories of the previous week flew through his mind, he was quite certain that being a hostage had been bliss compared to the horror he saw in King's Landing.

"Jaehaerys?"

When he lifted his eyes towards the door he saw his baby sister biting her lip and her worried eyes. Inhaling a deep breath he forced a smile on his face. "Morning, Aly. Did you sleep well?"

She returned a small smile and nodded, slowly moving toward his place at the window. "Much better than the night before. What about you?"

"I'm alright," he responded without even thinking.

"Did you sleep?"

Jaehaerys forced himself to make eye contact, knowing she wouldn't accept anything less, and nodded.

"Then why do your eyes look so heavy?"

He sighed. He wouldn't be getting out of this easily. "War is hard, Aly. I don't know that I'll be sleeping for awhile."

"So you were lying, just now I mean? Why did you lie?" She wasn't angry. She sounded sad. Hadn't he promised that he was going to end her sadness? Wasn't that why he left in the first place?

What a fool he'd been. At Storm's End his world had been so small. In this bubble of a fortress Aly's happiness and keeping his family safe was all that mattered. But then he encountered the rest of the world. Saw the way his own people were being treated under Maegor's oppressive rule. Even before landing his view from dragon back allowed the witness of the utter destruction of the Sept of Remembrance and the charred bones of the men who died there. So many lives lost.

"Jaehaerys?"

Had he forgotten her already? "I'm sorry, Aly. I can't talk now. I need to get ready for the day."

A flicker of hurt crossed her eyes, but was quickly replaced with resolve. Of all the times for her to be stubborn, he did not need that now.

"Alright. But…you can talk to me, you know? About anything. I can handle it." She placed her hand tentatively on his arm. "I can see you're troubled."

"I'm alright." He tried to muster an encouraging smile. But it felt so fake. He wasn't alright. He wasn't alright at all. And she knew it too.

"You're not." She pushed her way into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. "I know you're not."

He could feel himself breaking, but he just couldn't let that happen now. He had to prepare to face the people, his people. He was supposed to be their leader. At least until Lord Baratheon returned with their fleet. He had to be strong.

"Aly, please."

He heard her loud sigh before she tilted her head upward. "I won't make you talk about it. But can you at least agree to not lie to me? If you don't want to talk, I can be alright with that. But don't lie to me. There's no point. You know I can tell."

He let out a painful chuckle. That was the truth. "Alright." He squeezed her tightly and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Will you…tell me someday? What happened?"

He sighed. He wouldn't have a choice. One way or another he was going to have to share the details. And despite his desire to keep her from hearing, he knew that wasn't likely to happen. "Someday."

When he looked down at her face her lips were trembling. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever you've been through. I'm just so very happy you're home."

Something in his defenses softened then. Running his fingers along her cheek, he whispered, "Hey, Princess. What did I say about apologizing?"

She frowned, no doubt thinking this was not the time for scolding. "Stop doing it?"

Jaehaerys chuckled softly. "Not quite. I said you should stop apologizing for things that are not your fault. And this is one of those times."

"I know that. I just…I just wish that I could help you feel better. And I'm sorry that I can't."

Shaking his head he said, "You're wrong."

"What? How am I wrong about that?"

Cupping her face in his hands, he lowered his forehead to meet hers. "You're helping just being here. By being patient. By being present. That is what I need right now." Placing a kiss on her forehead he wrapped her back into a hug. "The words will come, but right now I just can't speak of it."

Aly nodded, pulling her slightly away. "Should I leave you now to dress?"

He shook his head, pulling her back to him. "No. Stay with me awhile. I've missed you."

She smiled, before lowering her head to his chest. "I'm here."

* * *

When he made his way down to the dining hall, his mother and sisters were already there and seated. It was slightly obscure, seeing them seated in this empty dining hall with more than thirty other empty seats. Sadly, he knew that even after the men were home, some of those seats would remain unfilled.

"Good morning darling," Mother sounded so jovial in her greeting as she stood up to hug him. She normally would be more careful with public affection, but it appears going to war changes things. "Was it so good to be in your own bed again?"

He nodded. "It was."

"Well, come, sit down. The chefs were so thrilled to prepare our morning feast."

Glancing around the room he twisted his lips into a frown. "Just for the four of us?"

"I'm sure some of the ladies will be down soon. And Jonas. Aly, will Jonas be joining us?"

Aly shook her head. "I don't believe so. Not this morning Mother."

"Well, that is fine. I'd prefer it just be us this morning anyway. We haven't been dining quite so formally with the men away, but soon they will be home and we can resume things as usual."

Jaehaerys groaned and was relieved when he noticed Aly's mouth drop open. She understood.

"Mother, I love you, truly. And I am so glad to be back with all of you. But can we please just acknowledge that nothing will be as usual." It wasn't like her to be so unobservant, though he knew her mind had been elsewhere.

"I…only meant."

He placed two fingers on her lips. "I know. But mother, my uncle is dead. King's Landing is in ruins, not from us, but from the damage Uncle did before he died and some of the ladies here will never dine with their husbands, fathers, and sons again."

He hadn't expected to say it all. Not so bluntly. But once they were out there as no putting them back in. Glancing around at the three women in the room, he watched the realization set in. Rhaena sat with her eyes towards the ground shifting her lips around, just occasionally nodding to herself. Mother held his eyes, the joy falling to a more somber look. She placed her hands on his shoulders and only nodded.

And Aly, she sat there inhaling deeply seemingly soaking in his words. "Who?" Aly whispered the words so quietly he was certain he was the only one who heard her. "Who won't be coming home?"

Jaehaerys exhaled a long sigh. "From Storm's End, I believe most of the men survived. But, Aly…Jonas's brother, Malin. He didn't make it."

Aly's chest shook and she covered her mouth with her hands. But as he watched, he could see her trying with every ounce of her being to hold it together. He didn't even know if she knew him. Or if she was only grieving for Jonas.

"Does Jonas know? He, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Does he know? Is his father alright? His uncles and cousins?"

Jaehaerys nodded. They are all fine. He thought about saying 'Malin died bravely.' But the truth was, Jonas's older brother, only seven and ten, took an arrow shortly after reaching land. He never had a chance to show his bravery, except that he came. He showed up. Perhaps that was bravery. Just having the courage to show up.

Aly nodded. "Was it, hard seeing Uncle? Did…your training help?"

Jaehaerys shuddered remembering the first moment he laid eyes on Maegor since the day they hid in the closet. The memories of protecting Aly and preparing to take her life were nothing compared to the image of his uncle's body splayed against his throne, with the pointy blades poking through his body. They'd said he may have taken his own life or perhaps the throne did that for him. Some said one of the Kingsguard decided they'd had enough. But no one would dare ask who, for despite the blessing that would be, it would still be treason. And who would want to punish the soul that ended the nightmare for that kind of treason. Certainly not Jaehaerys.

After all his preparing and fighting and mental preparation, the work had been done for him. He'd fought a few of his uncle's loyal servants on the way to the throne room. He'd engaged a few in battle, but somehow managed to make it through without taking a life.

But still, the realm bled. His former home was lined with bodies when he made his way out of the Red Keep. He remembered the faces of the men who'd approached him, swords in hand. They didn't even seem to be trying very hard, as though keeping up appearances for their king.

When the fighting was done. When the bells rang, signaling the death of a king. Everyone fell silent. The king's men fell to their knees, and Jaehaerys's men laid down their swords, as he had commanded. As he exited the Keep, he took in the faces of the dead and dying. Some were older, with white beards, while others were closer to his age. He could swear one of them was younger then Aly. And he wondered, what was the sense in that? He could only hope that boy was not fighting for him. The thought of someone so young dying for his sake would never allow him to rest peacefully.

"Jaehaerys?" Rhaena made her way out of her chair to come hold his hand.

"I never had the chance, Rhaena. He was dead before I got there." Eying her carefully he could see the question she didn't want to ask. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. Rhaena, I just couldn't take his head when he was already dead."

Alysanne gasped. "What?"

Rhaena squeezed his arm. "It's alright. I understand. But he is….gone, for good?"

Jaehaerys gave an affirmative nod. "I burned his body myself. I had the ashes sent to Dragonstone. So he could be with Visenya. I didn't want to lay them in the crypt with Grandfather. I don't think…I don't think he'd like that. He worked so hard to bring this kingdom together. And Maegor tore it apart."

Mother gave him a close-lipped smile. "We'll put it back together. We will."

The thought of that brought him some peace. "I'd like that very much. It gives me something to do. Something to focus on."

"I'll help. I want to help." Aly's smile broadened. She wanted something to do as well.

Jaehaerys motioned with his hands, "Come here, I'm in need of a family hug."

Aly giggled the most pleasant sounding giggle. After he had all three of them together he wrapped his arms as much as he could around them, with Aly in the middle. "I've been surrounded by brave men for the past many days. And I've learned so much. But never as much as I've learned from the three of you. Thank you."

Aly squeezed his waist tighter and Rhaena placed a kiss on his cheek. "Jaehaerys, it's about time this family gets a little hope on their side."

He nodded. "Indeed."

Rhaena looked towards Mother. "When will we leave?"

Aly looked up curiously. "Leave where?"

Rhaena ran her hand through her little sister's hair. "To go home."

"Oh, we're…"

Mother smiled. "Yes, Aly. It's time we return to our castle. To our people."

"But, these are our people too. Aren't they?"

"Of course, darling. But we need to rebuild. And King's Landing will need us now. It will be good to get back home. You can have your old room."

Aly's face went white. "Uh, I…"

"What's wrong, Aly?" Rhaena asked.

She hung her head and took a few deep breaths. And then he knew. "Mother, Rhaena. The last time she was in that room was the night of the attack. The night she almost..."

Mother exhaled loudly and shook her head. "Oh sweetheart, of course, of course. Well, the upside of having a castle is that there are many rooms. I"m sure we'll find one to your liking?"

Aly nodded, turning to look up at him. "Will you…still be across the hall?"

Jaehaerys smiled, running his hand over her hair. "Would that please you, Princess?"

She nodded.

Mother's face took on a much more peaceful nature. "Well, I suppose we shall begin packing our bags. After everyone has returned of course. We must celebrate the return of the living, and honor the lives of the lost. And then, after things have settled, we will begin our voyage home. And I do hope it is for good."

Just then the sound of doors opening broke up their reunion. The serving staff were beginning to bring in various meats and biscuits and jams. On the other side of the hall the external door opened as many of the women and children arrived. And to his surprise, so did Jonas. His face was long, and Jaehaerys wondered if he'd just gotten the news.

"Oh…"Aly whispered.

"What is it?" Jaehaerys asked.

"I will have to say goodbye to Jonas won't I?" Her gulp was enough for him to know the thought wasn't a pleasant one.

Mother gave her a close-lipped smile."Yes, darling. But you can send him letters if you like. I know he has been a good friend to you."

Aly sniffled, but did not cry. "Could he come visit? I'd hate to think I'll never see him again."

Mother exchanged glances wth Rhaena. A look Jaehaerys did not quite understand. "Perhaps, darling. Perhaps."

* * *

A/N - Baelorfan - For literary purposes I'm not planning to display the conversation just because it would be redundant, but I would anticipate that Jaehaerys would go into greater detail with the adults about finding Maegor.

I hope you aren't disappointed about the lack of battle scenes. I was moreso drawn to the impact of war (I'm a psychologist), especially on a 14 year old boy forced into a leadership role far beyond his age and the impact that would have on his role and decisions as future king (spoiler alert :)


	24. Bittersweet Endings

Hi everyone. I met a major milestone for grad school today so I'm celebrating with a little pleasure writing.

Thank you to baronnis and beachchick for your reviews.

Baelorfan – Ah yes, I will be addressing the various things that occurred at the end of his reign. I'm planning to do so from both perspectives. But I would imagine that with three strong women in his family and not really having great male role models, he would definitely come to complexity and strength of women.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty – Four**

 **Bittersweet Endings**

 **48 A.C.**

Vermithor grunted as he strutted around the grassy edge by the sea. Nearby, crewmen loaded their ship with food and supplies they would need for their trip back to King's Landing. The day had finally come to leave this place of peace and return home. Home. Shouldn't the thought of returning there be a happy one? Perhaps, but not for her. Instead, there was a feeling of sadness hanging over her as she watched the men passing supplies and checking the sails.

"You've got your egg?" her brother asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aly ran her hand over the egg, tucked carefully inside her bag. "Of course I do."

"You always keep your dragon close?" Jaehaerys grinned as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "Just make sure it doesn't fall out."

Aly huffed, placing her hands dramatically on her hips. "I would _never_ let that happen.

Her brother chuckled. "I trust that you wouldn't."

Vermithor grunted again, slowly stomping his way closer to them. When he reached their place on the steps, her brother held his hand out for him to stop. "Close enough."

Aly looked up at him. "He won't hurt me, Jaehaerys. I'm not afraid." Reaching her hand out she stroked the dragon's snout. He returned her affection with a soft nuzzle of her palm. "See?"

"He likes you," Jaehaerys said as he ran his hand along his dragon's head. Turning his face towards her he added, "He trusts you."

Aly considered her brother's dragon and smiled. She longed so much for a dragon of her own. But at least she had managed to befriend Vermithor. It was progess, at least. "Is that true? Do you like me?" Aly asked playfully. When she leaned her face closer to him Jaehaerys gripped her tightly by the waist and whispered sternly, "Aly."

Clearly, he didn't trust her, even if his dragon did. "It's alright. He won't hurt me. Will you?" she asked.

Her answer was a wet, sticky slurp as Vermithor ran his long, strong tongue across her face. She giggled, wiping the saliva off.

Jaehaerys wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

Aly giggled again. "I know, I…" She stopped short when she felt something rustling inside her bag. Reaching down into it she could feel there was movement inside her egg.

"Jaehaerys…"

"What?"

Running her hand over its shell she whispered, "I think she's moving."

His eyes widened as he knelt down in front of her bag. "Really? He laid a hand on the egg and his mouth fell open slightly. "I don't think I've ever felt them move before."

Aly held her egg up to her face and admired the green and silver etching. "Oh, I wish you would hurry. I need to meet you so very badly!"

Her brother chuckled and rustled her hair. "Soon! I'm sure of it."

She eyed him curiously with raised brows. "You are? Or are you just telling me what I want to hear? I've been waiting so long!"

"I know. But she's moving. She wants to come out."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I don't, but I believe it to be true."

That wasn't much of an answer. Aly's shoulders lowered. "I hope so."

Jaehaerys patted her head gently. "Be patient, Aly. It will happen. In the meantime, " he paused to look around at the people watching them. "We should begin our goodbyes. Mother is giving me a look to say 'it's time'."

When Aly glance over to where her mother stood, she observed her talking with Lord Robar. "She's going to miss him, isn't she?"

Jaehaerys narrowed his eyes. "Why would she miss him? He is coming with us."

Aly's jaw dropped. "He is? Why?"

"Well, Mother considers him one of her most trusted counselors. He is going to join the small council."

"Oh!" It shouldn't have been such a surprise, in retrospect, but she hadn't considered that anyone from Storm's End would be traveling coming to King's Landing with them. And then the most pleasant thought popped into her mind. "Is Jonas coming too?"

"Huh?' Jaehaerys appeared confused. He looked at her briefly and then shook his head. "No, Jonas is staying here with his father. His father will be acting lord while Lord Robar is with us."

Just as quickly as her heart had soared, it sunk again. "Oh." It would have been nice to have a friend, rather than having to start all over.

Storm's End had been a good home for the past four years. A safe one. A free one. She got to dance and try fun foods and strengthen her equestrian skills. And the people were genuinely nice. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to them.

And she certainly wasn't ready to part with Jonas either.

Jaehaerys sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Go say goodbye, Aly."

* * *

Aly slowly climbed the steps to the patio where the staff and many of the ladies were waiting.

One of the cooks bowed before her. "Goodbye, Princess."

Aly smiled. "Chef Robert, I shall miss your cooking. Thank you for always meeting my requests. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

The portly man chuckled. "Never. I shall miss seeing you sneak food out of my kitchen."

With a gasp, she blushed. "I…I didn't know you knew about that. I…I'm sorry…"

The man shook his head. "It always brought me joy knowing the princess couldn't wait to get her hands on my food. I can't fathom a finer compliment."

Aly nodded and wished the man well before proceeding down the line, saying goodbye to the doorman, the rest of the serving staff. And then she came to Jonas, who was standing with his hands in his pockets, blinking his eyes frequently and twisting his mouth around as if to control his whatever emotions he was feeling.

"Jonas?"

Her friend gave her a respectful nod. "Princess."

She didn't like the way he addressed her, so formal. That wasn't like him.

"I'm going to miss you." Somehow, despite her efforts to remain strong, a tear snuck it's way down her cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much."

That seemed to do the trick. Jonas's face softened and he reached forward to gently wipe away the tear. "Me too. I shall miss you terribly."

She sniffled and bit her lip to stop more tears. "Will you write to me? Tell me how you are doing? Tell me how everyone is here?"

Jonas gave her a close-lipped smile. "Would that please you?" He, in fact, appeared quite uncertain as to her answer.

Her mouth parted slightly, confused by why he would even ask. "Of course it would." Aly glanced around the island; at all the people who were standing around to see them off. All of the people who had contributed to their cause and kept them safe for so many years. "Storm's End has been my home. Your people have kept us safe, risked their own lives for us. I wish we didn't have to leave at all. And…I really wish didn't have to leave you."

Jonas's mouth fell open. "You do? I wish you didn't too. Do you think, maybe, your mother would allow you to stay, even just for a little while?"

Aly's heart sunk. She knew there was no point in asking; the answer was no. "I doubt that. After everything that's happened, Mother has gotten extra protective and doesn't seem to want me out of her sight. Besides, I have…expectations."

That seemed to cause a change in his demeanor, as he stood back and lifted his gaze towards the water. When she turned to see what he was looking at she realized it was her brother, who was also watching them carefully. "I see."

Aly eyed him curiously. "What do you see?"

Jonas sighed. "That you'll have to be there for Jaehaerys."

Aly nodded. "Yes, of course." She wasn't sure why that would cause him to frown. She had always and would always be there for him.

"And you're alright with that?"

She narrowed her gaze. "Of course I am. He's my brother. He needs me."

A dark look crossed his face and she wasn't sure whether that was aimed at her or her brother, but either way it displeased her. "Jonas, what's wrong? Have I offended you?"

He shook his head and sighed. "No, you have not offended me, princess."

Slapping his shoulder she said, "Stop calling me that! You know I hate formality."

When he looked up at her, his eyes held an intensity she'd never seen out of him before. Jonas reached his hand forward to caress her face. "But you are, _my_ princess. And I am only your humble servant."

His words and his gesture were so confusing. The gentleness of his hands with the formal subservience of his statement. Not once had she ever thought of him as her servant. "Jonas…why are you talking like that? What did I do to make you treat me this way?"

Jonas sighed and hung his head, shaking it. When he raised it, the dark look was gone, replaced by a look of resignment. Though resigned to what she didn't know. He extended his arms to her. "Oh Aly, please come here. I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you. I just…I'm not ready to say goodbye."

Biting her lip she slowly allowed him to hold her for what she hoped wouldn't be the last time. When she laid her head on his chest, she whispered, "Maybe you can come visit me? Do you think your father would allow that? I would hate to think I'll never see you again."

Jonas squeezed her tightly. "I would love that most dearly, Princess Alysanne." When he said her title that time she didn't mind as much. His voice was kind and she knew that he meant it. "Aly, I know I am truly just one of your many subjects, but, you have come to be my dearest friend."

Aly grinned, looking upward at him, while keeping her head on his chest. "You really mean that? You're not just saying that because Mother made you my dancing instructor?"

Jonas chuckled loudly. "Of course I mean it. And this has nothing to do with your mother. She may have introduced us, but our friendship is our own. At least it is on my part."

Aly broke away slightly, the widest grin on her face. "It is. It is our own!" Squeezing his waist she whispered, "Oh Jonas, I don't want to say goodbye. You mean so much to me."

Pushing her back just enough for him to be able to reach down and cup her face, he added, "The feeling is mutual." Jonas gulped, allowing his hand to gently move down her face once more. It felt so different than when he'd done it before. "Aly?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Would you hate me if I said I still regret not going for that kiss?"

She was shocked by how unsurprised she was such a statement. Even knowing he shouldn't dare such a thing in front of all these people, she still found herself saying, "No, I wouldn't hate you." Biting her lip she added, "I regret it too." It was true, she so longed to know what a kiss felt like.

Jonas's mouth fell wide open. "That…well that makes me very happy." Taking a glance around, he seemed to take notice of all the people who were staring. "I suppose I shan't risk that kiss now."

Aly was afraid to look. She could feel their eyes now. She could also feel the ire of her mother who was likely among them. "No, that wouldn't be wise." Leaning in closer, she whispered, "But I can imagine it though. I have a rather keen imagination or at least so I've been told."

Jonas chuckled softly, the low timbre of his voice a reminder that he too was growing up. She kicked herself for only now beginning to appreciate that. "I guess I will settle for that…Until I see you again, that is."

Aly tried to contain her grin as much as she could, but still found herself smiling widely. That is, until Jonas's father placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Jonas," he stated sternly, yet quiet enough for only the two them to hear. "Mind yourself, son. The entire island, including the royal family, is watching you." She felt herself shudder at the realization that this private moment had been not private at all.

Jonas composed himself and took a step backward. "Yes, Father."

His father gave him a curt nod. "Hurry up and say goodbye. The family is ready to leave and we shall not keep them."

All the pleasant feelings that had washed over her just moments ago washed away even faster than they came. She didn't want this to be the last moment they had together. "I apologize, Lord Baratheon. I didn't mean to get your son in trouble."

His father's face softened and he chuckled softly. "Princess, you have nothing to apologize for. My son just needs to keep in mind his surroundings. Now," he patted Jonas on the back. "Say your goodbyes and let her be off."

Jonas sighed. "Goodbye, Aly. Be well."

Instinctively and despite the repercussions, she threw her arms around his neck. "Goodbye, Jonas. I'll miss you so!" And before he could respond, she broke away and headed down the staircase from whence she came, catching her brother's disgruntled eye on the way.

She slapped him in the stomach while still running and yelled, "Stop frowning!" and continued her way to the vessel that would lead her home and back to a life she couldn't even remember. She only hoped that this time, it would be different.

* * *

A/N: I don't actually know if Lord Robar would have traveled with him, but since he joined the council I assumed he would have come back with them.

I don't want to say too much as to not give anything away, but I do admit I'm taking creative license on Aly's naïveté. The perspective I'm taking here is that she has not had a normal courtly life, having not lived as a true princess for 7 years. Also, she's 12. And I just wanted her to get to be a normalish pre-teen with all the confusion and firsts and moodiness and highs and lows that would be present whether you lived in medieval times or today.


	25. Can You Go Home Again?

My apologies for the delay in posting. I'll include a life update in the bottom A/N.

As always thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites. I'm pleased to see the story continues to find new readers, despite my two month absence.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Can You Go Home Again?**

48 A.C.

The ripple of the waves knocking against the ship lulled him into a place of relaxation. Sunlight shimmering on the water and the sound of seagulls squawking above provided a pleasant distraction from his reality. Vermithor soared above, often swooping down to get his nose nuzzled. Occasionally he would take off and chase a creature here or there. Sometimes he would even do flips in the air and then look down with appeared to be a grin. Jaehaerys wasn't sure whether he was showing off or fighting off boredom, for the ship traveled at a much slower pace than his dragon was capable.

Thankfully he had Dreamfyre to keep him company. He could swear there were times when his sister's dragon was flirting with his bronze beast, nudging his neck or playfully pecking at him. Though a dragon's peck looked far more severe than any he'd seen from a woman.

Rhaena joined him at the railing, nudging him, much the same as her dragon. Though he doubted she was flirting. "Are you well, Brother?"

He nodded.

Rhaena ran her a supportive hand along his back. "You've been so quiet. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." It was true, at least for now. Though he had only now managed to get many things off his mind and was hoping to not revisit them. Returning to King's Landing was not an easy undertaking. He dreaded seeing the damage again. Certainly, his men would have worked diligently these past weeks to make repairs and bury the dead. But the memory of all that had happened would always be there.

"It will get better, I believe that Jaehaerys."

He glanced at his sister and wonder if she had read his mind. Normally only Aly could do that, but apparently he was an open book now. "I hope so." Turning around he took in the sight of a sleeping Aly curled up on a cushion and wondered what her reaction would be when they arrived back in the Red Keep, or what remained of it.

"What's it going to be like Rhaena? Returning to our ancestral home. With no Aegon, no Viserys. No Father."

Rhaena's inhaled a breath. "I don't know. But, I am grateful there will be no Maegor. That…at least gives me some comfort."

He nodded. "Yes, of course." Placing an arm around her shoulders he asked, "How are _you_ doing?"

She gave him a half smile, though it appeared forced. "I'm alright. Just tired."

He doubted she was truly fine. The past year of her life had been as a captive in King's Landing, but the full truth of what his sister had endured had yet to be revealed. Admittedly, he didn't feel up to hearing those details at the moment, for he truly was tired. Nor did he think she was hoping to share, for his sister had remained fervently tight-lipped about her experience. So he only nodded. "I am as well. I was thinking of taking a nap."

Rhaena turned to glance around the ship, looking to Aly and then to her girls, who were also sleeping. "A family nap. That is just what we need."

They exchanged hugs and Jaehaerys found his way to Aly's ledge. It was surely big enough to support him, though he wondered if he could climb in without waking her. Gazing down at her face he noticed the hint of a smile on her lips and wondered if she was dreaming. He found his hand moving to stroke her hair, almost instinctively, but cursed himself when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," he whispered.

"Hello," she whispered back.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's alright. Is it morning?"

Jaehaerys chuckled. "No, you've only been sleeping for a little while. I was hoping to nap with you. Would that be alright?"

She nodded and shifted her body over. After he had climbed in, he wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled when she rested her head against his chest. "How are you feeling about going home?"

Aly looked away towards the sea. "I don't know what to feel. Part of me is curious. But the other part is sad."

"About what? Leaving Storm's End? Saying goodbye to Jonas?"

She nodded and shifted her body to face him. "But he's going to come visit and we're going to exchange letters so that makes me feel better."

Jaehaerys nodded. "You know, I may not be as skilled as Jonas, but I will dance with you in his place. And we can race our horses. Maybe that would help us get reacquainted with our new home?"

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "That would be nice. I will miss him, though. Maybe when my dragon hatches I can fly back to Storm's End to see him."

That familiar feeling of sadness settled in his heart. He didn't know how to speak to her about Jonas. But he wondered what she was really thinking, what she was expecting of their friendship. It grieved him knowing that he could be replaced by someone else, when he knew that it would never be true for him.

"Jaehaerys," Aly whispered. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Do I? I didn't realize." _How could he possibly answer that question?_ He hoped a non-answer would suffice.

But it did not suffice. Her eyes lowered slightly. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jaehaerys let out a loud sigh. _Not this again_. Bringing his hands up to hold her face he pressed his forehead to hers. "Aly, stop it."

She scrunched up her eyebrow and pouted. "Stop what? I only asked a question."

"Yes, but that question was laced with an assumption of guilt. You forget that I know you well."

She shook her head. "I'd never forget that. But I know you too. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? I don't like it when you keep things from me."

He sighed. "Aly…"

She cocked her head to the side ands stared him down. "Don't ' _Aly_ ' me. I asked you a question. Why won't you answer me?"

 _So bossy._ He couldn't help but wonder if Jonas could ever appreciate her bossiness as he did. But just thinking of the boy made his heart sink again. "Aly, I…" he voice cracked before he could get the rest out. It hadn't done that in awhile, but it always made him feel so vulnerable, even with her.

His bullheaded sister trudged on. "If you don't answer me I'm going to assume it's my fault."

He searched his mind for some gentle way to answer her honestly without making her feel bad. "It's only…I guess I'm a little jealous."

She turned her head slightly. "Of who?"

He hung his head to his chest and exhaled. And then she seemed to figure it out.

"Of Jonas? Because I said I would miss him? Is that what upset you?"

Jaehaerys looked away and pursed his lips. "I guess I just feel like I'm being replaced and that makes me a little sad."

Predictably, he immediately felt her smack on his arm. "Jaehaerys, just because I have a friend doesn't mean he is a replacement for you. No one could replace you. You're my brother and I love you."

"I…I know that…"

His sister shifted her body up to a sitting position and he followed. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, her face wore a stern expression. The one she put on when she wanted you to know she meant business. "You should ask Jonas what I was like while you were away. How I treated him. I can tell you it wasn't very nice."

Jaehaerys chuckled. "Really?"

She smacked him again. "Why is that funny? I was miserable. I cried all day long and imagined all kinds of horrible things happening to you."

"Aly," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Jaehaerys, no one could ever replace you. But Jonas was there for me, even though I was being awful to him. And he never gave up on helping me even when I refused him. Because he is my friend."

Such shame filled his heart. Jonas had done exactly what he'd asked of him the day he left. And now he was rewarding the boy with jealousy. "I'm sorry I upset you. And I'm so glad he was there for you. You're right, he is a good friend."

She scrunched her eyes together, either in disbelief or to protect herself from the sun. He wasn't sure which. "So you're not mad?"

Jaehaerys laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I was never mad. I was just feeling a bit melancholy, I suppose."

The frown on his sister's face was enough to confirm his attempt has not been successful. "And jealous. Feeling jealous, I mean."

He leaned his head forward, straightening his face into a more serious look. "Yes, _Sister_. I was jealous. Are you the one who is mad?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not mad either. I just hope you don't get jealous again. I don't like Jealous Jaehaerys."

Those words took him aback. "Really? I didn't realize you had such strong feelings _Jealous Jaehaerys_."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest again. "Well, I do. Jealousy makes you ugly and sad. And I don't like ugly and sad Jaehaerys either. You get all, broody and you're no fun at all."

His jaw fell wide open. "I do not. Since when have I ever been "all broody"? You're the moody one."

"I am not!"

"Would you like me to come up with all the times you've snuck off to your room because of one of your 'colds'?"

Aly's jaw tightened and her nostrils began to flare. He wondered if he had pushed it a little too far. "Would _you_ like me to come up with all the times when I've found you staring off into space, looking all sullen and forlorn?" When he said nothing, she continued, "You are much more broody then I am."

He pursed his lips into a frown and sighed. "Fine. We are both moody and brooding people." He knew exactly why he was that way and did not wish to discuss it further. Changing the subject he added, "Are there any other unlikeable Jaehaerys's I should be aware of, Princess?" He knew she hated it, being called Princess in such a manner. But he was growing just annoyed enough to not care.

Instead of responding, they somehow ended up locked into a staring contest, with Alysanne giving him her best severe look. Sometimes when she looked at him just right she resembled what he imagined a young Visenya might look like. Which was strange, because he had always been told she had much more of their grandmother, Rhaenys's personality. He was certain he must win this battle and did his best to distract her, raising an eyebrow and twisting his lips around in a silly manner in hopes she would laugh.

She didn't. And her nostrils were flaring now. He wasn't actually sure whether she was really angry, and if so what she was really angry abpit. Or if this was just her competitive side coming through.

"You're going to lose," he whispered, purposefully trying to antagonize her.

"No, I'm not. You are." She inhaled such a forceful breath that her face now resembled the face of his dragon when he was preparing to breathe fire. She was certainly a Targaryen, that was for certain.

His grinned. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." When he continued to grin she added, "Why are you smiling?"

"I love you."

His words must have caught her off guard, for she cocked her head to the side, blinking several times. "What?"

Placing a kiss on her forehead, gave her a cheshire grin and moved away quickly before she could respond. "I win."

As he was walking away he heard her utter, "What?" again and then just before he headed down into the cabin below she yelled, "Yes."

When he turned around he observed his sister standing, fully annoyed, frown planted across her face, with her hands on her hips. "Yes, what?"

As she walked towards him, she answered, "I thought of another Jaehaerys I don't like."

"Oh." With raised brows, he asked sighed, "And which one is that?"

"Smug Jaehaerys. I could do without him too." And then she proceeded towards the stairs before he reached out and grabbed her hand.

Turning her around to face him he added, "Aly?"

"What?"

Softening his face into a more genuine smile he opened his arms to her. "Come here."

She shook her head slightly as if to resist, but he added, "Please."

Begrudgingly she accepted his offer and allowed him to hug her tightly. Placing a kiss on her head he added, "Noted."

"What?"

"Smug Jaehaerys. I'll add him to the list of Jaehaerys's that should not disembark once we arrive in King's Landing. Alright?"

She remained silent for a moment, but he felt her sigh against his chest. Finally, she pulled herself backward enough that she could look at his face. She nodded. "Alright."

* * *

When the first sight of the pale red stones that made up the Red Keep came into view, Jaehaerys was surprised by the surge of pride that rose up within him. He thought he'd dread it, but realizing they were coming home, that they had managed to regain their castle and would be able to lead their people away from the terrors of a tyrant...those red stones had never seemed so majestic.

"You've done well, my son." He jumped at the sound of his mother's voice as she came up and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Did I startle you?"

He nodded. "A little. But no harm done."

"Are you ready to reclaim your home?"

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Haven't we already done that? I'd say our armies have been quite successful."

Mother's eyes held a look of sadness mixed with perhaps a little disappointment. Placing her hands on both of his cheeks she lowered her tone, "Maegor may be defeated. But that was only the first step if we wish to maintain control of this castle, and of this land."

"Yes, Jaehaerys swallowed. "Yes, of course." They had discussed a few of the immediate plans with Lord Robar before departing, but in truth he had no real idea of what he was up against. He had so much to learn. Taking his mother's hands in his own he added, "I am glad you are here with me. Your wisdom and guidance will be dearly needed in the days ahead."

Mother returned a close-lipped smile before glancing around the boat to see Aly walking up the stairs and rubbing her eyes. "There you are darling. Where have you been?"

His little sister yawned out a "taking a nap" and then stopped to stretch her arms once she reached the top of the staircase.

"Another nap?" Mother raised her eyebrows. "My, you are a sleepy one."

Alysanne exchanged a sideways frown with him, but said nothing as she made her way towards their end of the ship. When she finally seemed to recognize where they were her mouth dropped open slightly. "We're here."

Mother ran her hands along Aly's back and stated, "We're home."

He noted the way his sister steadied the muscles in her face, seemingly trying to hold in any expression of emotion. Laying a hand on her shoulder he asked, "Are you alright?"

Aly met his gaze and nodded an unconvincing nod. "It's just so different than I remembered it."

"How so?" he asked.

"The Keep is smaller."

Mother chuckled. " _You_ were smaller. You were just a little girl when we left."

"Not that much smaller," Jaehaerys jested, hoping to ire her just enough to break up the mood. But she made no response. "Aly…" he shook her shoulder slightly trying to bring her attention back to him. When she returned his gaze he added, "it will be alright. We'll figure out how to live here again."

She lowered her head and nodded.

Pulling her into an embrace he placed a kiss on her hair and continued, "It may take a little while, but we'll figure it out. Together, as a family."

Aly glanced up at him with such sadness in her eyes. "Not all of us. I fear it's going to be such a lonely place without father and Aegon and Viserys."

It would be different, for them all. But if life had taught him anything, over his past fourteen years, it was that change was inevitable, but you can get through it if you can keep your loved ones close.

* * *

When they entered the great hall, Jaehaerys was surprised to see it had already been redecorated, much the way it had been prior to their leaving. He wondered who had arranged for that. Perhaps some loyal nobleman who remembered the way the Keep looked before Maegor took control of it. Or perhaps Mother had sent orders ahead of their departure, for exactly how things should be. Either way, it was nice to come home to a different looking castle than the one he had conquered not so long ago.

As Rhaena ushered her twins through the doors, Rhalla whined, "I don't want to…" and pulled her mother's hands backward.

Rhaena bent down to her daughter's eye level and ran her hand over Rhalla's hair. "It's alright, my love. Uncle Maegor is gone. He won't hurt us anymore."

Those words stung. But what hurt worse was the look of utter terror on his niece's face. Would he ever truly understand what they had been through? What it would be like to begin life in such peril and confusion. At least he remembered a simpler time before they had been thrust into exile. His nieces were only two years when Tyana found them and brought them back as hostages.

Jaehaerys made his way to where Rhalla stood, now being comforted by her twin sister who was patting her back and repeating over and over again, "It's alright, Rhalla. It's alright."

He placed a hand on Rhaena's shoulders, and knelt down beside her so he could face both girls directly. "Girls, I assure you that we are going to make this a happy, peaceful place for you. Will you trust me on that? Do you believe we can make this a much better place for all of us?"

Aerea nodded. "Yes, Uncle Jaehaerys. You made mean Maegor leave. You'll make us safe."

Jaehaerys raised an eyebrow. "And happy?"

The little girl smiled, her cheeks rosy and eyes bright. "And happy."

He placed a hand on her head and smiled. "Thank you for believing in me." Turning toward her sister he asked, "What about you, Princess Rhalla. Do you trust me?"

Rhalla chewed on the corner of her lip and shifted her gaze to her sister for guidance. Aerea beamed back a confident smile and nodded. "He's good, Rhalla. And he sneaks us cookies."

"Oh _does_ he," Rhaena chuckled, cocking her head to the side. "What else does Uncle Jaehaerys do?"

Aerea continued, "Well, once he gave me his slice of cake after you only gave me a little piece. That wasn't very nice of you, _Mummy."_

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Daughter,"_ Rhaena replied. "What else?"

"And he asked the chef to make us a special toffee pudding when I hurt my knee, and then…"

"So Uncle Jaehaerys feeds you sweets. Is that why he's good?'" Rhaena narrowed her gaze at him, though he knew she was only mocking annoyance.

Aerea furrowed her brow in confusion. "No, Mummy. He's good because he's nice and he always tries to make us smile and he got us a really nice room at the other place."

Rhaena chuckled. "The other place?"

"Yeah, the place we were just at."

Jaehaerys exchanged glances with his sister and tried to hold in his laughter. "You mean Storm's End?"

"Yes, Storms' End. You got us the nicest room at Storm's End. That was so nice of you."

"I see," Rhaena cupped her daughter's face in her hands and added, "Uncle Jaehaerys is nice and he gives you sweets. That works for me." When she stepped backward she whispered in his ear, "I'm pretty sure Lord Robar deserves credit for that room. But who am I to ruin the fantasy?"

Jaehaerys chuckled quietly. "Fair enough," he whispered back before extending his hand to his niece. "Rhalla, what do you say. Will you trust me that this can be a happy place again?"

"Again?" Rhalla asked. "Was it happy before?"

"Yes, sweet girl," Rhaena said. "Remember, this is where mummy grew up, and so did Uncle Jaehaerys and Aunt Aly. This is where I learned to ride a dragon and where I married daddy. I have so many good memories here."

"Daddy lived here too?" Rhalla said.

Rhaena sighed and lowered her eyes. He watched as she steadied herself and nodded. "Yes, Daddy grew up here too."

"Oh," Rhalla said, "I miss Daddy. He's been gone a long time."

It was then that Jaehaerys caught sight of Alysanne who had tucked herself out of sight. Even from where he stood he could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Do you remember Daddy?" Rhaena asked. He could hear her trying hard to avoid crying, but the sadness was evident in her voice.

"I…I…" Rhalla looked around, seemingly searching around for a memory, but eventually shook her head. "No, I don't remember him. But I know you loved him."

Rhaena nodded, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek. "Yes, I loved him. And he loved me and he loved both of you. He was so in love with his girls and was so sad to leave you."

"I miss him too, Mummy," Aerea said, leaning forward to give her mother a hug.

"Well," Alysanne finally spoke up and made her way into the room. "We made lots of memories with your daddy while we were here. Maybe we can all tell you about him so you can remember him better. Maybe…" Alysanne smiled for the first time since arriving in King's Landing. "Mummy will even show you where they had their first kiss?"

Rhaena's cheeks turned pink as she gave her sister a playful smirk. "Perhaps. Would you like that, girls? Would you like to see all the places where we made memories together, not just me and daddy, but all of us? Would that make it more fun?"

Even Rhalla was smiling now. "Yes, Mummy."

Rhaena exhaled a sigh of relief. After she stood up, she reached over to give Aly a hug. "Thank you. That was a good idea."

"You're welcome. Rhaena..." Aly looked directly into her sister's eyes. "I know it must be so hard doing this without Aegon. But I will help in anyway I can."

"As will I," Jaehaerys added.

Rhaena raised her eyes to the ceiling and blinked away tears. When she returned her focus back to them she said, "It is so very good to be back with you both. Come, let's take back this castle and make it ours again. For Aegon."

"And Viserys," Jaehaerys added.

"And Father," Aly finished.

He wondered if the loss of Father was the deepest blow for her. She was too young at the time of his death to fully understand Father's weaknesses as a king. And no one, other than an occasional comment by Visenya or Maegor, had the heart to discuss it with her since then. So he wondered if even now she still held the starry-eyed view of their father as her singing angel.

Perhaps it was for the best. She'd lost enough. If she wanted to hold onto her memory of him, distorted as it may be, then so be it.

* * *

Once they reached their living quarters, the first stop was at Rhaena's old room. Rhaena was grateful that Maegor had left the room untouched and therefore there were no memories of him there. "Well, girls, it's time to say goodnight. Go give your best hugs, alright?"

Rhalla's eyes widened. "We're staying with you, Mummy?"

"Yes, darling. At least until we can get another room made up for you two."

"No, I want to stay with you. I don't want to be by myself."

"Alright, darling. You can stay with me for awhile. Now go say goodnight."

As the girls made their way around to give out hugs, Rhaena whispered in his ear, "Elinor Costayne stayed in your room for a time. At least whenever the King was not in use of her." Rhaena's nostrils flared as she spoke.

Jaehaerys swallowed. Other than Rhaena, Elinor was the only other of Maegor's wives to have survived the marriage. "Alright."

Rhaena gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his arm. "Elinor was sweet and quiet. I don't believe any harm ever came to her in there. Maegor did not typically come over here while we were married. He had finished the Holdfast and preferred a space of his own creation. We..." she shuddered before continuing, "We were to go to him whenever he summoned us."

"Rhaena..." Jaehaerys could think of nothing else to say.

She shook her head. "But here it was safe. It's the only time I was able to sleep. So, don't worry about that."

He nodded. "And Aly's room?"

"It was used for storage I believe. At least while I was here."

"Alright."

"Ready, Mummy." Aerea said before reaching her arms up.

"Aren't you just a little too big for Mummy to carry you?" Rhaena asked while bending over to pick her daughter up.

"No," her little girl shook her head. "I'm not very big at all."

"Oh yes you are," Rhaena shook her head. "My tired arms can attest to that. Alright, come on Rhalla. Mummy's tired."

Her other twin frowned. "Mummy, who is going to carry me?"

"I will." Jaehaerys hoisted the girl into the air, making her giggle, and then disappeared into the bedroom.

When he re-emerged he found Aly standing frozen in front of her old room.

"Aly," Mother spoke calmly, "There are a few open rooms farther down the hall, on the other side of our old room. Father and mine, I mean. Rhaena said Maegor used our room as his own, being the King's room and all. At least until he had the Holdfast completed. So...So I'm going to take one of those. You are welcome to join me if you'd like."

Aly's eyes wandered around the hallway. They grew more focused, however, when they made contact with his. "But you won't be there."

Jaehaerys gave her a small smile. "I could be if you wanted me to. Are there enough rooms down there, Mother? I never went down that hallway much as a child."

"I'm sure there are, darling." She shifted her attention to Ser Clement Crabb. "We just need to see if we can find the right key."

"It would be no problem, Princess." The older man replied.

Aly shook her head. "No, I can do it. I can stay here."

Mother exchanged glanced with him and bit her lip. Perhaps mother wanted to keep her close, or maybe she just doubted Aly's ability to sleep in that room. The room where she almost died. "Are you sure? Darling, it is really no problem to fix up another room for you. I just want you to feel safe."

Aly gazed at her mother and returned a warm smile. "I know. But I can do it." Running her hand over the bag that held her dragon's egg she added, "My dragon will keep me safe."

Mother reluctantly nodded and motioned for the Ser Ryam to open the bedroom door. "Just a moment, Princess. I'll do a quick inspection to make sure all is well."

Aly nodded. "Thank you."

The knight, who had become much more of a family friend, disappeared into the room and then returned with a solemn smile. "All is well, Princess. We've installed extra security around the windows so no one can climb in. You are safe here. And I will be right across the hall." He motioned towards Jaehaerys.

Aly nodded and glanced towards the open room. Jaehaerys could feel his own heart rate increase, remembering how terrified he was that night as they struggled to open the door. The sound of screaming, both from Aly and from Mother. And busting in to see the Poor Fellow holding a knife to her throat. He thought he would lose her forever. And then he remembered the look of determination on her face as she grabbed the candelabra and smashed with her tiny hands across the face of the unsuspecting man knocking him to the floor. Such a fierce little dragon she was then.

She didn't look so fierce now, however, staring into her room. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Mother asked.

Aly glanced at their mother and then to him. And shook her head once more. "I can do it. He scared me then, but I won't let him scare me now." She nodded to herself. "I can do it." Still, she remained frozen, minus the constant clenching and unclenching of her hands. "I can to do it," she said again.

"You can," Jaehaerys added. "I know you can."

She nodded again and inhaled the deepest breath he'd ever seen someone take, and exhaled it slowly. She nodded once more, looking more committed this time and turned her body towards the door. It took a moment for her to make a step forward, but once she started she didn't stop, until she had made it inside and turned around to meet their eager faces. "I did it." She was smiling. Clearly still nervous. But proud. And as she closed the door to her room, so was he.

Mother, Rhaena, and sweet Aly. In their own ways, they were each the strongest people he knew.

And as he made his way into his own room, preparing for what was to come next, he knew there was no way he would get there without each of them.

* * *

A/N: Well, they've made it home. And now things are going to really pick up steam as we head into the bulk of the story.


	26. What Kind of King?

Well, I'm back. This chapter is short, but will be followed by another one shortly.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **What Kind of King?**

48 A.C.

Peering down from the castle terrace the world below, the shops and houses of King's Landing looked so very small. So removed. In the harbor of Blackwater Bay, a large vessel pushed away from the dock and onto its destination. So many people going about their day, trying to rebuild their lives after losing so much in the war. Sowing new seeds after cleaning up the ashes.

"A remarkable view, isn't it?" Turning around he watched as Rhaena approached him at the balcony.

He nodded. "It is. I don't believe I've ever appreciated it before.

Rhaena made her way to the ledge, leaning forward to look down. "When I was queen, I would come here and imagine flying off on Dreamfyre, free to go wherever I pleased." Rhaena frowned. "Even if the guards nearby would make sure I did nothing of the sort."

Jahaerys sighed. "Were they cruel to you. The guards, I mean?"

She shook her head. "No, most of them loathed our uncle. Our king."

"He was no king," Jaehaerys growled. "He had no right to the throne. He stole it through murder."

Rhaena rested her hand on his shoulder. "Aye. I'm sorry I brought him up. What are you doing out here?" She cast him a curious grin. "Admiring your kingdom?"

"I…um…" The thought of it sounded preposterous. Their kingdom, yes. He could embrace Westeros as his family's kingdom. Their responsibility. But it felt much more serious when he considered it _his_. "It's not mine yet. No words have been spoken."

Rhaena chuckled. "To you, maybe. But believe me, many words have been spoken."

"I see. Well, until they are spoken to me…."

His sister took the hint. "Of course. No need to rush things. I know you already have much to deal with. And well, that will only increase in the future."

 _Thank you, Rhaena_ , he thought, _for the pressure you did not mean to imply, but very much did._

Clearing his throat he muttered. "I'm going to head in for a bit."

"Jaehaerys, I'm sorry I...I didn't mean to..."

He held his hand up to stop the unnecessary apologies. He knew she didn't mean to trouble him, the facts were just the facts. The weight he'd acquired once he began training for battle had never let up. And as far as he could tell, it would never let up for as long as he lived. "It's alright, Rhaena. Um, I'm sure Vermithor's hungry. Think I'll grab him a snack."

She eyed him sadly, pursing her lips together, seemingly contemplating a response. But he shook his head. "It's alright."

Finally she said, "Vermithor. You spoil him. Remember you won't always have food with you when you need him to fly."

Rhaena was a far more experienced dragon rider, that he knew. But his dragon was rather stubborn and softened significantly when provided with treats.

"You shouldn't spoil him."

Jaehaerys feigned a smile and nodded. "Message received, Princess."

When he entered the hallway he made his way towards the kitchens, spying Alysanne standing near the wall of portraits. Noting her rigid posture, he followed her gaze to the picture on the wall. It was a large, life-size painting of their uncle, Maegor. He couldn't seem to get away from him today.

"Hi, Aly." He gently patted her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Why is he still here? Why didn't they take it down? I don't want him here."

Jaehaerys eyed the picture; his uncle's face was stern and commanding, with his grip firmly around Blackfyre, the very sword that now hung at his own hip. "I'd like it gone as well. But these photos are documenting all former Kings of Westeros. It's our history. Good or bad, these men, and their decisions have all played a part in where we are today."

When she turned around to face him she exhaled a deep sigh. "I know. I just wish I didn't have to look at him every day."

Placing an arm around her shoulder, he said, "Then don't. Look at something else instead." Pointing to the opposite wall he added, "Like there, that's grandfather when he first came to Westeros. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

She nodded. "I wish I could have met him."

"Me too. I could have learned a lot from him. Things I never learned from Father."

He watched as her lips turned into a frown. "Don't be angry. There's just no point in pretending that he was something that he wasn't."

Her frown turned into a pronounced pout. "He may not have been a good king, but he was a kind father."

She always found a way to spin Father towards the positive. He could play along. With a grin he said, "And he sang to you."

It never failed; just the mention of father's singing caused her frown to reverse directions into a close-lipped smile. "Yes, he sang to me. I hope I always remember that. The sound of his voice. I used to hate my name until he sang me a song about 'Sweet Alysanne."

"He did?" Jaehaerys's jaw dropped slightly open. "I had no idea. How did it go?"

She shook her head. "Uh-uh, I'm not telling you. It's a secret." She broke free from his embrace to face the picture of Aegon the Conqueror. "He was a good king, yes? A good leader?"

Jaehaerys nodded. "I believe so. Not perfect, but I believe he tried to be fair and just. Viserys said he wasn't the warmest of men, but maybe being a king removes some of that."

Aly spun around with yet another frown on her face. "I don't like that at all. Shouldn't a king be kind and loving? Someone his people can look up to?"

Jaehaerys grinned. She probably thought everyone should be kind and loving. "I think there is a difference between how a father should be and a king."

Alysanne returned her attention to the photo and shook her head. "I don't. A good father is a good leader for his family. And that would transfer into his role as King."

Narrowing his brows he asked, "What does that say about Father?"

She glanced at him, a look of resignment in her eyes. "That he wasn't a perfect father either."

It was surprising to hear her say that so openly. "That's hard for you to admit, isn't it?"

She stared at him, silently for a moment. And then shook her head. "No, not really. I don't mind admitting he wasn't perfect. I just don't like it when people think he had no good qualities. I know he made mistakes. But he was a kind man. He wanted to avoid violence. He just didn't know how to achieve peace."

That rang true. Jaehaerys also wanted peace for this country but wasn't certain how to get it. The faith was still stewing over their losses and he wondered how long it would be before they rose up again. Shifting his attention back to his sister he asked, "What about you? What kind of king would you want to be?"

She jerked her head towards him. "I can't be king. I'm a girl."

Jaehaerys chuckled and gently cupped her chin. "Alright. But if you were the queen then."

Her eyes fluttered back and forth as she bit her lip. "I…I don't…" and then she pulled away from him and moved along the wall, stopping to point upward to a picture of Queens Rhaenys and Visenya, positioned on either side of their grandfather. "No, I do know. I'd be like them."

Jaehaerys raised one eyebrow. "Like both of them?

She nodded. "Yes, I'd be strong and bold like Visenya, but kind and loving like grandmother. And she supported musicians and artists. I'd do that too. They make things more enjoyable, less serious." She nodded to herself. "Yes, I'd be like both of them."

She looked so proud, standing with her perfect Princess posture, gazing up at her predecessors. Jaehaerys grinned. "I'll bet you would. Maybe someday…"

He was interrupted by the sound of mother's shoes as she walked down the hallway with Lord Robar in tow. "Jaehaerys, there you are. The council is meeting shortly. You should really be there."

"Oh," Jaehaerys shifted his gaze to Aly who was grinning. She was far more excited about any of this than he was. Maybe she should take his place. "Alright, I'll be right there. Just a moment please."

Mother nodded and headed back to the hall.

Jaehaerys took one of his sister's hands in his own. "I'll see you at dinner?" He winked. "Maybe you can give me further instructions on how a ruler should be."

Aly giggled. "I'm always happy to give you instructions."

That made him erupt into laughter. "Oh yes, of that I am aware." Bowing slightly before her, he kissed her hand. "Until then, Princess."

She smiled. "Until then."


	27. The Blue Dress

As promised, here is part two.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **The Blue Dress**

48 A.C.

Her dress was blue.

Never before had he noticed the color of his sister's clothing until the morning that would change his life forever. Never before had it mattered.

By the time she knocked on his door that morning his stomach was already in knots. Mother had informed him it might be a big day, but seemed to enjoy leaving things purposefully vague. As he paced the floor he wondered just how long he had been mindlessly walking back and forth, back and forth.

The knock provided a needed reprieve for his nerves.

"Are you ready?" Aly asked after he'd pulled the door open. And that's when he saw the dress, vibrant blue, making her eyes shine in a way he'd never seen before. The sides of her hair were neatly braided back into her mass of silver blonde curls, revealing her precious face for all to see. She looked like an angel.

He must have been staring for she cast him a quizzical look. "Jaehaerys, are you alright?"

"What?" he asked, shaking his head sharply as to shake away the mental fog. "Oh," he swallowed hard, "I'm fine. You look…" _beautiful…no…breathtaking, true, but not right for today._ Finally, he said, "You look lovely Aly."

The rosy glow on her fair skin only made her appear more lovely. "Thank you. Mother said I should wear my best dress today. Taking a step forward into the room she asked, "is this it?"

He managed a nonchalant shrug, even though he was certainly feeling, well, not so nonchalant. "I think so. She wouldn't tell me either."

"Are you ready?" She bit her lip in a way that brought him some comfort. He wasn't alone in his nervousness.

"I don't know what it feels like to be ready for this."

And then she extended her hand. "I'll be right there with you."

It wasn't a statement. It was more than that. It was a promise.

A promise he needed. Wrapping his fingers around hers he gave her a close-lipped smile. "Thank you, Aly."

When they arrived in the hall Ser Clement held his hand up gently, bringing them to a halt. "Prince, Princess, your mother has requested you wait until they are ready."

"They?" Aly asked.

"Yes, Princess." The stoic knight made no effort to explain further.

Turning toward him she lifted her brows and asked, "Who are _they_?"

Jaehaerys could only shrug. "Rhaena perhaps? I don't know any more than you. You would think that I'd know more…about this. You know, considering it's about me."

Aly rolled her eyes. "Mother has regained her flair for the dramatic since returning home."

And so they waited again. After only minutes of sitting, Jaehaerys found himself pacing the hallway. He wasn't even certain what he was so keyed up about. Just the unknown. After a few laps Alysanne stood up and took his hand, leading him to a chair. "Breathe," she commanded as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just breathe."

He took a moment to lower his head to his hands and take a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he noted his shaking hands. As he lifted them up he said, "I guess I'm pretty worked up, eh?"

When she smiled a feeling of warmth spread through him. Oh, how he needed her. "It's a big day, Jaehaerys. Who wouldn't be nervous?"

He hated nerves. They made him feel vulnerable and weak. Not much like a leader. "Grandfather wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

He didn't, really, for he'd never actually met the man. But every picture of him was so bold and confident. Even his poses were, well, imposing. At times he'd tried to model those poses in the privacy of his own room, but watching himself standing like that, chest out, shoulders back, with a stern look on his face, he just felt so fake. He doubted that would ever become normal for him. With a shrug he replied, "I just imagined him as being fearless."

His sister leaned down and gently took his hands in her own. "Everyone has fears, even Aegon the Conqueror. He just managed to conquer them. "

He nodded. Removing his hands from her grasp he placed them on the seat to push himself upward. But no sooner had he tried then his sister forcefully pushed him down. _How can someone so gentle be so strong?_

"Sit," she ordered more with her eyes than her words.

Taking in her stare he couldn't help but crack a smile. "Bossy, I was only standing up to give you a hug."

That same shade of pink colored her cheeks as she bowed her head. "Oh." She offered her hands again and when he accepted she pulled him up to standing.

Wrapping his arms around her back he finally felt his body relax when she rested her head against his shoulder. There was such peace having her there. Some protection from the world. And someone to protect from the world. Placing a small kiss on the top of her head he whispered, "Thank you, Aly."

She exhaled a deep sigh, making him wonder how long she'd been holding it. "It's going to be alright, Jaehaerys. You'll see."

When the doors finally opened, Ser Ryam greeted them warmly. "Prince, Princess, your mother is waiting."

Alysanne lifted her head, already biting her lip, but when she made eye contact she quickly steadied herself. _She's being strong for me_ , he thought. He inhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go."

When they reached the throne room they saw a table surrounded by many of their counselors as well as several he did not recognize.

"Jaehaerys." Mother was seated at the head of the table, next to Lord Robar. She wore a strange looking smile; lips pressed together, one side turned up, with a bit of a gleam in her eye. Rhaena was seated at her other side.

"Mother." He was clueless as to what to say next. Glancing at Aly she grinned and took a long exaggerated inhale, which he could only assume was meant as a model for him. _Who was the elder here?_ Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Jaehaerys, let me introduce you to our honored guests. You, of course, know our council. But we're also joined by many who have come to support our family. First is Lord Lannister who sheltered your sister and brother graciously under guest rite. We are so very grateful for your service."

The man bowed his head in reverence. "It is an honor, my lady."

"I can't thank you enough for protecting Rhaena and the girls," Jaehaerys said.

"And this is Lord Brax of Hornvale." The puny looking man nodded with a curious smile.

"And this is Lord Byron Swann of Stonehelm. Next to him is Lord Ronnel Arryn of the Eyrie and Lord Hightower, Lord Stark of Winterfell, Lord Edmyn Tully of Riverrun."

Jaehaerys tried to find words, but could only nod and say, "Hello."

Turning his attention back to his mother he saw she was now standing. "Jaehaerys, these great men all made the trip across the Seven Kingdoms for one reason. Do you know what that is?"

His heart continued to beat faster and faster, until he was incapable of thought. The experience was so surreal, he felt like he was an observer, rather than a participant in the room. Turning towards Aly she must have recognized he was in trouble for she reached over and squeezed his hand, holding on tightly.

"Jaehaerys?" his mother's voice brought his attention back to the room.

"I'm not quite certain mother."

She grinned. "Jaehaerys, these men, many of whom were there with you when you risked your life to stop your Uncle's destruction of this land, left their homes to offer their support for you in taking your place as rightful King of Westeros."

 _King…King…I'm going to be…The King_. It was foolish. He knew in his heart that is what today was all about. All of the meetings and glances and loyalty shown by the brave men who followed him to King's Landing provided plenty of foreshadowing. It was in his blood, he knew that. But still, as he rolled the words around his mouth he couldn't make sense of any of it. Him, a boy of four and ten, whose voice cracked when he spoke, who in truth had done nothing to stop Maegor except show up on his dragon and watch as braver men protected his safety and sought after his uncle. A third son. Growing up, he never considered the possibility. Looking around the room he couldn't help but wonder how they could want _him_ to be king. Over them?

It didn't make sense. But that was in fact his reality.

He could feel the eyes watching him, waiting for a response. And he knew it must be the right one.

A firm squeeze of his hand directed his fragmented attention to his sister who was grinning from ear-to-ear. She was happy. She looked truly happy. "Congratulations. Your Grace."

He chuckled slightly, allowing the tickling sensations to lighten his nervous mood. "Not yet. But thank you."

He stared into her eyes, allowing her warm smile to settle him. Taking small, quiet breaths to settle his nerves. And then forced himself to turn around the people who would soon be his subjects. _His_ subjects _._ "Thank you, all of you. For your loyalty. For your bravery in standing up to my uncle. I don't know what one is to say at such times as this, but I can say that I promise to be a healer, not a destroyer. I've seen so much loss in my lifetime, and I know you have as well. I can only hope we can work together to bring peace to this country." Jaehaerys took a step towards them. "Gentlemen, can I expect your support in bringing peace back to Westeros?"

The men around the table, many of whom were three to four times his age, slowly began to grin. He watched as the exchanged glances with each other, nodding to each other and then Lord Robar pushed his chair back and stood. "You have my support, Your Grace. You have it until the end of my days."

"And mine, Lord Arryn replied. The throne is yours by right. And I couldn't be more pleased. We need a man like you and I pledge my support, and the support of my lands in working to bring peace back to this great country."

"You have mine as well," said Lord Tully.

"And Mine." Each of the men followed, though he noted some reservation from Lord Stark. But in the end, the older man softened his grizzled face with a reluctant smile and nodded. "And mine."

"When is the coronation mother?" Rhaena asked, directing her attention his way. He'd never seen his sister so proud.

"Soon, the arrangements are already being made. We must first make the announcement so people can begin their travels. The ravens will fly as soon as we finish here today." Mother made her way over to place her hands on his shoulders. "I am so proud of you, Jaehaerys. You are going to make a wonderful king." Turning towards the men, she said, "And now, gentleman, I ask that you please excuse us. I'd like to speak with my family alone."

Once the men had dispersed he felt Alysanne's arms squeezing him at the waist. "You are going to be king! I'm so happy."

He chuckled, returning her squeeze. "You are?"

She nodded, stepping back. "You will be a wonderful king. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

Stepping forward she took his face her in hands. And in the calmest, and most confident voice she said, "Because I know you. And I know you are what we need."

He tried to blink away the tears threatening to fill his eyes. Pulling her into an embrace he said, "Thank you, Aly. I'm so glad you're here."

Placing her head on his chest she whispered, "Always."

Mother broke up their little moment by saying, "Jaehaerys. Alysanne. Come, we have more to discuss."

They broke apart and Aly took his hand once again. When he looked back at the room he noticed only mother and Rhaena remained. Rhaena had a whimsical look in her eye that he could not figure. Though Rhaena was often quite whimsical, this did not seem like a whimsical meeting.

"Jaehaerys," Mother began. "A king needs a queen. To be by his side, to support his rule. To provide him with heirs."

 _Oh,_ he thought, _is this really happening?_ He knew the words that were coming next but it didn't seem it could be happening now.

Inhaling a ragged breath, he said, "Yes, Mother. I'm aware of that."

"And I can think of no one better to be by your side, then the one who has always been by your side."

Jaehaerys felt his heart do a flip and didn't even mind the hint of tears forming in his eyes now.

Turning towards Aly he observed a curious look on her face as she stared into the room. Was she confused? Did she not understand?

He realized then that everyone was staring at her. And slowly a look of realization settled on her face. Her eyes jerked back and forth between Mother and Rhaena. But not him. She never looked at him. "Me? You want me to…"

"Of course, darling. You are the perfect choice to be Jaehaerys's queen."

And then she finally looked at him, mouth hanging slightly open, a look of shock in her eyes. And before he could move to smile or do anything nice she jerked her hand out of his grasp.

And suddenly the room suddenly felt cold, icy cold.

She turned away, glancing briefly at Mother and Rhaena, the latter whose face had lost its whimsical glow. But Mother's remained unchanged.

"What do you have to say, Aly?" Mother replied.

Glancing at the women in the room, Jaehaerys felt a million different conversations happening. Rhaena constantly shifting her eyes between him and his sister. Trying to remain calm, forcing a smile on her face, trying to provide support. Mother, moving steadfastly forward, ever the matriarch, but seemingly missing out on part of the conversation. And Aly, who now only occasionally allowed her eyes towards Rhaena, but looked disappointed with even her response.

After twelve years of feeling he could always read her thoughts, she seemed a million miles away. "Aly, please say something." His voice sounded so weak when he spoke.

Her eyes blinked twice and she raised her head, "When will we be wed?"

Mother smiled, a genuine smile, yet so out of place it made his skin crawl. "As soon as you've received your first moons blood darling."

He watched her face, turning from shock to stone. "I see." The coolness he'd never heard before. In fact, none of this behavior had he ever seen before. "I'm feeling tired. May I be excused."

"May you be excused?" His mother was the one looking confused now. "Of course not, we have so much celebrating to do."

Aly's breath began to quicken and he recognized the tension building in her body. Anger he had seen from her before.

"Mother…I think…" Rhaena began to rise from her chair.

"You may go," Jaehaerys whispered.

"What did you say?" Mother asked.

"I said, she can go. She isn't feeling well."

"But we have a feast planned. And we…"

Jaehaerys turned back towards his betrothed, briefly catching her eye before she turned away. "Rest well, Aly. I hope you feel better soon." He cursed the hint of sadness that made its way into his voice. She looked so troubled; he didn't want her to know the depths of his heartbreak as she briefly braved a look into his eyes. He saw the tears there, in the corners; saw her muscles rigidly holding them back. Saw the torment, the conflicting emotions when she finally saw the sadness on his face. He could only nod. "Rest well."

And then she turned and he watched as his precious Aly and her blue dress made their way out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Whew, I've been waiting to post this for months now, but i was real nervous. As I mentioned in the beginning, I am taking a couple of deviations from canon, but for very purposeful reasons. While I am making some modifications in this next section, I believe their actions will still remain in line with their canon descriptions. Would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


	28. Shattered Little Pieces

Thank you for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows.

To LoneAdventurer - I'm glad you're enjoying it. The chapters will increase in length eventually, but the next few are going to be shorter scenes.

To the guest reviewer - Wow, all of it in one day, I'm glad Aly/Jae kept your attention!

Ladyres - Me too!

cgst - I've always envisioned that Jaehaerys had some sort of feelings that were developing, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Beachchick - As promised, you're about to get an Aly POV in 3, 2, 1...

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Shattered Little Pieces**

48 A.C.

Alysanne shuddered as she locked her bedroom door and threw her back against it, as though that would prevent anyone from entering. Staring into her room she found it hard to settle her eyes on anything. Nothing seemed real, in this room, in her life. Even on the inside of her mind. Everything was a swirling, confusing mess.

How could it be real? How could she be marrying Jaehaerys? This would change everything.

Climbing into bed she pulled the covers around her and tried to will herself to sleep.

"Sleep," she whispered urgently. "Please, I don't want to think anymore. Just sleep."

What did it mean? Why would her mother do this? Jaehaerys was her best friend, her confidant, her big brother. Her only brother. After everything. Rhaena and Aegon, King Abomination, her Uncle Maegor and the Faith, how…why would Mother do this to her?

Her mind was pressuring her to visualize the match. Imagining Jaehaerys on her wedding day. Chills ran down her spine. _No,_ she thought, _it's all wrong._ _He's to give me away. Not to take me for his own._

 _No, No, No, No_ , yet her mind kept going, playing its own cruel scene as though she had no control at all.

She imagined kissing him, not in front of their wedding guests but in the privacy of his bedroom. Their bedroom. When she imagined him leaning forward and reaching for the back of her head, suddenly the man before her wasn't her brother, it was her Uncle Maegor and she screamed.

Rapid, shallow breaths forced her chest to pulse up and down. But her breath was going so quickly that she couldn't seem to get any air in at all. Suddenly she was dizzy. And her palms and brow were covered in sweat. She couldn't…breathe…she couldn't…she….everything was spiraling out of control…The room... Was it really spinning? How could the room be spinning?

She tried to look down but that only made her want to vomit. I can't…I don't know what to do…

Father, she wanted Father. Wanted to run into his arms and have him tell her it would be okay. But…Father, he was the one who arranged Rhaena's wedding. No, she wanted to run to…

Jaehaerys.

Giant, mournful tears made their way down her cheeks. Why did they have to do this?

Father was gone, Aegon…gone…Viserys…A raspy "no" made her way out of her mouth. He was gone too.

And now she was going to lose Jaehaerys too. The thought of his lips approaching hers forced its way into her mind again. _Why did he keep doing that?_

All this time she had longed for a kiss and now it was going to come from her brother. Kisses no longer felt like something to be desired. Her breath began to increase, I can't…breathe….somebody….help...

Then there was a loud knock at the door.

"Aly?" It was Rhaena.

No, she wasn't ready to see anyone. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything. The rattle of keys was soon followed by the door opening to reveal, thankfully only her big sister.

"Oh, Aly," Rhaena said standing in the doorway. Her sister stared at her for a moment and then turned back to Ser Clement who was guarding her door said "no one enters. Not my mother, nor my brother. My sister is not well. She needs quiet."

"Of course, Princess."

If she could speak Alysanne would have said thank you. But instead, she just continued her stare. Soon her sister joined her on the bed, pulling her into an embrace. Once she felt Rhaena's arms around her she began to weep. For some reason that made her breathing better and the dizziness began to clear.

"Shhh," Rhaena whispered. "It's alright. It's all going to be alright."

For a moment she just let her sister rub her back, wanting to believe she was right. But then she remembered that Jaehaerys used to rub her back like that when she was upset and then she had to pull away. Everything reminded her of him.

"No, it's not."

"What?" Rhaena asked.

"Everything is falling apart. Rhaena I…I…How could she say that?'

"What?"

"I can't do it. I can't marry him. I can't…"

Rhaena extended her hand in front of her face, "Aly."

"What?"

"What is scaring you so?"

Alysanne jerked backward. "I am not scared!"

"Really?" her sister asked. "Then why did I find you looking half dazed and completely falling apart?"

A surprisingly defeated whimper left her lips. "I can't…I don't want to…why would Mother do this to us?"

"To us? You and me?"

"No, to Jaehaerys and me." Just saying his name caused her to shudder.

"What did she do, Aly? I don't understand. What makes you so upset with Mother?"

"Because! She ruined everything. We'll never be friends again. I'll never look at him the same again. She destroyed us."

"What?" her sister tried to hide a gasp, but clearly she did not agree. "How does pairing you together forever mean destroying you? What better man to have as your husband then your best friend?"

She didn't get it. Rhaena was thrilled to marry Aegon. She'd spent her whole life knowing they would be together. She didn't get it. She never would.

"You're really surprised? You never saw this coming?"

Of all things, she did not wish to be mocked right now. Turning away, Alysanne muttered. "Please leave. I want to be alone."

"Aly?" Rhaena's voice grew solemn. "I'm sorry I don't know what I've done to upset you. Please just talk to me."

"Please, Rhaena, I just want to be alone, please…I'm so…scared."

Rhaena pulled her back into her arms, and held on to her tightly despite her sister's last efforts of resistance. "Then I can't possibly leave you like this. Look, you don't have to talk, alright. Just let me be here with you."

Aly glanced up into her sister's eyes and saw such concern that she decided not to hate her tonight. She nodded and turned her head back to Rhaena's shoulder.

"I can't kiss him," she finally said. The words had been there all along, but she couldn't say it out loud. Saying it made it feel real. She'd be expected to kiss him, and worse.

She could feel her sister jerk slightly as though to speak in reply, but instead, Rhaena placed on hand on the back of her head and only said, "Alright Aly. Alright."

* * *

She must have drifted off to sleep when another loud pounding on the door jolted her awake. "Aly."

She jumped out of her sister's arms at the sound of his voice. "No, I can't see him. Rhaena, make him go away! Please. I can't, I can't let him see me like this. Please...," and then the breathing, so fast, she couldn't…oh no, it was happening again. "Please, make it stop. Make him stop. Why won't he just go away?"

"Aly," Rhaena scampered off the bed to pull her back into her arms. "Shhh, deep breaths, just focus on deep breaths, shh it's okay."

Make him go away!" she shouted. Now that she was standing she feared the dizziness would drive her to the ground. "Please…I can't….breathe…please so, so, dizzy, please make it stop, please... Rhaena I think I'm going to…"

"Aly," Rhaena grabbed her by the face, none too gently. "Stop, you are going to be alright. Just. Breathe. I will send him away, alright?"

She nodded.

"Good, now just breathe. I can't send him away until I know I can let you go. So just breathe."

It was easier when she had a job to do. She had to make him go away so she had to breathe. It was hard at first, every intentional breath felt unnatural, like it was fighting against her. But she…had to…had to…had to…

"Good girl, now come on. Let's lay down."

Once Rhaena had covered her in blankets she made her way to the door and cracked it open slowly.

"Hi Jaehaerys," Rhaena sounded so calm. How could she be so calm? Her sister was so much stronger then she would ever be.

"What's wrong with Aly? Why won't she answer? Rhaena what's happening?" He sounded just as frantic as she was. Except he was concerned about her and she, on the other hand, was terrified of him. A new feeling of guilt gripped her chest. It was happening already. She was losing him.

"Jaehaerys, she just needs to rest."

"Why? She was fine before. Rhaena please, let me see her. She looked so pale in the throne room. Please, I'm worried about her."

Rhaena pressed the door open slightly so she could reach forward to touch him. "Don't be worried. She just needs some space. Such a big day, I think it was a little too much for her."

There was silence. And she wondered what he might be thinking. The thought of hurting him was even worse than the thought of kissing him. Finally, he spoke, "I…I just wish I could see her. It would make me feel so much better to know she was alright."

 _No_ , she thought, _Rhaena no, please don't give in._

"You don't believe your own sister when I say Princess Alysanne is resting?"

"If she's resting then why can't I see her?"

 _Jaehaerys_ , she inwardly scolded him, _why are you so stubborn!_

Rhaena sighed. "Fine, one quick look and then you must leave, alright?"

He must have nodded because then Rhaena slowly opened the door and Alysanne slammed her eyes shut. She hadn't feigned sleep since she was a child, hoping Father would still carry her to bed even though she was much too old. This was so different.

"Jaehaerys, look at me. Please listen. Alysanne just needs space. She got very overwhelmed and started to not feel well. When I found her in bed she looked half-drunk. Clearly, she just has so much going on in that pretty little head of hers."

She was mostly grateful for Rhaena protecting her, but a little annoyed at her "pretty little head" comment. Still, if Rhaena succeeded in making him leave, she would let it go.

The sigh her brother let out told her everything she needed to know. He knew, that this was about him. And he was disappointed. More than that, he was hurt.

His voice drew lower and more solemn, "Alright, Rhaena. I'll see you at dinner."

And with the sound of each step as he slowly walked away, her spirit was being crushed further and further into little-shattered pieces.

* * *

A/N: Ah man, guys I'm really excited to be back and to have reached this part. It's been playing in my head for almost six months and now I finally get to share it. I hope you'll humour me on going on this deviation. It has a purpose, I promise. I'll let you navigate that as we go along.

So, I have a question, I desperately want to include a few chapters from Rhaena's POV. They just work better from that perspective, but to this point I've kept it isolated to Aly/Jae. Would you be game for that? Rhaena's my second favourite Targaryen :) (Sorry Jae, you third).

Thanks for reading.


	29. Tell it to Me Straight

Well, three nights in a row. Not promising this will last, but here goes...

cgst - Really appreciate your feedback from a male perspective. And I'm glad you can connect with his character.

To the guest reviewer - Thank you! Yep, the fact that she was only twelve when all of this happen (and that is canon) had to be overwhelming, even if she had been given all the formal training. No one would have expected her to become queen early on either. So I doubt she was given as much preparation. And had she not be a future queen they likely would have delayed marriage until she was later into her teens as even then they knew that very young brides were in childbirth danger. Sigh, medieval times were super rough on women.

Alright, onto the next chapter...

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

 **Tell it to Me Straight**

48 A.C.

"Gentlemen. It has been a full day. Why don't we adjourn?" Mother, or more formally, the Queen Regent, gave the stern looking men surrounding her a look that said 'you should leave now.'

Lord Arryn cleared his throat. "My lady, we haven't much time. We really should finish the plans for the coronation."

Mother cast him another look to confirm that it wasn't really a question, but an order. "Then why don't you gentlemen meet privately and brief us in the morning. We don't want to burn out our new king before he is crowned do we?"

Jaehaerys didn't like it. Not at all. "Mother, I am fine. We can finish the plans. Though, truthfully, as long as my family is there, and it doesn't cost a fortune, I truly don't care much about the details. I defer to all of your knowledge."

"Mother hung her head and shook it slightly. Raising it to meet his eyes she said calmly, "Jaehaerys, you only get one coronation. I would like you to be satisfied with it. After all, the realm has seen much suffering of late." Rising from her seat, she made her way to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The coronation isn't just a celebration for you. It's a celebration for the whole country."

Somehow he didn't truly believe that. For he found it hard to believe that people living far away in the north, who would never hear or see anything about this event would particularly care much about his coronation. From what he'd heard, the North was not a particularly celebratory place.

But if it made mother happy…"I'll stay. Let's get this done. We have much more important matters to tackle next."

Several of the older men smiled at that. "Very well, Your Grace. Let us move on to the reception…"

Once the men had adjourned, Rhaena pulled him aside. "Baby brother, you look so tired. Aren't you sleeping at all?"

Jaehaerys feigned a smile. "I'm fine, Rhaena. No need to worry."

"I am worried, no matter what you say. Mother's right. Being King is hard work. We don't want to wear you out before you're even really started. What can I do to help?"

Jaehaerys lowered his head into his hands and exhaled a sigh. He'd been getting these looks from Mother and Rhaena for weeks, ever since the big announcement, er... announcements. What he really wanted to do was hide away out of the sight of prying eyes. But being king appeared to deny him of that wish at all times.

He shook his head. "How is Aly? Is she still…unwell?" When he raised his head his big sister was giving him a knowing look. Except he really knew very little about what was going on.

"I haven't seen her today. But yesterday, well, things were quite the same."

His emotional state was somewhat undefined. A mixture of frustration, sadness, loneliness, and longing. He hadn't spoken to his best friend, his betrothed. For two weeks. Hadn't even laid eyes on her. Rhaena was effectively playing guard dog, and thwarting any of his efforts to see her. Somehow she continued to find new and inventive excuses for why he couldn't enter the room. Including worry that introducing a new face after two weeks of isolation, might result in a relapse, now that she was certain Aly would be recovering soon. Rhaena was always certain Aly would be recovering soon.

"Has she even left the room?"

Rhaena frowned. "No. I've tried, but she refuses. I keep the blinds open during the day so she can get some light, but Aly just closes them whenever I leave."

That sounded curious. He was certain Rhaena was lying about the illness, but he couldn't make sense of her avoiding sunlight, unless she was turning into a bat. "Rhaena," Jaehaerys walked purposefully towards her and gripped her hands. "Tell me truly. Is she really ill? Or is this, something else?"

Rhaena eyes showed just the briefest moment of panic to confirm his worst fears, but then she collected herself and continued with her lie. "She has headaches, and difficulty breathing, and she is very tired."

That may actually be true, but he doubted seriously that she had an actual illness. Despite her many colds and tummy aches over the past several years, his gut told him this was likely more mental than physical. "Rhaena, you can drop the stories. You're not fooling anyone."

His big sister must have been too tired of pretending to even attempt resistance. She simply looked him directly in the eye and nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry, Jaehaerys. I was only honoring her wishes."

He shook his head. "What about my wishes? For honesty?"

Rhaena released his hands and walked slowly around the room. "You have a right to be upset. But, I hope you can understand the position I've been in. Caught between the two of you."

"Why? Rhaena, why are you caught between us. I don't understand what you are caught up in. And no one seems to think I have a right to know anything."

"I…" his normally self-assured sister was lost for words. "You're right. I just, I thought she would have snapped out of it by now."

"But she hasn't?" he asked.

"No, in truth she's getting worse. The longer she isolates herself the stranger her thoughts become. I'm trying diligently to get her out of the room, just to get some fresh air. But she's afraid of seeing anyone."

The ugliest feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. "Meaning me. She's afraid to see me."

Rhaena jerked her head upward. "No, I mean anyone. She's just enough with it to realize gossip would spread if people saw her in such a distraught disposition. She won't even speak to her guard. And you know how much she adores Ser Clement."

"Rhaena, look me in the eyes and tell me what is going on. What is she worried about? Maybe I can help her. I could…write her a letter or something. Anything."

His sister stood helplessly. Several times she attempted to speak but would shut her mouth quickly.

He was getting so tired of the lies. "Quit trying to come up with a more pleasant version and just tell it to me straight. I am going mad with not knowing."

"Huh," Rhaena chuckled. "Well, that makes two of you. I am truly worried for our sister's sanity."

"Rhaena…" She wasn't helping.

"Alright," Rhaena held out her hand and ushered him to the bed. "The day of the announcement, Aly became quite overwhelmed by the news."

"She knew I was going to be king, so I'm assuming you mean the other news."

Rhaena nodded. "Yes. She was so pleased for you, about becoming king. But then mother caught her off guard with the betrothal and she went right into shock."

"She truly suspected nothing? After all this time?"

Rhaena shook her head. "I've asked her much the same. No, she never anticipated marrying you. She knew she would be wed one day. But…"

"Not to me."

"No, and not so soon either. Jaehaerys, I too was surprised by her response. I was so excited for you both. And to be honest, Mother has been talking about it ever since I returned. I think I even knew when you were little."

He could feel his cheeks warm thinking about the past. "I was fairly certain myself. Why was she so blindsided?"

Rhaena nodded to herself and then continued. "Well, if you look at it from her perspective, when would she really have thought about marriage? She was five when you went into exile, living under constant threat. And with everything that happened after Father... well, she wasn't certain she would even live to marry. So she just lived for the moment, tried to enjoy being a child."

Jaehaerys gulped. "As she should." Hadn't that been what he'd always wanted for her? He'd never been granted that freedom, to live for the moment. The burden had always been there, ever since father died and Viserys was taken away. He was the man of the house by age 7. But he always wanted Aly to have a different life. And he supposed she had. "So now what? How can we help her adjust?

Rhaena sighed. "I don't know. In part I think she just needs time. But really she just needs to get out of that room. Truly, if you heard the words that came out of her mouth, you'd question if it was really the same Alysanne.

Jaehaerys raised an eyebrow. "You make her sound kind of kooky."

Rhaena arched both brows. "That…is an understatement."

"That bad?"

"Oh yes. I can't let mother see her like that. You know how on edge she's been in ensuring your succession. I'm worried she'll rip into her in such a fragile state."

Jaehaerys sighed. _All because she was betrothed to me. That couldn't be a very promising start._

"Leave Mother to me. Rhaena, just get her out. Tell her…Tell her I promise to not bother her and I'll stay away whenever she wants to get out. I'll even command the staff to stay away so she can go outside. I just want her to be well. Tell her that, please. Rhaena, tell her not to worry about anything else. Just get better. Go riding with her. Take her to see the musicians. Sneak her into the kitchens. The things she likes. Please, tell her I only wish for her health."

It was a lie. But a well-intentioned one. He wished for so much more. But if Aly was as truly fragile as she seemed, then he had to start there.

Rhaena moved to place her hands on his shoulders. "My darling baby brother. What a man you've become."

When Rhaena wrapped him in a hug he finally released all his pent-up tension. "I just want her to get better, Rhaena. I want my Aly back."

Rhaena squeezed him tightly. "We'll get her back, Jaehaerys. We'll give her what she needs and get her back to life. But in the meantime…what about you? How can I help you? Just you, not Aly. How can I help relieve your burden?

"Just take care of…'

"No! Jaehaerys, I mean it. I have seen your spirit suffer as each day has passes by. I have seen father decline under the duress of being king. And I've seen Aegon up late at night, trying to organize missions, trying to keep us safe. Trying to pretend he has it together. And I've seen…" Rhaena choked up and was unable to finish.

"What, Rhaena, what is it?"

Rhaena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I've seen Viserys, or what remained of him."

"What? How? Why would you have seen them…."And then he realized, her mad second husband. "Uncle?"

Rhaena nodded. "He wanted me to know what happens when people disobey him. I asked him, what has Vis ever done to offend him? What had he done wrong? From what I'd heard he had been the perfect squire."

"And what did he say?" Jaehaerys said, all the while trying not to imagine Rhaena having to witness the remains of her younger brother. Seeing Aegons burnt body was bad enough.

"He said, he didn't give me what I wanted. And so he had to go. And then he said, 'you understand, dear wife. I have much too much to think about to tolerate those who disobey me."

"Rhaena…" Jaehaerys gulped.

Rhaena steadied her hands on his shoulders once more and opened her eyes. "Jaehaerys, every man in this family has suffered from the burden that comes from being in the line of succession. And I refuse. I refuse, dear brother. To let you be crushed beneath the weight of that crown."

"Oh Rhaena," he whispered, pulling her back into his arms. Just knowing he had her support, such fierce, relentless support, had already lifted much of the burden from him. "Thank you. Just having you here is enough." When she began to protest he put a finger to her lips. "I mean it. You are such a strong, amazing woman. And I could not imagine doing this without you. So, please. Take care of yourself, and see if you can help Aly. That will be more than enough."

"That's all? Jaehaerys I really want to help you."

He searched his mind for a satisfactory answer and then added, "Alright, I want you to promise to be honest. To tell me true no matter if you think something will hurt me. Mother is protective of me. I've always known that. And she is still my regent for the next two years. I fear she will withhold things like she tried to do today. I need to start strong, and I can't be a good leader if people are keeping things from me. Will you promise me that you will tell it true?"

Rhaena nodded. "Yes, Your Grace. I promise you that."

* * *

A/N: I love Rhaena so much. Such an amazing woman who gets so little press. I Wanna write a whole story just for her. But first I must finish this one. Thanks for reading!


	30. To See the Sun

So I had this plan. I was going to write a ton for Nano this month and then come back and publish. But whoops, I just feel like publishing instead. Oh well...

CGST - You bring up a good question about Alyssa. First, as regent she could overrule him, though likely not without repercussions. Also, we'll definitely be exploring the mother/daughter dynamic more as the story goes along.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **To See the Sun**

48 A.C.

She had a love-hate relationship with the dark. On one hand, she didn't have to pretend to be happy when she couldn't see anything or anyone. She didn't have to acknowledge that there even was a world going on without her.

On the other hand, left alone, under her covers, her mind found endless opportunities to conjure up all kinds of terrible images and thoughts. Thoughts of kissing her brothers, all of them, even Aegon despite his loving marriage to Rhaena. She'd even imagined Jaehaerys sneaking his way into her bed. Thankfully the thought didn't go farther then that. Those were the worst, even worse than the thoughts about Maegor. Maegor had always been the enemy. But now her mind was creating villains from the very people she loved most. And she hated it, almost as much as she hated herself.

And then there was the other side. The part where she realized how upset everyone probably was at her. What they must be saying?

And every once in awhile, when she felt up to it, she allowed herself to consider how hurt Jaehaerys must be. That fateful morning she had promised him she would be there. And only minutes later she was gone. She was a liar and a betrayer.

But no sooner would she allow herself to feel guilty when Rhaena would come in trying to coax a bit of cheer from her and she'd have to fend for herself again. Hardening up her heart knowing that no one else would protect her.

"Aly," Rhaena's voice was soft, as usual. She made her way into the room with a lit candle and set it beside the bed before climbing in. "How are you today?"

 _Here we go again._ "What do you mean, today? Has anything changed since yesterday?"

Rhaena sighed. "I don't know. Has it? Have you had time to think?"

"About what, Rhaena?" Aly growled. "That I've lost everything? That I'm completely alone."

"Aly…" Rhaena's voice was a whisper. "Don't say that. Please. I hate to hear you talk that way."

Aly rolled her eyes, inching away from her sister. "I'm sorry to feel that way."

There was a moment of silence before Rhaena sighed once more. "You're so angry. Are you angry with me too? For bugging you?"

Staring up at the ceiling Aly considered her words. "Not angry, but annoyed a little. Rhaena, it's the same thing, _every day_. I don't know what you expect from your visits. You come in here, ask me how I'm doing. Ask if I want to go for a walk. Rub my back. And leave when I don't give you what you want."

Normally, Rhaena kept her tone calm when she came to visit, but this time she sat straight up in bed and said sternly, "And what part of that offends you?"

"I…" In all her life she'd never heard Rhaena take that tone, not with her or anyone. "Um…"

"That I care about you? That I am worried for you? That I refuse to let you destroy yourself?"

"Rhaena, I…"

"Because I won't apologize for that, Alysanne. You are my only sister. And I will not sit back and watch you despair your way to your own death."

"Rhaena…"

"That's what you're striving for isn't it? You barely eat, you haven't seen the sun in weeks and you're avoiding all human contact, save mine."

"Because I don't know what else to do," Alysanne pushed herself up in bed. Her muscles felt tight and sore from too much sitting. "I'm too scared to do anything else."

Rhaena took a moment to calm herself down, before braving a hand to Aly's shoulder. "What do you think would happen if you just set foot outside this room? If you changed your dress, went out on the patio just to see the sun. To remember that there is still a sun to be seen."

For some reason that hit harder than anything of the awful things she'd imagined. Turning away, Alysanne brought herself to a seated position on the bed. "You don't get it. To remember the sun is to remember my old life. I used to love the sun and riding, and the sea. But that was my old life and I'm never going to have that again. So, I'd rather just forget it."

Rhaena uttered an exasperated sigh, before climbing over to sit beside her. "You make no sense, Sister. How could the sun be part of your old life? The sun is the sun. It is there every day. Even if you don't leave your room."

Why didn't anybody understand? Why was everything so simple for them when it everything felt so impossible for her? "Rhaena, I don't know how to…" she thought she'd cried all her tears, but apparently there were more. "I don't know how to live anymore"

She expected, was waiting for her big sister to tell her how silly she was. That she was being dramatic. But she didn't. Instead, Rhaena took one of her hands into her own and said, "Tell me what you mean. Please, I'll listen Aly, just keep talking. What don't you know how to do?"

"I don't know how to be with people. Rhaena they are all going to look at me. And Jaehaerys…"

"What? What is Jaehaerys going to do?"

"He'll hate me."

"Unlikely. He's the last person on this earth who would ever hate you. He loves you too much for that."

"But, that's how I felt about him. Then, when Mother…" she shouldn't say the words. They were too awful, but her mouth had started moving and there was no stopping. "But when mother said…what she said, I've never felt love turn to hate so quickly. It was awful." She sat, quietly waiting for her sister to judge her. To hate him was an abomination. Maybe the faith was right. She was becoming an abomination.

Rhaena placed an arm around her shoulder. "Hate….or fear?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've told me how afraid you are. How much all of this has turned your life upside down. So I just wonder if what you're feeling is truly hate, or fear?

"Um, I guess, I mean I am definitely afraid."

"Aly, fear is something that can be conquered. You just have to face it."

Alysanne uttered a frustrated sigh. "You make it sound so easy."

"No, it's not easy. But if you'd be willing to take things step by step, maybe we can find a way to help you start living again. For the record, it's what Jaehaerys wants too. He told me, he just wants you to feel healthy again."

Alysanne gasped. "You told him! Rhaena what did you do? You promised not to say anything?"

Rhaena placed her hands firmly on her sister's shoulders. "Hey, calm down. I didn't tell him much. Only that you were feeling overwhelmed by everything and that you hadn't anticipated the betrothal. I didn't mention, the kissing part. Aly, he is so worried for you. He just wants you to feel healthy again. He said he'd do anything. He promised he would not attempt to talk to you and he would forbid mother from intruding. He just wants you to go outside. See the sun. Go for a ride. Just…try."

Why did he have to be so wonderful, so good? It made everything so much more difficult. "Is he, is he angry with me? Is he hurt?" She wasn't certain she was ready for the response, but there was no going back now.

"He's confused. And frustrated that no one tells him anything. And he misses you. But mainly he's just overwhelmed with being king."

"Oh…" She hadn't thought of that. He'd assumed the role of king that day. The day she left him. And for once she decided to sit with that guilt without explaining it away. "Is he having a hard time?"

Rhaena sighed. "You know Jaehaerys. He pretends well. He smiles and hangs in there the best he can. But he's not sleeping and he's having a hard time trying to figure out how to be king when he doesn't actually know how to be king. I fear those men would walk right over him if Mother wasn't there."

Aly smiled, just a little smile. She was glad mother was with him. She wouldn't let those men boss him around.

"Aly, I don't mean this to sound harsh. But you aren't the only one who is suffering right now."

The words stung. But they were also true. "I know. How can I help him?"

Rhaena squeezed her hand. "Maybe you could write him a letter. I could take it to him. He would love to hear from you."

"What would I say?" A letter sounded…doable.

"Anything you want. Just hearing from you would bring him great comfort."

"I…I could do that." She felt a surge of energy going through her body and pushed off the covers. Making her way to the windows she pulled back the drapes, letting the room fill with light.

"Aly?" Rhaena said with raised brows. "This is quite a turn around"

Before she could go any further, Aly raised her hand. "Easy, Rhaena."

Rhaena chuckled. "Yes, of course. What do you need?"

Aly made her way to her desk and started pulling out the drawers. "I just want a piece of paper and a something to write with. But, ugh, my eyes are having a hard time adjusting to the light."

"Give it time." Rhaena got out of bed and made her way to the door. "I'll be right back."

Aly made her way back to sit on the bed. The light flooding the room made her head hurt, but she refused to close the curtains. She was going to write that letter. She needed to do something.

"Here," Rhaena handed her a sheet of feminine looking stationery and a quill. I figured your ink was pretty useless by now so I brought this too."

"Thank you, Rhaena."

"You're welcome. Shall I stay or would you like some privacy?"

Aly eyed her sister, her beautiful sister. Who was so graciously standing, humbly willing to do her bidding, without an ounce of pressure in her eyes. She could see why Rhaena was such a good mother. "Maybe we could go for just a little walk first? I need to clear my head before I write."

Rhaena nodded. "Better yet, you could write while outside?"

"Oh." That sounded nice. "Alright, that works for me. Would you help me get ready? I'd rather my handmaidens not see me like this?"

"Ahh, but of course." Rhaena gave her a wistful grin. "Do you give me free license with your hair? There's a style I've been wanting to try on myself but I just can't figure out how to do it on my own head."

Aly smiled. "That would be nice."

After Rhaena had worked her magic she handed her the mirror, which she promptly pushed away.

"No, I don't want to look."

Rhaena pushed the mirror into her hands. "Aly, you need to look at yourself. You've gotten so disoriented. Trust me."

Accepting the mirror, Alysanne inhaled a deep breath and when she let it out, she forced herself to look. Her sister was a miracle worker. "Rhaena…I look like a real person. And the hair…"

"You like? Oh good. One of the girls' tutors does it like this and she showed me, but then I just couldn't do it to myself."

"I love it." Placing the mirror down she took both of her sister's hands. "Thank you." Inhaling a ragged breath she turned towards the window. "I guess, I guess it's time."

Rhaena rose first, offering her a hand. "Come. The sun has missed you."

The sun did feel blissfully nice. She's forgotten how lovely it's warm rays felt on on her skin. She took a moment just to stand there, closing her eyes and soaking it in. What an amazing thing light was.

Rhaena guided her to a corner of the castle overlooking the dragonpit. Down below Dreamfyre and Vermithor were idly rolling around and basking in the sun.

"For being so ferocious, he really is quite lazy isn't he?" Alysanne asked.

Rhaena nodded. "He is. Dreamfyre prods at him a lot, trying to get him to move. But he only gets up for his master. Especially when food is involved."

Alysanne considered the bronze beast below. "He's quite different from Jaehaerys isn't he? He's so diligent and focused. Vermthor… just lays there."

Rhaena chuckled, watching Vermithor attempt to roll on his back, so as to soak up sun on his belly. Sometimes Vermithor thought he was a dog. "Well, I haven't seen him in action, but my handmaiden was there when Jaehaerys attacked and said Vermithor was quite the fearsome sight. She was terrified he was going to burn the whole castle down."

"Jaehaerys would never let him do that."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. She said Jaehaerys looked quite ferocious too when he made his way inside. She was trying to escape and ran right into him entering the hallway. She hit him so hard she went falling to the floor. She said she thought it was going to be her last moments, because his eyes were so fixed and angry."

"Really?" She'd never seen that side of her brother. There was so much about that trip that she never heard about. And so much about him as a warrior that she'd never experienced. The most she'd ever seen was him practicing in the courtyard.

"But when Jaehaerys saw her lying on the ground, he stopped to help her up and told her to get as far away as she could. In case the siege failed."

Aly smiled. "That sounds more like him."

Rhaena grinned.

"What?"

"Is it getting easier? Talking about him?"

"Rhaena…"

"I just asked a question. I'm happy to hear you capable of saying his name without shuddering."

When Aly's eyes widened, Rhaena responded, "Yes, I noticed. And no, I never told him about it."

Aly nodded. "Yes, I suppose it does feel easier. It doesn't feel so strange, remembering the way things were."

"Whose to say it can't be like that again? Aly if you just…"

Aly could feel her defenses rising. Placing her hand up she said firmly, "Rhaena…we were doing well. Please don't ruin it."

Rhaena pressed her lips together and looked her straight in the eye. "I won't. But I am glad you're talking. It's good to talk. It's not so good to overthink. Believe me, I had plenty of time to over think things when I was a captive here. The mind goes dark when we're left alone with our thoughts."

Alysanne nodded, realizing she'd underestimated her sister. She did understand, at least a little. "How did you get through it?"

"I had my girls. I had to take care of them." Turning away back towards the dragon pit, Rhaena's eyes turned more somber." Without them, well, I don't know what would have happened."

Aly gripped her sister's hand. "I'm glad you had them. I can't imagine life without you here."

Collecting herself, Rhaena returned her gaze to where their two hands met. "You know, despite everything, you too do have a lot in common, you and Jaehaerys, I mean."

"Why do you say that?" They were truly quite different.

"Well for one, you're both keen on flattery?"

"I mean it. Rhaena. You have been my rock through everything. And when you were gone, I wanted to so badly to tell you about Jonas. I knew you would understand, there were so many things I wanted to tell you then. I'm grateful that you are here now. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Rhaena's welled up with tears. "I will never give up on you, Sister. Never."

Looking down at the dragons now playfully nipping at each other, Alysanne felt such a longing to talk to her brother. The thought of seeing him in person still made her body shake, but she needed to talk to him so badly. Picking up the quill and dipping it into the ink she said, "I think I know what I want to say."

"By all means."

#########

 _My dearest brother,_

 _Please forgive my absence these past weeks. My mind has been besieged with such overwhelming thoughts and I just couldn't bring myself to be present at court._

 _I hope you are doing well. Rhaena tells me the work is long and trying. I hope you still find time for fun._

 _Rhaena got me out of my room today. I felt the sun and it awoke a part of the old me I thought I'd lost since I've become so ill and melancholy._

 _I don't know where I go from here. Everything in life seems so uncertain. But I wanted to let you know I'm trying._

 _And I wanted to apologize for adding a greater burden to your already heavy load. I promised you I would be there for you, and then I wasn't. I'm sorry I failed you. I don't know how to make it up to you. But I hope I can._

 _In truth, I don't know how to close this letter because I don't know what comes next. But I miss your friendship and I hope you are truly well._

 _I'll say goodbye for now. Until then…_

 _Alysanne_

#########

Closing it up she handed it to her sister. "It's a start"

Rhaena accepted the letter and embraced her in a hug. "It most certainly is."


	31. What Have I Done?

Alright all, this is my last one for awhile. Now I have to actually write new things.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty – One**

 **What Have I Done?**

48 A.C.

As she stretched her hands above her head and listened to the sounds of birds chirping outside, Alysanne exhaled, savoring the pleasant sounds that had always been escaping her notice until now. Just then, the sound of a letter sliding under the door caught her attention. Getting up out of bed, she threw her shawl around her shoulders and made her way to where the blue envelope lay. When she turned it over she observed Jaehaerys's seal.

Just holding it in her hands made her heart race. Her first contact with him in a month. And as much as she yearned to talk to him, her hands shook just thinking of reading it. After a few minutes of staring she finally ripped it open.

#########

 _My Dearest Alysanne,_

 _Receiving your letter has been the greatest encouragement. I am thrilled to hear you are no longer trapped in that room. Rhaena tells me she even saw you smile. I'm glad for that._

 _Life at court is rather entertaining, though not in an enjoyable way. The older men, pretty much anyone other than Lord Robar, love to talk in big lofty terms and try to get me to agree to things they know I never would if I fully understood their meaning. I'm still trying to decipher their subtext, but Mother is thankfully helpful and stopping things before they get too bad. Yesterday I was able to thwart Lord Tully's efforts to marry his son off to Rhaena. Our sister was kicking me under the table the whole time and I now have a big bruise. But despite her violence, I instructed Lord Tully that my sister would only marry again if it was her choice and that as of right now that was off the table for any man. I think I'm in her good graces now. I'm certainly not in his._

 _I miss you, Aly. I miss your smile and the sound of your laugh. I miss your willingness to call me out on my crap. Rhaena tries, but she still sugar coats things for my benefit. She's not you._

 _Aly, I hope your recovery continues to go well. And perhaps, when you're ready, we could arrange a meeting. Just to talk. About anything. I don't care what, I just want to hear your voice._

 _I hope this message doesn't seem laced with pressure. I know you are overwhelmed. I know that feeling well. But I would do anything to heal our relationship._

 _With most loving friendship,_

 _Jaehaerys_

#########

Folding up the paper carefully, she sat down on her bed to contemplate his words. She missed him. So very much. But the idea of talking to him was terrifying.

She rang her bell and was quickly greeted by her handmaiden.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Ella, would you please find my sister? I'd like to speak with her."

"Of course, Princess."

Her sister arrived shortly thereafter with a tray full of warm scones and tea. Rhaena was always bringing her food, either as a bribe to get her to eat more or as a means of ensuring she was her favorite. "Oh, that smells heavenly."

"I see your appetite has returned."

"Yes," she said, shoveling the scone down her throat. I'm starving."

Rhaena chuckled. 'Is that why you summoned me?"

After swallowing her last bite, Alysanne shook her head. "No, no. I wanted to talk about the letter."

Rhaena cocked her head to the side. "What letter?"

"You don't know about the letter? I thought it was you put it under my door."

With raised brows, Rhaena asked. "What letter Aly?'

"Uh..." She eyed the letter more curiously. "It's from Jaehaerys," she said as she handed it over.

Rhaena accepted it and shook her head. "He must have done it himself."

"Oh…"

"Aly, he sleeps just across the hall. Why would he have asked me to deliver it? After all, he is not isolated in his room."

Alysanne frowned. "Are you making fun of me?"

Her sister sighed and came over to put an arm around her shoulder. "No, I am not making fun of you. I'm simply pointing out the facts. Now, what did he want to discuss?"

"Read it." Alysanne pointed to the letter now in her sister's hand. But then she remembered something. "No wait, don't. It mentions you."

With an arched brow, Rhaena asked, "Oh? Something awful I assume?"

'What? No. I just didn't think it was right to share it."

Her sister shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, what does it say. Not about me."

"That he is willing to do anything to heal our friendship. And that he wants to talk."

An acknowledging look appeared on Rhaena's face. "And…do you?"

"I…I can't. Not in person. I don't think I can be alone with him. But another letter doesn't seem right either." She gave her sister her best look of desperation. "I don't know what to do. I...I was hoping you would have ideas."

Rhaena pursed her lips in thought and after just a moment seemed to come to a conclusion. "Come to the small council meeting."

Dumbfounded, Alysanne's jaw dropped. "What? Rhaena, I can barely leave this hallway and I've only spoken to you and Ella. And now you want me to come to the meeting? Everyone will be looking at me. I…I can't do that."

Rhaena grabbed her hand and guided them over to the couch to sit down. "Aly, think of it. Mother will be thrilled, it will please the court to see you out and feeling _so much better_ , and you can be in the same room with Jaehaerys, providing him support. But without the pressure of being alone. Admit it, it's a good plan." Her sister looked awfully proud for suggesting something that made her stomach twist in knots.

"But what if he wants to talk alone after?"

Rhaena sighed. "I will steal you away with some fantastic excuse. You know I'm good at those."

Alysanne shook her head. "I don't know, it's a risk."

"Isn't everything a risk?"

She'd forgotten who she was speaking to. Rhaena had never bristled at a challenge. Aly sighed. "Alright. But if you bail on me, I might poison your soup tonight."

Rhaena didn't flinch from her threat. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder she responded, "That…dear sweet Sister, would require you to come all the way to the dining room. And that would be worth the pain."

* * *

When the doors to the council room were opened before her, the page announced her arrival and all of the members turned around with looks of surprise. None more so than her brother. Clearly, Rhaena had not filled him in on the extra guest.

Jaehaerys rose from his seat at the front of the long table and came to greet her. His mouth hung slightly open and he barely blinked as he took in the sight of her. When he reached where she stood he reached for her, but then pulled his hands back quickly, allowing them to hang awkwardly at his waist. He was nervous too.

"It's good to see you, Aly. Are you…are you well?" Her poor brother looked so unsure of himself. He frequently attempted eye contact but would avert his eyes to avoid staring too intently.

She exhaled a breath to calm herself and nodded. "I'm feeling quite a bit better. Thank you. I apologize for my absence."

Jaehaerys blushed. "You don't need to apologize."

Why did she think he would hate her? In all her life he had never been anything other than kind. Even in this, he was being kind. "I think I do. How are you?" Glancing at the men who were awaiting them, some who were staring intently, while others were purposefully looking down. "Are these gentlemen treating you kindly?"

Jaehaerys uttered a nervous chuckle. "It's not their job to treat me kindly."

Lifting her quivering hand up to his bicep she shook her head. "You are their sovereign, Jaehaerys. They better treat you well."

He gave her a sheepish grin and nodded. "Well, they haven't been entirely awful."

"That's a start."

"Yes, it is." He looked around nervously before extending his hand. "Um, can I escort you in?"

She exchanged a furtive glance with Rhaena, before shifting her attention back to Jaehaerys and his awaiting hand. Placing her hand tentatively in his, he gently closed his fingers around hers. She'd held his hand so many times before and never minded, but now just feeling his skin on hers made her body tense up. It wasn't fair to him. He wasn't doing anything wrong. But her body continued to betray her with each passing moment. Because now, every touch meant something.

When they reached the table she realized there weren't enough chairs for her. Lord Arryn quickly stood up and offered her his. She exchanged glances with Jaehaerys who nodded and motioned for his page to get another chair for him.

Once Jaehaerys was seated he glanced at her and smiled. Despite her nerves, she managed to return a smile as well. And then he turned his attention to the men awaiting them. "Let's get started, shall we. Lord Robar, what is the first item of business?"

Lord Robar glanced at her brother and then to her and then back to him. "I believe our first order of business is to congratulate you and our princess on your betrothal."

It was a mistake, coming to the council meeting. She couldn't even go five minutes without being uncomfortable. Her eyes remained fixed on the floor until Rhaena squeezed her hand under the table. "Smile," she mouthed.

Aly forced a smile.

Jaehaerys cleared his throat and said, "Thank you."

"And when is the wedding." It was that annoying Lord Brax. The old man always wore a creepy grin whenever he saw her. She'd only spoken to him twice, but already she was certain she loathed him.

She must have been wearing some unpleasant expression, for soon she felt Rhaena squeezing her hand even harder. Turning towards her she saw her sister wearing the widest fake grin she could muster. Aly glared at her before Rhaena kicked her under the table. She wasn't used to being on the receiving end of a kick and it really hurt. How was she supposed to smile now?

And then she realized the room was silent. And everyone was looking at them. Except for Lord Stark who never seemed very interested in anything. On this particular occasion, she decided she liked him. He minded his own business.

Jaehaerys cleared his throat again and said, "It will be some time I believe. Alysanne is still quite young. No need to rush things."

"Your Grace," Lord Brax asserted. "I might suggest there is every need to rush things. You are a young king, inexperienced."

Mother pushed herself away from the table and stood up. "Choose your words carefully, Lord Brax. You are a new member of this council and have not earned the right to speak so freely."

"Queen Regent," Lord Brax added, "I mean no offense. Only after all that has happened, the realm is in desperate need for some stability. An heir can provide that."

Alysanne could feel her breath becoming more rapid. "Rhaena," she whispered.

Rhaena patted her leg and then spoke up. "Lord Brax, we appreciate your service and your council. But please do not think we are so naive or green at this that we don't realize the need for a king to have an heir. We are, after all, the only family in this kingdom that has ever had a king. Four of them to be exact."

Lord Stark decided to pay attention then, lifting his head to speak. "In Westeros, perhaps. But I think you forget each of our kingdoms had it's own king before your grandfather decided to conquer us. Some of us would rather he hadn't."

Rhaena gulped and then lowered her tone. "Yes, Lord Stark, I do realize that. I only meant to imply that our family is quite experienced in running a kingdom. Though I acknowledge that many of your families do as well."

The older man grunted and gave a quick nod before returning to his act of not caring.

"Perhaps we should move on to our action items today," Jaehaerys said, motioning to Lord Robar.

"Certainly. The first matter of discussion is the repairs to the city. We've drawn up plans for the necessary projects and believe this will create valuable work for those whose homes and businesses were lost in the battle."

Jaehaerys ground his jaw around in a circle. "When my dragon burned them down, is that what you mean?"

"Not just that, Your Grace. Many fires were started by Maegor's men. And other homes were demolished as part of the fighting."

"I see." Jaehaerys nodded. "Regardless of the cause, I am pleased to hear we can offer men work. And they will be paid fairly?"

Lord Robar nodded. "Quite fairly, Your Grace."

"Good, employed men being treated well by the crown. That is a good beginning." Mother looked quite pleased. "When will they begin?"

"Well, if Your Grace approves, we'll send out ravens for the supplies immediately."

Jaehaerys nodded. "I approve. Where do I sign?"

Lord Robar looked around uncomfortably. "Did you… did you wish to hear any other details?"

Jaehaerys looked up and exchanged glances with the women in his family. It was just a hint of a reminder of how inexperienced her brother was. "Is there anything important I should know? Anything too risky or costly?"

Lord Robar glanced at Mother who was giving the man a strange expression, like she was scolding him with her eyes. "No, Your Grace. Nothing of the sort."

Jaehaerys nodded. "Well, Lord Robar, I trust your judgment and guidance. I can see from here that your agenda is quite long for today. Let me read over the plan in detail this evening and I will sign off tomorrow morning. Will that suit you?"

Lord Robar gathered himself. "Yes, Your Grace. That will work well." He glanced down at his agenda and continued, "Next is a review of the coronation proceedings. Your Grace, the crown you designed has been completed and should arrive at the Keep by tomorrow. Any adjustments that are needed can be done at that time."

Jaehaerys nodded. "Splendid. Any other changes or issues needed for the ceremony?"

"Well, there is the matter of the musicians…."

At the sound of musicians, Aly's spirit perked up. "Oh, you should use our musicians. The ones who've traveled with us ever since Dragonstone. They are so lovely and quite good….And I believe they need the work."

Jaehaerys grinned. "There's five of them, yes?"

"Four," Aly said solemnly, remembering poor Lysa. "One of them didn't survive the trip over. Dragonpox, I believe."

"Oh," Jaehaerys nodded. "I didn't realize. Well, perhaps you wouldn't mind speaking to them. To see if they are free?"

He was giving her a job to do. That was something, wasn't it? "Of course I will." And then she realized, she had no idea when the coronation was. "Your Grace, I'm afraid due to my illness I've lost all track of time. Would you remind me of when they need to be ready."

Jaehaerys gave her a small, comforting smile. "It is in two weeks from today. Please tell them I would be honored to have their talents on that day."

"I will, thank you."

"Your Grace?"

Jaehaerys sighed. "Yes, Lord Brax?"

"Your Grace, you can expect there will be questions at the coronation, regarding your betrothal. It would be wise to have some of the details worked out. For the people's confidence if nothing else."

Jaehaerys's voice was growing more stern. "Lord Brax, I've identified my bride. I don't see why it should matter if I marry her next month or next year?"

"Next year?" the man look flummoxed. "Certainly not that long? I had assumed at the announcement that the princess had flowered, are you suggesting she is not yet ready to be with child?"

Aly could feel her world closing in on her. It was bad enough discussing moons blood with her family present, but to have ten men who were practically strangers staring at her with expectation about something so personal, she could feel nausea taking over.

Thankfully, Rhaena must have noticed for she squeezed her leg so tightly as to bring her attention back to the present. Leaning over she whispered in her ear. "Alysanne, you are to be queen. There is no need for you to be silent about such matters. Use your voice."

"I don't…" she could feel the tears welling up, "I don't know what to say."

Rhaena squeezed her leg harder, likely to prevent her from crying. "What would you say if you weren't you? If you were the queen and you were watching some other girl of twelve being discussed in such a manner by old men who care nothing for your well being. What if she couldn't speak for herself? Would you stay silent and watch her suffer?"

And in that moment she could see herself, almost out of body. She could see herself for who she was, a little girl, trying to grow up, bearing the weight of the men in the room and could feel her shame. The girls' shame. But not her own. No, she _could_ feel her own blood boiling with anger, the sound of her heart beating loudly and the heat rising to her face.

"Lord Brax…"Jaehaerys's voice was shaky.

"Lord Brax," Alysanne stood up so quickly her chair fell backward to the floor. The crashing sound of the wood hitting the floor caused everyone, including her to jump. Once she settled, she continued, "Have you any children of your own?"

The man sat backward, clearly surprised by such an address. "Yes, Princess. I have two grown children. A boy and a girl."

"Do you love your daughter?"

"Why, yes, of course, I do."

"And if your daughter were in my shoes and grown men were inquiring about her fertility in such an open manner, questioning why she wasn't already married and whether or not she could even give her husband children. Would that please you, Ser?'

"My Lady," the man floundered.

"I am your princess, _not_ your lady."

From beside her, she could hear Jaehaerys exhale a breath.

"Yes, Princess. I suppose it wouldn't please me. But I would also understand that these are important issues. A king needs an heir. It's a simple as that."

"Well, Lord Brax. I appreciate your concern for our king. But let me speak on behalf of your daughter, and all the other little girls in the realm who never get to speak for themselves. Lord Brax, my ability to provide children for my future husband is a topic of discussion for my him and I alone. And I do not appreciate you bringing up such sensitive matters in this small council, nor your smug manner of implying that I might be failing my king."

" _Alysanne_ ," Mother hissed under her breath. When she made eye contact she was giving her look of warning that made her legs feel wobbly.

Instinctively she turned to see her brother's response.

Jaehaerys was grinning. That she had not expected. He nodded and motioned with his head for her to continue.

"Lord Brax, I am quite aware of what you call a woman's "duty", but I'm also aware that this was not an item on Lord Robar's agenda and that until it does show up on his little piece of paper there, you should never bring it up again."

Lord Brax's face turned the deepest shade of crimson. She wasn't certain if he was embarrassed or angry and frankly couldn't care less. The energy coursing through her body had her feeling more alive than she had in months.

"And Lord Robar?"

Their family friend looked quite surprised to be pulled into the discussion. "Yes, Princess?"

"If I ever see my moons blood on your agenda, I promise you will not be long for this world."

And then the room got very quiet. As she ran out of words she realized she might have gone a step too far. Looking around she saw everyone, including her brother, sister and mother all sat with their mouths hanging open.

And once again she wasn't sure where to go from there. Nor did Rhaena, whom she had counted on for support.

Lord Robar cleared his throat. "Princess, message received. And for the record, while I have no daughters of my own, I do have nieces and on their behalf, I thank you." As he took his seat she saw him steal a glance at mother, but she couldn't bear to see her response. She was going to be in so much trouble.

Moving to sit down, Rhaena stuck her hand out just in time for her to realize her chair was still on the floor. That would have been embarrassing. One of the pages quickly pushed the chair back into place and pushed her gently into position.

Lord Robar shuffled his papers and said, "Let's move on to the next item shall we. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch sent us news about…"

Alysanne didn't hear anything else. She sat, hands in her lap, with her eyes towards the table. She braved a glance at Rhaena but she wasn't looking her way. Finally, she glanced towards her brother who was, in fact, looking at her and smiling. He gave her a small nod and mouthed "Well done."

And then she could breathe again.

When the meeting was adjourned, Lord Brax quickly made his way out of the hall and soon it was only her family and Lord Robar who remained, talking with mother.

Rhaena finally looked her way and widened her eyes. "Well, that was something."

"The part about killing Lord Robar was too much. I know that."

Rhaena chuckled and glanced over to where Lord Robar was placing a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder. "Well, he seems no worse for wear. I'm glad he knows how to comfort Mother."

Biting her lip, Aly said, "He's a good man. I shouldn't have threatened him."

"Aly," Jaehaerys laughed, coming around to wrap a protective arm around her. "The man has led armies. I believe he can handle your idle threats."

Turning her eyes towards him she asked, "Who said they were idle?"

Her brother chuckled and mussed her hair. "I do. You will not murder my Hand. I need him. Understand?"

She nodded. "What about Lord Brax?"

"I think you have murdered his pride. He told me has to be away for some weeks. I expect his resignation will follow."

"Oh…" That wasn't truly her intention. Was it?

"How did it feel? Dressing down all the men in Westeros?" Rhaena smirked.

Alysanne shook her head. "Not all, just one."

"Oh, I do believe that message was meant for more than just old Lord Brax."

Jaehaerys chuckled, moving his hand down to encircle her waist. "The realm has no idea what's in store for them."

Neither did she. She had only come so she could be in his presence, and it turned into much more. Looking up at her brother, who was beaming with pride, should couldn't help but wonder,

 _What have I done?_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Well, that one was fun to write. Thank you for reading!


	32. Lost and Confused

Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and give feedback in my absence. I've been working on making edits to the story and am finally caught up.

CGST - "she is still a spoiled princess sometimes." Indeed, and she knows it. She is also twelve years old and the baby of the family. She'll grow out of that.

This scene picks up immediately after the last one.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty – Two**

 **Lost and Confused**

48 A.C.

The spread of food before her looked delicious. Roasted duck, warm apples, and a lemon tart that would normally leave her salivating. But staring down at her plate she couldn't muster up the slightest bit of appetite.

"Alysanne?" Mother came to sit down next to her.

Aly fidgeted in her chair, unconsciously inching herself as far away from Mother as the chair could permit. "Yes.?

Mother gave her a furtive smile. The kind of smile she gave when she was pleased, yet you knew she had other ulterior motives. Alyssa Velaryon always seemed to have ulterior motives.

"It is good to see you out. You're feeling much better I hope?" Mother also had a way of letting you know what your answer should be before you even had time to think of one yourself.

Aly nodded. Better to keep it simple than elaborate. "Much better."

Mother smiled and ran her hand along her cheek. "Good. There is so much work to be done." Giving her cheek a gentle squeeze she said, "We need you."

Alysanne sighed. "Yes, Mother." She could only imagine what kind of things she had in mind.

Mother pursed her lips and cast her a look. "Aly. I'll not scold you for speaking up to Lord Brax."

That made her jaw drop. "You won't?"

Mother held her hand up as if to say 'not so fast'. "Not for speaking, nor for using your voice. But Alysanne, you are going to be queen soon. You must be careful with that tongue of yours."

Now it was coming. The scolding she had been waiting for all night. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Mother. I shouldn't have threatened Lord Robar. He didn't deserve that."

Mother let out an unexpected chuckle. "Darling, Robar was stunned, yes. But he admired your spirit. He always has." A look of pride crossed Mother's face when she glanced over to the man Aly knew was much more than Hand to her only remaining son, but also Mother's personal friend.

"He has? I didn't know." Now she felt even worse about it.

Mother placed her hands on either side of her face so she could bring her to full attention. "Alysanne, there is something you need to remember. There are some who say a queen is but a representative of her husband and their household."

Alysanne sighed, attempting to drop her head. She didn't want to hear this. She did not leave the safety of her bedroom today to listen to _this_ speech.

"Uh huh," Mother said, guiding her chin upward. "Eyes forward Princess. That is what _some_ may say. But you and I know differently, don't we?"

Staring into her mother's violet eyes she saw something she'd never seen before. Something she couldn't put words around. It was the first time she ever felt like Mother saw her. Really saw her. Was that true? Was it really the first time? Yes, at least for as long as she could remember. But she was right, Aly did know better. "Yes, Mother."

"Good. Alysanne, you are about to be bestowed the second most power in all of the land. And with that comes much responsibility. Don't waste it, darling. Choose your battles, use your wit, discern when to fight and when to come up with other solutions."

Mother was talking to her, almost like an equal. "Yes, Mother."

Mother smiled, laying a hand gently on her cheek. "You have some time, before your own coronation, darling. I can see to that. In that time, think about what kind of queen you want to be. And act accordingly."

Before she had a chance to respond, to question what kinds of things she should consider, Mother kissed the top of her head and moved on to her seat next to Lord Robar. And Aly couldn't take her eyes off of her. In that moment, she was the most majestic woman she'd ever seen. There were times when Aly remembered feeling that way, watching her mother enter a room or speaking before men. But their relationship had always had a tinge of tension that kept Aly from fully appreciating her presence.

And then it dawned on her, was she really preparing to be queen? Wasn't her resistance these past several weeks meant to prevent such an action? But it wasn't that simple. Not really. Because part of her knew she could be a good queen. She cared about the people of Westeros and her family and wanted to be of help. She just couldn't be Jaehaerys's queen.

But that was complicated too. Because if it weren't for the icky matters of intimacy, she could probably be a good queen for him too. He was a good leader, she did respect him. If it was just a matter of being his friend and supporting him that would be fine. That was what she did not anyway. It was just the tricky intimacy and providing him heirs that made things messy. And so she was left feeling just as lost and confused ever.

"Are you going to eat that, Princess?" Her server looked down at her full plate sadly. It took some time, but Aly eventually convinced Mother to bring Chef Robert and his team from Storm's End over to work in their kitchens. And he and his staff took her enjoyment of their food so seriously. "Was something wrong with it?"

Aly waved her hands. "Oh no, I never tried it. I'm sorry. Do you think it could be brought to my room? I might get hungry later."

The server's face relaxed and he nodded. "Of course."

A moment later she felt a hand on the back of her shoulder. "May I escort you back to your chambers?' Jaehaerys asked, offering her his arm. "Unless you had other plans for the evening."

Aly searched the room for Rhaena, who had stayed close by for much of the night but then got ushered away by one of the girls' tutors. She'd hoped she would be back by now, but she'd not returned. And that left her alone with her brother. The very situation Rhaena promised she would prevent.

Eying his awaiting arm, she mumbled, "I, no, I have no plans. Sure, you can escort me if you'd like."

Jaehaerys blushed. "I would."

As they made their way down the hallway she was realized how strange everything looked since she hadn't seen this part of the castle in more than a month. The decorations were all different, now that they were preparing for the upcoming coronation.

And now she had gone from leaving her bedroom dungeon to speaking out again a high lord in a matter of days. The effect was dizzying.

They walked in silence for a moment, and Aly began to dread what he might say, so she decided to keep the conversation focused on him.

"Are you excited about the coronation?'

Jaehaerys chuckled; keeping his eyes forward, "I don't know, to be honest. I've never been in front of that many people before. And those same people are going to make me their king." He swallowed and took a deep breath. " _The_ king. The whole thing is rather…surreal."

Little by little she could see the cracks in his armor beginning to show. Jaehaerys had never been particularly gregarious or attention seeking. He liked people, but he'd prefer to be a contributor, working behind the scenes then standing in front of a group. In truth she was much better in front of a crowd then he was. Searching for anything that might bring him comfort she said, "Maegor's coronation was really short, maybe yours will be too. Then you wouldn't have to be out there so long?" She wondered if bringing up their uncle in that way would be harmful, but he just shook his head.

Turning his face towards her he asked, "Do you really think our Queen Regent is going to allow for a small, private party? Aly, they are expecting at least five thousand people to watch the ceremony."

Her jaw dropped. "Where? How are they going to do that? We have no rooms that big."

"It will be outdoors on the patio. Do you remember the spot where Father could speak to the people down below?"

Aly shook her head. She couldn't remember much about those days.

"Oh, well, there's a place near the moat where the deck juts out and the railing is much lower so that the people below can see you. They say your voice can carry quite a ways if you speak loud enough." He cleared his throat, and his voice hesitated a bit. He was nervous just thinking about it. "That's where I'll be. I'm supposed to give a speech."

Aly bit her lip. She'd only heard him give a speech that one time in Storm's End. There certainly weren't five thousand people there. "What are you going to say?"

Jaehaerys shook his head. " I don't know yet. Something about healing our country, working together, peace, things like that. What do you think?"

"I like it. I think you need to have a clear vision for what you want to do, not just what you don't want to do." Turning towards him she asked,"Do you know what the realm needs? Other than peaceful times?"

Her brother came to a halt and turned towards her, a searching look in his eyes. "I don't. Not really. I just know what the council tells me."

That wouldn't work, not with these councilmen. "But aren't they just going to tell you what _they_ want? Lord Brax made that pretty clear."

Jaehaerys chuckled, "I suppose. What are you suggesting?"

"Well, you should go see it yourself. And let them see you. And ask questions, listen to them. Let them tell you their stories and see if you can figure out what they need." Alysanne reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You have a dragon, Jaehaerys. You can go wherever you want. Go meet your people. Let them see how good you are."

His eyes brightened. And he stood there, not saying anything, his mouth slightly parted and eyes just gazing at her. Just when she was getting nervous he looked down and cleared his throat. When he lifted his head he said, "I need you, Aly. I'm so glad you came today. You bring a unique perspective to our council. I hope you will continue to grace us with your presence."

She could feel her cheeks getting warm. "Do you think Mother will allow me?"

"Are you joking? She'll be thrilled." He cocked his head to the side. "As long as you don't threaten the lives of my Lords."

Aly gave him a half-smile before proceeding down the hallway. "I can try."

"Good," her brother replied before taking her arm once more. "How did it feel, being out today? Was it too overwhelming?"

"Well, the council was overwhelming…"

Jaehaerys stopped her again, returning his gaze to her eyes. "Aly, I'm sorry about that. Lord Brax was out of line. I want you to know, there is no rush, for us to marry. I know things have been hard for you. And I just want you to be well. I need you to be well." Biting his lip he added, "You are very, very important to me, Alysanne."

The intensity with which he was looking at her made it difficult to breathe. He seemed to notice her squirm for he shook his head slightly and blinked several times before saying, "I'm sorry, I promised to keep things light. I just wanted you to know how valued you are."

Such conflicting emotions filled her being. She wasn't surprised by anything he'd said. Her whole life he had treated her as if she was important. But the fact that he needed her, despite his efforts not to apply pressure, was pressure enough. How could she respond when he was being so vulnerable? Finally, she nodded and said, "I…I know you care for me, Jaehaerys. I've always known that."

He sighed. "Aly." He rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling and swallowed. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"I think I know what you meant."

Exhaling, he said, "Oh. Alright. Good."

"Well," Aly glanced around and realized she was not far from her room. "I should turn in now. I had a book I was hoping to finish."

Her brother forced a smile, despite looking unsettled. "A good one, I hope?"

"Why would I finish a bad book?"

That made him chuckle. "Quite right. Well, it was so good to see you." He reached for her hand, which she forced herself to accept. She kept her gaze where their hands met, watching his thumb slowly run along the top of her hand. The feeling of his gentle touch on her skin caused her to take a deep breath inward. She instinctively looked upward and wished she hadn't, for her brother was staring at her face, moving his pressed lips around while his gaze lingereon on her lips. She could feel her chest rising and falling in the most dramatic fashion and she thought she might faint. "Oh, no," she thought. "He isn't going to…is he? Oh no… Oh no…"

He didn't, though she was grateful that her handmaiden's footsteps could be heard around the corner before she made an appearance moments later. He reluctantly let go, blushing and said, "Good night, Aly. I'll see you in the morning."

She couldn't speak. Thankfully Ella was approaching so all she had to do was nod, before making her way into her room.

"Do you need anything, Princess? Help with your gown?"

Aly shook her head. "No, Ella. I'm fine. You may turn in for the night if you'd like."

"Are you certain? Those buttons could be difficult."

"Yes, yes, I'm certain. Thank you." She really needed to be alone right now. So she could freak out in peace.

"Alright, goodnight."

Closing the door behind her, Alysanne slid her back down along the door to until she was seated on the floor.

 _What have I done? What...was that?_

* * *

Sleep escaped her throughout the night. Despite her efforts to ignore it, she continued to remember the feel of his thumb on her hand and the way he looked at her lips. Like he wanted to… "Oh no," she kept repeating.

 _It's happening. It's happening._

Pushing herself out of bed she began pacing the floor. What was he doing? He said he wanted to keep things light. But that wasn't light! He was looking at her the way Jonas looked at her, except there was something more. Something she couldn't describe. Something she'd never experienced before.

At least with Jonas there was an excitement, even if his interest in her also terrified her. But the feeling of his thumb stroking her hand…he was so gentle…and the way he looked at me…

I can't do this.

I can't.

What am I going to do?

Glancing out the window she could see it was still pitch black. Was it too early to find Rhaena? She needed to talk to someone. She needed to know what to do. Because morning was coming and she was going to have to see him. How in the world was she supposed to see him tomorrow? She couldn't keep finding reasons to stay away.

Throwing a robe around her shoulders she made her way out the door, nodding at Ser Clement.

"Princess, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just needed to talk to my sister."

The man looked uncomfortable but nodded. "Alright, I'll escort you."

She waved him off. "No, it's alright. She's not far."

Ser Clement dipped his head down to look into her eyes. "Princess, It is my duty to ensure your safety at all times. Security has been tightened leading up to the coronation. Please, His Grace would never forgive me if I failed to keep you safe."

"I'm really just going down the hall," she explained. To no avail, for the knight only motioned with his hand for her to lead the way. Alysanne sighed. "Fine, let's go."

As they headed down the hallway they passed Ser Ryam who nodded. It made her wonder when the man ever slept. Ser Ryan was Jaehaerys's Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He was also his favorite. And it seemed he was there all the time, so when in the world did the man sleep?

"Is anything the matter?" Ser Ryam asked. "Should I wake His Grace?"

"No, no, I'm just going to see my sister. Please don't disturb him," Alysanne whispered. _Please, please don't wake him._

"Yes, Princess. As you wish." Ser Ryan nodded once more and then resumed his post.

When they reached Rhaena's door, they were greeted by another guard whose name she frankly couldn't remember. "Evening, Princess."

She hadn't thought about all the extra people she'd have to deal with just to see Rhaena. "I'd like to speak with my sister, please."

The man frowned and exchanged glances with Ser Clement. "Is everything alright?"

Aly was growing impatient. "Yes, yes, I just need to talk to her."

The two knights exchanged glances before Rhaena's guard nodded. "Alright." Turning around he knocked on the door and Aly realized in that moment how much trouble she was causing. She thought about canceling the whole thing but then Rhaena's door slowly opened. Her sister appeared, blinking to adjust to the hallway light.

"What is it? Is something the matter?"

"No, Princess. The Princess Alysanne wishes to see you."

Rhaena peered around her guard to see Aly and nodded. "Come on in."

Once she was inside Aly fell into apologies. "I'm so sorry to wake you. I didn't think about it until I got out here and then I wish I had never come."

"Shh," Rhaena whispered, motioning to her sleeping daughters in the beds by the window.

"Oh, Rhaena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come," she whispered back.

Rhaena uttered an exhausted sigh. And she wondered if Rhaena was still having nightmares that stole her sleep. And then she remembered that she hadn't asked and she hadn't even thought about her sister's night terrors since leaving Storm's End. She really had grown quite selfish.

But Rhaena acknowledged none of that. "Well, you're here now. What is it? What was so important as to wake me out of my slumber?"

Now that she was here, she wasn't sure she could say it out loud. Saying things out loud made them feel real and she did not want this to be real. Also, wasn't it going to sound kind of silly to Rhaena?

"Aly, out with it." She dragged her over to the sitting couch farthest from where the girls slept.

Once they were seated Aly said, "Um, Jaehaerys, walked me to my room tonight. And, he held my hand…" she couldn't bring herself to say more.

Rhaena cocked her head to the side. "Is that all?"

"No, Rhaena, I mean, he, he did this…" Aly picked her sister's hand up and replicated her brother's actions.

Rhaena inhaled a breath and then said, "I see."

"There's more. He looked at me…um, the way he looked at me was like he wanted to kiss me."

Rhaena's brows arched, not in concern, but in curiosity. "Really? And did he kiss you?"

Aly shook her head vigorously. "No, no, we were interrupted before he had a chance. But Rhaena I thought I was going to faint right there in the hallway.

"Aly…"

"I shouldn't have gone to the council meeting. It was a mistake. He thinks everything is fine. He said he wasn't going to apply any pressure but then he told me how much he needed me and then he did that thing with my hand and I just, I can't breathe."

"Shh," Rhaena whispered, pulling her into an embrace. "It's alright Aly. He probably didn't realize what he was doing."

Aly pulled back, casting her sister an incredulous look. "Rhaena, he knew what he was doing."

Rhaena blew a puff of air past her lips. "Aly, has Jaehaerys ever pursued anyone before? Any girls I mean? When you were at Storm's End? I know you had Jonas…"

"Jonas and I weren't like that!"

"Shh, keep your voice down. And I met Jonas and I can say with great certainty he would have liked to be 'like that'. That much was clear from the way he looked at you when we were leaving."

"Rhaena…"

Her sister patted her back and shushed her again. "I'm only saying. You had the chance to form relationships, what about Jaehaerys? Were there any girls he flirted with, did you ever see any sparks with anyone?"

No. The only girl he'd ever spent any time with was one of Lord Robar's nieces, what was her name? Narcissa? Marissa? Aly cringed at her inability to remember. Anyways, she was plenty awkward and he never spent more than a few dinners with her. "No, not that I know of."

Rhaena nodded as though she had expected that. "So, he doesn't know what he's doing. He's just trying to figure things out too. Talk to him, Aly."

"And tell him what? That I don't want him to touch me ever again?"

Her sister cringed. "Ouch, no, don't tell him that."

"Rhaena, I can't do this. I can't. The way he looked at me. I, even Jonas didn't look at me like that. I was so scared." There was more, more under the surface but it wasn't coming to her in words just yet.

"Why?" Rhaena asked, caressing her cheek. "What in the world did he do that scared you so badly?"

Aly searched the room for answers but found none. "I don't know how to say it. It's just, I think he wants this. I think he wants to be married. To me."

Rhaena cleared her throat, glancing up at the ceiling before continuing. "That is most likely true. But…" Rhaena looked up in thought. "Oh. I see. Knowing he has feelings for you, when you don't return them. Is that it?"

She was fairly certain Rhaena had indeed just confirmed her brother _did_ have feelings for her, which made it even worse. She wasn't even sure if that was adding any new information, but the way it sounded sent chills down her spine. "Rhaena, I don't know how to feel. Or what to do. He wasn't being rude or brash, or cocky. That would have been better."

Her sister scrunched her eyes together. "Really? You like those qualities?"

"No, I hate them. But then I could have just gotten mad, stomped on his foot and told him to stop. And knowing Jaehaerys he would have and it would be okay again. But he wasn't, he was kind, and his hands were so gentle…and I'm so, so confused."

Rhaena pulled her in closer, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Baby sister, you are confused. I believe that. And I don't blame you a bit. Aly the best thing I can recommend is to talk to him. Tell him, that you're still processing things and that last night felt too overwhelming. And that you'd appreciate it if he didn't push things too far. "

"He'll be crushed."

Rhaena shook her head. "He'll be disappointed. And probably a little embarrassed. After all, he's probably really nervous about all of this. But he will respect your wishes. And you can tell him that you'd just like to focus on healing your friendship. That will let him know that you're not abandoning him. You just don't want to be…relationshipy right now."

Alysanne pulled herself back to look into her sister's eyes. "Right now?" So her presumption was correct, Rhaena was secretly hoping Aly would ' _come around'_ on the issue.

Rhaena sighed. "One step at a time. We'll figure out the rest later. Can you do that? Talk to him, I mean?

When she remained silent, her sister added. "Aly, it's only fair to give him that chance. To make things right." Squeezing her hands she added, "He's a good man, Aly."

Rhaena was right. Wasn't she always right? And she did want to heal the relationship. Nodding her head, she said, "I'll do it, Rhaena. I'll talk to him."

* * *

She fell asleep in Rhaena's room and woke up cuddled on her sister's bed.

"You're up," Rhaena said, already fully dressed for the day. Mother's got up really early, as far as she could tell. One more reason why the idea of marriage and children was terrifying. Aly hated early mornings.

"Hi Aunt Aly," Rhalla said, jumping on the bed.

Rhaena placed her hands on her hips. "Rhalla, what did I say about jumping? That is a very old bed and I don't want you to break it. It was my old bed from when I was a little girl and I don't want to lose it."

Rhalla's cheeks grew red and she bowed her head. "Yes mummy."

Rhaena grinned and walked over to muss her hair. "Good girl." She quickly glanced at where Aly lay and then back to her daughter. "Now, girls, will you do Mummy a favor?"

"Yes, Mummy!" The way those girls looked up at their mother made Aly feel just a bit more cheerful. They were so eager to please her, and Rhaena was so good with them.

"Your Aunt Aly hasn't had a chance to dress yet, so she probably won't make it to breakfast." Rhaena cast her a look to let her know she was saved. "Would you go with Alyse down to the kitchen and inform the chef that the four of us girls are having a slumber party in my room and will be taking breakfast in here?"

Aerea grew rather excited. "A slumber party? Oh mummy, that sounds fun."

Rhaena chuckled and moved to brush her daughter's hair. "Well, technically this is the end of the slumber party. That started last night while you were asleep."

"Oh rats," Aerea said. "I missed it."

"We'll do it again," Aly chimed in. "Will one of you tell Chef Robert I would love an Apple Cinnamon scone, warm, please? And some tea."

"I'll tell him!" Rhalla looked up at her mother and asked, "Can I have one too?"

"Can you have what?"

"A stone like Aunt Aly?"

Rhaena inhaled sharply so as to avoid laughing. "Not a stone, sweetheart, but a scone. Stones are what scones turn into at the end of the day. Really hard and yucky."

"Unless you dip them? Then they soften up," Aly chimed in. She had a long history with scones of every type and level of freshness.

Rhaena shook her head and returned to her daughters. "You heard her, warm scones for all of us."

"Yeah!" The girls screamed before making their way out of the room.

Alysanne pushed herself out of bed and moved over to where her sister sat. Wrapping her arms around her she said, "Thank you, Rhaena."

Rhaena snuggled her back. "What are sisters for?"

* * *

Once the slumber party was over she officially had to leave the room. She thought maybe she could sneak her way back to her room without being noticed, but no sooner had she closed Rhaena's door when she was greeted by her brother's voice.

"There you are. I missed you this morning." Jaehaerys reached forward to give her a hug before she had a chance to say anything. It was just a hug, she thought. Hugs were nice. Though she still felt her body grow rigid when he began to massage circles into her upper back. There wasn't anything wrong with that either, except it felt all-wrong. Perhaps he noticed because he stopped and pushed her an arms distance away, holding on to her shoulders gently.

"Aly, um, about last night…"

She nodded. This was her chance. "Yes, about that."

"I'm sorry I was so awkward, I just um, haven't done this before."

Alysanne searched for her sister's wording last night. "Jaehaerys, I um, I haven't either, and to tell you the truth, everything is still so overwhelming right now. I um, I don't know how to say this…"

Jaehaerys took a sudden step backward. "What?" There was just the hint of edginess in his voice. Like he was preparing to defend himself. That was so not like her brother.

Aly steadied herself against the wall. "Do you remember, in your lovely letter, you said you'd do anything to heal our friendship?"

He nodded, and his face softened a bit. The strange edginess melting away. "I remember. I meant that."

"Well, I want that too. And um, I don't think one day is going to heal everything."

He shut his eyes slowly and opened them. "Oh…I see."

"I just was hoping that we could maybe just focus on our friendship, for now. Like we used to be. I miss that. And I've missed you."

Finally, his face brightened. "I've missed you too. So much. What…what would that look like to you, to focus on our friendship?

"I don't know. Maybe, we could go riding or something? Would that be alright?' Riding was both something they had done in the past and something that would prevent touching. Riding was perfect.

There was indeed a hint of disappointment on his face, but he still managed a smile. "Riding would be nice. I could go later, after lunch. Would that work for you?"

Alysanne exhaled a sigh of relief. "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

She'd done it. She'd managed to talk to him about... their relationship, whatever it may be. And she was so glad that he was willing to go along. But from the look in his eye when he walked away, she knew this was only one step and she had absolutely no idea what to expect from tomorrow.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading!


	33. The Stroke of a Pen, or a Word

Hi everyone. Hope you're staying warm, if you live in a cooler climate that is.

I wanted to respond to a guest comment regarding the recent change in tone. Part of that is likely because it's been in Aly's POV and she is in a complicated headspace (this chapter is not an Aly POV). To your point, no she has not been abused, but she is dealing with a number of challenging issues that are relevant to girls of that time. Aly's reaction is meant to depict someone trying to reconcile being forced to marry someone she doesn't wish to marry. Further complicated familial connection. That said, Aly/Jaehaerys tension is building to a head and there will be a shift in tone soon. What is happening between them right now is, however, the foundation for this entire story.

* * *

 **The Stroke of a Pen, or a Word**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

48 A.C.

"Is that too tight, Your Grace? I can let it out a bit if you'd prefer." His page, Llewyn, stepped back so Jaehaerys could look into the mirror after tightening the laces on his doublet. Gazing into the mirror he exhaled slowly as he took in his own image. Despite the additional inches he'd sprouted up in the past year, he wondered if he'd ever really look, or feel like a king. Right now, all he felt like was a pretender.

"It feels quite comfortable, Llewyn. Fine work."

The boy bowed and asked, "Anything else, Your Grace?"

Jaehaerys pondered his plans for the day and said, "Yes, please lay out my riding clothes before you leave. I wish to get out of the castle after the meeting and clear my head."

"Of course. Will the princess be going with you?"

Jaehaerys glanced at him, surprised that he would ask such a question. "I'm assuming you're referring to Alysanne, and not the other three princesses residing in this castle?"

The boy blushed. "Yes, of course. Princess Alysanne."

Jaehaerys furrowed his brow. "Why should that matter to you?"

Llewyn floundered, stepping backward and putting his hands up in defense. "Oh, it doesn't. I was just wondering if you were needing two horses, that's all."

He doubted that. He was quickly becoming aware of the interested eyes that followed them around the castle, especially when they happened to be together. That, unfortunately, didn't happen nearly as often as he'd like. But he was trying his best to follow her lead, to let her set the pace. And so far that strategy seemed to be working. Shaking his head, he said, "I haven't asked her. I suspect I'll be riding solo today."

Llewyn nodded silently and then proceeded to gather his riding garments before leaving the room.

Jaehaerys leaned against the bed and took a deep breath, allowing his eyes to settle on the painting of their father made shortly before their flight to Dragonstone. The photo they had of him. In the time after they'd regained King's Landing, he'd learned much about a king's daily activities. The meetings, the progresses, the politics. But no one had prepared him for the weight. The burden he would carry for the rest of his life. Father had never spoken of it with him, for he was only a child at the time, and no one expected that he would be king. Perhaps he'd spoken to Aegon, his heir. Perhaps he'd been prepared. But if he did, Rhaena said he never spoke of it. She at least seemed aware of the burdens, she just didn't know how to help. Neither did he. He had no one to learn from, no one to ask. Of all the things people had told him about being king, the biggest detail they'd left out was how incredibly lonely this level of power could be.

Of his three predecessors, none of them seem to cope all that well. Grandfather had hardened himself completely, especially after Rhaenys's death, father lived in denial, and Maegor was a tyrant. What would become of him? He'd be lying if he didn't admit feeling some of the boy he used to know slipping away. And he was still yet to be crowned.

"My darling? They are waiting for you." Mother stood at the door, her head cocked to the side in concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

Jaehaerys inhaled a deep breath before rising. "I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

Approaching her at the door he placed an arm around her shoulders, glad that at least he was substantially taller than she. That gave him just a little comfort. "Wipe that worry off your face, Mother. You son is just fine."

Mother yielded a close-lipped smile, one that informed him she would most certainly still worry. "One week to go," she said as she took his arm. "Are you feeling quite ready?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "As I can be, I suppose."

She placed a hand on his and squeezed it. "It will be marvelous. I assure you."

When they entered the room, everyone rose and waited for permission to be seated. How he wished he could do away with all the formality, for it didn't quite sit well with him. But Mother insisted he not make too many changes before he had gotten officially installed as King. Mother patted his back before making her way to sit next to Lord Robar. When he reached his own seat, a large, high back chair, draped in indigo velvet that emphasized his place in the room, he caught Aly's eye. She smiled, somewhat bashfully. He was struck by his inability to read her reactions anymore. Was she nervous? If so, why? Were those romantic jitters or a look of discomfort? He gave her a half smile and then gestured for Lord Robar to begin.

As they made their way through the normal drudgery, Jaehaerys found it difficult to keep his focus. How much he wished he could just walk out and go for a ride atop Vermithor's back, or even read quietly in his room. Anything but sit through yet another meeting. He was barely paying attention when Lord Robar paused and cleared his throat. "Your Grace, we should get the unpleasant matters out of the way."

His eyes blinked quickly as he tried to pull his focus back together. "What unpleasant matters do you speak of?"

Robar searched through his pile of papers, pulled out one document and made his way over to where he himself sat. "The matter of Lyle Rivers execution."

Did his heart stop just then? His breath surely did. Planting his hands firmly on the table before him and felt a wave of dizziness and nausea take over. Jaehaerys cleared his throat and turned his eyes from the paper to the face of his Hand. "I know nothing of this man, what crimes has he been convicted of?"

Lord Robar shook his head. "Too many to recount here, Your Grace. The most grievous would the slaughter of a whole family in Fleabottom. The youngest was…" Robar glanced over at Alysanne and struggled for words for a moment. "Well she was quite young I will say."

His little sister leaned forward. "How old?"

"Uh," Robar glanced down at the paper once more. "A few months, Princess."

Alysanne inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes wide in horror. "Oh. That's dreadful."

"Yes indeed, Princess." Turning his attention back to him he said, "This criminal has been in the black cells for some time now, since Maegor began his reign. He was aware, of course. But did not seem as offended by these crimes as most. So he took no action on his punishment, other than to lock him away. We believe it is time the criminal be dealt with. Publicly."

Jaehaerys could feel his heart begin to race and tried to use all the calming techniques he'd learned from Ser Ryam. But the thought of ordering the end a man's life, criminal or not, was most certainly unpleasant. He accepted the paper from Lord Robar and allowed his gaze to land on it, though reading it was difficult on account of the blurred vision. He moved to hold one of the pages up closer to his face, but grimaced when he saw his hand shaking.

 _Be strong, boy. This is no time for weakness. They are all looking at you._

When his eyes flickered upward he saw this was indeed true. Returning to the paper he tried multiple times to read it, but he couldn't bring his eyes to focus. "When...when will it happen?" Jaehaeyrs asked, certain that the very paper in his hand probably answered all of his questions.

Lord Robar discretely placed a hand on his back and Jaehaerys inhaled another deep breath to calm himself. "Tomorrow. In the square. We need to show that such violence will be dealt with firmly."

Jaehaerys nodded. "Do I…Should I be present?"

Lord Robar smiled a soft smile. "No, Your Grace. You have more important matters to attend to."

 _More important matters than witnessing the life ending at his command?_ "I see."

Jaehaerys allowed his eyes to fall on the paper, focusing on the line awaiting his signature. He brought his hand up and opened it, so Lord Robar could provide him the quill. He gripped it firmly, afraid it would fall out due to the shaking. And shake it did. With just the stroke of a pen, he was about to take a life. His signature, once something he took pride in practicing as a child, was now capable inflicting death.

It was then he felt a hand on his knee. Looking up, he observed that his sister had inched her way closer so she could squeeze his knee. And she was offering a sad, but confident smile, and nodding. With his free hand, he reached under the table to squeeze hers. She nodded once more. And for the first time in a long time, he understood what she was saying. That it must be done. That it would be okay. That even she, the most benevolent woman he knew, realized this was necessary. Finally, he released her hand and gripped the quill once more, moving to sign the document before he could give it another thought. He was so grateful when Lord Robar took it away, though he knew, no matter how far away the paper went, the responsibility of its contents would never leave him.

"Thank you, Your Grace," he said, before patting his back and taking his seat. He then handed the document over to Mother, so she could provide her signature as queen regent.

Jaehaerys struggled to bring his focus to anything other than what he had just done. He'd just ordered the death of a person. Something he never wanted to do in his whole life. He could vaguely hear Lord Robar speaking again, continuing on with the agenda. Would this ever get easier? This part of the job.

 _Should it get easier?_ What did it mean, if signing death warrants became just another part of the job? A shudder ran through him as a part of him realized this would indeed likely become his reality. How he hated his life then. How he wished he could hand it all over to someone else and just go away. But that would never be an option for him. The only choice he had was how to make the most of it.

Aly gripped his leg once more and he encircled her hand with his, squeezing it more gently this time. Allowing his eyes to focus on hers, so unflinching, seeing the tears at the corners of her eyes, he knew she was probably the only person in this room who understood his inner turmoil. He mouthed a 'thank you' before turning back to Lord Robar.

"Shifting our attention to the coronation," Lord Robar said. "Let's do a quick update on all the pertinent details."

Jaehaerys turned back to Alysanne and said, "Is everything all set with the musicians? Did you tell them about the song I like?"

Aly grinned. He knew he loved those singers, it was the very reason he had brought it up. "Everything is in place."

Jaehaerys flashed her a toothy grin. "Thank you." He couldn't help the way his heart did a little flip looking at her smiling face. While Lord Robar drawled on about many of the other details, he focused his attention on the various shades of blue he could see in her eyes as she listened. He'd spent enough time looking into them to notice the color would change from time to time, from dark blue to aqua, and every shade in between. Something about those eyes paired with her fair skin made her appear otherworldly.

It had only been recently that he'd allowed himself to notice such things, to credit her beauty in ways that might have felt uncomfortable before. Not that he hadn't noticed, he just never let it matter. Feeling a little bit daring, or perhaps just seeking a break from the difficult earlier events, he inched his seat closer to her and reached his foot over to nudge hers. His cheeks warm at their touch.

Aly glanced down in confusion for a moment, and then when it registered he saw her inhale sharply and bite her lip. That was a good sign, wasn't it? He thought about rubbing her foot just to see what she'd do, but he didn't want to push it, so he carefully pulled his back and returned his attention to the meeting.

Later, Lord Robar asked about the reception, mentioning that the food and seating arrangements had already been cleared by his mother.

Turning to Aly, Jaehaerys asked, "Will the musicians be playing there as well? I was hoping to steal a dance with someone special." He winked to clarify whom he meant.

Aly straightened her posture, ducking her head downward, and swallowed. She sat their silently, holding her stomach and then Rhaena whispered something in her ear.

When she didn't answer, he could feel his heart begin to race, wondering if he'd done something to upset her."Aly? The singers?"

She inhaled a breath and finally said, "Yes, Your Grace, everything is ready." Her voice sounded cooler, steady, but lacking her normal warmth. The very warmth he'd relied on earlier. A chill settled into his bones.

Unsure how to respond he gave her a small nod and said, "Thank you."

Mother interrupted their exchange by adding, "Alysanne, they will want to see you too. After the coronation. The people are quite excited to meet their future queen. Perhaps you could say a little something."

"What?" He could see her breath quicken, "I didn't…"

Jaehaerys cleared his throat, eager to rescue her from whatever worrisome thoughts were gripping her then. He himself was not fond of being on display and had no desire to put her through that before it was necessary. "Mother, Aly doesn't need to do that yet. Why don't we save her public appearances for the wedding?"

Mother gazed at both of them, shifting her eyes back and forth. With a straight face she added, "I am _quite_ certain Alysanne would be happy to help in any way she can. Am I right, darling?"

His sister's only response was to just stare at Mother, not uttering a word.

"Is that alright, Aly?" Jaehaerys said softly. "You don't need to say anything, just come up there with me, at the end. They'll just want to see us together."

She flinched, just the slightest of gestures, but something had surely spooked her. "Aly?"

Aly shut her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she stared straight ahead. Her gaze steering clear of his. "Yes, Your Grace. That will be fine."

"Good, good, that's settled," Mother continued and Lord Robar went on with the rest of the agenda.

Jaehaerys sat, staring at her, for the rest of the meeting. She never made eye contact, diverting her eyes just far away from him that he couldn't communicate with her. It was like the betrothal night all over again. He was trying so hard to ease her burdens, but nothing he did seemed to be working. Was he ever going to get this right?

When the meeting adjourned, Lord Robar caught his attention to discuss other matters. By the time he finished he caught sight of Aly and Rhaena near the door. Rhaena was holding her firmly by the shoulders and Aly was staring her down, giving her a severe look he'd never seen directed towards their big sister before. She muttered something and then fled the room before Rhaena could respond.

What had happened? What had he missed? His eyes remained on Rhaena who stood hunched, her back to him. And then slowly he saw her adjust her posture to her normal graceful stance and finally turned around. Catching her eye she gave him a half smile and then made her way out the opposite door without speaking a word.

* * *

That night, things had grown even cooler. Rhaena did not sit next to them and Jaehaerys barely ate anything off his plate. Aly didn't even bother lifting a fork.

"Jaehaerys, is everything alright?" Mother asked.

He forced himself to look at her, a blank look on his face. "Yes, Mother. I've just got a lot on my mind that's all."

Mother resumed that same worried look from this morning. "What kinds of things? Darling, it isn't good to hold it all in. You can speak to us."

He briefly looked in Alysanne's direction before he spoke. "It's fine, Mother. Nothing to talk about. I think I'll turn in."

Mother exchanged glances with Rhaena who only shrugged and went back to her food. _What had happened between them to make Rhaena so unsettled?_

Mother stood silently for a moment, hands on hips, shifting her gaze around the room. From the corner of his eye, he could see Aly hang her head. "What is going on here? Why has this family gotten so sullen? Aly, you haven't touched your food either."

Aly kept her head down and swallowed. "I'm not all that hungry, Mother. I had a big breakfast."

Mother frowned. "No, you didn't. You had a piece of toast. I was there, remember?" His sister's lying ability had clearly not improved.

Putting her hand on her stomach, she said, "I…I got something from the kitchens later. Chef Robert is my friend." Her stomach then let out an audible growl. "To be honest, my stomach isn't well tonight. I'd like to lie down." Jaehaerys felt his own stomach getting queasy as he realized what was happening.

Mother sighed, shaking her head. "Go on. I do hate ending a night on such a down note."

Rhaena reached over to squeeze Mother's hand. "I'll stay with you Mother, maybe the girls can play you something. They've been practicing the harp."

"Is that so…?" Mother was saying as Alysanne snuck her way out of the room.

In just a matter of moments, he felt a surge of frustration rise up and grip him. He was growing quite tired of all the mysterious glances between his sisters and his betrothed's erratic behavior. Pushing himself away from the table he followed her out of the room.

"Alysanne?" He placed his hands on his hips and decided to allow the frown on his face to remain.

It took a moment, but she finally turned around. "Yes?"

"What? No 'your grace' this time?" he asked, inching his way closer.

Aly's turned a shade of bright pink, either from embarrassment or anger, he wasn't sure. "I'm sorry. What is it, Your Grace?" The words came out in a low growl and hit him like a punch to the gut.

Never in his life had he ever heard her talk that way. His face fell, and he stood, feeling like a kicked dog. "Have I angered you? Is that why you're acting this way?"

She stood there, lips in a firm line, taking short breaths. But she was at least making eye contact. A flurry of emotions crossed her face, but finally, she sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm not angry at you."

A momentary bit of relief. She at least wasn't angry at him, but she certainly was unhappy about something. He attempted to reach for her, but she stepped backward. His sister sure knew how to throw up her guard at moment's notice. He tried to soften his tone as much as he could; only desiring to help her feel more comfortable. "Aly, you do not need to call me 'Your Grace'. You're going to be my wife. I don't…I don't want that kind of relationship with you. So formal and deferential. I desire a more natural relationship for us, like we've always had."

She looked so conflicted, with tears welling up in her eyes. He could see her searching for the right words as she would occasionally look him in the eye and then look away. She was trying so hard to find what she needed to say. And he wished then for the ability to hear the thoughts going through her mind, to know what she was really thinking, rather than what she was willing to admit to. But then it hit him, maybe he didn't want to know after all. "I understand," was all she could muster. "I'm sorry."

Jaehaerys reached for her arm and this time, she didn't back away. Using his other hand to tilt her chin upward. "I don't understand what's going on, Aly. I thought things were getting better between us. I don't know what I did wrong?"

He kicked himself for the sadness coming through his voice. He didn't want her to pity him. He so hoped to be brave, strong, the way a king was supposed to be. But she had the ability to break him with just one harsh word.

He could tell his efforts were failing, for her face softened, the way it always did when he needed comfort.

Aly shook her head again. "Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed?"

Looking into his eyes she nodded. "Yes, very. Every time I think I'm figuring things out, well, it just gets more confusing."

He too felt confused but didn't want her to know that. He had no idea what to make of what had become of them. Sure, they'd always had their squabbles, as any siblings do. But in the moments when it really counted they had always been a strong team. But despite his efforts towards optimism, he knew, in reality, this team was now on shaky ground. "What do you mean? What is confusing you? Perhaps I can help?"

She shifted her eyes to the ceiling. "I don't think I can talk about it. I just need to be alone for a while. To sort things out. I'm sorry."

Jaehaerys uttered a frustrated sigh. More sorting things out. More hiding in her room. Not again. "Is that really a good idea? The last time you were alone things didn't go so well." Placing a hand on her shoulder he said, "Aly, you can talk to me."

He watched as she steadied her face and made herself look at him. "No, I can't. I'm sorry. I'm...I'm not trying to be unkind," she inhaled a deep breath and said, "I just can't talk to anyone right now. Not about this. Please, I'd like to go bed."

Glancing out the window Jaehaerys could see it was only nearing sunset. But what could he say? Finally, he nodded, "Alright. Just know that I'm here for you. And I want to help if I can."

Her only response was to sigh and nod before she turned and walked away.

And he wondered how he had possibly convinced himself that he knew her well, or that everything would be alright. The only thing he knew was that he had to figure out what it was that she couldn't talk about, before it managed to destroy them both.


	34. For My King

Back again in Aly's POV.

* * *

 **For My King**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

48 A.C.

"Are you ready?" Rhaena asked, peeking her head around the door.

Today was the day, the day her brother would be officially crowned as king. And she would become his subject. What a very strange thought.

Alysanne stood up, smoothed out her dress and approached where her sister stood. "I'm ready."

Rhaena twisted her lips around, eying her cautiously and then extended her hand outward. "Aly, look. I know this week has been difficult. And things have been strained. And I know you aren't sure how you feel right now, About the betrothal, that is.."

Aly sighed, more of the same. Another person trying to convince her to do her duty. "But?"

Rhaena cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"There's a but coming isn't there?"

Rhaena hung her head down and Aly knew she was trying to hide her displeasure. But when she lifted it up she nodded. "Yes, there is. Aly, I know things have been difficult."

"You said that already," Alysanne said with her hands on her hips. She could feel her guard rising. It happened instinctively, and more often then she liked. Her body's attempt to protect her from something. Something she didn't fully understand herself. But something she was certain would flatten her permanently if she gave it a chance.

Rhaena uttered a disgruntled sigh but continued, "And I know that you are not pleased with us."

"Us?"

"Yes, you made it quite clear that you are not happy with any of us right now." The hurt in her sister's voice was evident. "Including me."

It was never her intention to hurt Rhaena. She was stuck in the middle and she knew it wasn't her fault. But Rhaena was siding with Jaehaerys, and Mother, and…The Crown and all that it represented. No one was siding with her. That was the part that hurt the most. "I…um…"

Rhaena shook her head. "No, not today. Let's not discuss it today. Aly, what I mean to say is that today is a big day for our brother. And he is a nervous wreck. He didn't sleep at all last night. And he's going to have stand in front of thousands of people and give a speech…"

Alysanne sighed. "And hope his voice holds." She knew that must be what he was thinking. How many times had she consoled him about his voice cracking? She thought it was cute, truly, and she tried to tell him that no one would notice. And if they did, no one would care. Though in truth she wasn't sure that they wouldn't care. People were fickle and cruel. People, including her.

But he needn't worry about that today. Besides, the older he got the less it happened. He was definitely growing into a man. But a man who still felt like a boy sometimes. It haunted him, she knew that, being perceived as a weak boy when he was supposed to be a leader. Maegor had been twenty years older and was a huge, physical presence. As was their grandfather, The Conqueror. Sometimes she'd catch her brother staring at their grandfather's photo and moving his hands to his hips to mimic his broad stance. And then he'd hang his head in disappointment. It saddened her. No matter how torn she felt about the prospect of marrying him, no matter how incredibly awkward things had been between them, she never ceased to respect him. Or to love him, in her own way.

"Aly, I know it's not fair to ask this, but I'm going to ask because I believe it is necessary. For today, can you please put your feelings aside so we can help our brother get through this?" Rhaena reached over to squeeze her hand. "Please Aly. I can only do so much. Betrothal or no betrothal, you would always be the most important person to him on this day. Can you be there for him, as his sister? He's going to need you."

She could see the desperation in her sister's eyes. Desperate for her to say yes. Rhaena had never looked so powerless. But she didn't need to worry. She was right. It was the right thing to do. And to be there as _his sister_ was precisely the role she desired. She wasn't upset that she'd asked. Not today. Today was different. Today she could put her fears aside, for her brother.

Aly gave her a genuine smile. "I will."

Rhaena let out a loud breath of relief. "Thank you." Extending her hand, Rhaena said. "Come, let's go crown our king."

As they made their way down the hallway, Aly noted the lines of servants eagerly awaiting the coronation. In the short time they had been home, they had quickly taken to Jaehaerys as their king. No doubt relieved that he showed no signs of his predecessor's cruelty. Mother had given them all the morning off so they could watch the coronation.

"Where is he?' she whispered as each of the servants bowed or curtsied as the two princesses made their way down the hall.

"In the throne room, Mother didn't want him to make an appearance until it was time."

Aly placed her hand on her sister's arm. "Can I see him?"

Rhaena shook her head. "We are not permitted to see him either. We're to wait out front. He'll come out once we are in place."

As they neared the open patio doors she could feel her heart begin to race. The sound of the crowd outside grew louder and louder with every step. Her stomach clenched as she wondered, _how could anyone expect to hear Jaehaerys in all that noise?_

Finally, she made her first step onto the patio and the crowd cheered. It was the first time since she was a child that she'd experienced such a scene. She was so young then, but she could remember well the feeling of hearing that crowd erupt when her father stepped forward.

Once they were in place she spied her musicians as they began playing the coronation song. And the crowd got eerily quiet. They knew who was coming. And in that moment, it really dawned on her, just how big this day was. For them, for him. Jaehaerys liked to play it down as being just an unnecessary formality. But she knew better. This day mattered.

When he didn't instantly appear, a low chant of her brother's name began to make its way through the crowd.

Aly began to pick at her fingers and then fidget with her hands. "Where is he, Rhaena? Is something wrong?"

When she went back to picking, Rhaena grabbed her hand. "Stop. That." When Aly pouted her sister cracked a smile and ran her hands through her hair. She loved it when she did that and found herself leaning into her sister's hand. "My, are you impatient? Mother is probably just putting on a show. A little wait is good for dramatic effect."

Aly glanced up at her. "Mother is quite good at drama."

Rhaena smirked. "It is one of her finer qualities." And then they both found themselves giggling. It felt so very good to laugh with Rhaena again.

Finally, mother stepped forward onto the patio and the crowd erupted in cheer. How they loved their Queen Regent. It has been so long since she'd seen mother so formally garbed in her crown and cape. Despite her recent frustrations, she had to admit her mother looked very much like a regal queen.

And then she saw him. In a way she'd never seen him before. Dressed head to toe in black and red silk, her brother's shoulders covered in Father's long, heavy Targaryen cloak. The very size of it made him appear bigger, broader. At least on the outside. But his face looked terrified. _No, not today. Today is your day. Don't be afraid,_ she thought.

His eyes made their way over to where she and Rhaena stood and she did everything she could to give him her best smile. Her warmest and most loving smile.

He gave her a small nod and made his way out the door with the crowd growing more boisterous than ever. Chants of "King Jaehaerys" echoed through around the castle and her brother's face looked completely in awe. She saw him gulp at least thrice. How badly she wanted to hold him then.

Two pages brought out a velvet high back chair for her brother to sit in. He'd never looked so relieved to sit down in his whole life. The musicians finished their song and the crowd fell silent.

As the ceremony began, the septon brought forth an orb and scepter and placed them in each of his hands. Aly tried to calm herself, being so close to a member of the faith. While her uncle Maegor had been crowned by a maester, having no use for the Seven, Jaehaerys had wanted to include them as a token of peace.

Mother motioned for her daughters to come forward. When she reached his seat she saw his hands were shaking, his head was down and his whole body seemed to quiver. She laid her hand gently on his arm, allowing her fingers to gently curl around his wrist. When he lifted his head up he made eye contact and she smiled. And he did too.

The septon finally said, "Jaehaerys, of the House Targaryen, do you accept the responsibility for your position, to protect and care for this realm? Do you promise to put the realm first, above your own needs, to see to it that it's people and lands are its people are safe and well tended?

Jaehaerys looked around at all of them and then nodded. "I do."

The septon motioned to the pages waiting beside them. "Bring forth the crown. The young boy brought her brother's crown, resting on a red pillow, and offered it to her. It had been one of Jaehaerys's few requests for the coronation. That she would be the one to place the crown on his head.

Alysanne felt her breath quicken as she accepted the pillow with both hands. It was only a symbol, she knew that in her mind. But in her heart, she also knew the crown held great power.

The septon continued. Then I, Septon Harlan, as representative of our Holy Order, do now pronounce you, Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, first of his name."

Mother continued and even her normally strong voice wavered. "King of the Andals and the Rhoynar"

Rhaena added, "And the first men."

And then everyone was looking at her. Rhaena reached to hold the pillow so she could grasp the crown with both hands. Holding the gold crown in her hands she admired how simple it was. A thin gold band adorned with seven different gems. It was perfect for him. Humble, with an emphasis on bringing the realm back together.

It was her brother in crown form. Finally, she said as loudly and strongly as she could, "Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Reaching forward she placed the crown on his head and held it there until his pages worked to secure it in his hair.

The septon turned around and face the crowd, shouting, "All hail His Grace. Long may he reign!" And they erupted in cheers.

Placing her hands on his shoulders he bowed his head and exhaled. She gave them a squeeze and he finally raised his head. He didn't say anything for awhile. Just sat there, taking slow deliberate breaths.

He gave her a nod and she almost called him "Your Grace," not to be distant, but because it was his rightful title. Turning her head towards the crowd, Aly listened to the various shouts and then turned back to face him. "My King, your people are calling you."

His eyes darted away as he let out a sharp exhale. He swallowed once more and then handed the regalia over to the septon. She offered him a hand which he accepted gratefully, squeezing it tightly. And then, once he was standing he let go and made his way to the railing.

"Jaehaerys wait," she called after him. When he turned around, ever so slightly for the weight of his cape and crown made quick movements difficult, she added, "I'll come with you."

She didn't know why she did it. It was madness. It was sending the wrong signal to him, and to them. But she wanted to be there for her brother, by his side. So whatever message it sent, she had to accept that being here, with him, was more important.

He smiled then, really smiled. And offered her his hand.

As they made their way to the front, Mother placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her where she was to stop. Jaehaerys had to go the rest of the way alone.

The crowd roared when he neared the edge. "All hail His Grace!" they cheered.

Jaehaerys swallowed again and took in the sight of his people below. He inhaled a deep breath before beginning.

"My good people. I am heartened by your presence, your willingness to travel such distances to participate in the next step of our realm's journey, and for your support.

People of Westeros, I know I am but one man. And I have been given and accepted a great responsibility to ensure your safety, and to help provide each of you the best in life that I can.

In the many months to follow, I hope to visit your lands, learn of your ways, and hear about your concerns. For each and every one of you matter to me. And I have so much to learn about what matters to you.

My biggest hope for us all, is for a long period of peace. Time for you and your families to heal from the scars of war, to rebuild. To hope again for a better life.

I know there are some who have concerns about my age or lack thereof.

Please know I am not doing this alone."

Her brother looked back and all of them before continuing, "I am surrounded by three strong, intelligent, and good-hearted women, two of them former queens themselves, whose counsel and wisdom I cherish most dearly.

The past years have not been kind to most of you," glancing back at his family he added, "nor most of us. I share your pain, and I too am hoping for a better future for us all.

Will you join me in this quest to heal our land? For if you wish to be part of our efforts, you will be greeted with open arms." Pressing his hands down into the railing, he said loudly, "Will you join me, people of Westeros?"

The crowd erupted in a roar of "We will!" "King Jaehaerys!" "First of his Name!" And she thought someone even yelled, "Heal us!"

Jaehaerys looked back at her with a bewildered look on his face. She smiled the widest smile she had in months. He was doing so well.

Then she heard a cry and it said, "Where is the princess? Show us Princess Alysanne?" She couldn't believe it. People really wanted her. No one had ever called for her before.

Her brother looked back and sheepishly offered her his hand. Nodding, as if it were a question, she finally stepped forward, placing her hand into his.

What was she doing? Why? This didn't make any sense. But there was no way to refuse. And in a way, she didn't want to refuse. She wanted to be there for them too. They were her people as well.

Jaehaerys placed a hand on her back to guide her and then wrapped it around her waist to keep her from falling forward when she got dizzy. After months of evading his touch, she was in that moment very grateful for the steadiness it provided.

"Queen Aly!" They shouted.

Alysanne gulped, turning to look into her brother's eyes. "Um…"

Jaehaerys offered her a gentle smile. "It's alright. They like you."

"But...They don't even know me."

Her brother turned her body slightly so they were facing each other. Running a finger along her cheek he said, "They will."

* * *

A/N 34 chapters later Jaehaerys is officially king. What can I say, this is gonna be a long one ;)


	35. Cracked

After a lot of build-up, there's a lot of big moments coming in the next few chapters. This one is no exception.

* * *

 **Cracked**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

48 A.C.

Sleep was evading her once again. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, she finally got up and began pacing the floor, hoping that movement would help sort out her mind which was flush with a million thoughts. The coronation had turned out well. Jaehaerys had overcome his nerves and made his speech. The crowd was pleased, and she got to support him. The way she had wanted to, as his sister. It felt really good to be part of the family again.

But then at the reception, he'd wanted to dance. She knew it was coming. And normally that would have been nice. She loved dancing. She loved dancing with him. But when he held her so close, it reminded of her Jonas, the way he would hold her. It had made her nervous even when Jonas used to do that, and he wasn't her brother.

Despite her request to slow things down, to focus on their friendship, Jaehaerys kept trying to push things forward. Not forcefully, he was always quite gentle, and nervous. He was so very nervous. But he kept making gestures of affection, the way his hands would stroke her back, pressing his cheek to hers when the danced, making comments he probably meant to be romantic, but just came out silly and awkward. Forced. Like he thought it was what he was "supposed" to say.

And she found herself tense, with a strange feeling of…disappointment? That made no sense. Disappointed in what? That Jaehaerys didn't know how to be a lover? Why would she be disappointed in that, when she never wanted him to be one. Not for her anyway.

Or perhaps, disappointed that he kept trying to make this happen even though it was the last thing she wanted. But of course he was. As far as he knew, she just needed time. She was just 'sorting things out'. She was...overwhelmed. What he didn't realize was overwhelmed was really codeword for 'I need to get out of here.'

Was this how it would be for the rest of their lives? A constant push and pull, trying and failing to connect. Trying to re-establish their relationship when they both had such different ideas as to what that relationship should look like.

Still, every time she thought she could relax, he would get too comfortable, make some move, something that confirmed for her she couldn't afford to relax at all. No wonder sleep was eluding her.

 _Crack_

The faint sound of a crack came from the table near the window. The table, permanently lit by candlelight that held her dragon egg.

Aly gasped. _Her_ dragon egg!.

In an instant, all thoughts or worries about her brother disappeared and she jumped out of bed, rushing over to where her egg lay. Peering over the edge of the basket she saw what she had always hoped to see. Her egg was cracked. She couldn't tell if anything was happening in there and now felt the urge to reach over and open it up. She knew better. She'd counseled Jaehaerys on this very thing. The need to let her dragon emerge in its own time. In her own time.

Aly pulled a chair up beside the table and laid her head on it, unwilling to move away again until her baby dragon came into the world.

 _She's coming. I know it._

But when the egg laid still in its basket for what seemed like hours, her fears revved up. What if something's wrong? After all this time, what if she doesn't make it? What if she's been in there too long?

It took hours, but eventually, the egg began to move. And with every jostle, her heart began to race.

"Come on girl, you can do it."

Finally, the shell began to separate itself from the rest and Aly watched in anticipation for the first sight of a body. What would she look like? What color? Would she be green like her egg? Would she be ferocious like Vermithor or sweet like Dreamfyre?

 _Will she like me?_

And then she saw it. The little tiny scaly head of her dragon, using all her strength to poke her head up and out of the shell, with a tiny piece remaining on her nose. The little, tiny beast shook its head around seemingly trying to dislodge the piece of shell. The dragon grunted and finally dipped her head down to knock the shell off on the table.

And Aly saw her face. Her little dragon face. And it was the most beautiful thing Aly had ever seen in her whole life.

And then, her dragon saw her. She'd remember the first moment of eye contact for the rest of her life.

"Hello," she whispered.

At first, the dragon seemed skittish, ducking her head down at the sound of her voice. What must it be like to be a dragon hearing human language for the first time? To go from ages inside a shell to being exposed to all the senses at once?

Aly whispered, "It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm your friend."

Aly slowly moved her hand towards the egg, knowing she couldn't touch her yet, but wanting to give the dragon access to her scent. She moved her finger ever so slowly towards the dragon's head and held it just inches away from her snout.

And the little baby dragon, caught with curiosity, poked her head outward. Moving her nostrils back and forth to inhale her smell.

"Hello there," she whispered, keeping her voice as calm and warm as she could. "It's alright. Take your time. I'm here. I won't leave you."

It took forever. It felt like days, but slowly the sides of the shell began to fall away and her dragon made its way, purposefully towards her hand. Aly's heart was racing in her chest, every part of her mind so completely attuned to what was happening in this very moment. And she could no longer remember anything that had happened before.

The moment the dragon's nose first touched her skin was like magic. A surge of energy, unlike anything she'd ever felt before coursed through her body.

Contact.

Slowly she moved her finger down the dragon's head, and down its body to its tail. Like Vermithor before her, the dragon purred and inched herself closer to Aly's hand.

She had a friend.

She needed a friend.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long."

Aly bent downward and inched her face closer to the dragon's nose, allowing her to nuzzle her nose like a kiss. She giggled, making the dragon jump backward at the sudden noise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. But the dragon didn't seem to mind, she inched closer, nuzzling again and this time when Aly giggled the dragon purred.

She was in love.

She'd never felt so alive in her entire life. It felt so very good to be alive.

And in that moment, she wanted to share this joy with someone. Not just any someone. There was only one who truly needed to know about this. She needed to tell him. But she couldn't.

Sharing this with him now would mean bonding. This would be something they would share the rest of their lives. It would inevitably bring them closer. And under any other circumstances that would be perfect. It would be everything she wanted.

But under _these_ circumstances, it was the worst thing she could imagine.

And then, she could feel some of the joy withering away. Even while her baby dragon nuzzled her finger, nibbling at it to get her attention and then pushing her head up into her palm to get as close as possible.

Even this moment wasn't safe from the dread she felt. Would she never truly enjoy anything again? Would this always get in the way?

* * *

She woke up the next morning with her head on the table, her dragon sleeping silently beside her. As she pushed herself up to standing she wondered what she should do now. And again she wanted to run across the hall and ask Jaehaerys, but she just couldn't. Ringing the bell, she asked her handmaiden to please find Rhaena.

Aly blocked the field of view so she couldn't see her dragon. She didn't want rumors getting around before it was time. "Tell her it's urgent."

When Rhaena arrived, her eyes were wide with panic. "Is everything alright? What's the matter?"

Aly gave her a half smile. "It's alright. I just didn't know what to do."

Rhaena forcefully exhaled. "Aly, when you say something is urgent it better actually be urgent." Apparently, Rhaena was still a little on edge with her.

"It's, it's not an emergency, but I do need your help."

"What?" Rhaena made no effort to hide the annoyance in her voice.

She didn't want Rhaena to be irritated with her now. She so badly needed someone to share her joy. "Come here and look." Aly stepped aside and motioned for her to come forward. "See?"

Rhaena inhaled a breath and a little smile formed on her face. "Oh…yes, I see. When did it hatch?"

"She."

Rhaena chuckled and appeared to relax, running her hand down Aly's hair. "When did _she_ hatch?"

Aly found herself again leaning into Rhaena's hand, savoring the feeling of touch. Touch she could accept without resistance. "Last night. It took forever. I thought she'd never come. But now she's here and she's so beautiful."

Rhaena offered her hand to allow the dragon to sniff it, but the dragon appeared unsure, glancing in Aly's direction.

"It's alright, Silverwing. This is my sister. She has a dragon too." Why she thought the dragon would understand her language she didn't know.

"Rytsas," Rhaena whispered, and then shifted her attention back to her sister. **"** Silverwing, where did you get that name?"

Aly grinned and carefully lifted the dragon's wing to reveal it's silver underside.

"I see, that's lovely. Green and silver. Such a pretty one you are." Rhaena cooed at the dragon like you would a baby, and then returned her gaze up to her sister. Her face now appeared more solemn. "Do I take it you have not shared this exciting development with our brother?"

Aly chewed on her lip and then shook her head. "I can't."

Rhaena frowned. "Why not? What's stopping you?"

"Um..." Aly considered her sister's face. How could she explain in a way Rhaena would understand. She knew Rhaena was trying her best, but still, anytime she tried to explain things to her, Aly just ended up feeling silly. "Nevermind."

Rhaena grabbed her hand and looked at her intently. "Aly, this is what you've been dreaming of your whole life. Why can't you tell him? Of all things, shouldn't this be one thing that supersedes any of your struggles? Jaehaerys will understand."

He would understand. And it would connect them. And therefore she couldn't share it with him.

"When exactly do you plan to tell him?"

She supposed never was not an option. "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it yet."

Rhaena shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You do realize, Silverwing will eventually need to go outside to the dragon pit. You do realize Jaehaerys will discover her then."

Well, now she felt stupid. She hadn't really thought past 'what do I do today?' "I know. I'll tell him."

Rhaena eyed her sadly. "Tell him, Aly. Don't keep this to yourself. Don't ruin something so special because of your fear."

She examined her sister's face closely, wondering if she was referencing something other than her dragon news. Nodding she said, "I will tell him Rhaena. Now, tell me, what do I do with this dragon?"

* * *

But she didn't tell him. She hadn't found a way. She was going to the next morning at breakfast, but Mother started talking about plans for the wedding and she forgot about Silverwing. Retreating her way back into her own shell.

Jaehaerys interrupted Mother, telling her there was no rush and to move on to something different. Mother was not pleased. When he caught her eye he gave her a warm smile and she nodded, but couldn't bring her to speak. The hurt was plain across his face. She knew what he was thinking. That he couldn't do anything right. That he was failing at something so important to him. And she wanted to tell him not to feel bad, that it wasn't his fault. But in a way it was his fault, so she kept silent.

The next day was better, no talk of marriage, just plans for Jaehaerys's first progress as king. That was exciting. And Jaehaerys was excited and nervous which always seemed to quell her own fears.

"Are you going to Dorne?" Aly asked.

Jaehaerys chuckled. "I don't know that the Martell's would be so open. They do not consider themselves part of our kingdom after all."

'Oh," Aly said, disappointed. "I just thought it would be nice there. So warm. The weather had started to cool in King's Landing. A reminder that fall was approaching.

"Maybe it can be arranged. I would love to make peace with them." Jaehaerys laid a hand on her arm. "It's a good idea, Aly."

She didn't mind that kind of touch. In truth, she missed it. The problem of resisting his interest in intimacy was that she wasn't getting much of any form of affection anymore. And she missed that. She'd gotten to the point of requesting longer hair brushing sessions from her handmaid just so she could be close to someone. She hoped they hadn't figured that out or they might think she was strange. "I'll bet they would meet with you if they thought you came in peace. They just don't want people to tell them what to do."

He grinned, "You understand that, don't you."

She nodded. "Yes, I think I do."

Later, when they were walking down the hallway, Jaehaerys pulled her aside. "It's a nice day out. Do you want to go for a ride?"

Riding had been the safe thing they could do together. A way to be together without "being together." She rarely turned him down when he offered. And the weather did look quite nice. "I'd love to," she said. But then she remembered, "Oh, I have to feed…"

Crud. A slip. A reckless slip.

"You have to feed whom?" he asked.

She could have said Rhaenys, but she forgot that she even had a horse. So finally she admitted the truth. "I have to feed Silverwing."

Jaehaerys arched a brow. "Who... is Silverwing?"

Alysanne swallowed, lowering her head and searching the floor as though something there could save her. "My dragon," she mumbled.

His voice lowered. "Your…dragon?" He cleared his throat. Glancing up she saw him shift his eyes to the ceiling. When he finally brought them back down, he said, "Um, when did that happen? When did you become someone who has a dragon?"

She found herself biting her lip so hard she began to taste blood. There was no good way out of this. Finally, she raised her head and looked him in the eyes. He deserved that, didn't he? "The night of your coronation."

Raising both brows he said, "Oh. I see." And then he was silent, shifting his gaze to the wall behind her.

After the silence became too much she finally said, "I wanted to tell you, but….It was your big day. I didn't feel right waking you for something for me. I thought that might be selfish. " It was a lie. She was a terrible, terrible liar.

Jaehaerys moved his jaw around. "Aly, my coronation was two nights ago."

Not only was she a terrible liar, but Jaehaerys was the very best at seeing through her attempts. She sighed. "I know, it just was never the right time. Everything was so busy."

Jaehaerys closes his eyes and sighed. She'd never seen such disappointment on his face before. Shaking his head he said quietly, "Alright Aly. Congratulations on your dragon. I know you've wanted it for a long time."

And without another word, he turned and walked away and she knew she had really and truly messed things up this time.

* * *

Since that time, Jaehaerys no longer tried to make conversation when they were in private. In fact, he rarely made an effort to be with her at all. For awhile that helped her relax. No more fending off his advances, his innocent, but still nerve-wracking advances.

But the longer things cooled, the sadder she felt. Nearly a month had passed since they'd talked and she found herself longing. She longed for connection, to be understood. She longed to be part of something. She longed to be held. And she felt so incredibly guilty about all the flip-flopping she'd done towards him. What could he really be thinking about her? Why was he even still interested? Perhaps he wasn't anymore.

Lately, her mind frequently drifted back to Jonas. She wondered what he was doing. Who he was dancing with. Whether his father was coping with the loss of his son.

And she wondered if Jonas still longed for her.

Now that Jonas was no longer a possibility, she grieved the thought of what she'd lost. She missed his perspective. He saw things differently than she did. He saw her family in ways she had never thought of them. He reminded her that there were other viewpoints to consider other than the ones she was raised with. He challenged her. Often he angered her, but she was glad for it.

Did he still want to kiss her? Did she want to kiss him?

Right now she didn't want to kiss anyone. She was far too sad for that. But she longed for him to hold her in his scrawny arms. And tell her she would be alright.

She wanted to talk to him so badly.

 _I could write him a letter,_ she thought. Yes, that was a brilliant idea. Not a substitute, but an idea nonetheless.

Getting out her best stationary she dipped her quill in ink and proceeded.

* * *

 _Dearest Jonas,_

 _I hope this message finds you well. I miss you. I miss our friendship._

 _I want you to know I haven't forgotten how kind you were to me. I think of you often and hope you are well._

 _How is your family? is your father doing alright? I am so terribly sorry about your brother. He was so brave. There is a statue here that has his name on it. His, along with everyone else who died in battle. I hope you can come see it someday._

 _Are you still racing? Are you still dancing?_

 _It's strange not having you here. I don't think I realized just how much time we spent together until you were no longer with me._

 _I miss you, Jonas. I'm sad without here. Things are happening which I shouldn't describe, but well, I really wish I could come back to Storm's End. It was a happier place. I felt free. I'm not free anymore. I'm not certain I'll be free again._

 _I don't want to make this a sad letter, so I'll end this here. Be well, Jonas. Know that you are missed and appreciated in our capital. Know you are still very valued, even if I can't be there to show you._

 _I miss you so very much._

 _Your friend,_

 _Aly_

* * *

A tear slowly made it's way down her cheek and fell onto the parchment. Rolling it up she affixed it with her seal and wiped away her remaining tears before making her way to the rookery. Handing it to Adam, the man in charge of the ravens, she said, "To Storm's End please." Aly pressed her lips together in order to stave off any further tears. "Please make sure it gets there."

The young man nodded, solemnly, "Of course, Princess."

* * *

Things were quiet at dinner, at least at first. Neither she, nor Jaehaerys or Rhaena said anything. Aerea and Rhalla would quibble with each other and then burst into giggles whenever they were done fighting.

It broke her heart. She and Jaehaerys would do things like that when they were younger. She had so many memories of laughing together. Getting into trouble for laughing at inappropriate times. It seemed so very long ago.

Turning her gaze towards him she noticed he was quietly moving his fork around the plate, not really eating anything. That they had in common. Alysanne had gone down a dress size since arriving in King's Landing. And her handmaidens had grown quite adept at fastening her garments tighter to create a more secure fit.

"Well, this is a quiet group," Mother said, entering the room with Lord Robar. "Are you all tired this evening?"

Rhaena glanced at them and nodded. "I believe so, Mother. Long day."

"Truly? Have I missed something?" Aly didn't buy for a minute that her mother didn't know what was going on. She just didn't want to admit it.

Hating Jaehaerys wasn't sustainable. She loved him too much for that. But hating Mother was not so hard to fathom. It was her fault, truly. None of this would have happened had she betrothed them together. Had she not held firmly to that decision, despite all that had happened since, things could be different. Then again, Jaehaerys hadn't done much to stop it either.

And Rhaena. She tried to be helpful. But she knew, every time they made eye contact that Rhaena was secretly hoping Aly would just get it together and be happy. Want him. Embrace him. So they could all be a happy family.

In their mind, and in her own, she was to blame for all of this. That's what she felt every day when she walked down the halls. Sometimes she even felt like the walls themselves were blaming her. Shaming her for not doing her part. For being selfish. Wouldn't it just be easier if she acquiesce? Marry him, give him children. Then everyone would be happy, wouldn't they?

 _Wouldn't they?_

"May I be excused, Mother?" Alysanne said, pushing her chair back from the table.

Mother eyed her curiously. "Absolutely not. You've eaten nothing. You're getting so thin, Alysanne. You need to eat more. You'll have a hard time carrying a child with no meat on those bones."

The room fell eerily silent as all three of Alyssa's children stared up at her. Not at Aly, thankfully, but at their mother. Even Jaehaerys and Rhaena thought she'd crossed the line. Mother didn't, however, for she asked, 'What?"

There was a surge of adrenaline then, of pure anger, that fueled her. Gave her voice. "We wouldn't want that now, would we Mother?' Alysanne said, standing up from her chair. "I'll eat in my room."

And before Mother could protest she turned around and made her way to the door, letting it slam behind her.

* * *

There were whispers as she made her way down the hall. People were talking. What was wrong with the princess? Was she ill? Why was she acting so strangely?

Her handmaiden followed her into her room, silently assisting her in undressing and preparing for bed.

"Do you think me selfish?" Alysanne asked her.

Marissa flinched, looking up in surprise. "What, Princess?"

Aly looked the girl directly in the eye."You've heard the people talking, I"m sure. What do they say about me?"

The poor girl looks so nervous she might cry. "Nothing, Princess. They say nothing."

Aly sighed, finally realizing the situation she was putting the girl in. "Marissa, you've been with me for some time now. You needn't lie. What are they saying about me? I believe I should know." Alysanne turned around and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You needn't be careful. You are not in any trouble. I'm the one in trouble."

The girl hung her head, but Aly tipped her chin upwards. "This isn't your problem."

Marissa's lip quivered and she bit her lip. "They only say, that you seem troubled. Sad. And a bit angry."

Aly uttered a sardonic chuckle. "A bit?"

Marissa inhaled a deep breath. Exhaling it slowly, as if to procrastinate her response. That was something Aly would do. "There are some who say you've been shouting at your family."

Aly nodded. "They aren't wrong."

"I'm sorry, Princess. I promise I have not said anything. I never share anything that happens between us. I only wish things were better for you. For all of you."

Alysanne eyed her curiously. "What do you mean? Why do you say that?"

The girl seemed surprised by her response. "Well, things have been very sad around here lately. The whole castle is down. And I just wish things were happier for you because that would really help."

"That would help, everyone?" Aly arched an eyebrow. We're back here again. She was responsible for the happiness of the whole castle. Maybe the walls were shaming her.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Just that I wish things would improve for you. You've been so good to me and I hate to see you so troubled."

Aly patted her on the arm. "You can go, Marissa. Thank you for your honesty."

The girl looked terrified. "Have I upset you, Princess? Oh, I've said too much. Please, please forgive me."

The poor girl. What had she been through that would make her so frightened of a twelve-year-old princess? Aly waved her hand to hush her. "You were honest, which is what I asked for. I hold nothing against you."

She looked to protest, to say something further. But she stopped herself. "Alright. Is there anything else you need, a warm bath perhaps?"

"No, I think I'll just feed Silver and go to bed."

Marissa attempted a smile, glancing over at the growing dragon. "She's getting big. How long until she goes outside?"

Aly shrugged. "I'll take her tomorrow. I probably should have taken her already" Noting that her dragon had now outgrown the table and was curling up in her chair. "I just like to have her close. She makes me feel safe."

The girls' face fell again. "Safe?"

Alysanne faked a smile. "A matter of speech."

She nodded. "Alright, well, goodnight, Princess. I do hope you sleep well."

As Marissa made her way out the door Alysanne uttered a defeated sigh. "That is highly unlikely."

* * *

A/N: Rytsas = Hello in High Valyrian

I know, I know, back to troubled Aly. I promise resolution is coming very soon :)


	36. Fire Made Flesh

Well, I've been really bad at updating lately. I've been editing this chapter for at least two months. A little fearful of letting it go.

But here it is. After a long stretch, we've finally made it into 49 A.C.

* * *

 **Fire Made Flesh**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

49 A.C.

"Is the cake to your liking, Princess?" Chef Robert eagerly watched as Alysanne savored the first piece of his cake. "I put in a tad more extract of almond. I know how much you like it."

Aly closed her eyes and uttered a contented moan. "It's delicious." Glancing at the tray that held the rest of the cake she said, "And the decorations are beautiful. Silverwing looks fantastic!"

The chef beamed and motioned for a girl in the corner to step forward. "It is my niece Alyce's fine decorative work you are admiring."

Aly grinned. "Such fine work indeed, Alyce. I do hope we'll get to see more of your creations in the future."

The young girl, probably not much older than Alysanne, smiled broadly. "Anytime, Princess. It was an honor."

Mother cleared her throat before rising from her chair. "Thank you for your service, Chef Robert, Alyce, and all of you for making this a fine occasion. If you wouldn't mind excusing yourselves, it is time for the princess to open her gifts. We'd prefer a little privacy."

As the kitchen staff shuffled out of the room Jaehaerys watched as his sister proceeded to gnaw on her lip. She seemed almost more at ease with the servants than she did around her own family. As the weeks went by she seemed more and more uncomfortable in her own skin. It was obvious she was making an effort just to show up and sit through dinners. And after incessant nagging by Mother for her to eat, Aly seemed to be forcing food down her throat just to avoid unwanted attention. He so hoped that her name day could be different.

Mother approached Aly's seat at the front of the table and laid a box before her. It was small and coated in blue velvet. From its shape, he could only guess it held jewels of some kind. "I do hope you like it, Darling."

Mother was acting differently now as well. She never said anything publicly, but it was clear from the frequent glances between her and Rhaena that she was becoming more aware of the tension going on in the family. Why she never spoke of it, he couldn't guess. He wondered how long this could go on, with everyone just watching while Aly slowly imploded. He'd tried to help, to get her to talk, but she would only toss out an excuse or find a way to excuse herself. Rhaena had tried too, but it seemed lately the two of them were as strained as ever. So today, he wondered if they weren't just trying to get the day over with. Putting on smiles and hoping there would be no outbursts. And it broke his heart because the person he loved the most was falling apart in front of him. And he had no idea how to help her.

Alysanne opened the box slowly, tentatively but when she finally observed its contents, her mouth dropped open. "Mother!" She eyed the contents for a moment and then lifted up a necklace made of blue sapphires. "Mother, it's beautiful. I've…I've never owned anything like this before."

Mother smiled. "You're three and ten now. I thought it was time for you to possess more womanly jewelry. And besides, the color looks so lovely on you." There was warmth in mother's voice that he hadn't heard in awhile. And a hint of pride. He hoped Aly didn't miss it. She seemed to bristle so easily whenever mother spoke. But Mother was sad too. She prided herself on keeping the family together and from what he had seen of her lately, he could tell the realization was setting in that she was failing in that regard.

Aly brought the necklace up to her neck and one of her handmaidens fastened it into place. "Here, Princess," the girl said as she handed her a hand mirror.

Aly bit her lip and with a hint of a smile, she turned her head from side to side to gaze at the jewels. "They're beautiful, Mother. I'll take good care of them, I promise."

Mother chuckled. "I have no doubt. I'm glad you like them."

The two exchanged acknowledging glances, an exchange of surprising sweetness. While Aly continued to run her fingers over the jewels at her neck it appeared that perhaps for today some of her ice was melting.

"Girls, would you like to take Aunt Aly our gift?" Rhaena asked.

The twins giggled as they worked together to lift a box off the floor and set it in front of her. "Here Aunt Aly," Rhalla said, a little less bashfully then when she normally spoke in public. She idolized her Aunt Aly. Perhaps because Aly of late had been quiet too, something Rhalla could relate to.

"I hope you like it," Aerea said, nudging the box closer to her aunt.

Aly gave them both a wide smile, motioning for them to sit down beside her.

"Whatever can this be?" Aly made considerable effort to drag out the process of opening it up, increasing the anticipation of the two younger girls sitting beside her. "When she lifted the top of the box she gasped. "Oh, I wasn't expecting clothing." Slowly she lifted a long light blue dress and held it up in front of her face. "My, this is stunning." Turning towards her nieces she asked, "Did you make this?"

The girls burst into giggles as if it were the funniest question. "I don't know how to sew." Aerea laughed.

Rhalla blushed. "I didn't make it Aunt Aly. Mummy had it made for you."

Aly looked up at her sister and smiled. "It's beautiful, Rhaena. Thank you."

Rhaena returned a close-lipped smile and nodded. "It will look quite nice with your new jewels."

Aly nodded. "It will indeed."

Jaehaerys fidgeted in his chair, clutching at the box in his hands. Every time he approached her he wasn't sure who, or what he'd find on the receiving end. But he couldn't help feeling a little excited that his gift might make her smile. He couldn't help hoping it would be her favorite. Clearing his throat, he stood up and made his way over to her seat. "I hope you get good use from it. "

He watched as she swallowed and exhaled slowly. Clearly nervous, but trying not to appear so.

When she opened the box, she inhaled a breath. "Oh."

"Do you like it?" Jaehaerys asked, watching Aly run her hands along the leather seat of the harness he'd had made for her. "I had them weave in green and silver along the edge to match Silver's scales.

Aly lifted the harness into the air. "It seems quite heavy."

He nodded. "It should be very sturdy. Very safe."

She smiled. "It's lovely. That was thoughtful of you. Thank you." She bit her lip again. "Do you think she'll be ready to ride soon?"

Jaehaerys chuckled. "Well, has she flown yet, by herself I mean?" He tried to ignore the fact that him not knowing the answer to the question was a further reflection of the status of their relationship. When Vermithor was learning to fly he had kept Aly up-to-date every day. She had insisted on it and made an effort to go down to see his dragon regularly to observe his progress. How different things were now. Jaehaerys didn't even lay eyes on Silverwing until Aly brought her down to the dragon pit.

She shook her head. "No, her wings are getting stronger, but she hasn't learned how to propel herself up yet."

He nodded. He remembered the feelings of uncertainty, wondering how long it would be before he could call himself dragonrider. "It'll happen. Just give it time. One day Vermithor just leapt into the air when I wasn't expecting it."

"Alright," Aly nodded. "I've waited a long time to meet her. I suppose I can wait a little longer."

As Aly returned her gaze to the harness, he wanted to say that soon they could fly together. That they could race each other. Challenge his sister's competitive nature. But right now, he doubted that would get him more than a polite nod or a "yes, Your Grace." So he only said, "It'll happen.

And then Aly looked him directly in the eyes. "Thank you, for the gift, Jaehaerys. I will cherish it."

He could see she was getting emotional. He hadn't wanted to make her cry. And she wasn't, crying that is. Over the recent months, Aly had learned how to master her eye muscles to prevent the release of tears. But along the way she had also become a little tougher, a little harder, a little icier. Seeing her get emotional at his gift was a small reminder that there was still a remnant of the old Aly in there. And that gave him hope.

"Happy Nameday, Aly. I hope this year will be good to you."

* * *

Marissa," Jaehaerys asked when he entered Aly's room. "Do you know where my sister has gone? I was going to help her put the harness on."

The handmaiden curtsied. "Good evening, Your Grace. Princess Alysanne is outside in the dragon pit."

"Oh, perfect." He nodded and said, "Thank you." And then took off without another word. He remembered the day Aly had supported him when he climbed aboard Vermithor's strong back for the first time. How nervous she was, but how excited about his big moment. He'd longed for her to have this day in return.

The sound of his sister crying found him before he caught sight of her. His heart sunk at the sound of it. _Not today. It's her name day._ She seemed in better spirits before. Couldn't she have at least one day free of sadness?

He found her down below in the dragon pit, nestled beside Silverwing. Her body curled up in the crook of her dragon's neck. Vermithor was lying beside them, casually licking Silverwing's snout.

Since Silverwing had joined him down in the dragon pit, his dragon seemed committed to nurturing his new friend. He was rarely more than a few feet from her side. It wasn't entirely clear how Aly's dragon felt about his persistent attention. But there had been several times when Jaehaerys had come down to feed him and found them walking around the pit together, with Silver walking slowly behind him. He was fairly certain Vermithor was slowing his pace so she could keep up with her much shorter legs. Or maybe he was just projecting himself on his dragon.

"Silver, why can't you grow? I've waited so long for you. And now I need you to grow strong so we can go far away from here." She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe?' Jaehaerys hadn't intended to speak, but the words came against his will. He regretted it immediately as she jerked her body upward, jumping to her feet and backing away. Silverwing grunted in disapproval.

Aly swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought perhaps I could help you with the harness." And then he realized when he looked at Silver again, that his gift was already in place. "But I see that you didn't need my help."

She shook her head. "No, I did it myself."

He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Alright, do you want me to check it, to make sure it's secure?" He uttered a nervous chuckle. "I don't want you falling off on your first ride."

Aly huffed. "You don't think I'm capable of checking it on my own?"

"Hey," he held his hands up in protest. "Easy. I was just trying to be helpful."

Aly hung her head down, kicking her feet at the leaves on the ground. "Sorry. I just wanted to do something on my own."

"Alright," he took a step forward and remembered what had prompted him to speak in the first place. "Are you not safe here, Aly? Are you in danger? Why are you so eager to get away?

Her mouth dropped open in something akin to shock. Clearly, he'd said something wrong. It seemed that was all he was capable of lately. "What?"

"You know why! How can you even ask that?"

"What? I simply asked if you were in danger. If so, no one has informed me of it. If someone is threatening you I need you to tell me so I can be rid of them."

An intense gaze filled her eyes before she hung her head, shaking it. "Anyone?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You'd get rid of anyone who had threatened me?"

Jaehaerys nodded, noting the feel of the deep, pounding beats of heart as he waited for her reply. How could he possibly not know of any threat to her? "Of course I would. Who? Who is it, Aly?"

When she lifted her head he was taken aback. Her eyes stared right into him; her face was flush and nostrils flaring. He couldn't help but notice how dragon-like she was at that moment. "You. You are the one who threatens me."

Jaehaerys jaw dropped as he felt feel his skin grow cold and his defenses rise. "How? What did I do?"

She stood there, chest rising and falling dramatically and she kept her eyes drilled towards him. "You became king."

He shook his head in disbelief. Disbelief that this was a conversation they were actually having right now. "How is that my fault? I didn't ask for this. Do you think I asked for this?"

Her eyes grew even colder. Where in the world was this coldness coming from? "Didn't you?'

The coolness of his skin was replaced by the warmth of his own anger. How could she possibly blame him for becoming king? She'd seen all that he'd gone through. How could she forget that? "What are you talking about?"

"Did you, ask for me? To marry me?"

It took a second for it to register. And then it started to make sense. At least a little. Though the nastiness of her anger did not. "No, I had nothing to do with it. Mother did that of her own accord."

Her face softened a bit, her breathing slowing to a normal pace. "Oh. I thought when you didn't protest that you had…"

He found his lips moving before he could attempt to stop them. "Aly," he interrupted. "I didn't request your hand..." He really should shut up now, but the words were flowing without his consent. "...but if she had asked... if she'd asked me who I wanted. I would have chosen you."

The way she stepped back and the look on her face, was enough of a rejection to know she wasn't pleased. And she didn't feel the same. "So I was right. You are the reason why things are so messed up. Because…" she closed her eyes and inhaled a tortured breath, "...because you want me."

Jaehaerys found himself helplessly nodding. What could he say? It was the truth. There was no one he wanted more than her.

She stood there silently, taking a few quiet steps backward, as if needing to create physical space between them. As if the emotional distance she was creating wasn't enough. Finally, she shook her head. "I can't do this, Jaehaerys. Whatever this is, whatever it is you want this to be. I just can't. When Silverwing grows, I'd like permission to get away from here, for a while." She fumbled for words, and he could see from the pain on her tortured face that she'd been pondering them for some time. "I don't think I can survive here."

His jaw fell open, unable to fully interpret her words. "Because of me? Because I want to marry you?"

Aly nodded. "Because everyone wants me to marry you."

The meaning of her words settled into his spirit. It hurt. It hurt terribly. He tried to pretend it didn't. But he couldn't. How could he not take it personally? The thought of marrying him made her want to run away. Jaehaerys resisted the urge to look away. "And you don't."

She lifted her head and stared him right in the eye. "No, I don't want to marry you."

Jaehaerys found himself frozen, only capable of taking short, labored breaths. And those old feelings of bitterness that he hadn't felt in some time, crept their way back in. "Well, at least you're being honest. Is that what all this has been about? The sulking? The crying? All because you don't want to marry me?" The words came out with more bite than he would have preferred. Except he was pretty sure he'd been storing up that bite for a while now.

She nodded. "Do you have any idea what it's been like for me? Being forced to sit in small council meetings while those men discuss my moons blood and your need for heirs. To see Mother and Rhaena's looks whenever they are disappointed that I'm not more compliant. That I'm not doing my part. For the way they look at me as though I'm the reason why this family is in trouble. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that I am completely, and utterly alone? That I don't matter to anyone at all."

Jaehaerys's jaw dropped even further, as wide as it could go. She'd crossed the line and he no longer felt the need to protect her feelings. "Are you joking? Don't matter at all? Have you forgotten that I risked my life multiple times to make sure you were safe? How much sleep I've lost worrying about you? How could you possibly say such a thing?"

Aly narrowed her gaze and stared a line straight through him. "There are something's worse than death, Jaehaerys."

The words nearly knocked him off his feet. He shuddered at the implication. His mother had said the same thing to him once. He was well aware. That was the very reason he had done all he had. To save her from a fate worse than death. And now she was turning against him. "Like marrying me? That's worse than death. Is that really how you feel, Alysanne?"

She stared at him, her face turned to hardened stone. Unwilling to acknowledge his hurt. "Yes."

His eyes became wet with tears, but his mouth was full of anger. He let out a wicked sounding chuckle. "When did you become so hateful? What happened to you, Aly? I don't even recognize you anymore."

Her chest rose and fell in short breaths and her face softened a bit as tears began to fall. "I came home. And instead of starting a new life, I felt like everything I knew of life ended. At least at Storm's End, I got to explore, I got to live, I got to have adventures. Here I came home to be in chains."

Normally, seeing her sad would rev up his love for her, but he could feel nothing of the sort at this moment. "So I risked my life in battle for nothing. Is that what you're saying?"

"I…."

"Would it have made it easier if Maegor had killed me like he wanted to? Would your life be much better if Maegor had remained king and you no longer had to deal with me? If I was no longer a threat to you?"

"I…no…" she looked around, confused. Probably looking for a fiery comeback. When she couldn't find one she stomped her foot she screamed, "Stop turning my words against me!"

There was a violent stare down where neither of them spoke. It came to an end when Vermithor uttered a deep, angry growl, baring his wide teeth and inched his way closer to Silverwing and to his sister. Jaehaerys could hear his heart pounding in his ears, the sound drowning out any chance of sensible thought as memories of a previous dragon threat played through his mind.

'Everyone is worried about you, Jaehaerys. Mother, Rhaena, even some of the servants are whispering about how my behavior is affecting you. How hard it is for you. And no one seems to care how hard it is for me. So don't ask me to feel sorry for you."

"I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me. I'm asking you to acknowledge that you are not the only person going through things!"

Aly paused seemingly taking his words. When she spoke again, her voice was calmer but no less resolute. "Do you know what happens when I try to consider your feelings? Because I have. I have tried. Numerous times. And then Rhaena will come into my room, to tell me how you were feeling, that you needed cheering. How worried she was for you."

"I didn't ask her to do that, Aly. I asked for the opposite. I asked her to leave you alone."

"Well, she didn't. Mother didn't. No one left me alone. And the only way I could find a moment's peace was to hide in my room. But even there I couldn't have peace because my mind wouldn't let it. Jaehaerys I can't get a break no matter what I do and it's breaking me."

Vermithor's growl deepened as he moved slowly closer to her. "Aly…." He forced his voice to calm down in hopes it would calm his dragon. But he only inched closer. And Silverwing returned the growl, now baring her own much smaller set of teeth. "Aly, we should…" he began, unable to turn his eyes from his grouchy dragon. He didn't like the feel of things.

"I know I can be selfish, Jaehaerys. And I'm not proud of it. But it's the only way I can find to protect myself because no one else is going to."

That caused him to snap his attention back to her. "No one else is going to? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Do you know how many times I've tried to protect you?"

"That doesn't help."

"What? Why?" He was getting furious again.

"Because it only makes me feel more guilty. Because you are such a good person. And anytime you would be kind I would just feel even more awful about it."

As had been the case for the past year, she was confirming what he already knew. That he could do nothing right by her anymore. Finally, he threw his hands up in the air. " _Then what in seven hells do you want me to do?"_

Vermithor let out such an evil sound, a low, rumbling, growl so loud it made the ground shake. "Vermithor…" his voice sounded shaky. "Calm down boy."

He did not calm down. He only stepped forward. When his sister made eye contact he realized she was not aware of the danger. "Oh…." Aly began to pant.

"Please, walk this way, Aly. Slowly. Don't run. Just calmly walk this way."

Then he heard the sound of Silverwing's higher pitched growl as she began to rise from the ground. What could tiny Silverwing possibly hope to accomplish against Vermithor's fury? She was only a fourth his size and much more meek.

"No…I can't leave her. He'll eat her. She's only mad because of me. He's only mad because of me."

 _Oh no…not this again._

"Aly, please, they are picking up on our anger. If you step away maybe they will both settle down." Surely his dragon wouldn't dare attack Aly. He adored her. But the way he was growling, and the way his back was arched Jaehaerys wasn't so certain about anything now. And perhaps he was just hallucinating, but he could swear a hint of red warmth was visibly growing in his dragon's belly. He looked again and gulped. He wasn't hallucinating. "Aly, please."

But his sister was much too stubborn to obey. She shook her head and moved her body in front of Silverwing and directly in front of Vermithor's mouth. "I won't let him hurt her. She's just trying to protect me."

Jaehaerys could feel his body falling into a panic. How could he possibly get her away now?

Grrrr," Vermithor growled and then snorted, tossing some sort of foul fluid onto his sister's face. She did not flinch.

Aly lowered her voice, just loud enough for him to hear. "Some people say they are fire made flesh. And so are we. So maybe I wouldn't burn."

Jaehaerys shuddered. "Our brother would disagree."

His sister's eyes fluttered towards his in realization. "Oh."

"Aly, please come to me. He won't hurt her once you're away. He probably thinks you're threatening me."

A painful look of resolve crossed her face then. Painful for him, because he knew she had a plan that did not involve coming to safety. He watched as his sister turned back towards her dragon and leaned forward to give her a kiss. "I'm sorry, Silver. For making you mad. I never meant to put you in danger." Silver cocked her head to the side as though confused. Aly nuzzled her nose before turning to face Vermithor. Why was he still fuming? They had both quieted down and the tension between them had eased. Jaehaerys only wished he understood his own dragon better. He was responsible for this, for what happened to her.

"I'm sorry, boy. We used to be such good friends. And now I've made an enemy of you too. I'm sorry I've upset you. Please don't hurt her for my mistake."

"Aly…" the words weakly made it past his lips.

Vermithor moved a step forward, his teeth still showing.

From where he stood he could see his sister swallow a big gulp. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. When she opened her eyes again the dragon's nose was inches from her face. Jaehaerys wasn't sure when he stopped breathing, but it seemed there was no point in doing so now. If Aly died he would too. There would be no point in going on. He found strange comfort in the thought of running into the same fiery flames. It was the only solution that could bring him any peace. That if he couldn't save her, he could die with her.

And he'd never have to know a life without his Aly.

Alysanne bowed her head slightly, averting her eyes from the dragon's head. When she spoke, it wasn't completely clear who she was speaking to. To him, his threatening dragon, or herself. "I get mad sometimes. And…" a tear rolled down her cheek. "Sometimes I say things that hurt people." She turned her head towards him, with tears now streaming down her face. "People I love. And sometimes the anger takes over and I forget what I'm even angry about."

Vermithor was breathing loud, rumbling breaths in her face. He was so, so very close. But Aly kept her gaze on him. "I'm sorry Jaehaerys. I'm sorry for what I said and how I've hurt you. I won't say I didn't mean it, because some of it I think I did. But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just so sorry that I've caused you pain. I'm sorry I'm taking everything out on you. I know that this wasn't all about you. It was probably more about everyone else. But I just…" she struggled for words. "I'm sorry."

He was so focused on her tears that he didn't even recognize the ones streaming down his own face. "I love you, Aly."

She smiled then, the faintest of smiles. "I love you too."

The grunt of his dragon broke up their moment and he could see Silverwing was beginning to stand once again.

And then his sister did the strangest thing. She curtsied. A slow, elegant and low curtsy, submitted before his bronze beast. But when she did it moved her head even closer to his mouth and Jaehaerys couldn't decide whether to scream or to vomit.

When a low rumble made its way past Vermithor's mouth, Alysanne remained still. He could barely hear her, her voice was so quiet, but the words that he could actually hear would remain forever etched in his mind. "If to die is what I must in order to atone for the harm I've caused. Then I am willing to die."

It didn't even make any sense. How could she possibly think she deserved to die? If anything he should be the one in her place. He kicked himself at the realizations that came now, only now, when he had no choice but to face it. Aly….she was just a pawn in this game. She might be a princess, but she had no real say in her future. But he was a king. He could make or change any rule he wished. Why? Why had he allowed his desires to lead to this? His stubborn refusal to let her go. He had known she wasn't comfortable. But he'd never allowed himself to believe she really didn't want this. He'd hoped that she would change her mind. Warm up to the idea. Warm up to him.

He had brought her to this. And now, as his sister faced her fate, he realized the most painful lesson of all. It was his fault, and he should be the one to save her. He should make the sacrifice. But he couldn't. Any move on his part could mean her life if he even remotely angered his very tense dragon. Everything in this situation seemed to be hanging on a thread. And only Alysanne could save herself.

As his mind reentered the scene Jaehaerys noted the total silence. Vermithor was breathing quietly, Aly remained bowed in submission. Even Silverwing seemed caught up in the awe, having lowered her body back to the ground, nuzzling her mistress's hand.

Finally, Aly appeared to grow tired of waiting and raised her head slightly, and slowly to meet Vermithor's eyes. She swallowed and lowered her eyes again. "I'm ready."

Jaehaerys remained still, in utter helplessness as tears rolled down his face. He couldn't even bring himself to close his mouth. The scene was so utterly ridiculous he could hardly grasp what was happening. What was about to happen.

Or what happened next. Vermithor took one small step forward, opened his jaws and proceeded to draw one long lick of his tongue along his sister's face, effectively cleaning off whatever substance he had excreted on in it before.

And then, his sister giggled. The most perfect sounding giggle he'd ever heard. A sound he hadn't been privy to in he didn't know how long. It was so completely out of place, but even so, the sound caused his terrified heart to melt.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one, for Vermithor proceeded to nuzzle her face gently, using his nose to lift her chin upward. And at that moment Jaehaerys finally saw himself in his own ferocious beast. As the dragon stared into her eyes, he watched as his sister slowly raised her hand upward to stroke his nose. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Will you forgive me?"

And then his silly, unpredictable dragon seemingly turned into a puppy, nuzzling his nose against her hand and grunting in a more contented manner. Aly giggled again. "Oh Vermithor, you do love attention don't you." She stroked his nose and moved her other hand up to caress the side of his head. "Raqiros?"

Vermithor nuzzled her head again, a little too strongly as he nearly knocked her over, though he was fairly certain it was meant to be an affectionate answer.

"Vermithor…." Jaehaerys finally spoke up and lifted his hands gently, seeking permission to approach.

His dragon's eyes popped open and jerked towards him, again nearly knocking into his sister who was thankfully agile enough to move out of the way.

Jaehaerys slowly made his way to the three of them, girl and beasts, extending his hands with open, submissive palms. Vermithor shifted his body to greet him and then lowered his body in his own form of submission. "Good, good boy." Jaehaerys ran his hands along his dragon's head. He lowered his head to whisper in this dragon's ear. "It is I who need forgiveness."

Turning around to face his sister he took in the sight of her tear-stained face, her eyes looking up at him with such a beseeching manner. Jaehaerys slowly reached a hand toward her shoulder. "Aly…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jaehaerys. I…"

Moving one finger to her lips he whispered, "Shhh." He opened his arms, inviting her into them. For just a moment she was tentative, but then she fell into them with reckless abandon.

"I am sorry. I've been such a brat. Oh, Jaehaerys. Can you forgive me for how I've hurt you?"

He didn't want to push her away, not now when she was finally in his arms again. But he had to. Pushing her away gently, he said sternly "Stop. This is not your time to apologize."

"What? But I hurt you. I avoided you. I've said such angry things."

"Haven't we both? Said angry things, I mean. I don't think I've ever said such angry things as I did tonight. Aly, I see it now. I see the position you've been in. How unfair it is. I see how lost you've become in the midst of our family's return to the throne." Jaehaerys pulled her back towards him. "Oh, Aly. I am the one who should be sorry. I am the king. I could have stopped it. I could have spared you all this pain." He bit his lip, allowing what he'd known for a while to settle in. "But I didn't, because to stop it would have meant letting you go."

She slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. Her response was only to bite her lip. And he saw again just how powerless she was.

"I've been selfish, Aly."

Aly twisted her lips around in thought and then finally nodded. "We both have. I in my desire for freedom and you in your desire for me." She glanced around at the two silent dragons sitting in observation of them. Jaehaerys noted that Vermithor had settled closer to Silverwing's side, casually licking her face. Silverwing returned his affection with a playful peck. Apparently, they were friends again.

"Yes, I suppose we both were. But, please let me claim responsibility for my part. Aly, my love for you had led me to make foolish decisions. Rather than listening to you, I listened to mother who has her own ambitions. I know she means well, but her mind is on our security and she is missing much of what has happened between us. But I listened just the same because I wanted so badly for her plan to work."

His sister's eyes flared briefly at the mention of their mother but calmed down when he placed a hand on her cheek. "Aly, I love you. With my whole heart. And I cannot allow my own desires to continue to hurt you any longer."

Her mouth fell open slightly and she cocked her head to the side. "What are you…what are you saying?"

Jaehaerys exhaled slowly, knowing that it had to be said. But also knowing that once he said it he couldn't take it back. "I will grant you your freedom. I will break the betrothal."

She swallowed a deep gulp. "But…then… you…"

"I must marry. And soon. But I will find someone else." He swallowed. "Someone who does wish to marry me and have my children." Stroking her cheek he added. "My position requires it of me. But not of you. At least not yet."

She seemed stuck in shock, swallowing a few times before speaking. "But…you love me. What will you do? Will you be happy? Jaehaerys it doesn't seem fair…"

He chuckled, marveling at how confusing her words were. "Aly," he ran the tip of knuckle down her cheek. "I am giving you the freedom you seek. Please, please take it. I want that for you. You've lived so much of your life in captivity, in exile. I want you to have a say in your future. I want you to live."

"But…you have too. Why should I have my freedom if you don't?"

It was so strange, how confident he felt in this moment while she was so utterly flustered. He so badly wanted her to celebrate this new freedom, for in truth, after getting the words out he hadn't felt so light in such a long time. "Aly, I am making this choice of my own volition. No one, other than me has played a part. In fact, no one is likely to support me in this, other than I hope, you. This is my way of making my own choice too. Please, don't fight me in this."

Her eyes moved around his face, lips pursed together in thought. "You mean it? This is really what you want? It doesn't seem…"

"Fair? What is fair? Aly, this is what I want. It brings me such freedom in my heart to grant you your own." Cupping her face in his hands. "I _Love_ you, Aly. And I need your friendship. Without it, I won't survive. And if, in order to maintain that friendship I need to let you go as my consort, then I am so willing to do so."

She just stood there, nodding her head gently, seemingly contemplating his words. It took awhile, but after a moment she lifted her hands upward, placing one on each side of his face and looked him directly in the eye. Letting out a deep sigh she said, "Jaehaerys, I have never loved anyone more than I love you right now." Reaching her arms round his neck she squeezed him tightly. And then she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Obviously this development is taking things off canon. It's all for a purpose which hopefully will become very clear in the next few chapters.

Raqiros = friend in High Valyrian


	37. New Beginnings

Thank you to everyone who has stuck around despite my extended time away from this story. I have at least 6 of the next chapters written, I just keep getting caught up in editing.

So, now we are entering Act 2. This chapter features the aftermath from the previous nights dramatic event.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

New Beginnings

49 A.C.

Exhausted.

That's how she felt when her eyes finally opened the next morning. The first morning of her freedom.

Not a bad kind of exhausted. But the weight of the past year, the tension with her family and fighting with her brother, not to mention her near-death experience by dragon fire the day before, had definitely taken its toll on her body.

"Uhhh," Aly moaned, rolling over in bed. Could she just stay in bed today? Could she just lay here and 'be' for a while? Certain the answer was no, she gradually pushed herself up with a groan and made her way to the closet.

What to wear? What to do with this new feeling of freedom? Suddenly, clothing seemed to matter. She had choices. Choices she wanted to make.

Settling on a soft yellow gown, she dressed and sat down at her dressing table to fix her hair. She cringed at the sight of her face. _Is that really what I look like?_

For the first time she could see just how lean she had gotten. Her face looked gaunt, and the dark circles under her eyes looked ghastly. And all the swelling from the previous night's tears didn't help her appearance at all.

Ringing the bell, she was grateful when Marissa quickly appeared. "Can you please make me look presentable? I'm not sure I can do it by myself."

Marissa smiled. "Of course, Princess. I see you dressed on your own."

"Oh." _I hope I haven't offended her_. "I'm sorry. I just enjoyed putting it on myself. It's a new day."

The relief on her handmaiden's face was almost entertaining. And also a little concerning. Serving as a reminder that her behavior of late had impacted more than just her brother. It was a strange thing, realizing there were other people counting on your happiness. And a little sickening when they felt their employment depended on it.

"Marissa?" she asked.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I hope you know, I consider you a good friend."

Her handmaiden's dark eyes widened. "Oh…that's, well…"

Aly reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you very much. There are many people in this castle that I don't quite trust. I don't dislike them per say, but well, I realize they are hoping to gain from my... our approval."

When she thought about it, she realized she couldn't really blame them. Being favored by the royal family could mean a great deal. It just made it hard to know how people really felt about her and not just her family name. Looking at her handmaiden she noticed the girl was swallowing and appeared speechless. "What I mean to say is, I realize that by nature of your position, that is, the fact that you work for me, it might not be clear how I see you. So, I just wanted you to know that I truly enjoy your presence and have always appreciated knowing that what is said in here does not make it outside these doors. And I hope that in the future, should you choose to continue your work here, that I can return the favor. If you'd allow me, that is."

Marissa blushed and then quickly composed herself. Even though Marissa was only a few years older than her, she often felt much more mature. But she never treated her like she was a little girl, and she never acknowledged thinking of her princess as immature, even though Aly knew in reality, she could be. With a smile Marissa said, "I'm glad, Princess. It is truly an honor to serve you. You've been quite good to me."

"Have I?" Aly asked. She couldn't remember much of the past year other than sulking. The longer she was awake today the more she realized how unpleasant she had been.

Marissa's smiled widened. "Oh yes." The girl blushed profusely, "Was it not you who arranged for my meeting with Lord Tully's son?"

"Edmyn?" Aly giggled, having forgotten about arranging their rendezvous. That was before her own betrothal, before things had taken a turn. "See, if I was a better friend I would have inquired about how that went." Aly's eyebrows raised as if to say, 'I'm asking now.'

Marissa bit her lip and uttered a nervous giggle. "We've been seeing each other for some time now. I think… I think he may be asking for my hand soon."

Aly gasped. "Marissa," she squeezed her hand tighter. "That's wonderful." A moment later it dawned on her that she might be losing her newly anointed friend. "Does that mean you'll be moving to the Riverlands?"

Marissa shook her head. "No, no, your brother gave him a position here."

"Oh." A wave of gratitude passed over here as she realized Jaehaerys's kindness had preserved yet another of her friendships. "I'm glad."

Marissa motioned for her to turn around. "Princess, let's see if we can get more color on your cheeks."

Aly shifted turned her body so she was facing her squarely. "It's Aly. You don't have to call me Princess. Just Aly."

"Aly," Marissa tried it on for size. "Alright, let's get you ready for the day, Aly."

When she was done she still looked gaunt, but more lifelike. Only food was going to help in that regard. Making her way down the hallway she pondered what the chefs would have for breakfast. She could almost smell it wafting its way down the hallway, though she was pretty sure she was imagining that. Still, food had taken on a most magical quality. Everything felt just a little bit more alive today.

But as she made her way to the dining room her magical moment was broken up by the sound of raised voices.

"Jaehaerys, what has gotten into you? You can't possibly be serious! Why would you set her aside?" It was hard to tell whether Mother was more frightened or angry. Maybe a little of both.

 _Oh,_ she thought. _He's doing it now. Not wasting any time with breaking the news._ Suddenly the reality of the morning settled in with a thud in her chest. While she had been picking out dresses, her brother, in his selflessness was braving their Mother.

Jaehaerys's voice remained calm and steady. More steady then he had sounded for weeks. "I know what I'm doing, Mother. It is the right thing decision."

"For whom?" Mother's voice grew shrill. "You can't do this, you have no idea the ramifications!"

"Aly." When she turned around she found Rhaena standing behind her, staring at her intensely. "What are you doing?"

The look was receiving was unsettling. It was a Mother kind of look, not a Rhaena kind of look. "I…I heard shouting. "What is going on?"

Rhaena exhaled a deep sigh. "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be listening to this."

"To what?"

Rhaena cocked her head towards her, raising a brow as if to say 'are you serious?' "You know what."

She did know. And apparently, Rhaena was in on the news as well. Had Jaehaerys discussed it with her before breaking the news to mother?

"This is hard for him, Aly. I've already tried to stop him."

That took her aback. "W-Why?"

Rhaena hung her head and began tapping her foot on the floor. Rhaena was very agitated this morning. "Because I think it's a mistake. For both of you."

It was like her sister had missed out on everything that had transpired before. Like she hadn't been the one holding Aly together since the betrothal. How could she not see how much better this was? "It's not a mistake. Last night, for the first time we finally heard each other. We had a terrible fight, but it was the first time in a long time we were on the same page. It was the right thing. We can be friends again. Rhaena, things can be better!"

The hope in her voice was surprising even to her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this hopeful. And still, the discordant look on her sister's face quickly soured any moments of joy she was experiencing.

Rhaena sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I'm glad you're feeling better. And I'm glad you've talked. Truly, I am. But I think it would be best if you went back to your room. Until this is over."

After months of secluding herself, Rhaena was now encouraging her to go back into hiding? "Why? I was going to get breakfast." She felt like she hadn't eaten in months.

Rhaena shook her head. "I don't think you want to be in the dining hall when Mother finally gets there. She's not going to be pleased."

The shouting had continued, mostly by Mother, as her brother was maintaining his calm as best she could hear. Maybe Rhaena was right. A part of her felt like she should stay, hear what he was enduring…for her. But the other part felt like she was intruding.

Rhaena's words echoed in her head. _This was difficult for him._ She swallowed hard. Of course it was. Of course. While she had gotten what she wanted, Jaehaerys had chosen to give what he wanted up. Things weren't equal now; things just shifted in her favor. No, listening to this would be wrong. She could at least give him his privacy.

Aly finally nodded. "Will you tell him to come by when it's over? I don't want him to think I'm avoiding him if I'm not at breakfast."

Rhaena nodded and her face softened. "Yes, I will tell him."

A surge of emotion ran through her watching her sister's glum expression. "Rhaena, this is a good thing, I promise. it would mean so much if you could be happy for us."

Her sister sighed and hung her head down towards the floor. "I'll try." When she lifted her head she managed to look Aly in the eye and said, "Perhaps after I get over being so sad."

* * *

A little while later she heard her brother tap on the door. "Aly?"

She rushed over to fling it open, but halted when her hand hit the knob. What if the news was bad? What if he was feeling blue?

After opening the door she saw he was smiling. Not a broad happy smile, but a soft, gentle one.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." Pulling the door opened she welcomed him in. "How are you?"

Jaehaerys sighed, hanging his head. And Aly braced herself for what was to come. When he raised his head, he also opened his arms, "Please, I'm in need of a hug."

She quickly threw her arms around his waist, burrowing her head into his chest. "Are you alright?"

Her brother gave her a tight squeeze and said, "It's done." He said, running his hands down her back.

Aly glanced up to see how he was really doing. He appeared at peace. And he also appeared exhausted. "Are you alright?" she repeated. "I heard the shouting."

"Oh, I didn't realize." He gazed at her, gnawing on his lip. And then he nodded. "I'm alright. That was rough. Mother was none too pleased. But, it's done. We can move forward. All of us."

Aly buried her head in his chest again and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you. Jaehaerys. I know this isn't easy for you. And I'm so very thankful. I will never forget this. I love you so much."

She felt the tension in his chest lighten a bit, as he rested his head on hers. "I love you too. Perhaps we should have done this sooner."

"Let's not do that, alright? Can we just go forward? Can we just be happy again?" She grimaced, realizing that might be insensitive. The rules of this…new arrangement were rather unclear. Lifting her head so she could look into his eyes she asked, "Do you think that is possible. For you, I mean?"

He inhaled a deep breath, a contemplative look on his face. "I hope so. I'm not sure exactly what that kind of happiness looks like. But I'm willing to give it a try."

That kind of happiness. The kind where he would need to be happy without her. She felt her heart sink at the truth of that matter settled in. That despite the peace on his face, he was most likely still hurting. "Well," she took one of his hands; "Perhaps we can start by working on our friendship. I mean it. Spending more time together. Like we used to. Would you like that?"

He tightened an arm around her waist and whispered, "I would indeed."

And then a grim realization set in. "What do I say to Mother?"

He chuckled, laying his head on top of hers. He was really the perfect height to do so. "I made her promise not to speak to you about it. She's not to ask you what happened, not to pressure you or bully you."

She gulped. "What did you tell her, about your reason? About what happened? "

He exhaled. "Only that you and I had spoken and we decided mutually that it was better for us to remain close friends, but not to be married. I made it clear that this was a mutual decision and that you and I were both content with it."

"And what did she say?"

Her brother twisted his lips around in a frown. Or rather the kind of look you give when you're trying not to frown. He was softening the blow. "I don't think you want to know."

Not soft enough. Her stomach turned. "Probably not, but should I know? Is it better for me to hear?"

He shook his head. "No. But I would anticipate she's not going to be so warm for the next few weeks."

Aly raised an eyebrow, contemplating his words. "She hasn't been warm for a while." Aly considered her mother, and a new realization occurred. "Do you consider her a warm person? In general, I mean."

Her brother chuckled softly. "I…I've never really thought about it. I mean, I respect her so very much, and she's stronger than anyone I've ever known. But I guess she's not very …cuddly."

Aly giggled. "Cuddly?"

When he didn't respond she looked up at his face and now saw a truly peaceful look. "What?"

"I missed that sound." Squeezing her tightly he continued, "Mother may not cuddly, but you are."

She couldn't help but giggle again. "I am?"

"Mm-hmm," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back. And it didn't feel strange or like pressure. It felt like it used to. How she'd missed this. Being held and feeling safe in his arms.

"I've missed you, Jaehaerys. I've missed being with you." Nestling her head against his shoulder she sighed. "This feels nice."

He was silent for a moment, just standing there rubbing her back. And then he whispered, "This feels very nice."

It just felt so good, standing there in the comfort of his arms. It was the first time she'd felt safe in her own skin in so long. Aly sighed, nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck. "I think I'm going to need years of this, of just being like this. To make up for all the time we spent apart. I missed this so very much."

He didn't say anything. Only squeezed her tighter. And they stood there, holding each other, knowing neither of them wanted it to end.

* * *

She had to leave the room eventually. She couldn't just stay here. She had to brave…her family.

So throwing a cloak around her shoulders she eventually made her way out, fearing she would run into mother, which of course, she did.

 _What do I say? What can I possibly say to her?_ She certainly couldn't ask her mother to be happy for her.

But she never said anything. Because mother just kept walking.

This was new. Mother had never given her the cold shoulder before. Her stomach turned. She couldn't decide which was worse, Mother's constant pressure to marry, or not having her acknowledge her own daughter's existence?

Rounding another corner she ran into Rhaena who gave her a quick smile when she passed by. The girls were with her and greeted her with a "Hi, Aunt Aly."

They were growing so quickly and had changed so much since all of this started. Throughout the day things had started dawning on her. How much she'd missed of late. For even when she managed to be with her family, she was never very present. She had a lot of work to do to become a real member of this family again. "Hi, Aerea, Rhalla. It's a pretty day today, isn't it?"

Aerea nodded. "Uh huh, are you going outside?"

"I think I will." She glanced at her sister. "Where is he?"

Rhaena motioned towards the opposite door. "At target practice. He wanted to clear his head."

Aly's heart sunk. "Oh…" what did that mean? Turning her attention back to her sister she said, "Mother wouldn't speak to me."

Rhaena shook her head, frowning. "Do you really want to hear what she has to say right now? I think it's best just to let things lie."

She tried to think of a reply, but everything she came up with sounded futile. So she settled on a disappointed "Alright, Rhaena." She had turned toward to walk away when her sister reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Aly."

"Yes?"

Rhaena sighed and gently moved to hold Aly's hand. "About this morning. I don't know how this all came about. But Jaehaerys seems quite at peace with it. And I will try to be also. I hope you two can mend things."

It was the best she was going to get, at least for now. "Thank you, Rhaena."

* * *

Walking down the path to the practice yard she tried to savor the sunlight. It felt different, being out when she wanted to be, feeling the rays on her skin. Still, the weight of her mother and sister's disappointment made it difficult to really enjoy anything.

She was foolish, she knew, to think anyone else would be okay with it, especially mother. She had thwarted her mother's plans. Though Rhaena's response was more of a surprise. She hoped in time she would understand. She needed her sister. She looked up to her. And even though there were times when Rhaena applied just as much pressure as Mother, she still tried to be supportive.

The sound of an arrow hitting its target directed her attention upward. Her brother's arrow had missed the bull's eye by a few inches. Not terrible. But not nearly his standard.

 _Oh,_ she thought _, he's off._

"Hello," she said, after he pulled the arrow out. Glancing around she noticed he was alone, without a page or anyone to assist him with his work.

Putting the arrow back in its sheath he grinned, "Hello. Heading out for a walk?"

She shook her head. "No, I came looking for you."

"Oh," he gave her his best Cheshire grin. "It's nice to be looked for. What did you need?"

"Nothing." She lowered herself to a sitting position along the wall, letting her feet dangle below. "I just wanted to see you. Are you alright?"

Jaehaerys hung his head, shaking it, "Aly, how many times are you going to ask me that? I'm fine."

"But you missed the target. You never do that."

"Sheesh," he said, "You have high standards for me."

"No, I don't. _You_ have high standards for you, and that's normally below them. I just wondered if maybe you were upset or something."

Jaehaerys made his way over to her, stopping at her knees. "Aly, I'm going to need you to cut me some slack, alright? I have a lot on my mind."

She gulped, "I know you do that's why…"

"Shh," he whispered, holding a finger up to her lips. "That does not mean anything is wrong. That does not mean I'm upset, or sad, or angry. I am just thinking. I need you to be okay with me just needing to think. Much has happened over the last day and I'm still taking it all in. I do not need one more person pestering me about this."

"Pestering you?"

He sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Mother has come by at least four times today with an excuse for why she needs to speak. But really what she wants to know is whether or not I have reconsidered.

"Reconsidered…me?"

He nodded. "Yes. She is certain this is because of our fight, and wanted to remind me that couples fight, as do siblings, and since we happened to be both that could further complicate things. But, she wanted me to remember that these things can be reconciled. That I should avoid rash decisions."

Aly decided not to remind him that she never considered them to be a couple. For him, it appeared, they had been. "That sounds like her. Did you tell her we fought?"

He shook his head, "No, but she guessed that we had a heated discussion, which to be honest, we did."

She nodded. Yes, discussions that lead to almost dragon fire could probably be classified as heated. "What do you say when she pesters you?'

He sighed, shaking his head. "Well, the first time I tried to be pleasant. I know she's disappointed. That she thought we were a good match. So I just tried to listen."

Aly nodded, feeling more of that guilt settling in her chest. He shouldn't have to handle this on his own.

"But the longer it goes on I just get angry. I don't know what will convince her that this is not some flippant decision."

"So that's why she won't speak to me?"

He lowered his eyes and nodded. "I asked her not to speak to you about this. I'm guessing she doesn't have anything else to say, so she's not saying anything at all." He placed a hand on her leg. "But let me know if it continues and I'll say something. I don't want her taking out her anger on you. And Mother, I am coming to learn, has many creative ways of expressing her discontent."

Aly rested a hand on his shoulder. "Jaehaerys, it is my fault. You can place the blame on me."

"No, I can't. And I won't. This isn't your fault. This was our decision. Am I wrong about that? Was this not something we both agreed on?"

She eyed him curiously. "Well, it was kind of your decision, but I think I made you do it."

He shook his head, raising a hand to cup her face. "You didn't make me do anything. I have no doubts this was the right thing to do, for both of us."

Something about that, about it being better for both of them, made her feel a little blue. But she couldn't afford to waste time feeling sad when he was doing so much for her.

"Alright. It was our decision. I can work with that."

He smiled, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and then began to head back to practice. But before he could fully turn away she asked, "Jaehaerys?"

"Yeah?'

"Would …would you teach me how to use a bow? I've always wanted to learn."

His eyes widened in a genuine look of surprise. "You have? I had no idea."

Wasn't it Visenya who said she'd never get what she wanted if she didn't ask? Well, she was asking. She nodded, "Yes, ever since I was a little girl."

Her brother laid his bag of arrows down and came back to where she sat. Placing his hands around her waist he assisted her down from the ledge. And then he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and added, "Come, let's make an archer out of you."

* * *

A/N: I've been so excited to pull in their archery for awhile now. Next chapter will focus on the recent events from Jaehaerys's POV.

So, I realize that Aly may be rubbing some the wrong way right now. And I can acknowledge that it's not always enjoyable to read about someone being miserable for such a long time. Perhaps someday I will condense that session. But I also wanted it to feel as miserable as she really was. And really how lost she felt. When I imagine Aly as the youngest of five, especially after the loss of her younger sister, I imagined she likely might have been a bit spoiled, and a classic youngest child, which is where some of her childish behavior came from. I don't see her as completely immature or childish, that's just the parts that were coming out while she was growing more depressed and lost. I definitely plan to showcase more of her strengths coming forward.

I'm also sensitive to the fact that currently I'm showcasing more of Jaehaerys's good qualities and don't wish to portray him as perfect or the good one. You'll hopefully see a more well-rounded version of him in the future.


	38. Time to Heal

Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. I've been in a bit of a lull and it made my day. As a thank you, here's the next chapter. Hey, from one month wait, to one day, I'm getting there :)

* * *

 **Time to Heal**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

49\. A.C.

A yawn made it past Jaehaerys's lips while he sat watching his page polish his boots. He stretched his arms upward. Another night of lost sleep.

The first few days after their fight and reconciliation there'd been a bit of high, a feeling of elation that they'd cleared the air and were now genuinely speaking again. Not just making award shuffles around each other.

But now the elation was wearing off and his new reality was settling in. He would need to marry another.

He'd never been particularly confident with women. Definitely nowhere near as confident as Viserys. He shuddered remembering his initial interactions with Lord Robar's niece so many years ago. He was so shockingly awkward. The only women he'd ever felt fully comfortable with were his mother and sisters.

And now he'd need to marry a stranger. And soon. He had a lot to learn, fast.

And that did not leave much time for his wounded heart to heal over the loss of his beloved.

Of course, she was still in his life. Much more so now than in the past year. But before there had at least been hope, even when his mind knew she might not feel the same way as he, there was still hope that things could turn around. That she would be his wife. And that he would not be forced to marry a stranger.

A stranger.

He had to do this. He knew it. And especially if he wanted to help heal the relationship with Mother and Aly he had to make it look like he enjoyed it.

He wanted to enjoy it. Meeting someone new. Getting to know her. Learning about what made her…her.

In order to do so, he had to accept that he would never know her as well as he knew Aly. In their best of times, he knew the meaning behind every movement of her face. Every flinch. The difference in each direction her eyes took. Sideways – pondering. Up – trying to hide a lie. Downwards…shame, guilt, fear. But most of all he knew when she was genuinely happy. He knew it by the way her eyes danced, by the broad grin that couldn't contain itself. And if she was really excited there was usually lots of jumping up and down.

He knew her.

No, he could never hope to know his new someone as well as he knew her. He needed to adjust his expectations.

"Something wrong, Your Grace?" The boy asked.

"What?" Jaehaerys shook his head. "No, no, Byron. The shoes look just fine. Just lost in thought."

"I see. Will there be anything more?"

He shook his head. "No, you're free to go."

The boy nodded and then made his way out the door.

Soon after, however, he heard the sound of footsteps on his floor.

"Forget something?" Jaehaerys asked, expecting to see Byron. Instead, he saw his mother.

"I never forget," Mother said, making her way into the room. "I came to see how you were doing this morning."

Jaehaerys exhaled a loud, frustrated sigh. More of the same. "I am fine, Mother." He eyed her curiously as she made her way closer. "And before you ask, no, I have not reconsidered my position."

Mother nodded, the disappointment quite apparent in her eyes. "Very well. Then we need to discuss our next steps."

Next steps. What an odd way to put it. "And what would those be?" he asked, even though he knew very well what she was alluding to.

"Finding your wife. Our future queen." Mother made her way over to the chair by the window and motioned for him to sit down.

Normally he wouldn't mind the fact that even though he was nearly in his majority, she still had no problems with telling him what to do. But today he found it irksome. Still, like an obedient child, he did as he was told and took a seat beside her.

"Alright? What do we need to discuss?" He had no idea how one went about finding a wife.

"I will begin searching for a bride for you. But I wanted to hear what qualities you were looking for. It is quite important that she be a good fit for you."

He didn't want to think about this. Not now. He didn't want to think about the replacement. Aly's replacement. The woman who was destined to not live up to her predecessor. Jaehaerys shook his head at himself. He had to let this go. It wasn't fair to the woman he did marry to be disappointed in her even before he met her.

"Jaehaerys?" Mother asked.

When he didn't answer, because he couldn't come up with anything, Mother's face softened as she reached for his hand. "Darling. I know this is difficult for you. I only want to help."

That jolted him back into reality. It was his job to be at peace with this. Or at least act like he was. That this was what he wanted. And he wasn't doing a good job living up to that.

"I'm fine, Mother. I just don't know what to say." He stopped for a moment. What qualities did he want in a wife?

"I suppose…I'd like someone strong, intelligent, someone who can speak her mind and not let others run over her. Someone who will stand beside me and support me during the hard times. And…" he smiled, "And someone playful too. Not too serious. Someone I can have fun with. Someone I enjoy being around." Yes, he thought, that would make a great combination for him. If only she existed.

When he turned his gaze to his mother he was surprised by her saddened eyes. "Mother, did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. "You just described your sister."

Jaehaerys swallowed, contemplating her words. "Um…I suppose I have."

Mother reached over and squeezed his hand. "My son. You know I am your biggest ally. Will you please just be honest with me? Admit it, this was not your decision, was it? This was your sister's doing? You're giving her what she wants."

He feared what she would say, or do, if he acknowledged the truth in her words. He wanted so badly for his mother and sister to be reconciled. Wouldn't admitting she was mostly right thwart that goal? Still, there was no point lying to her. "You are correct that I am giving her what she wants. But it was, in fact, my decision. She did not ask me to let her go. But it is for the best."

Mother shook her head. "I will never be convinced of that."

"Mother…." Jaehaerys could hear some desperation in his voice. He couldn't withstand her questioning much longer. And it was not helping him heal. "Please."

Mother inhaled a deep breath and reached her hand over to rub his back. "Alright. So, I'm to look for someone who is like your sister, just perhaps a little more compliant?"

Jaehaerys chuckled at his mother's addition. She would say that. But when he pondered it he had to shake his head. "I wouldn't place compliance at the top of my list of desired virtues. I've never really minded Aly's obstinance. She has a mind of her own and is just trying to find her way."

Mother sighed. "You may not mind Aly's obstinacy, but you might not feel that way about someone new. Especially while you are still getting to know each other. Besides, if I'm to bring someone in from outside our family, I would like to know they are going to be loyal and not make your life difficult."

He nodded. "Yes, that is important." Jaehaerys glanced over at his mother and put his hands on the chair to stand up. "Was there anything else? I have a meeting to attend."

Mother cocked her head to the side. "You do? I was unaware of any meeting. Should I be there?"

Jaehaerys frowned, frustrated at being caught in a lie. He just wanted to end the conversation. But of course, she knew everything on his schedule for Lord Robar was responsible for keeping it. And he was quite aware Mother had ways to get his hand to tell her anything she wanted to know. "No, Mother. You are free to go."

She looked a little hurt. Not a familiar expression to see on his mother's face. Perhaps he'd pushed things a little far. "Mother." He took her hand. "I know you're disappointed. And I know this is putting you in a difficult position. But what's done is done and I need to move forward. I need you to move forward with me."

Mother eyes closed as she gave an acknowledging nod. "Alright. I'll try."

With a close-lipped smile he stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "It will be alright, Mother. I promise it will."

And then he headed out of the room, trying desperately to convince himself that he was right.

* * *

He needed to get out of this castle. So very badly. The walls were feeling more and more constricting as the day went by. His strides grew longer as he made his way down to the dragon pit. He wanted to see the city from the sky as the sun set. It was one of the most beautiful sights he'd seen on dragonback and he was eager to bask in the serenity of it once again.

When he made his way down the steps he realized he wasn't alone. Aly was down there feeding Silver, while Vermithor and Dreamfyre peacefully slept.

"Hello." At the sound of his voice, his dragon's eyes propped open and he began to rise. Jaehaerys motioned for him to lie down.

"Hello," Aly replied. "Are you going flying?"

"Yes, I believe I will. The city looks beautiful at this time of night. I love watching the sun melt its way into the sea."

Aly's mouth dropped slightly open. "That sounds lovely." She glanced towards her dragon and nodded. "Someday I hope I can join you."

"Someday you will. You do a great job of keeping her fed and healthy. I'm sure she'll be ready to go soon."

She sighed. "I hope so. It feels like it's taking forever."

With an arched brow he asked, "What happened to patience?'

"Jaehaerys you know very well I've never been good at patience." The look of disdain she was giving him could make most men tremble.

But not him. He uttered a loud chuckle that made Dreamfyre stir from her sleep. "Oh yes, I know that very well." Glancing at his sister, memories of the last night he'd found her in the dragon pit came to mind. "Did I disturb you by coming down here? Did you want to be alone?"

She shook her head. "No, I just like being down here with them. They're quite magical, aren't they? There's a lot of power down here."

Jaehaerys grinned. "They are and there is. We're very lucky aren't we?"

Aly looked in his eyes and nodded. "We are. I don't think I'd ever thought about it that way. But we are quite lucky to have them." She had a far away look in her eyes then, one he could not figure.

"What's the matter?"

Aly shook her head. "I was just thinking of Jonas."

Jaehaerys could feel his jaw tighten at the sound of her friend's name. He pressed his lips together to gather himself and then asked, "What about him?"

"I was just thinking about how terrified he was of them. How he never seemed to understand why they were so wonderful. That always made me so sad."

His jaw relaxed and he couldn't help feeling a little vindicated, as if he'd won some contest. Not with her, but with Jonas. Which was quite silly since the boy wasn't here. "I doubt very much anyone outside our family could ever truly understand what it is to have a dragon. The connection. The bond. The way it feels to be in their air, able to go wherever you want to go."

Aly nodded, but she was biting her lip. He thought he knew what she was thinking. "Your time will come, Aly. And then you too will know how it feels."

Her face relaxed and she stroked Silver's head. Silver turned her head and gazed lazily in her eyes and then licked at her nose. Silver loved Aly. No, she adored her. It was quite apparent by the way she perked up when Aly was around and the way she nuzzled her way into her lap when she sat down. He wasn't certain Vermithor ever felt so affectionate towards him. Though at times he thought his dragon did feel that way towards Aly. Maybe she just had a way with dragons. Or maybe he had something to learn.

"Are you ready, boy?" Jaehaerys asked, patting his dragon on the nose. "Ready to spread those wings?"

Vermithor grunted and then began sniffing at Jaeharerys' pockets. "Alright, alright. Here," he said," handing him the treats form his pocket. t was no wonder his dragon had grown so big with the way he loved food.

"What does he do if you don't have food? Would he still fly?" Aly asked. He could hear a little bit of judgment in her voice. She sounded quite like Rhaena.

"Oh, he'll fly. He just won't be happy with me when he does it." Jaehaerys nodded towards his dragon. "Isn't that right, boy? You're quite, quite spoiled."

Vermithor grunted again and Silverwing uttered a high-pitched cry. Vermithor rose and moved a few steps closer to Aly's tiny dragon and then ran his big long tongue along her face. Silver let out a contented sound that almost mimicked a human sigh. Apparently, she enjoyed getting her face washed with whatever nastiness came out of his dragon's mouth. To each their own.

Aly giggled. "She's quite fond of him. Sometimes when I sneak down here at night I'll catch her just watching him sleep. It's quite sweet."

Jaehaerys looked between the two dragons eying each other fondly and had to agree they had grown quite close. He hoped Dreamfyre didn't feel left out.

"Well, I hate to break up their bonding time, but I really should go." Jaehaerys gave her a quick hug and then proceeded to mount his dragon. As he prepared to launch into the air, he realized the world no longer felt so stifling.

Aly was right. There was something magical about being here. And for the first time today he felt just a little bit of hope.


	39. Finding the Target

Welcome to my new readers and thank you for the reviews and feedback.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine - Finding the Target**

49 A.C.

Her fingers were growing ever hotter as she waited in front of the door _. I should have grabbed another oven mitt,_ she thought. As the moments went by without a response she knocked again, "Jaehaerys?"

"Yes," he shouted from the other side.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

She awkwardly shifted the hot plate around in her hands trying to free one up to grab the door. But every time she moved she feared dropping them.

Ser Ryam chuckled. "Princess, may I assist you?"

Aly blushed. _Why didn't she think of that? Where was her head?_ "I would be most grateful, Ser. Thank you."

When the door finally opened she found her brother relaxing in armchair on the other side of his large room, his feet up in a footstool and an opened book in his lap. "Everything alright? You weren't at breakfast."

Aly grinned and looked down at the plate. "I was busy."

Jaehaerys nodded, looking back at his book. "Alright. What is it you wanted?"

Why was she nervous? She had no reason to be nervous. Yet, she found herself fumbling through her words when she said, "I…I made you some cookies."

Jaehaerys chuckled. "It's a little early for cookies isn't it?"

"Oh, well, I suppose. But it was the only time…"

Jaehaerys waved his hand. "It's fine. Just lay them on the table."

Eyes lowering, Aly tried to remain calm and ignore the intense feelings of disappointment that settled in. She'd spent the past three hours learning how to bake these cookies; covered in flour, and doubting whether she'd ever get it right. The chef was such a kind man and insisted that she make the corrections herself.

There was a moment after she had to toss out the first batch which were entirely burnt to a crisp, that's she'd hoped he take the lead. But he shook his head. 'No Princess,' he said. 'Then they would be my cookies, wouldn't they?'

She's wondered whether that was an appropriate way to speak to a princess, but then he added, 'I believe it was you who said a princess should have more skill then just wearing pretty dresses.' And then she grinned at him and thought he was the smartest man in the castle.

And now her brother had no interest in her final product. "It's just…they are so much better when they are warm." They smelled so good she was really hoping he'd invite her to eat one. Of course, she'd sampled two of them down in the kitchen, but she was really looking forward to sharing them with him.

Jaehaerys sighed. "I'm not hungry, Aly. I'll get to them later." He motioned towards the stack of reading materials on his desk. "I've got a lot of reading to do."

Deflated, she slowly laid the plate on the table and made her way to the door. "Have a good day."

Before she's reached the handle, Jaehaerys spoke up. "Wait." He pushed himself up from the chair and said, "Did you say, _YOU_ made these?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's why I wasn't at breakfast."

Jaehaerys shook his head and made his way over to the table. Chuckling to himself he picked up one cookie and brought it to his nose before inhaling. "Mmm, what is that smell?"

"Browned butter. It took me four times to get it right." Frowning she added, "I think I destroyed one of Chef Robert's pans. Baking is harder then it looks."

Chuckling and shaking his head her brother said, "I wouldn't know. I've never tried. Finally, he put the cookie in his mouth, closing his eyes while chewing. "Mmm, Aly, these are really good."

She exhaled a breath, happy she could smile again. "You really think so, you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, these are delicious. Thank you." Making his way to where she stood, he placed both hands on her face. "That was a very sweet gesture." Glancing up he seemed to remember something. "How long have you been up?

Aly blushed. "Since dawn. I made a lot of mistakes. And I had a lot of questions so it took a long time to get it right."

Jaehaerys sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "You are the sweetest girl I've ever known. Why did you go to all that trouble?"

That was just it. She wasn't sweet. She'd been absolutely rotten to him over the past year. Twisting her lips around in search of a response she finally said, "I just wanted to do something nice for you. I know I've been a brat lately, and I've said hurtful things. And I just wanted to do something nice to say how much I appreciate you. …And I really wanted to bake."

Squeezing closer Jaehaerys ran his hands up and down her back. "You didn't need to do that." Pushing her away so he could look at her face, he added, "And you're not a brat."

Aly frowned. "I kind of am. I know that."

Jaehaerys shook his head. "You might act bratty at times, but I don't consider our most recent squabbles to be brattiness. You were just trying to protect yourself. Aly, please don't let that hang over you. I have so much I regret too, but I just want to move past it."

She should move forward. She knew that, but the pain of the last year had left its mark, making it hard for her to let go and move on. "Alright," she said. "I should let you get back to getting dressed. I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"Alysanne," the words came out firmly.

"What?" she asked. Was he angry? There was this realization then that in the midst of everything she'd managed to lose touch with his tone, his gestures, the movements of his face. She used to know what they all meant without even trying to figure it out. And now everything was laced with questions.

Jaehaerys softened his face and cupped her cheeks with both of his strong hands. "Will you please stop acting like you're a burden? Besides you just brought me cookies, how can that be worth apologizing for?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like everyone is being grouchy because of me."

Pulling her towards him he brought her face just close enough for their foreheads to touch. "I thought you were happy."

"I am, about…you know. It's just hard to be happy when Mother and Rhaena are so unhappy."

"Aly," he brought both of his hands to grasp both sides of her face. "One thing I've learned from being king is that you're never going to please everybody. Mother and Rhaena will get over it. Your job is to keep living life, becoming an accomplished dragon rider and be my friend. Got it?"

She giggled softly, noting the way it made the corners of his lips rise. "You're wrong."

Jaehaerys pulled his back slightly. "About?"

"Being your friend isn't a job. It's a privilege. And I want to get better at that too."

Placing a kiss on her forehead he said, "I want to be better at that too."

* * *

Alysanne slid her hands down her skirt. Breathe, she whispered, just breathe. It had been awhile since she'd attended a small council meeting. But Jaehaerys really wanted her there. As she nodded at the page to open the door, she couldn't help but notice her hand was shaking.

 _Please let this go well._

Jaehaerys grinned when the page announced her presence, getting up to welcome her in. He leaned over to whisper, "I was hoping you would come."

She gave him a small smile. "I told you I would."

He nodded. "I know, but I wasn't sure if nerves would win out."

Reaching forward she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I told you I would be here and so I am." It felt so good to be able to look him in the eye without any fear.

His lips formed a peaceful smile as he guided her towards her seat near the head of the table. She wondered if the members resented that. The princess getting such a valued seat when by now they probably knew she was not to become their queen. But the king wanted her close and so here she was.

Lord Robar gave her kindly nod when they made eye contact. Steadying herself she forced herself to look at Mother who also nodded. At least she wasn't glaring.

"First order of business, His Grace will be embarking on his progress beginning next week. What updates have we from the road?"

Lord Hightower stood up. "The people of Old Town await your arrival, Your Grace. The Citadel is ready to put on quite a display in your honor."

Jaehaerys chuckled. "Really? I was not aware that the Citadel put on a show for anyone, even their king."

The lord's cheeks reddened. "Oh no, Your Grace. They are quite thrilled in your interest in books and are most pleased to show you around."

Jaehaerys smiled. "Then I am quite pleased to accept. Anyone else?"

"Are you going to Winterfell?" Aly asked.

Her brother shook his head. "No, we're not going north of the Eyrie. We haven't been invited that far."

"Invited? But you're king?" From the looks she was receiving she wondered if perhaps she was too naive to attend these meetings.

Jaehaerys chuckled. "I'll be traveling with Vermithor. I don't want to bring a dragon where it is not welcomed. It sends the wrong message."

"Oh," she nodded. "I suppose it does."

"Speaking of the Eyrie," Lord Arryn said, "Everything is all set for your arrival. Just wait until you see the views."

Jaehaerys shifted his attention towards the older man. "I heard it's quite a climb to the top."

Lord Arryn nodded, a look of pride on his face. "Most of our guests will have a long track on donkey back, but you are quite lucky to have a dragon who can drop you at the main entrance."

"Yes," Jaehaerys said. "He does come in handy. You'll forgive me, Lord Arryn if I make sure my Kingsguard are in place before I enter your castle. I believe my great-aunt may have created some…tension the last time she was there."

Lord Arryn's cheeks turned pink as he cleared his throat. "No harm came to the child, Your Grace. In fact, he went on to become my father."

Jaehaerys's jaw dropped. "I didn't realize. I'm glad I will be welcomed there."

Lord Tully cleared his throat and then turned towards their mother. "Queen Regent, when should we expect news about His Grace's wedding?"

Mother composed herself, holding her head up high. "After he returns from the progress." Mother gave no sign of her true feelings on the matter.

Aly braved a glance at her brother who only gave her a shrug.

It was slowly dawning on her. Jaehaerys was leaving on progress next week and would be gone for many months. And when he returned he would soon be married. And yet again, nothing was ever going to be the same.

* * *

This time she raced down the path to the practice yard. Jaehaerys was already there; bow in hand, preparing to pull back the string. The sound of her feet on the pavement must have alerted his attention for he relaxed his arm and lowered the bow, turning around with a smile on his face.

"Ready to try again?"

She nodded. She'd been practicing on her own, in hopes to build up strength. She'd managed to hit one bull's-eye this morning and was ready to show off her skills. "I'm ready."

He nodded towards the short set of stairs leading down to the practice area. "Come on. Show me what you've got."

When she reached him he handed her a bow, one much smaller than his. "Will this work?"

Taking it into her hand she felt the weight taking her arm down. Was it heavier than her practice bow? She hoped she could keep it steady. "I think so."

"Alright, show me what you can do, Princess. I may need to send you into battle soon."

She giggled. "With whom?"

Jaehaerys made his way over to the side area where there were extra arrows and pulled one out of the bag. "Possibly with Mother if she doesn't stop with the heavy sighs."

'Oh," she flinched. "She's still doing that?" She hated that her brother was still bearing the burden of Mother's frustrations.

"Yep," he said. "Still doing it. And now I'm going on progress with her next week. Months and months of motherly love and pressure."

Poor Jaehaerys. "I wish I could come with you. I could rescue you from her pressure."

Her brother laughed. "Me too. Don't worry, someday I'll take you. Once Silverwing is strong enough to fly."

"Maybe we could go to Dorne?"

Jaehaerys eyed her carefully, coming over to encircle her shoulders. "And race me there and back again?"

She nodded. "I haven't forgotten."

Leaning his head in towards her forehead he said, "Neither have I. Now, enough stalling. Show me your hard work. I'm in need of defending."

Aly giggled and moved into position. The bow was a little heavier than what she was used to, but not too bad. Her arm steadied after a bit and she pulled the string backward, exhaling a breath the way he showed her and then let it fly.

It missed. Not just a little. It barely made the target at all.

"Oh," was all she could say. _How could she have missed so badly?_

"It's all right," he said, rubbing her back gently. "Here, let me show you something."

She didn't want to look at him; she didn't want him to see her disappointment, her embarrassment. She knew he was joking about needing protection. But she really wanted to be good. Better than him even. Staring at the arrow hanging perilously close to the edge, she bit down on her lower lip.

"Aly?" he asked. "Come on, no pouting. The first time I missed, Viserys told me to get back to it. Before I had a chance at self-loathing. Come…"

Inhaling a breath she turned around to see him standing with open arms. "I don't need a hug. I'm just mad I missed."

"Good, bring that anger over here and let's try it again." He was sounding like Ser Ryam now, not like her brother. But the look he was giving her, pursed lips and raised brows was very much like her brother.

"Alright." She made her way over and turned around so her back was against his chest.

Wrapping a hand around her waist, he used the other to keep her arm steady. And then he moved his lips to her ear and said, "You're looking at the arrow, not the target. You're directing your focus the wrong way."

His breath ghosted across the flesh of her ear in a way that caused her body to tremble. He noticed. "Are you cold?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm alright."

"I can get you a jacket if you need one," he said, starting to move away. She quickly placed gripped his hand that was currently on her hip, forbidding him to move.

"I'm fine. Let's do this."

"Alright," he moved the hand so it was splayed across her hip and used his other arm to hold her frame straight. "Breathe and aim."

"Breathe and aim." She said, as if in trance. "Breathe and aim." For some reason, she was swallowing a lot. Not breathing. He noticed that too.

"When I said breathe, I meant actually breathe, don't just say it."

She sighed, now wanting to shoot him. "I need to rest my arm for a second." She said, lowering it down. She'd been holding it for so long that it was now shaking. Breaking away from his embrace she walked around the area stretching her arms behind her back.

"Here," Jaehaerys said, taking her bow arm, "Let me show you an exercise Ser Ryam showed me." He proceeded to show her how to rotate the arm for stretching. "It'll get stronger, the more you do it. It took me awhile to get comfortable too."

When he let go of her arms she said, "Thanks."

"I hope you don't give up, Aly. It would fun to do this together. We could go hunting."

She grimaced. She wasn't so sure about hunting. Going riding with him sounded nice, but the actual killing did not. She preferred her targets to be inanimate. "Maybe…" was all she'd commit to.

Jaehaerys chuckled. "Alright, we can go riding and I'll do the hunting. Is that alright?"

"No, I want to hunt too." Where that came from she wasn't sure.

Patting her arm he said, "Are you ready? You're not leaving here without giving it another try."

"Yes, Ser," she cast him a knowing look.

He didn't flinch. He rarely flinched, did he? He was unflappable most of the time. Except when he thought she was unhappy. Then he did a lot of flapping. She realized then that he seemed so much more confident these days. There were no more awkward flirtations or not so subtle efforts to be alone with her. He felt much more substantial. It helped her relax and just enjoy his presence.

As he gathered her back into position, resuming his hand placement on her hips, she settled in against his chest and relaxed into the warmth there. She was always cold it seemed. Unless she was angry. But whenever she got near him she always felt warm. Maybe that's why she enjoyed their hugs.

Turning her head slightly she looked up at her brother who was currently focused on the target. So focused. So determined. But with a smile that warmed her heart.

Finally, he turned his attention back to her. "Aly?"

"What?" she whispered back into a trance.

"You're not going to hit the target by looking at me."

He's wrong about that, she thought. Quite wrong. Still, she redirected her attention to the target, lifted her bow, took a deep breath, aimed, and as she exhaled, she released.


	40. A New Friend

Looking forward to introducing a new character this chapter.

Oh and thank you CSGT for reminding me about the Lord Arryn reference. There is a story in the World of Ice and Fire from Aegon's Conquest where Visenya went to the Eyrie to get the then young King Arryn's surrender. When his mother and regent Sharra Arryn came into the room she found her son sitting on Visenya's lap asking if she could ride the dragon. Visenya took the boy for a ride and his mother eventually surrendered his title.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty – A New Friend**

49 A.C.

Breathtaking. His small council members had raved about the beauty of Oldtown. Mother had fond memories as well. But taking in the view of the city from the sky far exceeded his expectations. The waters were crystal blue, the buildings so exquisitely built and preserved and the fire of the Hightower burned brightly, the most dramatic display of the Hightower family pride. He was looking forward to seeing the city at night. Everything looked so different at night.

He guided Vermithor down to the ground, grateful that his dragon had learned how to land without causing an earthquake. Cheers and salutes could be heard from all sides as he took in the sight of nearly one thousand people. Where had they all come from? His previous beliefs about the stodgy people of this area were quickly being vanquished.

His grooms approached and assisted him down and then quickly draped the Targaryen cloak around his shoulders. Jaehaerys hated the formality, truly, but he couldn't deny that wearing his family's cloak did cause him to pull his shoulders backward, both with pride and from the weight of it. Literal and metaphorical weight. It reminded him once again that he was king and not just a boy of five and ten.

"Your Grace," a man garbed in a beige frock with chains around his neck, made his way closer. _A maester, I presume_. Vermithor grunted at the approach of the stranger but the man did not appear phased. "Easy boy."

"Maester Cleos, Your Grace," the frocked man bowed before him.

Jaehaerys nodded and motioned for him to get up. "Thank you for the welcome Maester. I've been looking forward to this part of my progress for quite some time."

The two men began their approach towards the tall, impressive steps of the Citadel and the crowd parted neatly before them. The maester turned toward him wearing a furtive look. "I have heard much of your love of books."

Jaehaerys grinned. "Oh yes, our libraries are quite rich with texts. I'm aiming to read them all."

The man stopped for a moment and chuckled.

Jaehaerys eyed him curiously. "I feel I've missed out on the joke."

Maester Cleos shook his head and continued up the steps. "No, joke, It's only…well, if you think your libraries are rich, Your Grace, just wait until you see mine."

* * *

The light of the Hightower was everything he thought it would be. From the top of the Citadel he had a much better view, especially now that it was dark. What a peaceful, yet commanding structure. So rich with history, yet so calm at night. Part of him wished he could stand in this spot forever.

"Excuse me, Your Grace?" Somehow the young acolyte had made his approach without grabbing his attention.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

Jaehaerys furrowed his brow. "Who is it?" He wasn't expecting anyone.

"It is your sister, I believe?"

Jaehaerys sat up straight, he certainly wasn't expecting them. "Which one?" How could Aly make it hear without a dragon?

The boy blushed, either out of nerves or in response to his sister's beauty. Whichever sister it was. "I believe it is the Princess Rhaena. She had a large dragon with her."

"Yes, that would be Rhaena. Please, send her up. She'll enjoy this view with me." How he wished he could share this view with Aly, especially since she could not yet see it from dragonback.

The acolyte faltered, clearing his throat. "Um, Your Grace?"

"Yes," Jaehaerys raised a brow. "What is it?'

"No women are permitted within the Citadel. It's forbidden."

That was odd, what a strange rule. "Even a Princess?"

The boy chewed on his lip. "No, Your Grace, not even a Princess. There has never been a woman within our walls."

Now he was grateful Alysanne wasn't here. That would not have settled well with her and she would likely have made some sort of scene in response. "I see. I'll come down then."

It took quite awhile to make his way down, circling the staircase and admiring the candlelit rooms within each floor, adorned with rows and rows of books as far as the eye could see. Finally, he made it to the front entrance where his sister was seated on the steps. "Rhaena, what are you doing here?" Jaehaerys asked, greeting her with a hug.

Rhaena pulled her cloak closer and shivered. "I thought you could use some company. I heard Mother has gone on to the Eyrie."

He sighed. It had gotten rather quiet around here, with only the acolytes and attendants around for conversation. "Company would be nice. However, unfortunately, you are not permitted to enter those doors."

Rhaena did not make a scene. She was much too mature for that. And she was probably already aware of the rule that would cause so much ire for his little sister. "The men are looking into other housing for me. Don't worry." She winked. "I'm quite capable of finding a place to rest my head."

Jaehaerys's jaw dropped. "Rhaena…"

She punched his shoulder. "I merely meant to imply that I can be _quite_ persuasive."

He exhaled a breath, grateful he had not allowed his mind to wander into the depths of the capability of one Rhaena Targaryen. "It would be nice to have your company. But whose looking after Aly? Is she there alone? She couldn't possibly have made it here."

Rhaena shook her head. "No, she is not here. And I assure you she does not need to be looked after. When I left she was throwing herself into planning a very elaborate, _and expensive,_ welcome home celebration for you."

"Expensive?" Jaehaerys frowned. He did not like the thought of wasting the realms money. Especially for a party.

Rhaena held her hand up. "Don't complain. And you better act surprised. She is very excited to do this for you. She's highly invested in this party's success."

He chuckled. He had no idea his sister enjoyed party planning. Had she ever done that before? Mother and Rhaena, of course, threw many an elaborate ball, but Aly had never shown interest. She was growing up too.

Jaehaerys sighed. "I will do my best to be surprised. I miss her. I've never been away from her this long."

Rhaena patted him on the arm. "She misses you too. Don't worry, one more stop at the Eyrie and you'll be back to sleeping in your own bed. Are you learning much on your progress? It was quite eye-opening to me when Aegon and I went on ours." Rhaena sighed. "That was our last moments of freedom before…"

Jaehaerys pulled his sister into a hug. It seemed the farther she got from Maegor the more she thought of her first husband. She had begun to speak of their brother more frequently now. Often in these woeful, drifting tones. "I hope those are good memories for you. To answer your question, yes, it has been rather eye-opening. And disturbing. Did you know the roads were in such terrible condition? Three of our wagons were destroyed on the way here. Stuck in the mud and the wheels broke when we tried to get them out. And some of the areas were so overgrown that you'd need hours just to cut your way through."

Rhaena raised her brows and pursed her lips. "Hmmm, I believe I'm hearing the start of a new project?"

Jaehaerys smiled. Finding ways to improve the country did a great deal for his confidence. Especially when it was, in fact, his idea and not just supporting the great idea of someone else. "Yes, I think so. I'm hoping to learn more about city planning while I'm here."

Rhaena eyes settled on him while she sat quietly. "My King, I do believe you will be successful as our Sovereign. I'm quite proud to call you brother."

Jaehaerys blushed. And he thought king was a big word. "Sovereign is such a big term. I much prefer brother if you don't mind."

"Hmm," Rhaena said, placing her hands on either side of his cheeks. "Brother is also a big role and you excel at that as well."

He nodded, accepting the hug she gave him. "It is a big role. And one of my favorites."

* * *

That night, after Rhaena was safely stationed with one of the Old Town families, Jaehaerys made his way back to the libraries of the Citadel. The section on architecture and engineering was quite expansive, which was odd, because he'd never seen any books of that type in his own libraries. Each text was clearly marked with a number and anyone who pulled them out to read was closely monitored. Even he could not take a book from its section. Finding two that looked interesting he pulled them off the shelf and looked around for an empty table to read. Unfortunately, they were all full. He'd insisted that his presence not interfere with the ongoing work at the Citadel and they seemed quite fine with obliging. He was not entirely wrong about the stodginess of the Citadel after all. Evenso, he did admire their dedication. Even at this late horu the place was full of acolytes on every floor.

Glancing around the room he made his way a long table where a man dressed in brown rags sat with his head down, fully immersed in his book.

"Excuse me, may I sit here." Jaehaerys asked.

The man raised his head to reveal someone close to his age, maybe a year or two older, with light brown hair and friendly eyes. It took a moment for those eyes to register but when they did he smiled. "Your Grace?"

Jaehaerys nodded. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Certainly, please." He moved to stand up. "I can move if you'd like privacy."

"No," Jaehaerys said, motioning for him to remain seated. "I wouldn't mind the company."

The man chuckled softly, "They are quite stoic here aren't they? I've only been here a few weeks."

Jaehaerys glanced at his attire. "You're not an acolyte, are you? You're attire, you look more like…" and then it hit him. "You're a septon?" His pulse began to quicken realizing he was sitting with a member of the faith. The faith that hated him.

The man seemed to understand his reaction and gave him a warm smile. "Yes, Your Grace. But please do not worry." He stood up slowly, showing off his attire. I'm just a lowly septon. I have no weapons. And even if I did, I would never use them to harm you. In fact, I don't even know how to use a weapon. My mother called me a pacifist."

Jaehaerys slowly relaxed, but quickly glanced at Ser Ryam to ensure he was close enough. Just in case. "I see." He tried to settle his breathing. "I apologize for the alarm. What is your name then, septon?"

The man bowed his head. "My name is Barth, Your Grace. And it is an honor to meet you."

* * *

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be much longer.


End file.
